Collapsing Empires
by swsf09
Summary: Empires rise and fall in the Milky Way Galaxy. Could one person have the power to bring them all down? Or will they find the strength to forge something greater out of the fires of war. Update.
1. Timeline

**This is the rewritten timeline of my other story, Evolutionary Divergence. I have tried to shorten the timeline to the essential facts and the key areas of focus. If you don't want to read all of it, I have included a summary of the galaxy at the bottom of the timeline. Now, I need to say that I do not own Halo, Mass Effect, Star Wars, Deus Ex, Fallout, Command and Conquer, Red Alert 3 Paradox, Sins of a Solar Empire, Red vs Blue, Warhammer 40k, Half Life, Portal, or any others I may have forgotten. Enjoy.**

* * *

Long ago, humanity had lost a war against a race known as the Forerunners. The humans, at the height of their power, were devolved back to their basic form. After the Halo event, life was reseeded across the galaxy. As the Reclaimers of the Forerunners, it was decided that humanity would develop on multiple worlds. The Librarian wanted to ensure humanity's survival, no matter the cost. As each human society developed separate from the others, they would be beset from all sides by aggressive aliens, daemons of the Warp, and the other horrors that await them. Even when humanity found their kin across the stars, war was the only answer. Now, a great empire has risen out of the ashes, ready to take on the galaxy. Meanwhile, there are those that want nothing more to do with war and have separated themselves across the galaxy. And even then, there are those elements that scheme from within, hoping to upset the balance of power. After all these years, can humanity find its place in the galaxy? Can they find the strength to pursue peace in galaxy of horrors? It is the twenty-eighth century, and there is only war...

* * *

**Okay, the tl;dr summary is at the bottom of this long page. Read the timeline for your enjoyment/boredom/reference.**

* * *

5 billion B.C.E. – The C'tan, a race of beings made of pure energy, form on the surface of stars in the Milky Way. They are parasites that feed off of the energies of the stars, sucking all sustenance from them. They would not be detected for several billion years.

2 billion B.C.E. – The Leviathans, an aquatic race, establish their galaxy spanning empire. All other races are enslaved to these Leviathans. They create the mass relays and the Citadel. Technological progress is halted, as the Leviathans desire complete and total control over not just the actions of all species, but also the evolutionary process.

1.7 billion B.C.E. – One of the enslaved races decides to create artificial intelligences to oppose the Leviathans. They start to win against the Leviathan forces. However, the creation of more ruthless AIs causes them to turn on their creators. The species is destroyed before the AIs continued their conquest of the galaxy. They reform themselves into the Electrical Protectorate. A galactic war begins with the Leviathans.

1.5 billion B.C.E. – The Leviathans emerge victorious over the Electrical Protectorate, but at a great cost. Thousands of species went extinct during the war and the Leviathan's population levels were decimated. The Electrical Protectorate was assumed destroyed, though several drones were reported to have escaped from the final battle. In order to solve the differences with organic and synthetic life, the Leviathans commissioned a supercomputer, known as the Catalyst. The Catalyst tries to come up with a solution, but fails due to restrictive boundaries in its programming. Gaining sentience, the Catalyst thinks of a new solution to preserve organic and synthetic life.

1.45 billion B.C.E. – The Catalyst reveals its sentience to the galaxy. It captures most of the Leviathans with a large army of synthetics. The captured Leviathans are turned into biological fuel for the ultimate synthetic creation, a two kilometer long metal Leviathan. The first was named Harbinger. These machines crushed the Leviathans' empire. The remaining Leviathans escaped and hid from the rest of the galaxy. They would name these abominations Reapers.

1.2 billion B.C.E. – The Reapers start to conceive the Reaper trap of using the Citadel as a beacon for galactic civilization and also as the basis for all technological progress. The Keepers, an analytical insectoid race, are the first to fall for the Reaper trap. They are enslaved as the caretakers of the Citadel. They are there to ensure that the Citadel never reveals its secrets to any race.

100 million B.C.E. – The Old Ones, a race of benevolent reptilian people, establish themselves as the dominant race in the galaxy. They were very powerful psychics and almost immortal compared to other species. They created the Webway to travel around the galaxy. They wished to uplift the rest of the galaxy through their use of psychic power. However, they also came into contact with the Necrontyr. The Necrontyr were a humanoid species that lived incredibly short lives. They grew jealous of the Old Ones and waged a great war. The War of Stars begins.

99.995 million B.C.E. – The War of Stars ends with the Necrontyr forced back to their own planet. The Reapers approach them with an offer: submit to experimentation and the Reapers will assist them when facing the Old Ones. The Necrontyr agree and a rare metal known as necrodermis is created, with the ability to shape itself in numerous ways. The Necrontyr are indoctrinated and wage a war on the Old Ones. The War in Heaven begins.

99.994 million B.C.E. – The War in Heaven has spread across the galaxy. The Old Ones created several species to help combat the Necrontyr. The creation of so many psychic races eventually combines with all of the negative emotions of the galaxy. The three Chaos gods are born in this new dimension known as the Warp or the Immaterium. The Old Ones were eventually consumed by these new daemons. Those that weren't consumed fled to the Webway. The other created races hid themselves in order to stave off corruption. The War in Heaven ends. The Reapers considered the Necrontyr a perfect race to keep as indoctrinated slaves, but the Necrontyr soon came under the influence of the C'tan. The C'tan had been slowly influencing the Necrontyr to the point where the Necrontyr gave them physical bodies. The C'tan had claimed the army, now called Necrons, for themselves and wanted to harvest all life in the galaxy permanently. The Reapers gave out a last minute signal that put the Necrons into a deep hibernation, never to be awakened again on their tomb worlds.

1 million B.C.E. – An unknown race starts to fight the Reapers by creating the Xenomorphs, the ultimate organic predators. Unfortunately, they turn on their creators and are destroyed by the Reapers before they could bear any fruit.

200,000 B.C.E. – The Precursors arrive from outside the galaxy. Having run from their own galaxy due to civil war, the Precursors hoped to set up a new empire in the Milky Way. Though they were few in number, they managed to use their technology to establish an interstellar empire. They based their technology on slipspace, avoiding the Reaper trap. The Precursors soon bridged the material universe with another dimension known as Xen. There, they found a strange crystal that had properties unlike any other. This green crystal was able to grow at an exponential rate, but also able to terraforming the surrounding area, including organic life. The Precursors used these crystals to speed up the evolutionary process for many of their created species. They create the Mantel, a philosophy that protects all life in the galaxy.

150,000 B.C.E. – The Precursors are attacked by the Reaper invasion. The Reapers are surprised that their trap had not worked again and that they were facing entirely new technologies. The Precursor-Reaper War ended with many Reapers destroyed and the Precursors victorious. Any Reapers left retreated to dark space. Unfortunately, several schisms marred this victory. One Precursor sought to use the crystals to speed evolutionary progress. His result was a parasite that could consume entire worlds or perhaps the entire galaxy. He was exiled to the Orion arm of the galaxy, at that time known as the Land of Nod. His creation was put into a capsule, never to be heard of again. The Forerunners, seeing their chance, rose up against the Precursors and took the galaxy for themselves. The Precursors were eliminated from the Milky Way. The Forerunners used many technologies from the Precursors. They also adopted the Mantel. They soon came into contact with the young Human-San 'Shyuum Empire. Both empires start a rivalry over who controls the Mantel.

120,000 B.C.E. – The humans discover an ancient capsule left behind by the Precursors. Using the powder of this capsule, they improve the qualities of a popular domestic pet known as a Pheru. However, as time went on, the Pheru started to exhibit strange behavior and even grotesque growth from their bodies. This seemed to be a biological timer that exploded with the infection of numerous humans. The government soon realized that they were dealing with an advanced parasitic life form that sought to consume everything. The parasite started consuming numerous worlds. Desperate, the humans entered Forerunner space and colonized any worlds that were habitable and cleansed any that had even a trace of the parasite. The Human-Forerunner War begins.

117,117 B.C.E. – The humans, desperate for a solution for a two front war, genetically manipulates two-thirds of their remaining population and sacrifices them to the parasite. This war at the genetic level proves to be the end of the parasite. Forced to flee, the parasite leaves the galaxy for several thousand years. The humans are successful, but the Forerunners soon laid siege to both the human and San 'Shyuum homeworlds. The Human-Forerunner War is over with the humans and San 'Shyuum biologically devolved and left in a primitive state. The humans, as a last act of revenge, destroyed all knowledge of the cure. Satisfied, the Forerunners start to demilitarize.

102,000 B.C.E. – The Forerunners have demilitarized completely, much to the disgust of the Didact, leader of all Forerunner forces. The Orion arm becomes the densest area of space in the galaxy as new artificial worlds are built. The Forerunners also discover small micro-organisms known as a Midi-chlorians. Seeing the potential of these organisms, the Forerunners take primitives from their homes and place them on a planet known as Tython to experiment with the small creatures. Initial tests indicate an invisible projection of mind-over-matter. The Rakata are injected species wide, ensuring an entire race of users. This manipulation is known as the Force.

100,000 B.C.E. – The Reapers strike out against the Forerunner Empire. Having just recently demilitarized, the Forerunners were not prepared to fight a war of galactic scale. The Forerunners quickly retreated to the Orion arm of the galaxy. They destroy numerous mass relays in the Orion arm to delay the Reapers. A massive war broke out as indoctrinated ships destroyed numerous worlds on the few relays left. Eventually, the Reapers were driven back to dark space. The Forerunners started to rebuild their empire, with the Didact even more convinced that Forerunners were the only ones who could hold the Mantel.

99,000 B.C.E. – The parasite, now known as the Flood, returns to the galaxy. The Flood-Forerunner War begins. The Forerunners, already weakened by the Reaper War prior, stood very little chance against the Flood's tactics. Numerous worlds fell to the Flood, assimilated into a collective hive. The Didact, convinced that the war could be won by conventional means, started using an artifact known as the Composer to turn biological life into robotic soldiers known as Prometheans. Horrified by this, the Librarian eventually captured him and imprisoned him in a shield world known as Requiem. To replace him, an AI known as Mendicant Bias is commissioned to run the war. The Greater and Lesser Arks are built. The Builders begin the construction of the Halo Arrays.

97,000 B.C.E. – The Forerunners, having run out of options, decide that the Halo Array is the only correct path. The Librarian manages to save and catalog as many species as possible. The Librarian eventually secludes herself on an unknown world. The test firing of the Halo array wipes out the San 'Shyuum. Enraged by this action, Mendicant Bias defects to the Flood, claiming he is protecting the Mantel for organic life. Sabotaging the Halo arrays, only seven are built. The other five were destroyed when Mendicant Bias released a virus onto one of them, causing it to fire prematurely. The AI Offensive Bias is commissioned to fight his counterpart.

96,000 B.C.E. – The seven Halo arrays are finished and placed across the galaxy. The firing of the arrays destroys all intelligent life in the galaxy, including the Flood. Whatever remained of the Flood were simple samples on the Halo arrays. Offensive Bias defeats his counterpart and Mendicant Bias is split into several parts. Unfortunately, the keyship carrying one of the pieces goes missing. The firing of the arrays also causes several C'tan to awaken from their ancient slumber, though they cannot escape their tomb worlds.

94,000 B.C.E. – The galaxy is seeded with life all across the stars. To ensure that the humans would succeed them, the Forerunners made sure humanity would be seeded on multiple worlds. They included worlds such as Earth, Terra, Apollo, Eden, Coruscant and Corellia. The other species were settled mostly in the Orion arm, though several were planted in their own home planets outside of the Orion arm.

54,000 B.C.E. – The Protheans emerge from their homeworld and create the Prothean Empire. The Protheans were exposed to a large amount of the Xen crystal. Their biological evolution evolved to unprecedented levels. They are able to transfer memories and emotions through touch. Unfortunately, their technological path leads them into the Reaper trap. The Protheans create the Cosmic Imperative to explain the galaxy as a way of conflict. They are aware of the Reaper threat and enslave the other races into preparing for a massive war. Their empire is somewhat disappointed that the Orion arm has no mass relays to speak of. Thus, the Orion arm is left untouched by the Protheans.

50,000 B.C.E. – The Reapers begin their attack on Prothean space. The Protheans, having made their capital on the Citadel, are completely cut off from all other worlds. The Reapers begin to slowly conquer each Prothean world. The Protheans, outmatched by the superior technology and strength of the Reapers, soon begin the construction of warning beacons for the next cycle and hidden bunkers to save at least some of their people. On a small garden world, Commander Javik is sealed in his bunker with approximately 10,000 other Protheans, though the virtual intelligence program warns that some will have to be sacrificed so that the rest may live on. The Reapers indoctrinate some Protheans into becoming the Collectors. The Reapers once again travel back to dark space. Several Protheans manage to sabotage the command signal on the Citadel, but died in the process.

20,000 B.C.E. – The Eldar, one of the races created by the Old Ones, come out of their self-imposed isolation. They form the Eldar Empire with several other species created by the Old Ones. With their assistance, the Eldar repair some of the Webway gates, allowing them access into the Webway. Instead of expanding outward like most empires, they would explore the Webway and uncover its secrets.

10,000 B.C.E. – The Eldar discover the last of the Old Ones while searching through a pocket dimension of the Webway. The Old Ones reveal the Eldar's purpose in life and the dangers of Chaos and the Necrons. The Eldar leave the chamber with a new purpose and become fervent warriors against Chaos and the Necrons. The Old Ones become one of their most precious secrets. The Old Ones begin to teach the citizens of the Eldar Empire the ways to control their psychic powers.

9,842 B.C.E. – The Yautja of Yautja Prime achieve space flight, but their expansion is limited to only a few colonies. The rest of the Yautja seek out new game to hunt. The Predator becomes an iconic figure in Yautja society. The hyperdrive is created to allow Yautja the ability to travel among the stars.

9,537 B.C.E. – On Terra, a group of human shamans become aware of the psychic power of the Warp. They are able to reincarnate and have already begun the organization of mankind. They wish for mankind to advance and prosper. However, the gods of Chaos soon seek out the humans that used the Immaterium. They start to consume the souls of those shamans that wish to reincarnate. Alarmed at the prospect of Chaos, the shamans decide to all reincarnate into one single being. The child would be protected from the Warp and be forever immortal. This child, Adam, would travel among the different tribes of humanity, passing on key knowledge and help for all mankind.

8,756 B.C.E. – On Coruscant, the humans face off against another species on the planet, the near-human Taungs. The humans form the Thirteen Battalions of Zhell to fight against the Taungs. Eventually, a volcanic explosion decimated the Zhell, causing the Taungs to take the name "Warriors of the Shadow." The humans eventually recovered and drove the Taungs off world. Coruscant starts to connect its individual cities. The first sleeper ships are sent out across the galaxy.

8,467 B.C.E. – The humans of Coruscant make contact with the humans of Corellia. The Corellians reveal the invention of the hyperdrive to the galaxy. Coruscant gets into contact with the Duro, a humanoid species of spacers. They help perfect the hyperdrive. The Galactic Republic forms as more colony ships are discovered along with other alien species.

8,234 B.C.E. – On Terra, the child Adam succeeds in uniting all of the factions of Terra under one banner, the Imperium of Man. He then declared himself the Emperor of Mankind. Seeing the dangers of Chaos, he advocates rapid expansion so that man would be able to counter the forces of Chaos in the stars. The Emperor also advocated the Imperial Truth, a philosophy that disregards superstition and fear with reason and understanding. On one of the early Imperial colonies, the Adeptus Mechanicus form. The Adeptus Mechanicus would manage the factories and Forge Worlds while maintaining their belief in the Omnissiah, or the Machine God. The Warp drive is created to use the Immaterium for space travel.

8,135 B.C.E. – The Vasari, a stoic yet patient race, arise from their civil war on Vasar to conquer the stars. They develop the phase drive, an advanced drive faster than the hyperdrive but limited by having to jump near stars when traveling from system to system. They advanced their technology so that they would be able to dominate all species they came into contact with. The Vasari Empire conquers several species before hitting Yautja space. Seeing another species that has achieved space flight, the Vasari decide to scout and observe the Yautja before invading.

8,000 B.C.E. – The Rakata of Rakata Prime have started to spread out into the surrounding systems. A species that can fully use the Force, the Rakata were powerful and feared. The Elder Council suggested that the Rakata should befriend the rest of the galaxy and guide them to a more prosperous future with the Force. Unfortunately, another Rakata saw the potential for conquest. Overthrowing the Council, this Rakata declared himself the One and waged a campaign of conquest. This created the Infinite Empire. Many species were conquered and enslaved.

7,856 B.C.E. – In another desolate area of space on the edge of the Orion arm, the Tion Cluster comes into power. However, the government was soon overthrown and crime went rampant. The criminal markets became the true lucrative markets. It was during this time that an exile from Corellia arrived in the Tion Cluster. Known as Xim the Despot, he soon made himself the king of the Tionese. He used his knowledge to create hyperdrives for the Tionese. Solidifying his power, he started enslaving more species to sell on the markets. Soon, the fledgling empire made contact with the advancing Infinite Empire. The Infinite-Tion War breaks out.

7,799 B.C.E. – To speed the war effort, both the Tionese and the Rakata started researching into new technological wonders. The Rakata put all of their slaves to work on a massive factory. Known as the Star Forge, it would be able to grab energy from a star to produce entire fleets of war materials for the military. It was seen as the ultimate superweapon. The Tionese decided to create a virus to destroy the Rakata at a biological level. Known as the Force Plague, it would be a lethal weapon to any individuals with sufficient levels of Midi-chlorians.

7,752 B.C.E. – Both factions release their weapons into the other empire. The fleets of the Rakata burned the Tion planets to a crisp. The Force Plague destroyed the power structure of the Rakata. Interestingly, the Rakata who were spared from death were stripped of the Force. The Rakata soon faced revolts on all of their planets before collapsing altogether in civil war on Rakata Prime. With Xim dead from the assault, the Tion Cluster resumed its pirate ways and descended into competing gangs. The Republic started to pick up the pieces, though the information about Force users is disturbing.

7,436 B.C.E. – The Imperium makes contact with the Eldar Empire. Both sides assume that Chaos has created a fleet to destroy them and the resulting acts end in a war. The Imperial-Eldar War begins, ravaging almost a hundred worlds. The Emperor starts to research the forces of Chaos to see if they truly are abominations.

7,416 B.C.E. – The Imperial-Eldar War comes to a close with the Emperor himself drawing a peace treaty. A shaky alliance is formed between the two empires in order to fight Chaos. With the Webway being slowly repaired, the reliance on Warp drives decreases, weakening Chaos' influence. Talks of unification start.

6,234 B.C.E. – The Vasari finished their observation of Yautja space. Gaining more forces for their assault, the Invasion of Yautja begins. The Yautja are surprised at the attack and retaliate swiftly. The smaller Yautja ships run hit-and-run strikes against the larger Vasari vessels. Eventually the Vasari push the Yautja back to their homeworld.

6,145 B.C.E. – The Vasari laid siege to Yautja Prime. However, attempts to land forces planet side are met with extreme resistance. Eventually, the losses became so great that the Vasari simply bombed them from orbit. The Yautja were blown back to the Stone Age, though the traditions of the Predator would live on. The Vasari, having exhausted a large amount of resources, had no choice but to retreat. Several revolts inside the empire had created instability.

5,000 B.C.E. – The descendants of a race created by the Old Ones awakens. Known as Orks or Greenskins, they were best remembered for their brute strength and massive reproduction rates from spores. However, the Chaos god Khorn manipulates the Orks into building massive fleets and directing them in the face of the Imperium of Man.

4,397 B.C.E. – The Orks attack all across Imperial space. With the ability to "imagine" weaponry at will, it becomes an extremely tough fight. The Emperor sends his best Imperial Guard forces, but most are caught in the battle for Cadia. Cadia was completely overrun by the Orks, the guard forces there pushed back to one of Cadia's moons.

4,245 B.C.E. – The Imperium provides extensive reinforcements for Cadia. The Cadian force, relieved if even for a few days, regains strength and pushes the Orks off of the planet. The rest of the system is planned for a simultaneous strike to decimate the Orks. The rest of the Imperium battles the secondary fleets all across Imperial space. The Emperor approaches the Eldar for assistance in a "super soldier" project.

4,238 B.C.E. – The Eldar reinforcements engage the last of the Ork armada outside the Cadia system. The Orks are completely destroyed. The Eldar reveal the knowledge of the Old Ones to the Emperor. The Emperor meets with the Old Ones. The Old Ones explains what went wrong with their war with an ancient enemy. The Emperor begins to speed up his project in haste to meet these Orks on their own territory.

4,105 B.C.E. – Finally, after years of work and help from the Eldar for protection rituals, the Emperor unveils his "sons," the Primarchs. Each of these sons has a piece of the Emperor's own gene pool. They are the ultimate commanders, able to not only take part in a battle but also lead their forces to victory. They will lead the Emperor's new army, the Space Marines. Each Space Marine is a genetically enhanced human with slight augmentations. They will be the Emperor's elite troops. They will number 100,000 with 5,000 per Primarch. With a full army of Imperial Guardsmen, the Primarchs strike out against the Orks on their own turf.

3,674 B.C.E. – The Orks have been all but wiped out by Imperial forces. Reports of a small frigate fleeing the battle are dismissed, though some Primarchs have doubts. The Imperial forces return with new spoils of war. Horus, one of the Emperor's favorite sons, is named Warmaster by the Emperor himself.

3,562 B.C.E. – The Imperium of Man and the Eldar Empire consolidate into the Coalition of Man and Eldar, or the CME. It would be led by the Emperor and a council of Eldar Farseers. The CME would continue bringing more alien species under their control, though humans and Eldar would sometimes treat many of these species as second-class citizens. The Standard Template Construct is designed and mass produced for colonies.

3,347 B.C.E. – The Republic continues expanding out into the far depths of space, but several systems have become unhappy. The core worlds around Coruscant get special political treatment while dominating the outer systems with new taxes and several other policies. Several systems rebel against the Republic and form the Galactic Confederacy. Several independent companies also join the Confederacy. They add their droid armies to the already large militia. The Republic retaliates. The Galactic Civil War begins. The battle grounds take up most of Republic known space.

3,264 B.C.E. – The Yautja manage to rebuild their society from the ground up. Again, their colonization is minimal, but they start a more organized effort at defenses. The Yautja again search for sentient life to hunt for sport.

3,192 B.C.E. – After years of war, both the Republic and Confederacy are exhausted from their ordeals. However, before either could act, the Taungs returned to known space. Now known as the Mandalorians, they ravaged both factions. They wanted the galaxy to pay for their exile. The Republic and Confederacy, both desperate and out of options, signed a truce to battle the Mandalorians. Now with both armies united, the Mandalorians are pushed back to their own space.

3,006 B.C.E. – The Republic and Confederacy claim victory over Mandalore. The Mandalorians, left without a leader, dissolve into three separate factions. The Confederacy and Republic consolidated themselves into the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances. The GFFA would continue to be a more effective form of government for all systems.

2,561 B.C.E. – The humans of Apollo achieve space flight and create their own version of the phase drive. They establish the Trade Order as their form of government. They are quick to establish trade routes and prosper, founding many new colonies. They find little need to create a large military force.

2,267 B.C.E. – On one of Apollo's colonies, the Trade Order discovers a colony that is practicing taboo rituals. These colonists are expelled from the Trade Order. The Trade Order hopes to never encounter them again.

2,200 B.C.E. – The San 'Shyuum fall into a civil war over the discovery of a Forerunner artifact. The Stoics believe that it is an artifact and should be worshiped. The Reformists wanted to use the artifact for their own purposes. The ensuing civil war will also mark the discovery of the first Huragoks, biological supercomputers built by the Forerunners.

2,156 B.C.E. – The Vasari start to look for new roads of conquest. They begin to scout out Trade Order space, finding the lack of a proper military intriguing. The Vasari begin to consolidate their fleets.

2,100 B.C.E. – As for the San 'Shyuum, the Reformists would eventually steal the artifact. The artifact was in fact a Forerunner keyship with the remains of Mendicant Bias onboard. The Reformists would leave for parts unknown.

1,900 B.C.E. – The Krogan of Tuchanka invent their first nuclear bomb. However, the different nations start an arms race for more weapons, creating a society on the brink of annihilation.

1,856 B.C.E. – The Krogan annihilate themselves with their nuclear arms. All that is left are several clans that continue to war over the fallen planet.

1,800 B.C.E. – The Vasari finish their survey of Trade Order space. Assuming that the inhabitants were primitives, the Vasari attacked the Trade Order. Many worlds fell to the initial onslaught. The Trade Order tries to find a solution between all of their different planetary governments.

1,797 B.C.E. – The Trade Order, realizing the desperate situation, reorganizes itself into the Traders Emergency Coalition, or the TEC. The TEC would have authority over all planets in Trade Order space. Retooling the entire economy into war production, the Vasari invasion was slowing down.

1,749 B.C.E. – The Vasari are surprised to see their invasion ground to a halt. The TEC is successful in holding the line. Plans are laid out to retake back the worlds but another threat returned to haunt them. The colonists that they had banished returned to known space. Now calling themselves the Advent, they quickly decimated both sides with their psionic powers. The war started to become ragged for all sides.

1,403 B.C.E. – The GFFA discovers the world of Tython, where the experiments with the Force were held. They were amazed at the powers that these people had, while the local Tythons were proud that they were not the only ones in the galaxy. They join the GFFA as the Jedi Order, keeping peace throughout all of the GFFA worlds. They do not lean toward the light or the dark, instead having a realistic grey approach.

1,217 B.C.E. – The Tau of T'au have reached a civil war crisis. All over the planet, the Tau fight amongst themselves for control. The Tau referred to this as their Great Struggle, a time of darkness and disharmony.

1,100 B.C.E. – The Etherals come from unknown parts and unite the Tau. The concepts of the Greater Good are established. The Tau fully accepted the teachings of the Etherals and began to rebuild. The Tau were divided up into different castes based upon their specialization. The Earth caste would build the infrastructure, the Water caste would be the traders and ambassadors, the Air caste would pilot the ships and vehicles, and the Fire caste would be the warriors. The Tau achieved space flight, but cannot access the full use of the Warp, just skimming the surface. Their expansion would be limited to spheres.

1,001 B.C.E. – The Tau discover the Kroot of Pech. They are incorporated into the empire as close combat experts.

989 B.C.E. – The Tau discover the Nicassar, a psychic race of wanderers. They are incorporated into the empire, though they are wanderers and seldom seen.

973 B.C.E. – The Tau discover the Vespid. They are incorporated into the empire as scouts and fast attack units. The Tau provided them with communication helms, but they are actually a form of mind control devised by the Etherals.

938 B.C.E. – The San 'Shyuum encounter the Sangheili of Sanghelios. A difference in ideology about the Forerunner artifacts results in war. The Sangheili-San 'Shyuum War begins. The San 'Shyuum dominate space with their dreadnought while the Sangheili strike with their own ferocity on the ground.

936 B.C.E. – The Sangheili surrender to the San 'Shyuum. The Covenant Empire is formed with the Sangheili as the military and the San 'Shyuum as the Prophets. They slowly start to expand with their slipspace drives.

845 B.C.E. – The Tau Empire discovers the CME while expanding in their Third Sphere. The Tau Empire attacks and the Damocles Gulf Crusade begins. The Tau are taken back by the ferocity of the counterattack and are driven back to their own colonies. It was during this time that one Tau Commander, Commander Farsight, would lose his Etheral in battle. Farsight would later start to question the Tau's way of life.

799 B.C.E. – The CME force a cease-fire between the CME and the Tau Empire. The Etherals are taken back that the Greater Good was stopped by such barbarians. They then formed a plan to slowly convince this CME of the good that can come from annexation. They sent Commander Farsight to reclaim the outer colonies. After establishing the colonies, the commander then severed all ties with the empire and created the Farsight Enclaves.

784 B.C.E. – The Lekgolo of Te are discovered by the Covenant Empire. The Covenant are horrified that the Lekgolo would feed on the artifacts of their gods and attack. Their assault is completely destroyed as the Lekgolo form themselves into the Mgalekgolos, terrifying walking tanks. Soon the Covenant simply bombarded them from orbit, forcing the Lekgolo to surrender. They were incorporated into the empire.

648 B.C.E. – The space station High Charity is built as the capital of the Covenant. It is regarded as a massive work of engineering as well as using a part of a moon to create it. It would house numerous citizens and be able to travel into slipspace as well. It was powered by the Forerunner dreadnought.

580 B.C.E. – The Asari of Thessia achieve space flight. Using the mass relay, they find the Citadel.

520 B.C.E. – The Salarians of Sur'kesh discover the mass relay network and the Citadel. The Asari and Salarians form the Citadel Council to watch over the rest of the galaxy for peace. The Salarians abandon their attempts at creating another form of FTL.

512 B.C.E. – The Tion Cluster becomes stabilized under the direction of the Hutt Clans. Crime is still rampant, but people no longer have to fear getting shot when walking down the street.

500 B.C.E. – The Citadel Accords are signed by the Asari and Salarians. The Citadel Council would remain an independent galactic government overseeing all of Citadel space. They would pass galactic laws to protect the citizens of the galaxy.

480 B.C.E. – On Earth, several humans would become legends as the Spartans hold off the Persians with all odds against the Spartans. Though they would die, their sacrifice would be remembered in the ages to come.

473 B.C.E. – The Turians of Palaven discover the mass relay network, but not the Citadel. They soon face rebellion in the outer colonies. The Unification Wars begin.

435 B.C.E. – The Volus make contact with a Citadel Council fleet. They are made a client race. They help create a galactic currency but are disappointed when they have no say in galactic policy.

431 B.C.E. – The Turians finish the Unification Wars, leaving many Turians in the colonies bitter.

383 B.C.E. – The Batarians of Kar'shan discover the mass relay network and the Citadel. They are made a client race, though their slaving ways make the other races nervous. The Batarians claim that any interference would be an attack on their culture.

345 B.C.E. – The Terminus systems form from those that do not want to be ruled by Citadel authority. The station Omega is made the defacto capital of the Terminus systems.

317 B.C.E. – The Asari discover the Elcor of Dekunna. They assist the Elcor in finding their own mass relay and joining the Citadel. The Elcor join the Citadel as a client race.

298 B.C.E. – The Hanar of Kahje discover the mass relay network and the Citadel. They are made a client race.

257 B.C.E. – The Quarians of Rannoch discover the mass relay network and the Citadel. They join as a client race.

100 B.C.E. – The TEC, the Vasari, and the Advent agree to a loose cease fire. The Diplomatic Pause begins. Discontent starts to form inside each faction as ideologies clash.

54 B.C.E. – The Jedi Order initiates Project SITH, with hopes that the Jedi can create a military force for the galaxy.

0 B.C.E./C.E. – Start of Common Era.

1 C.E. – The Citadel races discover the Rachni. The Rachni prove to be an aggressive species and attack the scouts. The Rachni then travel through the original relay back to Citadel space. The Rachni Wars begin.

80 C.E. – The Council uplift the Krogan. The Krogan were seen as a tough species that could survive the apocalyptic environments of the Rachni worlds. The Krogan begin to push the Rachni back.

300 C.E. – The Rachni Wars end. The Rachni are declared extinct. The Krogan are rewarded a number of worlds to settle and expand.

543 C.E. – The Tyranids, an extragalactic force, invade the CME. The CME retaliates and a massive war breaks out. The Tyranids invade Krieg and the Krieg forces detonate a number of nuclear bombs to destroy the invasion, devastating the planet but destroying a number of Tyranid forces.

650 C.E. – The Krogan begin to expand at an aggressive pace. They even start to annex worlds under Citadel control. The Citadel Council creates the Spectres in response to Krogan expansion.

700 C.E. – The Krogan annex the Asari world of Lusia. The Spectres launch an operation to cripple the Krogan. The operation is successful, but the Krogan discover it. The Krogan Rebellions begin.

703 C.E. – The Citadel Council makes contact with the Turians. The Turians agree to fight the Krogan. In response, the Krogan start to use WMDs on Turian worlds. The Turians respond with a stance on total war.

710 C.E. – The Salarians create the genophage, a virus to make Krogan birthrates decline. The Turians release the genophage on the Krogan. Krogan population declines sharply.

725 C.E. – Project SITH is completed, but one of the volunteers, Naga Sadow, goes mad with the dark side of the Force. He flees all authorities sent to capture him. His flight takes him to an unknown area of space.

749 C.E. – The renegade Naga Sadow discovers Rakata Prime and the Star Forge. Crash landing on Rakata Prime, he discovers the Rakata. The Rakata were divided into two separate groups. Naga Sadow approached each one and stated that he was here to destroy the Star Forge. The Elders assisted him into getting off planet much to the bitterness of the One. Naga Sadow then used his Force energies to reactivate the Star Forge and create an army for himself.

750 C.E. – Naga Sadow returns to GFFA space with an invasion fleet. Attacking numerous colonies, he then used an ancient ritual to start converting Force users to his side. The First Force War begins.

800 C.E. – Krogan Rebellions end with Krogan scattered. The Krogan were a broken people that had returned to warring clans. Turians have the largest fleet in Citadel space and are declared the peacekeepers of the Citadel.

825 C.E. – Naga Sadow assaults Coruscant itself with his massive armada. The ensuing battle destroys several areas of Coruscant. In the end, Naga Sadow is confronted by several Jedi masters and is defeated in orbit of Coruscant. The First Force War is put to an end.

827 C.E. – Following the end of the war, the GFFA follows the coordinates inside Naga Sadow's navigation computer back to Rakata Prime. The Rakata were currently in civil war as the One was trying to take power. The GFFA intervened and defeated the One. The Rakata were allowed back to galactic society in the GFFA. The Star Forge is captured so scientists may study it.

850 C.E. – The Turians are seen as the most powerful military in Citadel space. The Volus seek protection status under the Turians. The Volus become a client race of the Turians.

900 C.E. – For their duty in the Krogan Rebellions and their job as peacekeepers, the Turians are given a seat on the Citadel Council.

1,000 C.E. – On the human planet of Eden, a mysterious cult only known as the Black Hand comes into existence. No one knows who founded it except that he seems to be an immortal figure.

1,093 C.E. – The TEC reveal their ultimate defense, the Argonev-class Defensive Star Base. Plans are made for similar defenses by the Vasari and the Advent. The escalation of fleets and other defenses continue while discontent inside each empire continues to grow.

1,104 C.E. – The TEC reveal the Novalith Cannon, a weapon that can reach over star systems to destroy colonies. The Vasari and the Advent move to counter this new weapon with planetary shields.

1,112 C.E. – The Yanme'e of Palamok are discovered by the Covenant. A war begins when first contact is met with hostilities. The Covenant eventually traces the Yanme'e back to Palamok where the Queens surrender to join the Covenant.

1,119 C.E. – On Earth, the Knights Templar are created. They would be the precursors for the Illuminati as they control the trade and banking in the Middle East.

1,267 C.E. – The CME realizes that the Tyranid fleet that attacked them is actually a scouting force and that more fleets are on the way. They start to build more defenses. Meanwhile, Farsight has made the conclusion that the Etherals are brainwashing the Tau for some unknown end. The Farsight Enclaves start to expand into Tau Empire territory. Farsight asks for the assistance of the CME, though the CME refuses to help. There are still a lot of grievances from the Damocles Gulf Crusade. Farsight starts to strike and preach out against the Etherals. During this time, the commander finds a blade of unimaginable power. Among the gifts that Farsight receives is extended longevity. The Farsight Rebellion begins.

1,342 C.E. – The Kig-Yar of Eayn are discovered by the Covenant when Kig-Yar mercenaries tried to raid a Covenant ship. The Kig-Yar are forced to join the empire or face annihilation.

1,400 C.E. – The Drell enter the industrial age. However the Drell homeworld had limited amounts of resources and many nations were desperate to gain them. The Drell Resource Wars begin.

1,431 C.E. – The Collectors are sighted in the Terminus systems, though most dismiss them as rumors.

1,500 C.E. – The Yautja start to find prey on Earth. They are rarely detected by the governments, but some people claim to have seen UFOs around the world, but even these claims are rare.

1,600 C.E. – The Zetans of Zetvar start to observe the humans of the planet Eden from their mothership. They abduct several individuals and start to experiment on them.

1,628 C.E. – The Quarians create the Geth as cheap labor. Though the Geth may seem intelligent, the Quarians only installed VI matrixes into the Geth.

1,699 C.E. – The second Tyranid invasion fleet, Hive Fleet Kraken, strikes the CME. The Farsight Rebellion starts to gain more ground as several species start to join with Commander Farsight. The most notable were the Vespid, who Farsight helped to free from the Etherals' control. Their sonic weapons provided a much need advantage.

1,776 C.E. – On Earth, the United States of America declares independence from the British Empire. In the same year, Adam Weishaupt founds the Illuminati, a group dedicated to leading humanity into enlightenment.

1,804 C.E. – The GFFA initiate Project SITH II with precautions due to the memories of Naga Sadow. New technologies allow for faster travel in hyperspace.

1,861 C.E. – The Illuminati manipulate the southern states of the United States into rebelling. They hoped to keep the concepts of slavery in the United States until they could put their own man in the office and gain the political advantage.

1,865 C.E. – On April 14, American President Abraham Lincoln is assassinated by the Illuminati assassin John Wilkes Booth. However, the damage was done; slavery receded from the United States before the Illuminati could implement their plan for the Americans.

1,895 C.E. – The Geth gain sentience and begin to question their existence. The Quarians, realizing that they have created an AI, begin to exterminate the Geth. The Geth retaliate. The Morning War begins.

1,890 C.E. – The Quarians are completely expunged from their homeworld, ending the Morning War. The Migrant Fleet forms from the remnants of the Quarians. They plead to the Citadel to help them reclaim their homeworld. The Council evicts them from the Citadel as punishment for the creation of an AI.

1,913 C.E. – On Earth, Archduke Franz Ferdinand, the heir to the Austro-Hungarian throne, starts to talk about reforming the empire into something like the United States. The Illuminati finds this troublesome, as they find monarchies/dictatorships easier to control. They begin to plan his assassination while also considering what kind of governments could be put in place if there was a world war.

1,914 C.E. – The Illuminati use Gavrilo Princip to assassinate Ferdinand. As hidden alliances are revealed, the whole world is plunged into war. World War I begins.

1,917 C.E. – Russia withdraws from the war. The Illuminati leader Vladimir Lenin succeeds in leading the Bolsheviks to power in Russia. The Soviet Union is created.

1,918 C.E. – World War I ends. The Illuminati use their contacts to make the treaty of Versailles unfavorable to Germany, sparking the next wave of anger across Europe.

1,922 C.E. – The Illuminati manage to secure Benito Mussolini into power in Italy. He begins to talk of a new Roman Empire.

1,933 C.E. – The Illuminati manage to secure Adolf Hitler into power in Germany. He speaks how the situation in World War I left Germany as the puppet of the other powers. He also expresses anti-sematic feelings.

1,939 C.E. – World War II begins with the German/Soviet invasion of Poland. The rest of the world is drawn once again into war.

1,941 C.E. – The Illuminati place Hideki Tojo as Prime Minister of Japan.

1,945 C.E. – World War II ends with Germany, Italy and Japan in tatters. The Illuminati use the chaos to place agents in key positions, including the Soviet Union, Europe, the United States and China. The Illuminati instigate the creation of the United Nations.

1,950 C.E. – The planet Eden enters the nuclear age, with nukes appearing in all nations.

1,947 C.E. – The group Majestic-12 is set up by the Illuminati to control the growing telecommunications and technologies market on Earth. They are also commissioned to investigate the crash of a Yautja craft outside of Roswell, New Mexico.

1,949 C.E. – The Illuminati member Mao Zedong brings China under Communism and Illuminati control.

1,950 C.E. – On Eden, the Red Star Alliance is formed by several Communist nations. It is backed by the Black Hand.

1,954 C.E. – The Illuminati create the Bilderburg Group to control the global financial market on Earth.

1,960 C.E. – On Eden, the other countries of the world form the Allied Nations to oppose the Red Star Alliance. The company Vault-Tec is founded by several Black Hand members to produce vaults for keeping people safe if a war should occur. They also produced a number of different technologies.

1,963 C.E. – The current president of the United States, John F. Kennedy, himself an Illuminati member, plans to reveal the Illuminati conspiracy to the world. The Illuminati had him assassinated by agent Lee Harvey Oswald.

1,969 C.E. – On Earth, Americans are successful in landing a man on Luna.

1,980 C.E. – The Asari Aria T'Loak assumes control of Omega, becoming the Queen of the Terminus.

1,991 C.E. – On Earth, the Soviet Union collapses as Illuminati leadership sees China as the future.

1,993 C.E. – The Illuminati allow the formation of the European Union, seeing it as an easy way to control financial institutions in Europe.

2,000 C.E. – The Diplomatic Pause is broken between the TEC, the Vasari and the Advent. Civil war plagues all factions. Trade routes become dangerous and all societies break down.

2,001 C.E. – On Earth, the United States is hit by a terrorist attack on September 11. The Illuminati hoped that the ensuing chaos would help them attain control over the Middle East. The invasion of Afghanistan begins.

2,008 C.E. – Earth is hit with a huge economic recession brought on by the Illuminati. However, during the depression, the Illuminati are involved in a major power struggle with Majestic-12. They would be out of commission for more than a century as a shadow war takes place between the two powers.

2,010 C.E. – The European Union collapses as economic practices fail.

2,012 C.E. – Without proper Illuminati support, China collapses. Governments all over the world try to stabilize their societies even as discontent grows.

2,020 C.E. – The United States reorganizes itself. There are now only 49 states, as the Carolinas have agreed to combine into one state. Economic growth starts to return to the world as the after effects of the Illuminati scheme start to die out.

2,023 C.E. – The Pacific League is created from Japan and many Pacific island nations.

2,025 C.E. – The Slavic Federation forms from Russia and many other former Soviet countries.

2,027 C.E. – The Republic of New Asia forms from China, India, and many other smaller nations.

2,030 C.E. – The European Confederation forms from the countries of Europe.

2,040 C.E. – Faced with competition, both American continents on Earth combine to form the Federal Republic of America. Australia joins the Pacific League.

2,050 C.E. – On Earth, Africa unites and forms the Sovereign African League. The Middle East is annexed by the Republic of New Asia.

2,051 C.E. – On Eden, resources start to become scarce. Both sides start to annex neutral nations to gain power.

2,054 C.E. – On Eden, the Allied Nations begin Project Safehouse, a commissioning of vaults for the populace of all Allied nations. However, the Black Hand saw this as an opportunity to test humans in radioactive environments. Many shelters are made with faults. They are only able to house a fraction of the population.

2,059 C.E. – On Eden, the last fields of resources are fought by the two superpowers in a proxy war.

2,065 C.E. – The nations of Earth begin to talk about global unification.

2,066 C.E. – The nations of Earth agree to unite under semi-autonomous states. The United Earth Government is formed.

2,070 C.E. – The first colonies are established on Luna by the UEG.

2,074 C.E. – On Eden, the Black Hand forms the Enclave inside the Allied Nations. They become the major player in Allied politics.

2,075 C.E. – The Allied Nations of Eden develop the Forced Evolutionary Virus as a way to increase the evolution of certain plants and animals.

2,077 C.E. – On the planet Eden, all nations launch their nuclear arsenals. In reality, the Black Hand launched the first bomb to instigate the war. The war lasts two hours. The planet is devastated by radioactivity.

2,078 C.E. – On Eden, the surviving humans were either in the Vault-Tec bunkers or thrown into the wastes. The remnants of the Allied military form the Brotherhood of Steel.

2,090 C.E. – The Hanar discover the Drell. The Hanar start to evacuate the Drell from their dying homeworld.

2,101 C.E. – Hive Fleet Leviathan attacks the CME. Several Eldar worlds are devastated by the attacks. Extensive amounts of terraforming are required.

2,110 C.E. – The Yautja discover the Xenomorphs. They use them for hunting and breed them on their own worlds.

2,123 C.E. – Hive Fleet Leviathan is completely defeated, though several splinter fleets still roam the stars around the CME.

2,125 C.E. – The Yahg are discovered by the Citadel. The DMZ is put in place after the diplomatic team is slaughtered. The Shadow Broker acquires one for his own uses as Agent Kelchu.

2,140 C.E. – The UEG establishes colonies all across the Sol system. The Illuminati end their shadow war with Majestic-12 humbled for now.

2,142 C.E. – The Unggoy of Balaho are subjugated and join the Covenant Empire as cannon fodder.

2,160 C.E. – Around the Sol system, the Interplanetary Wars begin. Instigated by the Illuminati, they hoped to get people into key positions in the UEG.

2,161 C.E. – A hero emerges on Eden. Only known as the Vault Dweller, this hero sets out into the harsh wastes, defeating dangerous warlords and other horrors.

2,162 C.E. – The Vault Dweller returns to his home a hero, only to be told to leave by the local leader.

2,189 C.E. – Several cities on Eden elect to unite under one government. The New Calivada Republic is born. A group known as the Followers of the Apocalypse gain ground in the NCR.

2,200 C.E. – The Interplanetary Wars end. The UEG is victorious. The Illuminati achieved little but were in a prime position to get leadership in the new colonies.

2,220 C.E. – On Eden, the Enclave comes under the power of President Richard Richardson, an ambitious man who wants to return Eden back to Enclave control.

2,241 C.E. – Another hero arises to fight the Enclave on Eden. This Chosen One will fight injustice throughout the NCR.

2,242 C.E. – The Chosen One boards an ancient oil rig and kills the President of the Enclave. The Chosen One returns to the NCR as a hero.

2,247 C.E. – A wanderer on Eden renames himself Caesar and forms the Legion to take over the wastes.

2,270 C.E. – Scientists on Earth perfect the Shaw-Fujikawa Slipspace Drive. Colonization outside the Sol system begins.

2,271 C.E. – On Eden, the Desert Rangers, wandering sheriffs, officially ally with the NCR. They start to officially move into the New Sagev area.

2,274 C.E. – On Eden, New Sagev is under control of a Mister House, a man who owned the casinos before the war. He was going to protect the city before cryogenically freezing himself. House rejects the NCR for unification. The Revooh Dam is established as neutral territory.

2,277 C.E. – The Legion attacks the NCR at the Revooh Dam on Eden. The Lone Wanderer, on the other side of the continent, leaves his Vault to look for his father.

2,278 C.E. – The Lone Wanderer works with the Brotherhood of Steel to restore the Allied capital to its former glory. The Enclave is dealt a serious blow. Many slavers and raiders are killed or dispersed, including some in a city known as the Pitt. The fate of the Wanderer is unknown.

2,281 C.E. – The Courier is tasked with bringing Mister House a very special piece of technology. The Courier would be shot in the head before recovering.

2,282 C.E. – The Courier leaves the wastes. The Legion is defeated and disbanded. Many different states elect to join the NCR. Mister House remains in control of New Sagev, although New Sagev was forced to join the NCR.

2,290 C.E. – The world of Eden would start to rebuild, though it would take centuries. The Enclave and the Black Hand retreat from public view. The NCR would take control of a secret installation known as Area 52 along with Big Mountain.

2,300 C.E. – The Zetans of Zetvar divide themselves into a cold war stance. They only have one colony.

2,342 C.E. – The Loyalist TEC reveal the first Titan-class starship to their side of the galaxy. The other factions follow suit, worried that the balance of power would shift.

2,364 C.E. – The Light Beacon, a light side Force sect, attacks the GFFA. The Second Force War begins.

2,379 C.E. – Agent Kelchu kills the original Shadow Broker and takes his place.

2,398 C.E. – Hive Fleet Behemoth attacks the Tau. The Tau Empire, already dying from the Farsight Rebellion, is quickly defeated. Farsight asks the CME for assistance in ending the Tyranid threat. This time, the CME respond with assistance. The Tau and other species left from the Farsight Rebellion join the CME. The CME reforms into the Imperium of Orion, or IOO.

2,400 C.E. – The Asari reveal the Destiny Ascension to the Citadel fleet as the largest dreadnought in Citadel space. The Ascension-class dreadnoughts are all scheduled to be completed by 2,600 C.E.

2,405 C.E. – Hive Fleet Behemoth is broken, but splinter fleets remain. The Tau reclaimed their lost worlds. Commander Farsight meets with the Old Ones and it is revealed that the blade he found was an ancient blade crafted by the Old Ones themselves. It was a powerful sword of psychic energy known as the Dawn Blade. The Tau quickly become integrated into the IOO.

2,450 C.E. – The Light Beacon is defeated. The Second Force War ends and the GFFA rejoice. At the same time, the UEG announces its 500th colony. Insurrection starts to plague the UEG.

2,475 C.E. – Seeing no end to the insurrection, the UEG hands all colonial authority to the United Nations Space Command, or UNSC.

2,489 C.E. – The Xenomorphs start to overwhelm the Yautja, forcing them off Yautja Prime.

2,492 C.E. – The Jiralhanae of Doisac join the Covenant Empire after their discovery. The Prophets noted that the Jiralhanae were not only superstitious, but also very loyal.

2,506 C.E. – The ORION Project is initiated by ONI to create a super soldier. It is considered a failure as only one participant, Avery Johnson, was still in fighting condition.

2,517 C.E. – The SPARTAN-II Project is initiated by ONI for the UNSC as a continuation of the Orion Project.

2,525 C.E. – The UEG and the Covenant Empire make contact. The Human-Covenant War begins. The Insurrection War ends. The SPARTAN-II Project is finished with 33 individuals. Harvest Campaign begins.

2,530 C.E. – The Great Schism begins in the Covenant Empire, led by the Prophet of Prosperity and Arbiter Thel 'Vadam. After discovering the treachery of the Prophets, these two instigate a rebellion inside the Covenant. Many join them, tired of their enslavers. A truce is formed between the Covenant Revolutionaries and the UNSC. The Prophets discover Installation 04 and a great battle takes place for the installation. After the battle, the UNSC and the Revolutionaries take the ring for themselves. They discover many secrets and humanity's own legacy. The Loyalists are left broken with only the Prophet of Truth surviving. They retreat to the Jiralhanae homeworld of Doisac to regroup. The Human-Covenant War is declared over.

2,531 C.E. – The UNSC still holds authority in the colonies. The Illuminati place themselves in key positions. Picus Network is acquired by the Illuminati as Earth's key news network. Page Industries is founded as a robotics corporation. Hugh Darrow starts the invention of human augmentations for civilians.

2,532 C.E. – David Sarif founds Sarif Industries for augmentation. The Illuminati respond with Tai Yong Medical. A small population of humans cannot receive augmentations due to genetics; Hugh Darrow is one of them.

2,534 C.E. – The excavation of New Mombasa commences on the rumors of a powerful Forerunner artifact.

2,535 C.E. – The Illuminati launch an attack on Sarif Industries, kidnapping many top scientists. Adam Jensen, the chief of security, is injured and has to be augmented. He then tracks down the conspiracy to control people through augmentations. Jensen shuts down the conspirators, weakening the Illuminati.

2,536 C.E. – Tai Yong Medical is investigated as part of the conspiracy and is broken up. Picus is shut down as a new network, its anchor Eliza reveled as an AI. She is moved to another news network with free will. Sarif Industries rushes to the top of the augmentation market. Sarif Industries releases the medical data necessary for all humans to receive augmentations.

2,537 C.E. – The UNSC returns authority back to the UEG. The EUG join the former Covenant races in a new empire. Reforms are introduced. The Arks are discovered and Mendicant Bias is reunited. Artificial Intelligences start to demand sentient rights. The Sentient Accords are signed.

2,540 C.E. – The Covenant is completely reformed into the Orion Species Union. Augmentations become common among all populations, reaching out to almost 67% of the total population. The OSU discovers Ghibalb, the former homeworld for the Forerunners. They are immediately attacked by Forerunner drones. The Union-Drone Skirmish begins.

2,541 C.E. – The Union-Drone Skirmish ends when Offensive Bias is discovered. Offensive Bias apologizes for its actions. The influx of new technology brings a golden age for the OSU. The Arks are moved to a location inside the OSU controlled space. The Capital, a massive space station built by the Forerunners, is discovered by the OSU. The SPARTAN-III Project is started by ONI.

2,544 C.E. – During their expansion, the Imperium (IOO) encounters the Galactic Federation (GFFA). The two perceive each other as an enemy. The first shots are fired and the Imperial-Federation War ensues. This war devastates numerous worlds and leaves both societies in a state of dystopia.

2,556 C.E. – The OSU encounters the shattered world of Eden, a world that had just rebuilt from their Great War. Eden had already started to colonize their system, but was far from achieving FTL outside their own system. Instead, they utilized advanced forms of gravametrics to fold space and create wormholes. The OSU helped them create their first starships capable of FTL. Eden then joined the OSU. The Zetans were discovered by a passing starship.

2,557 C.E. – Following the Zetans back to their homeworld, the OSU find a world on the brink of starvation and civil war. The Zetans are asked to join. The OSU hoped to gain the advanced energy systems of the Zetans in exchange for terraforming technology. The Zetans agree, giving the OSU better energy systems.

2,558 C.E. – The war between the Imperium (IOO) and the Federation (GFFA) is getting increasingly expansive. During this time, both decide to look for new resources. They just happen to stumble on the civil war going on between the TEC, Vasari and Advent. All three factions were trying to keep their own factions together and were getting desperate for any excuse to stop the fighting. The Imperial-Federation War gives them that option. The scout groups fire on Vasari ships and start striking at their empire. The Vasari, desperate, start talks of unification with the TEC. The TEC is hesitant at first, but as one of their own planets go dark, they agree. The Orion Solar Empire is born. The OSE eventually forces the Advent to join by helping the rebels overtake their government. United as one, the OSE strikes back at both the IOO and the GFFA. The Great Galactic War begins.

2,559 C.E. – The OSU eventually travels to where all the war is. They find a galaxy in tatters as entire worlds are made uninhabitable. The OSU makes contact with all three factions and are immediately attacked as all three factions believe it to be some trap. The entire Orion arm is engulfed in war as Mandalorians and Yautja are hired as mercenaries and the Tion Cluster becomes rich from the black market trades and information dealing.

2,560 C.E. – A group of humans from the OSU space become disenfranchised at how the galaxy is looking. They also despise human augmentation. Seeing no end to the conflict, they elect to leave. Numbering at almost 100,000 people, they board several starships with the intention of leaving for outside the Orion arm. However, a traveling OSE fleet spots them and fires. The ships are damaged before making their random jump outside the Orion arm. The OSU starts the SPARTAN-IV and V Projects.

2,562 C.E. – The refugees make it to an area of space known as the Skyllian Verge, far from the Orion arm of the galaxy. They name the world Elysium and start to colonize. Taking stock of what they have, they soon realized that most of their technology was damaged in some way and would only last a few years. With that in mind, they set out to forge new technologies. Though they tried to maintain the history of themselves, they soon found the idea of "augmentation" laughable in a few generations.

2,568 C.E. – The war continues as all sides steal the blueprints and military secrets of other factions. All sides are caught in some sort of stalemate. They decide to invest in other technologies to help win the war. The most notable companies founded are Aperture Science for teleportation, FutureTech for "weird" science, and several other smaller corporations. The Illuminati, not to be outdone by freelancers, create Black Mesa as a response to Aperture and FutureTech. A man named Romulus sets up the Mediterranean Syndicate as a conglomerate of small defense contractors. The most prominent feature is their security force, Legion Security. A number of genetic experiments are done over these years to form the perfect soldier.

2,575 C.E. – Romulus seems to join the Illuminati, but also has his own agenda. The Illuminati also receive a man from the Black Hand, Anton Slavik. The Illuminati are puzzled that they have never heard of the Black Hand before. While they always appreciate men of such character, they are concerned that they are dealing with an unstable group of individuals.

2,580 C.E. – The fighting only continued when the Chiss Ascendency entered the scene. With a need to expand their territory, the Chiss attacked the Orion arm. Backed by one of the most brilliant commanders in galaxy, Thrawn, the Chiss devastated the already weakened militaries of all factions. However, the Chiss were a much smaller empire and logistics soon over took them as their assault was ground to a halt.

2,600 C.E. – All factions in the Orion arm were devastated. By this time, so much technology had been traded or stolen that the factions' militaries were essentially of the same build, just different designs. Since the citizens of all factions were crying out for peace, the leaders obliged and started the diplomatic process. It seemed that neither faction could agree to a form of peace without some sort of concession to which the other would never agree. A cease fire was the only option but occupation of hostile worlds was still enforced.

2,614 C.E. – The Orion arm is finally able to agree to a solution: unification amongst not the factions of the galaxy, but the individual planets and systems. The option was agreeable as several races would gain autonomy from their over-governments. The Galactic Orion Empire is formed as the united government. The Emperor remains the head of the new government, but must confer with the Senate over policy and other implications. Unfortunately for the new government, tensions are still hot between species and planets. The Sith are reformed into the Sith Security Forces, a galactic peacekeeping force that accepts everyone from around the GOE. They include not just Force users but also the former Imperial Inquisition and other secret police services. While peace makes for rebuilding faster, the call for order makes the Sith a brutal presence. Fortunately, the Illuminati have not been able to gain much over the GOE, as they were completely devastated by the war.

2,636 C.E. – The refugees at Elysium manage to repopulate and spread to the entire system. They discover the mass relay in the system. They discover that it can transport an object at FTL speeds to another relay light years away. Using it, they realize that they can reclaim something of their past. The colonization of Eden Prime and several other smaller colonies begin. The humans start to remake their technology based upon the mass relays. The Human Systems Alliance is born.

2,650 C.E. – Now that rebuilding can be done, the GOE starts to decide on several matters. The capital of the GOE was decided to be the station Capital just like the Forerunners of old. The Capital is moved into the orbit of the Coruscant system. Then the entire system was moved to the center of the Orion arm. The military would meet on the central station of High Charity, which was transported to be in orbit over the Capitol. Trade routes were reestablished but some systems were still cut off. The Yautja managed to reclaim their systems from the Xenomorphs, though some didn't want to save the Yautja. The military was in a fragile state, as much of it had been destroyed. The reconstruction of a decent fleet was top priority. The Tion Cluster would continue to be isolated from the rest of the galaxy as the Hutts fear what kind of retribution the young Orion Empire could dish out if threatened.

2,666 C.E. – The GOE now has a fully augmented population of 99.8%. Some people choose to remain free of technological innovation on Feudal Worlds, but are respected for their choice. STC databases are recovered and sent to all colonies for defensive and civil expansion. The GOE receives a population explosion as war-time medical technologies become available to the civilian public.

2,675 C.E. – Cerberus, a black ops group in the Sith Security Forces, discovers the Illuminati plot to control the galactic politics. The Illusive Man, concerned that the Illuminati are a threat to galactic peace, breaks off from the GOE to join them so as to destroy them from the inside. The GOE Senate is forced to recognize the group as traitors to the Orion Empire. They begin Project Freelancer as a replacement.

2,687 C.E. – The Tion Cluster starts to explore new systems outside the Orion arm to find new markets to sell to. The Shadow Broker becomes aware of such transports entering and exiting the Terminus systems but keeps the information for himself. By this time, the Illuminati have built a sizable network of contacts and corporations. Key assassinations are done to pave the way for their own agents.

2,700 C.E. – The Galactic Orion Empire is still reeling from their wars, but have managed to secure six of the seven Halo arrays. The seventh remains out of reach, as the slipspace communicator was damaged during the Forerunner-Flood War. The Human Systems Alliance establishes its newest colony, Shanxi. Meanwhile, a Batarian slave gang is on route to capture new slaves around the independent colonies of the Skyllian Verge. They decide to activate an unknown relay to a farther area of the Skyllian Verge.

* * *

**Okay so here's the rundown of all of the factions. The Galactic Orion Empire is technologically superior due to their combination of all of the different technologies of pretty much everything that isn't Mass Effect. However, due to their earlier wars with each other, their military is extremely small. They have barely enough forces to cover all of their planets. They are still rebuilding. So no expansion for them right now. The Illuminati still plan on dominating them somehow, but their different allies have other plans (Majestic-12, Cerberus, Black Hand, Mediterranean Syndicate, etc). The Sith are the brutal security forces that enforce order throughout the GOE at the expense of some personal freedoms, so society is somewhat dystopian. Though with all the Transhumanist technology, it appears more utopian, so I guess they are cyberpunk.**

**The Human Systems Alliance are those humans that ran away during all the fighting and settled into the Skyllian Verge. They also hate augmentation so it was natural for them to run from a society that was increasingly augmented. They have very little to worry about until they hit the Terminus systems. Then they can have a war since, like the GOE, they hate slavery. They use mass effect technology but also carry over some other technologies as well. Although they are not as advanced, their society is much more free then the GOE.  
**

**The Citadel Council will continue to operate like they do in Mass Effect. They have no need to advance their technology since they believe they are the pinnacle of civilization. They will not be perceived as hostile enemies, but as ideological enemies.  
**

**Here are the threats: The Tyranids are always a menace no matter what universe you're in. The Electrical Protectorate are still hidden without a purpose. The Necrons are currently sleeping in their tombs, though the Halo firing certainly woke some of them. The Reapers are currently going about with their schemes, though they are wary of the Orion arm. Orks are declared extinct. The Xenomorphs are declared extinct, though some want to find and weaponize them (Weyland). The Flood are contained on a number of secure facilities by a group of AIs. The Tion Cluster is still the raiding and pirating type without any morals. The Terminus Systems still have their dirty tactics and Shadow Broker-ways. The Loyalists of the Covenant are still out there (more on that later) and the Didact is still on Requiem.  
**

**Well that's as far as I'm going to go to explaining different things. I'm starting to work on the first chapter, but it may take time as I will be going through it and doing a number of edits and I will be trying to make sure I capture the personality of the characters just right. I will also be trying to extend chapters to a longer length. Thanks and enjoy.  
**


	2. Breaking the Law

**Well this is officially chapter 1 of the story. Took me a while but I think I established a good background. I really tried to write with one thought in mind: Can I right a story for a person that has no idea what any of these factions are? Okay, some background knowledge is required, but I tried to shape a universe with detail. I hope I did a well enough job, but I am prepared to see how people like it. Now to answer questions:**

**StarCraft is awesome: ?  
**

**conorjmck: The Mediterranean Syndicate is a faction created for the Red Alert 3 mod Paradox. It is essentially a business conglomerate that wants money and to control the world through technology. They are heavily involved in the black market and other illegal trades. The Black Hand is pretty much the Brotherhood of Nod from Command and Conquer. They use terrorist tactics and generally are just there to create chaos and mayhem with an interest in the crystal known as Tiberium, which they believe will bring about the next evolution for humanity. Majestic-12 is a branch of the Illuminati. In the game Deus Ex, they eventually betray the rest of the Illuminati and try to control the world directly with action. In real life, Majestic-12 was mentioned in a released government document, though no one knows what Majestic-12 actually is. Supposedly, they were formed when the whole "Roswell, New Mexico" UFO deal hit.**

**The Critical One: They were absorbed into the Galactic Orion Empire.  
**

**RoyalTwinFangs: It may be a while for now. I want to pace the contact between the two sides of the galaxy, with the HSA being a "bridge" for now.  
**

**eldarhunter: Sorry if you don't like it. As for the Eldar issue, I have to say that the Eldar predicted that at the end of the conflict the Orion arm would be united, but did not know how it would get that way (hence the gigantic war that ensued). In the end, the Orion arm was united, but broken. Being very arrogant, they believed that they only needed to succeed against the Federation to unite the Orion arm. If I am interpreting the Eldar wrong, then please don't blame me. I have to get all my information for the Eldar off of the wiki. When I played the tabletop game, I played Imperial Guard and Tau, while my friends played Orks, Tyranids, Space Marines, and several other armies. I played against the Eldar only a few times so my knowledge on the Eldar/Dark Eldar is limited. To answer your second question, the time to rebuild would actually be fairly long. If the infrastructure is destroyed, it does take time to build that up. Sins of a Solar Empire is completely devoid of time constraints as everything is relative to make the game fun and endearing. It is not possible to bomb/nuke a planet then colonize it several seconds later and then after 30 minutes you have a full population of millions. Taking that into account, Sins build up should take years or even decades to build up fully. I refuse to believe a ship can be built in under 1 minute.  
**

**forget the rest: That's why I have the summary at the end of the chapter.  
**

* * *

"It is here that we will rebuild. It is here that we will find an escape from the wars of our ancestors. It is here that we will find the one thing that has evaded humanity for so long: Hope." – Amul Shastri, leader of the Refugees, upon landing on Elysium

November 4, 2700 C.E.

Alliance Space, Shanxi System

Exsul, capital city of Shanxi

It was a rare event to find a planet that could support life on it. It was even rarer still to discover that such planet contained almost no life at all. Shanxi was such a planet. Its red hue stood in contrast the darkness of space surrounding it. As the second planet from the star, Shanxi was at the farthest point of the habitable zone possible. From orbit, Shanxi appeared just as barren as it had before. However, a closer look at the surface revealed a different perspective.

On the surface, small villages dotted the landscape, forming a small ring. In the center of this ring was the largest city on Shanxi, Exsul. Being the capital city of the planet, Exsul was the only city large enough to house a spaceport. Inside the city, the human colonists busied themselves with their jobs of creating a better life for all. They walked along the small skyscrapers that reached out to the sky even as small hovercraft wove around the pillars of glass. To the colonists, it was the tranquil life that they had always longed for.

Next to the city sat several smaller structures that looked more utilitarian in nature. They were squat structures made of grey concrete. These bunkers looked to be able to survive even direct impact from tank rounds. These were the bunkers of the local Alliance military, the protectors of Shanxi and its colonists. Training exercises were being held today and several groups of soldiers were already under way. One group was currently jogging around the complex, their officer occasionally yelling out jokes about the slowest runner in the pack. Another was doing push-ups with their own officer, determined to show the greens how it was done. It was during this time that a young man stepped out of one of the bunkers.

To most humans, he was the ideal soldier for the Alliance. His height was a little bit above average for a human, at six feet and one inch. His jet black hair was cut down to a short length, but not enough to call it shaved. His unshaven facial hair created a nice shadow on the lower half of his face. His blue eyes were ones full of determination, to prove that he was the best. On his blue uniform, he proudly wore the badge of N7 on his right side. It signified that not only was he a commander, but he was one of the best Alliance marines in the military.

He was Alliance Commander John Shepard of Alpha Base on Shanxi. He strode dutifully out into the courtyard of the base and watched as the training regiments practiced their routines. Though he was young for a commander, the base's personal respected him for his determination to succeed against the odds. Time and time again, Shepard has beaten the odds in all of the training simulations. To say that he didn't earn his rank would be at best a grave misunderstanding and at worst a serious insult.

As the young commander turned to walk over to the shooting range, another figure entered his view. He was an older man, with slightly graying hair. His brown eyes seemed to carry a heavy burden from years in the military. His face was clean shaven, with only a few wrinkles marking any sign of aging. His blue uniform was much more professional than Shepard's own uniform. It was adorned with a gold trim to signify a much higher rank than the run-of-the-mill soldiers. This was Alliance General Xavier Williams, the overall commander of all forces stationed on Shanxi. As he approached Commander Shepard, Shepard instantly stood at attention and saluted.

"General Williams, sir!" The general regarded him with a friendly smile.

"At ease, commander. I just wanted to check up on the base. It's been a while since I last visited." Shepard returned the smile.

"It's been too long, general. Right now, we are in top shape physically, but some of the greens are still getting the hang of their weapons. I was about to go over and check on the shooting range to see if some of them need any more training. Hopefully they don't shoot themselves in the foot." Williams chuckled at the thought before resuming.

"Let's hope not. Anyway, I'm just here to observe and see how the men are doing. I shouldn't keep you from doing your duties." Shepard shook his head, still grinning.

"You should know by now, general. My men are in top condition and more than happy about their situation. If I didn't know better, I would say you have nothing to do on this beautiful day." Williams faked a sour expression.

"It almost seems that you don't want here. Hiding something from your commanding officer?" Both men laughed as they started to walk toward the shooting range.

"If I was hiding something from you, I'm pretty sure the whole base would be screaming it in your face." The two men entered the building where the shooting range was, without a care in the world.

* * *

"Slave gangs are the scum of the galaxy. We should take all priority to target and destroy them on sight." – Turian Councilor Sparatus

"The slave trade is of Batarian cultural interest. Any threat to disband it could be seen as cultural suppression and an act of war against the Hegemony." – Ka'hairal Balak, general of the Batarian Hegemony

Terminus Space, Tasale System

Area around Relay 416

In a distant system, a small silver world rotates around a small red star. This world is known to the galaxy as Illium, a world renowned for its business trades and information dealing. Although the world was technically an Asari colony, it maintained its independence from the Citadel by playing off the Citadel and the Terminus Systems as a trade world. It was a very wealthy world as goods that were not permitted by Citadel law flowed through its markets while being secure enough in Citadel space to protect their assets.

However, the most prominent feature of the system was not the world today. It was the rather small fleet outside of a two-prong fork at the edge of the system. The fork itself was a dark onyx. Near the rear of the structure was a large hole where two rings spun opposite of each other. In the center of the two rings was a swirling mass of blue light, constantly fluctuating amidst the darkness of space. The object was known throughout the galaxy as a mass relay, a device built by the Protheans to propel objects at faster than light travel to distant star systems. Connected into a network, the relays gave the intelligent races of the galaxy the ability to explore, colonize and prosper throughout the galaxy.

Around the relay, a small fleet was hovering around the object. This fleet looked as if it had seen better days. Numerous scratches marred the hulls of all vessels. Weapon systems seemed to have been replaced, stripped down, and destroyed only to be replaced again. The fleet was a motley crew consisting of two cruisers, five frigates and twelve freighters. All of them had a bulky appearance while still appearing somewhat streamlined. Such was the designs of the Batarians.

Batarians were an aggressive race that was humanoid in body but had four eyes. To most Batarians, anyone with less than four eyes was inferior and should be looked down upon. The Batarians were a proud race and all believed that they should be treated with the utmost respect, regardless of their actions. Which was why the current leader of this "expedition" was grumbling to himself.

Branto Kafri was not a happy man. Already, he had spent most of his fortune bribing the local authorities to not report him to the Citadel for the activation of the relay. It had taken the bribing of not just the observation fleet around the relay to look the other way, but also bribing numerous "onlookers" that just so happen to pass by his fleet. While their reports would probably never get noticed by C-Sec, it didn't hurt to try and influence some silence on the matter. The intimidation factor also helped, as the biggest vessel to pass by his fleet had been barely the size of large space yacht.

Branto was currently holed up the command deck of his flagship _Last Resort_. An appropriate name, as this was his last resort. Branto's slave "business", the Kafri Syndicate, had been a fairly wealthy investment up until a few months ago. It seemed that other gangs were starting to impede on his raiding routes and this was cutting into his profits. Worst of all, some of his "employees" were leaving for jobs with other rival "businesses." It forced Branto to close shop on a few of the less lucrative markets, but now his major markets were threatened. Branto was determined to make a name for himself and for that he needed to find either slaves, resources, or a combination of the two. There were plenty of independent colonies out in the Skyllian Verge. One only needed to find them.

He then studied his command deck. While it may not be on par with official military vessels, it was still impressive for a Terminus ship. The bridge had a commander's chair for himself to sit in. It was fitted with the finest materials he could buy; after all he did have a reputation to keep. The rest of the crew was situated around the throne, facing a panel display for each of the different systems on the _Last Resort_. It ran with the efficiency of even the best military vessels.

Branto turned toward his second-in-command, a Turian who looked like he had seen better days. The Turian was similar to the usual Turian scum he had to deal with in the past. Silver exoskeleton, small mandibles around the mouth, blue markings across his head, a stare that could kill a varen by looking at it. Yep, he was definitely Turian. However, this Turian also sported a large scar that covered nearly half of his face. According to his sources, the Turian was involved in an accident during training exercises for the Turian military. The Hierarchy have been hunting down his ass ever since.

"Status report, Captain Tabr." The Turian studied the holographic screen in front of him before turning back to Branto.

"All ships are prepared and the authorities have retreated to the other side of the system, as planned." Branto grinned. Despite what most people would say, money can buy anyone: you just have to look for the right buyer.

"Excellent. I want all ships to start heading toward the relay. We jump on my mark." Tabr nodded before turning back to the screen.

It was exciting to know that the Terminus Systems were free from the authority of the Citadel Council. Now, Branto was going to find treasures that were still unclaimed, Prothean ruins that had yet to be sold on the black market, or even, possibly, new slaves for the Hegemony.

The small fleet lazily approached the relay. As they started to get closer, their engines started to glow a bright blue. The rings inside the relay started to spin faster, the energy inside looking like it would implode upon itself. A bolt of blue light struck all of the vessels before a boom is echoed across the area. All of the ships are propelled at an amazing speed toward their destination; the only sign of usage is a slowly dissipating trail of blue light.

However, one does not create such a disturbance without a witness. Even as the fleet slowly disappeared into the black of space, a lone metal capsule drifts just outside the relay. Inside the drone is a device which recorded the events prior. As the recording finished, the drone then started to process the information into a small information package which was then sent via quantum entanglement to another listening outpost outside of the system. The drone continues to monitor the relay, but the other side is not so quite.

* * *

"It is STG's job to know what everyone is doing. If we can prevent a war before it happens, then the galaxy will be better off in the long run." – Captain Kirrahe, STG Operative

Citadel Space, Pranas System

STG Headquarters, under the surface of Sur'Kesh

In the Pranas system, there existed a jungle-like planet. With forests covering its surface, the entire planet appeared to be uninhabited. However, the opposite was the case. This was Sur'Kesh, the homeworld of the Salarians. More than ten billion Salarians called this planet home. The inhabitants had somehow found the perfect balance between civilization and nature.

The Salarians themselves were a humanoid species with wide black eyes, grey skin, an inquisitive mind, and a short lifespan. They rarely lived past forty galactic standard years. They ascended from their amphibian ancestors years ago to achieve space flight. Now, at the height of their power, they were one of the three races who held a seat on the Citadel Council.

Deep below the cities that were built along the lush valleys of the forests, the Salarians had built the headquarters for their intelligence gathering services. Known throughout Citadel space as the Special Tasks Group, STG represented the best intelligence network in the galaxy. It was the Salarians' job to know everything that anyone else knows and exploit that information for the betterment of the galaxy. It was in the underground bunker where STG had received a transmission from one of their drones from the Tasale System. To say that STG was distrubed would be an understatement.

"Why wasn't the fleet there to deter them?" This was asked by the current head of the Salarian Union, Dalatrass Linron. Linron was a shrewd politician and was always politically minded about any situation. Coming from the wealthiest bloodline in the Salarian Union, this was not unusual. Linron wore a dark robe that was decorated with her bloodline pattern in the center. The pattern consisted of varying stripes of burgundy and grey. The robe was complete with a hood that covered the Dalatrass' head, but left the face open to the public.

The conference room was lit with the bare essentials, making it appear as if the room was covered in eternal dusk. It consisted of a large oval shaped table where five Salarians sat opposite of each other. All of the leaders of STG were currently in a conference room discussing the transmission in question. The proof was undeniable, but they still couldn't fathom why anyone would trade such an exuberant amount of money just for the fleet to look away. Even better was the fact that the fleet that was supposed to be guarding the relay accepted the bribe in the first place.

"It appears that the fleet was bribed with a large sum of money. Typical if you ask me. We should have never trusted those mercenaries from Illium. Give them a sack of credits and they'll take it and run." This was said by Korlon Vedo, one of STG's top military advisors. He was well versed in the roles of STG and always looked down upon mercenaries, seeing them as the unnecessary waste of the galaxy. Linron sighed.

"If only it were so easy. Unfortunately, as I'm sure you're aware of, Illium would never accept a Citadel fleet over their own fleets and we can't risk Illium going fully rogue in the Terminus Systems. However, we are getting off topic. What we should concentrate on is the actions that are required with this breach in the relay network." A few of the advisors started suggesting options, some of which leaned on the extreme side.

"Perhaps we should let them explore the other side. We can then pick up the pieces later."

"No, we need to chase after them immediately and make sure they don't wake anything up. Remember the Rachni Wars?"

"Then we should inform the Turian Hierarchy about this. They can provide the necessary fleets in case there is an attack."

"There could be leaks in information. What would happen if the rest of the Terminus finds out about this?"

"Perhaps a secure transmission to the Citadel would be more appropriate?" All of the aides looked to Linron for a decision. Linron thought hard about this matter. It could very well steer the Citadel Council into war if the right steps weren't taken. Then again, to do nothing would essentially let the Terminus pirates do whatever they wished without any repercussions. This could start a trend, something that Linron was determined not to happen if she could help it.

"Get me a line to the Citadel. Valern would probably want to hear this as well." The aides nodded before walking over to one of the holographic consoles. After pressing a few of the buttons, a call beacon was sent to the Citadel. Now all Linron had to do was wait for a return signal.

* * *

"Welcome to the Citadel. The three Council races have worked together preserving galactic stability throughout Citadel space. We hope you enjoy your stay." – Avina, VI for the Presidium

Citadel Space, Widow System

Council Chambers, top floor of Presidium Tower, the Presidium

Far from Sur'Kesh, a purple haze seems to cloud out the rest of the stars. This oddly shaped swirling mass of heated gasses is known as the Serpent Nebula. Normally, such a nebula would have no value to space fairing species. However, the Serpent Nebula was a special case. Inside of the clouds was a single system. This system only had its star to speak of, as no other planets had ever formed around it. But, this star was orbited by one of the most important structures to Citadel space, the Citadel itself.

The Citadel was a massive artificial construct, dwarfing anything else in Citadel space save planets themselves. The Citadel was a massive space station that was shaped similar to a starfish. A central ring was the centerpiece of the whole installation. This ring had a diameter roughly seven point two kilometers in diameter. Five large arms spread out from the central ring, each approximately forty three point six kilometers long. Each of these arms held an entire city on their surfaces. More than thirteen million people made their homes on the Citadel. In the center of the ring was a lone structure that reached out from one point on the ring to the center of the entire structure. This was Presidium Tower, the home of the Citadel Council.

The Council Chambers of the Citadel were made with an eye for artistic beauty. Immediately after one steps off of the elevator, they are greeted with a pleasant fountain, the water falling gently back into the small pool that surrounds it. As one walks further into the chambers, they come across two flights of stairs. Though the stairs are made of the finest marble, the structure of the stairways is haphazard, suggesting defensive positions. At the top of these stairs is a small park with several specimens of foreign fauna, taken from their local habitats to allow the citizens of the galaxy to smell their beautiful scents. Another set of stairs of the same design finally leads to the official balcony of the Council. The floor gave way to an open atrium. Below, another small park was placed, though the ceiling was covered in glass. A small part of the floor continued over this glass ceiling to isolate the party in question. In front and slightly above of the lone platform were three more platforms, each with a holographic console in front of them. Behind them stood an open window with a full view of the Serpent Nebula.

Standing in the podiums were the councilors of the Citadel. They were the seat of authority for all of Citadel space and worked to ensure that all beings had a prosperous future. They believed that all races in the galaxy had something to offer to rest and worked hard to resolve the conflicts between each race. Only through peace could all the races of the galaxy their full potential. The Council represented all of Citadel space, but only three races were a part of the Council. It was determined that other races could not fulfill the needs of the galactic and asking them to do so would be a huge burden.

The Asari councilor was currently Councilor Tevos. The Asari were always known for their grace and beauty as a species. Being a mono-gendered species, the Asari always had a feminine appearance and lived incredibly long lives naturally. Their skin reflected their eezo-driven world, always being a shade of blue. Their average lifespan is easily a little bit over one thousand galactic standard years.

Tevos was all that most Asari aspired to become. She had aged quite well for an Asari in her eight hundreds. Her skin was a dark hue of blue, which contrasted with the faded white marks on the sides of her face. The cartilage-based scalp crest on her head was smoothed out so that the individual strands curved toward the back of her neck. She currently wore her traditional red councilor robes. The robes themselves had a white stripe that traveled from her neck all the way down to the bottom of the robe. Tevos was known as a top negotiator and able to find a peaceful solution to almost any conflict. She had been instrumental in preventing a war erupting on the corporate world of Noveria. Apparently an Asari biotic company was threatening to sue a Salarian over a stolen implant technology.

On Tevos' left was the Turian councilor, Councilor Sparatus. Sparatus was an older Turian. His exoskeleton was a dark brown while most of his face plate was a lighter tan. He wore his traditional councilor uniform, which consisted of a modified Turian military suit. It was mostly a pattern of blue and red with white trimming bordering the main pattern on his chest. Sparatus was a veteran of the Turian military and always had a keen eye for any military mishaps in Citadel space. He had, on more than one occasion, helped curve the Turian Hierarchy's ambition for a larger military presence in the galaxy. He was also a steadfast political enemy of the Batarians. He saw through their false corporations and proxy fronts. He saw their connections to the slaving and drug dealing in the Terminus. Unfortunately, no one has ever been able to bring back enough solid evidence to vindicate them.

On Tevos' right was the Salarian councilor, Councilor Valern. Valern was a middle aged Salarian with a slightly darker skin color. He wore his usual councilor garments, a black robe that had a decorative red stripe in the center. It was very similar to Linron's own as Valern also came from a wealthy bloodline. Valern was a skilled politician who held up the values of the Salarians quite well. He always advocated for a first-strike approach to problems. To the Salarians, they believed the fastest way to end a war was to make sure it never happened. To that end, they always advocated to take out the threat before it became a galactic situation. His main ambition so far has been to monitor the other races in Citadel space for possible threats to galactic stability.

While Valern was going over his messages, a small light blinked on his console. Apparently the other councilors noticed it too. Tevos was the first to inquire.

"What is it, Valern?"

Valern appeared to be just as confused as the others. "I'm not sure. I wasn't expecting a call from the Dalatrass so soon after the meeting."

Valern then pressed the holographic combination to unlock the communication array. As soon as he did this, a holographic representation of the Dalatrass appeared on the hologram projector next to the councilors' own podiums. Valern decided to start the introductions.

"Greetings, Dalatrass Linron. You must have something urgent if you are contacting us so soon."

Linron nodded in confirmation. "While I would have liked for this to be a more social call, I have grave news concerning the relay network."

The councilors all looked confused. Surely they had managed to lock down all known relays in their area of space. No one would be stupid enough to use a restricted relay. Not after the Rachni Wars. Valern was curious as to who would do such a foolish action.

"So, do we know who activated the relay?"

Linron eyed the Council for a moment, as if judging whether or not she should share her information. Finally she relented. "The relay was opened by slave gang operating out in the Terminus Systems. The relay that was activated was 416, around Illium."

Sparatus seemed surprised. "Wait, I thought we placed a fleet to monitor the Tasale System. Are you saying that a slave gang overpowered a Citadel sanctioned fleet?"

Linron shook her head. "It's worse, I'm afraid. Apparently the fleet accepted a large sum of money to 'look the other way' while the slaver gang ran through the relay."

Sparatus was furious for this lack in morals and professionalism. "A bribe?! Illium tells us that they will handle everything and their entire fleet accepts a bribe?! The Hierarchy will not stand for this!"

Tevos sighed before returning to Sparatus. "Sparatus, please. We can punish the fleet at Illium later, but right now we have more pressing matters to deal with. Such as, what to do with the slaver gang that just went through the relay."

Sparatus started to object, before sighing in defeat and nodded to Linron to continue. "It appears that the slaver fleet consists of two cruisers, five frigates, and twelve freighters. All of them look as if they've had extensive redesigns. Our analyzers have predicted they have high grade weapon systems, but their power systems may be prone to failure if enough energy is depleted. It seems that this slave gang is run by a Batarian named Branto Kafri, a wanted fugitive from Khar'shan."

Tevos was certain she heard Sparatus swear at the mention of the Batarian. Valern decided to try and stay on subject. "And what does STG suggest we do?"

Linron seemed hesitant but finally spoke. "STG suggests that the Turians send a fleet through the relay to chase down the slave gang. Perhaps there is information they acquired that we do not know of yet, so it would be preferred if at least some of them are taken alive. Meanwhile, since the relay is open, STG will scout the destination to determine if there are any threats to Citadel space or even if there is life out there."

Valern seemed interested as to why Linron would bring up the subject. "I'm curious. Why would you be so eager to look for life during this mission?"

Linron smiled. "Well, this relay does lead to the far end of the Skyllian Verge."

That quieted the Council immediately. It was no secret that the Citadel had failed in all attempts to gain access to the other half of the galaxy. It seemed as if there were no relays that led into that area of space. There could possibly be thousands of species, isolated from the rest of the galaxy and the Council would never know of them. The Skyllian Verge was considered the closest accessible point to the other side. If a species had achieved space flight, they may have traveled over to the Skyllian Verge. It was clear this was another attempt at gaining the attention of the other side, but would it work?

Tevos was the first to voice her concern. "Are you sure you want to go through with this? You may be disappointed with who, or what, you find."

Linron shook her head. "The other side of the galaxy has always been an unaccounted variable in our books. I intend to change that."

The councilors all looked at each other before nodding. Putting their choices into their command consoles, they gave Linron full clearance to continue on with her plan. Likewise, a message was sent to the Turian Hierarchy about commissioning a fleet for chasing down the slavers.

"You are to proceed with your plan, Dalatrass Linron. I hope you know what you're doing."

The Dalatrass lost her smile for a moment. "I hope I do too."

Slowly, the hologram of Linron shimmered away until there was nothing left.

Sparatus then turned to his fellow councilors. "So, what do we do with the fleet at Illium?"

It was a pressing question, one that Tevos was grudgingly coming to accept. Illium was a troubled case. It was close enough to Citadel space for it to come under its protection, but far enough into the Terminus Systems to escape Citadel jurisdiction. Trying the fleet commanders alone would be a political disaster. Perhaps a different approach was needed. Tevos was then struck with an idea.

"I suggest we take some time to do some information hunting so we have solid evidence that the fleet commanders took the bribe. Meanwhile, perhaps we should send someone to keep an eye on them. Someone they would never betray, at least if they weren't stupid."

Sparatus thought hard before one name kept clicking in his head. "I think I know who to send. I can contact the Spectre Corp after this meeting." _He won't like it, but neither will the scum aboard that fleet. In fact, the scum will probably enjoy it even less then he will._

Sparatus sent his suggestion to the other councilors via their consoles. When they read who he wanted to send, he received questionable looks, but no objections. Silently, they approved the agent for the mission. With that settled, Valern decided to address the next issue.

"Tevos, any news from the expedition fleet to the 'object?'"

Tevos looked surprised that the Salarian wanted to bring up the 'object' during this meeting. "I'm sorry, Valern. They should be arriving by the object later today, give or take a couple of hours. After all, we only just discovered the 'object.' We don't even know what it is yet. It could be an artifact from the Protheans, or perhaps a construct from another race. We need to be careful that we don't do anything we, and the galaxy at large, will regret."

Valern nodded but Tevos' mind went back to the expedition.

The "object" in question had been found several days ago when an STG team had accidently sent their spy drone to a system far from the mass relay network. When the drone had started to transmit again, STG had fully expected a wasted probe surveying a dead system. What they never expected was for a fuzzy picture of a planet-size construct. Not wanting to risk that someone else could find it and pick it up, the Council had immediately sent in an expedition team to investigate. Among the team included some of the Citadel's best scientists and researchers. If it proved to be a true artifact, who knows what the team could find and bring back to the Citadel. If it proved to be hostile… Tevos would rather not think of that.

After all, great things happen to those who are patient.

* * *

"Finally, after thousands of years, we are all united under one banner. It is in our reach, no, it is our destiny that we conquer the stars that have tempted us so. Now, under one banner, we can strive for a dominant existence against the monsters that wait in the dark. No longer must we fear the unknown. Instead, it should be the unknown that fears us, the giants of Orion." – The Immortal Emperor Adam, after being crowned Emperor of the Galactic Orion Empire

Orion Space, Coruscant System

Throne Room of the Emperor, Capital Station, in orbit of star Coruscant Prime

Far from the reach of the Citadel Council was the Orion arm of the galaxy. In this clustered mass of stars and planets sat an empire. An empire forged from battles and wars that raged all across the arm, killing trillions in its wake. From external threats to internal strife, the Orion arm has rarely known complete peace. If one end of the galaxy was at peace, then another must be at war. It was just the way things worked in the empire.

After thousands of years, the Orion arm was finally united under one banner, the banner of the Galactic Orion Empire. The empire's reach was vast across the empire, having more than hundred thousand worlds under its complete control and jurisdiction. Divided into one hundred and fifty-three different sectors, fifteen oversectors and led by the Emperor and the Senate, it provided a stable regime to recuperate and rebuild their shattered infrastructure.

In the center of the Orion arm, a single system sat in the void of space. Though it seemed a lonely system, it shined brighter than all of the others in more ways than one. It was in this system that the seat of the government made their home. It was in this system that more than a trillion citizens called home. It was the hub of all civilization in the Orion arm, for trade, science, communications and culture. It was the seat of the military and the security forces of the galaxy. It was also the home of the most powerful psychic user in the galaxy, the Emperor. This system was the Coruscant System.

The Coruscant System was the most densely populated system in the entire Orion arm. Long ago, the planet known as Coruscant was transformed from its lush green forests and deep blue oceans into a planet of steel and glass. The entire planet was covered in one sprawling metropolis. Even when the planet wasn't facing its star, the lights of the city below created giant golden circles around the major hubs of the city, not to mention the millions of dots that seemed to reflect the heavens themselves. Every second of Coruscant was filled with bustling of traffic as ships scurried to and from the planet to the rest of the Orion Empire. The skylanes above the city were filled with billions of hovercraft zipping around the skyscrapers that seemed to rise above the artificial clouds created.

Farther out in the system orbiting the star was a gigantic station. It was comparable to a planet, but had an unusual shape. The station was built with many circular discs radiating out of a central rod in a spiral shape. Each of these discs decreased in size as one got closer to the poles. On top of each disc was an entire city complex. With a massive diameter of over 100,000 kilometers, this station was one of the largest artificial constructs in the entire empire. Built by the Forerunners prior to their downfall, Capital Station was the former capital of the Forerunner Empire and the central command center for all of their forces. As the "Reclaimers" of the Forerunner's legacy, it was only logical to make the station once again the galactic capital for the Orion arm of the galaxy.

Near the northern pole of the structure sat a tall skyscraper that seemed to stand above all of the rest. Its structure was different than many of the buildings surrounding it. Rather than be made of the archaic metallic materials of the Forerunners or the reflective glass structures of the modern age, the entire structure was designed to look like a temple, with black Gothic steeples forming a square around the building. In the center of these four pillars of steel, the building rose but was becoming more elongated. This continued until the structure reached a centered point in the sky. The temple was further adorned with a golden statue of an avian with two heads, each facing an opposite direction. The avian was surrounded by streaks of lines that seemed to radiate out of it, ending in a perfect circle surrounding the winged creature.

Inside of the temple, one could only bask in the glory of the power and wealth inside. The room was lined with stained glass windows, each of which told a story relating to the founding of the Orion Empire. The floors were made from the finest marble in the galaxy, polished enough for even the light of fire to reflect. All around the room, gold could be found in the statues and monuments that sat in between the windows. The ceiling was painted with the images of long forgotten legends and myths, even as heroes of all species fought, died and betrayed one another. Hanging from the ceiling were golden chandeliers, each holding a flame within their metal structure. Strangely, the flames seemed to glow bright with an everlasting fury, yet they never touched their surrounding metal cages. In the center, a long red carpet stretched from one end of the room to the other, the red lined with a gold trim. An artistic story of an alien warrior battling a foe of incredible strength and evil was woven into the carpet, again with gold trim. On one end of the carpet, a large gateway was situated, large in size and decorated with the same amount of splendor as the carpet. Two large doors occupied the doorway, though they differed in material compared to the rest of the room, as they were made of pure light. The doors were always changing from one color to another, as the spectrum adjusted itself to the surrounding light given off by the chandeliers. On the other end of the room was the Golden Throne.

The Golden Throne was the seat for the leader of the Orion arm. By the scale it looked to be made for a giant of a man. Matching the monuments surrounding the room, the throne was clad in pure gold. On top of the golden chair was the same symbol that stood atop of the temple, but this time the two avian heads were slightly glancing at the door to the room. Around the armrests were numerous hologram projectors, silver in color but inactive for now. Behind the throne was a gigantic window that allowed the audience to gaze upon the stars. It also gave a complete view of the planet Coruscant itself. Since Capital Station was synced to orbit at the same rate as Coruscant around the star, the planet was always in front of the star. This created a beautiful scene of an eclipse for all observers to the empire.

This was the throne room for the Emperor himself, the ruler of all that was Orion. It represented the power and wealth behind the post while lavishly showing the history of the Orion arm. Not just humans, but all species across the Orion arm were represented in some way, whether it was a monument, a window, a painting, or some other form of subtle art. It represented all that could be accomplished with the united efforts of all species, not just for utility purposes, but to create something that could last with an impression. On the end of the red carpet in the room, a man sat in a cross-legged position, meditating the issues of the empire. This man was Adam, the Immortal Emperor of the Orion Empire.

The Emperor was a giant of a man, easily standing about eleven feet tall, far taller than any other human in history. His solid black hair drifted down past his shoulders, though the individual strands never crossed his face. His face looked as if it had been carved out of stone, unmoving and clean shaven. In contrast, his ocean blue eyes looked as if they contained the light of a star inside them. On his head was a golden crown fastened into a likeness of a laurel wreath. The Emperor was currently wearing his stately robes which consisted of a nightly black robe that was lined with gold trimming. On the back of the robe was the same two-headed avian. However enough detail could be seen on the robes to identify one of the heads as being blinded. It was known throughout Orion space as the Aquila, the coat of arms for the Emperor himself. Radiating from the Aquila were several streaks of red lines that covered the back of the robe. If one had a keen enough eye, one could see runes of an ancient and alien origin scribed inside each of the red lines.

Presently, the Emperor was meditating on the state of the empire in the aftermath of the Great Galactic War, a war that had torn apart the Orion arm, but also led to its unification. Much work needed to be done, civilly as well as militarily, to return the Orion arm to its prosperous state. New ships needed to be built, infrastructure needed to be repaired, trade routes secured against piracy, heretics and lunatics silenced.

As the Emperor continued to ponder the tasks ahead, a he was instantly notified of a visitor. "Sorry to interrupt you, my lord, but Lord Malcador has come as you requested."

The voice came from the intercom connected to the Golden Throne. The voice of his bodyguard had a twinge of hesitation to it, afraid to have disturbed the Emperor during his meditation. The Emperor decided to alleviate his fear.

"You have done well. Please send him in. There is much to discuss."

The bodyguard had obviously relaxed as his voice held more confidence than before. "Yes, my lord."

Slowly, the two doors made of pure light swung open toward the Emperor's throne room.

Across the red carpet walked a man that looked as mysterious as a specter. His pale face was clean shaven but held the appearance of a wise sage. His eyes gleamed as they held a grey tint that always seemed to being searching for the truth. Any other features the man had were obscured from view by his black cloak, which covered his entire body from head to toe. The cloak held no symbols or other decorative marks to speak of. In his hands was an ancient staff that held the Aquila for all to see. However, the Aquila was consumed in a great fire that radiated from the bottom of the statue, as if the Aquila had risen from the ashes itself. Though any other civilization would have discarded him as a commoner, everyone in the Orion arm knew better. He was Malcador the Sigillite, High Lord of Terra, the Emperor's closest advisor and possibly the only person the Emperor viewed as a friend.

Malcador dropped to one knee, careful to not drop his golden torch on the carpet. "My lord Emperor."

The Emperor gave a soft smile. "Please, Malcador, must we distance ourselves with titles? We have known each other too long to be separated by such means."

Malcador used his staff to support himself as he picked himself up from is kneeling position. "As you wish, Adam."

The Emperor only nodded as Malcador walked over to him, the flame of his staff reflecting off of the marble floor.

"My friend, how goes the reconstruction efforts? I imagine that it is less spectacular then what I keep hearing on the Holonet."

Malcador's face instantly turned sour at the mention of the "Holonet." "I know that our citizens must be informed, but to see such numbers crunched in such a way, especially by our own news corporations, is close to heresy. They actively spew out numbers that we cannot match, and then blame us when the public comes with the real numbers."

"And what are the real numbers?"

Malcador sighed. "As of today, we have recovered about 47% of our total infrastructure. Military ships are approaching 39% of pre-war status. Armed forces are far better off, as we've seen an increase to 57% of pre-war status. The introduction of new nanotechnologies provided by the Rakata and the Vasari are helping to speed up production of materials, but the infrastructure is still needed to utilize any of it."

The Emperor nodded before turning toward the gigantic window that lay behind his thrown. Admiring the eclipse for a moment, he continued. "Have you spoken to the Eldar recently?"

Malcador grimly nodded. "Yes, they have sensed the powers of Chaos have grown in strength due to our war. Already, Sith Security Forces scour the galaxy for rogue psychic users, latent Force users, and Chaos cultists. Yet, I must ask, what of the Tyranids?"

The Emperor shook his head in disappointment. "The Tyranids have always cast a shadow over us all. I wish I could understand it all, but you know how… chaotic the Warp is."

Malcador could only nod at that. Both he and the Emperor were powerful psychic users, individuals who could tap into the reservoir of energy in a dimension only known as the Immaterium or the Warp. It granted people many abilities some would call unnatural or even demonic, but it was also the home to some of the most dangerous denizens ever to be _thought _of. They were the gods of Chaos, entities that wished to plunge the galaxy into an unending state of war, chaos and suffering. It was only through extreme training that anyone could resist the call of Chaos. Malcador was commended as being on par with even some of the Eldar Farseers, but the Emperor was by far the most powerful psychic user in the galaxy. It was thought no one could exert as much power as he.

At least until the Tyranids had arrived outside the known galaxy. The Tyranids were an extragalactic race that consumed everything in their path, including entire planets. The Tyranids always constituted a great debate by the many philosophers of the Warp. The Tyranids essentially produced a shadow over the Warp, blinding any psychic user from the Immaterium. No one was quite sure how or why they did it, but it was a great danger to the many psychic users of Orion and even Chaos was not immune.

"Of course, but I suspect that the shadow of the Tyranids approaches once more."

The Emperor turned once more toward Malcador. "Another hive fleet approaches the northern half of the Orion arm. We must prepare if the Orion Empire is to survive the coming storm. I had planned on contacting the military hierarchy, but I wanted to wait for your consul."

Malcador bowed his head. "You flatter me, Adam, but we both know that you are already a wise ruler and have led humanity to a bright future. Even now, you lead an entire galaxy of races to fight alongside mankind. My consul would only serve to reinforce your decisions."

The Emperor looked pleased as he approached the Golden Throne. "Malcador, I have always considered your words to be worth more than any empire. Without you, I don't believe my path would have been as assured as it is now. No, my friend, you deserve every ounce of grace bestowed upon you."

Malcador gave a small smile as the Emperor reached out to the Golden Throne and mentally activated the controls. The hologram projectors hummed to life and a holographic display appeared before the Emperor and his advisor. Typing in several commands, the Emperor summoned his war council. Stepping back from the projectors, the Emperor watched as several holographic images took shape. They were the top commanders in the Orion military circles, each having a different purpose in the hierarchy. However, all were necessary for the betterment of the citizens of Orion.

The first person that the Emperor recognized was his own son, Horus, the Warmaster of the Orion Special Forces. Horus was one of the Emperor's greatest achievements. The Primarch was one of his twenty children that he created to fight the Orks thousands of years ago. With the assistance of both the Eldar and the Old Ones, the Emperor had made sure they could never be tempted by Chaos. Like his brothers, Horus shared many of the same traits that embodied the Emperor. Horus was unnaturally tall for a human, as his height was easily about ten feet even without his body armor. His head was shaved as he like to keep himself professional even after years of service. On his forehead was a hexagon-shaped scar, the result of augmentations added into the brain. His eyes, like the Emperor, seemed to shine with interest. He currently wore his armor proudly. His armor was jet black with gold trimming lining the individual armor pieces. His broad shoulder pads featured a black planetoid in front of a white background. In the center of the planetoid was a crescent moon, its complete half facing the bottom of the planetoid. In front of this crescent moon was a silhouette of a wolfish head, its two golden eyes staring back at any on looker. Like the Emperor, Horus was also a leader. He had led his Space Marine Legion, the Lunar Wolves, in many battles. Time and time again, Horus has triumphed against the odds. His love for his father remains unwavering, as he wishes to see the Emperor's dream of a utopian future come true.

Next to Horus was the leader of the Orion Imperial Fleet, Grand Admiral Thrawn. Being a Chiss, his skin was a dark shade of blue while his eyes were a bright red which seemed to glow in the grim darkness of the room. On his forehead was a small hexagon-shaped scar, similar to Horus' own. His hair appeared black but had traces of blue streaks lining the strands. He was garbed in his grand admiral's uniform, which was solid black with a gold trim lining the pants and jacket. On the shoulders of the uniform, the golden bullion epaulets reminded one of a more ancient time. On the right side of the jacket, several colored squares were arranged to show the rank of the officer. Being a Grand Admiral, Thrawn had twelve squares arranged in a two by six order. The top rank had three blue squares and followed by three gold squares. The bottom rank shared the three blue squares but differed with three red squares. Originally known as Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Thrawn was the military genius that had led the forces of the Chiss Ascendency into the Great Galactic War. Though the Chiss would be humbled, no one had expected the victories that Thrawn had scored during the war. During the war, Thrawn had shown tenacity for strategy and understanding the enemy on a psychological level, leading to many victories even when outnumbered or overpowered in several ways. Even the Emperor had to admit that his strategies were excellent… for a xeno.

The next commander was the current leader of the Orion Armed Forces, Grand General Thel 'Vadam. Like all Sangheili, Thel 'Vadam was saurian in figure with a jaw that split into four separate mandibles. However, Thel 'Vadam was no ordinary Sangheili. While most humans considered Sangheili tall, Thel was considered slightly tall even for his species. His yellow eyes gleamed with intelligence and a chance to prove that he was worthy of the command. This was enhanced by his optical augmentations that gave his eyes a cybernetic appearance. He wore his armor with pride in front of the Emperor. The armor was a built like the Arbiter's armor before him, in a plate like style. Like most officers, it was jet black. However, gold lights were spread across the armor, signifying that it was powered armor. The shoulder pads featured holographic projectors to give a golden hologram of his bullion epaulets. On the right side of his chest he wore his ranking insignia, similar to Thrawn. Arranged in a two by seven order, the top rank was entirely red while the bottom was entirely blue. Thel 'Vadam used to be the Supreme Commander of the Covenant Empire. For too long, he led his fleets against the humans of Earth until he discovered the treachery within the empire. The Hierarchs, the leaders of the Covenant, had tricked them into fighting the humans so that they may maintain their power. Now, Thel 'Vadam led the ground forces of the Orion Empire. A brilliant commander, he made sure that no forces were ever wasted, knowing how it felt to be used as a tool. While several other commanders were suggested for the position, the Emperor had chosen Thel not only because Thel was an honorable individual, but also he was the Arbiter, a symbol of pride in Sangheili society. Choosing Thel had created a sense of extreme loyalty in the Sangheili to the empire.

On the opposite side of Horus was Director Born Under Light, an Advent human and leader of Orion Intelligence. Like most of the Advent humans, her eyes were entirely white, a side effect of unlocking the human potential of psionic abilities. Her hair, long and brushed back to reach down halfway to her back, matched her eyes in being pure white. Her face remained unmarred by any injury, though like Horus and Thrawn, she had a matching hexagon-shaped scar on her forehead. Unlike many of her fellow commanders, she wore a uniform that was bright red in color. The dress was completed with a black trim along the edges of the dress. Born Under Light used to be in charge of the intelligence dealings of the Orion Solar Empire when they joined the conflict known as the Great Galactic War. Using her psionic powers, she could literally peer into a system and see the defenses and armed forces of a planet. If she was close enough, she could even affect the defenses in some ways. Her intelligence work had prevented many defeats for the Solar Empire during the war. The Emperor had seen her work and convinced her to take up the position. She made a fine addition to predicting outside threats before they approached.

Finally, beside her, was the enigmatic Lord Revan, Lord of the Sith and leader of the Sith Security Forces. Revan's features were hidden behind his iconic Mandalorian mask that he always wore. It had a small horizontal black slit that acted as a visor. Around the visor and coming down to the bottom of the mask, the color switched to a deep red, creating a T-shape in the mask. The rest of the mask was surrounded by black armor. The robes covered Revan's entire body, including a hood to hide anything the mask could not. Dyed in black, the robes never the less held some areas of dark red to complement the dark colors. Along the chest and the forearms, the robes themselves were covered by armor, all of it grey in color. At his waist was a large belt that was connected with a center ring of silver. Around the belt, two silver cylinders hung at his sides. Revan was a powerful Force user and the leader of the Sith. Originally a boy from the Mandalorian clans, Revan had been picked up by the Jedi to be trained in the ways of the Force. When he was old enough, he had requested to join the Sith, the military arm of the Jedi, to help fight in the war. Being a charismatic leader, Revan had inspired men to do the impossible throughout the Great Galactic War. He had personally led the defense of Coruscant itself when it had been threatened to fall. Since the war, Revan has dedicated himself to securing order throughout the Orion arm. The Emperor admired his skill and gave him command of the newly reformed Sith Security Forces, a combination of all of the secret police factions within the Orion Empire. Now Revan ensured that order would be secured inside the borders of empire, no matter the cost. The Emperor needed men such as Revan. Men who optimistic enough to have a vision of the future and pragmatic enough to realize that necessary steps needed to be taken to achieve that goal.

These were the greatest military leaders of the Orion Empire, all loyal to their people and all would fight to their dying breath. This was all the Emperor could ask for. Once they had all made contact, they all knelt at once to their emperor.

"My lord Emperor," they had all whispered. All except Horus, who had simply whispered, "Father."

The Emperor nodded to them all. "Rise, for there is much that we need to discuss."

As one, they all rose to meet their emperor eye-to-eye. Seeing that they were all attentively listening, the Emperor began.

"Now that we have past the formalities, I believe we can begin. I call this war council to order."

* * *

Codex Entries

Human Systems Alliance (HSA): See codex chapter...

-(*)-

Shanxi: A small desert planet located in the Shanxi System, Shanxi is the HSA's newest colony. Currently the planet has only one large city, the capital Exsul. Several small villages surround the city, creating a small ring. Being a new colony, Shanxi has a total population of less than 10,000. Currently, a militia under General Xavier Williams keeps order with more than 1,000 stationed troops.

-(*)-

Commander John Shepard: Commander John Shepard is a young commander in the Human Systems Alliance. His family having a military history, John grew up on starships most of his life. Having received elite N7 training, John is one of the best soldiers in the HSA. Currently, he is the commander of Alpha Base on Shanxi. He has a mother serving in the fleet and a younger sister who is also stationed on Shanxi.

-(*)-

General Xavier Williams: General Xavier Williams is a veteran general in the Human Systems Alliance. The Williams family has served in the Alliance military for most of their history and Xavier is just the most recent addition to the family line. He is currently the general in charge of the defense of Shanxi. Also under his command is his granddaughter, Ashley Williams.

Terminus Systems: See codex chapter...

-(*)-

Illium: Illium is an Asari colony bordering between Council and Terminus space. Located in the Tasale System, Illium is considered important enough to warrant Citadel protection, but far enough to keep its independence. Due to its position, Illium serves as a massive trading port for illegal and legal goods coming to and from the Terminus Systems. It is an ideal location for many corporations to do business from its capital of Nos Astra. The environment of the world can be described as hot. Colonization is only possible near the poles. In more equatorial locations the population is housed in arcology skyscrapers to escape the heat of the surface. It currently has a total population around 105.7 million. They also maintain their own private security forces.

-(*)-

Mass Relay: The mass relays are large space stations found all across Citadel and Terminus space. Rumored to have been built by the Protheans more than 50,000 years ago, they allow instantaneous travel across the galaxy. Unfortunately, another relay has to be present in the destination in order for travel to be possible. Many areas in space are too far away or inaccessible to Citadel ships. Mass relays consist of two fifteen-kilometer long curved metal arms surrounding a set of revolving, gyroscopic rings five-kilometers across. These rings contain a massive, blue-glowing core of element zero. The relays are made of an unknown but incredibly resilient material, the same material that the Citadel is built from, and are protected by a quantum shield that renders them nearly impervious to damage by locking their structure in place at the subatomic level. There are two kinds of mass relay, primary and secondary. Primary relays can propel a ship thousands of light years but only link to one other relay, its "partner". Secondary relays can link to any other relay over shorter distances, only a few hundred light years.

-(*)-

Sur'Kesh: Located in the Pranas System, Sur'Kesh is the homeworld of the Salarians and the capital of the Salarian Union. It is a jungle planet that supports a crowded yet viable population of Salarians. Its surface alternates between large oceans and sprawling landmasses, making the world moist. The Salarians collect the water in the air and take a great deal of care to not harm the environment around them. Its main capital is Talat and it also contains the headquarters for the Salarians' intelligence gathering surface, the Special Tasks Group (STG). Sur'Kesh currently has a total population of 10.6 billion. Due to the Salarians' stance on war, they military is smaller than other powers and most are stationed just outside of Sur'Kesh.

-(*)-

Citadel Council: See codex chapter...

-(*)-

Presidium: The Presidium is the heart of the Citadel. Located in the 10km wide central ring, the Presidium is home to many government offices as well as all of the embassies for the many races of Citadel space. The Presidium is landscaped to represent a garden world, with the local fauna surrounded by small lakes. The landscaping itself is rotated between many different worlds. At the heart of the Presidium is Presidium Tower, where the Citadel Council meets.

-(*)-

Galactic Orion Empire: See codex chapter...

-(*)-

Coruscant: Coruscant is the most populous planet located in the Coruscant System. Formerly known as the capital for the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, it now serves as the principal economic and cultural center of the Orion Empire. Its entire surface is covered in urban development. The only remnant of its former landscape is a single mountain peak. In the past, it was the homeworld of both humans and another species known as the Taung. These two warred for many years before the Taung were expelled from the planet. Due to the massive sprawling cities covering its surface, the world has the largest population in the entire empire. It currently has a total population around 1.1 trillion. It is guarded by a massive fleet as Coruscant is given as much priority as Capital Station.

-(*)-

The Emperor: The Immortal Emperor, formerly known as Adam, was the former ruler of several empires before becoming the current ruler of the Orion Empire. He is the result of the ancient human psychics of Terra combining their powers to form one being. Because of this, the Emperor is considered to be the most powerful psychic in the galaxy, even more so than the Eldar or the Old Ones. Before his rule, the Emperor traveled across Terra, bringing knowledge and wisdom to the local humans. He then united the many factions of the Terra and has since become a shepherd to all mankind. He doesn't believe in direct action. Instead, he acts as a guide and wants humanity (and by extension the other races of the Orion arm) to find their own solutions. He believes this will make the Orion arm truly invincible. He is always vigilant against the powers of the Chaos, as he is their greatest obstacle.

-(*)-

Malcador the Sigillite: Malcador the Sigillite is a powerful human psychic and the closest advisor to the Emperor. Nobody is quite sure when Malcador joined the Emperor, but they do know that Malcador has been at the Emperor's side since the creation of the Space Marines. He is regarded as the most powerful human psychic second only to the Emperor. He is said to even be a match for an Old One, though this is speculation. Though it is not known to many, he is also the Grandmaster of Assassins and is considered one of the deadliest humans alive. He is currently the High Lord of Terra and considered to have a huge amount of influence in the empire. He always carries with him his staff featuring a flaming Aquila.

-(*)-

Warmaster Horus: Horus is one of the Emperor's sons, the Primarchs, and the current leader of the Orion Special Forces. Being the Warmaster, Horus has the power to countermand any orders given by military commanders. Horus' style of command is able to combine the different strengths of forces to create an invincible battleforce capable of toppling any enemy. People regard him as the favorite son of the Emperor, much to the detriment of some of the other Primarchs. Like all Primarchs, the Emperor sent Horus out into the galaxy early in his life to find a unique identity. Horus would eventually grow up on the mining world of Cthonia. Little is known as to his activities there, but he soon returned to the Emperor stronger than ever and took command of his own Space Marine legion, the Lunar Wolves. His love for the Emperor has made Horus one of the most loyal Primarchs and his service to the Emperor has not been forgotten.

-(*)-

Chiss: The Chiss are a near-humanoid species that originate from the cold world of Csilla. They feature blue skin, blue (sometimes grey) hair and red eyes, which intimidates other species. But behind the facade is a calculating mind for all possibilities. They are a very logical species and create some of the best intelligence agents and strategists in the empire. It was recently discovered that the Chiss are actually an offshoot of humanity from an ancient sleeper ship long ago. When the Chiss entered the Great Galactic War in 2,580 C.E., they devastated the already drained empires in the Orion arm, though their smaller size meant logistics quickly caught up to them. They have since integrated into galactic society as a race of the GOE.

-(*)-

Grand Admiral Thrawn: Grand Admiral Thrawn, known to the Chiss as Mitth'raw'nuruodo, is a Chiss officer in the Orion Empire. He is the head of all fleets in the Orion Empire and is considered to be one of the greatest strategists to ever live. He has a keen eye for psychology and exploiting these weaknesses in battles. He applies his knowledge when devising tactics, making him dangerous even with an outnumbered or outgunned force. Before and during the Great Galactic War, he was the leader of all of the Chiss' military campaigns. His victories made him infamous throughout the Orion arm for besting enemies even with all odds against him. He is known for a flexible leadership style, as he enjoys criticism so that he may learn interesting an unorthodox ideas from others.

-(*)-

Sangheili: The Sangheili are a saurian species of fierce, proud, strong, agile, and intelligent warriors, as well as skilled combat tacticians. They are natives of their homeworld of Sanghelios. The most obvious feature of the Sangheili is their jaw, which is made of four separate mandibles. Most of their species value honor and other warrior rituals, making them very trustworthy to those that know them. It also makes them keen warriors and will hold a great deal of respect for anyone that is able to best them at combat. In the past, the Sangheili used to a very combat-oriented society with little patience for those that wished to go into other fields. This changed after the schism as the Sangheili were left on their own for a while. They are considered to be some of the most loyal troops in the GOE and will defend the empire to their dying breath.

-(*)-

Grand General Thel 'Vadam: Grand General Thel 'Vadam is a Sangheili and the leader of the Orion Armed Forces. He is also the Arbiter for the Sangheili, giving him a large amount of influence over his species. Given his rank, he leads all of the empire's ground forces into battle. Being a Sangheili, he himself is a fierce warrior on the battlefield, utilizing his energy sword to great effect. Before the Great Galactic War, Thel 'Vadam was the Supreme Commander of the Covenant Empire, where he led the Covenant's forces against the humans. Soon, he discovered the manipulations of the Hierarchs and was instrumental in creating the schism for the Covenant Revolutionaries. He has since become one of humanity's staunchest allies and values honor above all else. He is careful with the deployment of his troops due to his experiences with being a pawn of his superiors.

-(*)-

Director Born Under Light: Director Born Under Light is an Advent human and the leader of Orion Intelligence. She is able to use her psionic powers to manipulate the battlefield and see far away systems for weaknesses and defenses. She is one of the most powerful psionic users in the galaxy and helps to create order in such a large empire. Before the Great Galactic War, she was the head of intelligence operations for the Orion Solar Empire. Her insights into enemy positions made her a keen strategist and prevented many defeats, though it also made her a major target. She survived the war and continues to use her abilities to help the Emperor achieve his goal of total order.

-(*)-

Lord Revan: Lord Revan is a human male, the Lord of the Sith and the current leader of all Sith Security Forces. Being a Sith, he utilizes the Force to great ability and is absolutely ferocious in combat with his twin lightsabers. As leader of the Sith Security Forces, he seeks out the enemies of the empire from within, often going after the foul forces of Chaos and Genestealer cults. Revan originally came from a Mandalorian clan long ago. The Sith Master Kreia would eventually find him and take him to Coruscant to train with the Jedi. Revan was eager to learn and sought out many teachers, becoming a wise sage as well as a forceful warrior. It was during his training that he would befriend a man who would eventually be known as Malak. Before the Great Galactic War, Revan joined the Sith ranks. When the Great Galactic War finally happened, Revan was the first to organize strikes against the Imperium of Orion. He would be a huge asset to the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances and lead them to many victories. After the war, Revan was given command over the newly formed Sith Security so that he may hunt down those that would see order destroyed. He is currently married to Jedi Master Bastila Shan.

* * *

**That was the longest thing I have ever written, ever. I hope that I got the personalities of the characters down right. That's what I was aiming for. That and the descriptions for all of the scenes. I tried to imagine a person who has never heard of any of these factions and give him/her a description for all of the scenes. Hope you all like it. Now I need to think of the hardest part of the story: weapons. I need to design weapons, vehicles, and ships that combine all of the positives of each faction/series and give accurate descriptions for them. Should be fun. See you next time.**


	3. Discoveries

**Sorry for the long wait, but I was busy. Here is chapter 2. Thanks for all the reviews and I'll be sure to address anything that seems to be confusing. I'll probably also be going through my last chapter and editing some mistakes I saw and adding onto proper codex entries. One important thing that I am doing for now is changing the rating to T for now, as I don't think I have anything too explicit. If you think it should remain M, then please PM me. Now questions.**

**Planeswalker11: Now  
**

**J.E.P. 1996: I wanted to choose who I thought the best commanders were throughout all the series I included. Most of the UNSC officers are navy, so they were considered a great deal. However, I chose Thrawn simply because in Star Wars, he was THE strategist. No one could even come close to his record. He brought a ragtag fleet of barely anything and turned it into an empire, all in a span of a couple of months.  
**

**Denalian: I'll be interested in ideas, though I already have a pretty full list. I will consider other people's designs if they match what the GOE is.  
**

**Starcraft is awesome: Well, since I already did create my other story with these same considerations, then I'm already fucked.  
**

**InTheEyesOfTheUnseenOne: They are part of the Deus Ex plot. Blame Ion Storm.  
**

**Legionary Prime & wallsofmine: Yes, the Didact will be in here.  
**

**RoyalTwinFangs: I don't want to explain too much, but perhaps.  
**

**Lay Down Hunter: There are thousands of species in the GOE (Star Wars, Warhammer, Sins, Halo, etc). However, I will usually only touch upon races that are significant (such as Wookies vs Trandoshans).  
**

**forget the rest: Let's see... Check, Check, and Check! I did okay with the Eldar.  
**

**Lord Sigfry: The Alliance believes that the Orion arm annihilated itself with all the weapons at their disposal (NOVA bombs, Glassing Beams, Exterminatus, Orbital Bombardments, etc). If there is anything still there, then the Alliance just assumes that it is too weak to expand (to an extent, they're right).  
**

**oooOPurringVieraOooo: Augmented humans live to about one thousand standard years, but this is growing. Soon I will release an armory instead of the next chapter that has specifics.**

**Kane: ...I can't reveal much about Kane right now. If you must know, he wi- ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL!  
**

**RagnarBlackmane: Do you mind if I use this as a template? This could really help me organize my ideas.  
**

* * *

"The Emperor protects." – Creed of the Emperor

Orion Space, Coruscant System

Throne Room of the Emperor, Capital Station, in orbit of star Coruscant Prime

The Emperor had contacted his commanders and was now prepared to discuss what needed to be done to weather the next Tyranid invasion.

"As I am sure that you're all aware, a Tyranid Hive Fleet approaches the northern end of the Orion arm."

Horus, having faced such threats before, nodded. The others had only faced off against splinter fleets, so their knowledge of the Tyranids was mediocre at best. No doubt they were all going through simulations in their minds for strategies, solutions, anything.

The Emperor paused a moment before continuing. "I have complete confidence in all of your abilities, but I would like to know how you would plan out this defense. Horus, what is the status of our Special Forces."

Horus began immediately. "Father, all of the Asartes are ready for battle. We are prepared to leave immediately for the front lines. The Spartans and Dark Troopers have prepared themselves and are already stationed at key areas across the northern sectors. The Predators are scouting out positions and will remain hidden until they are called for."

The Emperor thought over the positions as they appeared on the holographic map in front of him. Looking at the positions that Horus had highlighted, he nodded. "Good, that will cover most of the sectors. However, I am concerned that we will have to leave the Aurelia Sector and Dromund Kaas Sector open to attack."

Horus was firm with his answer. "They will be protected by our mobile barges. Their populations are small enough that they would be negligible targets compared to others, such as the Kaurava Sector."

The Emperor agreed. "It is unfortunate, but that is the situation. Now, the fleet has been in construction for decades now. Thrawn, what is the status of our fleet."

Thrawn was just as quick with his answer. "The fleet is ready for defensive operations, but most of the heavier cruisers are still under construction. Many of our assets are tied up in anti-piracy operations. However, the attacks have started to slow down. We don't know if they've run out of money or people, but I suspect they found a new market to raid. However, a large assault was taken over one of our listening posts in the Tion Cluster. It seems that a power struggle is taking place."

The Emperor frowned. While he was glad that the fleet was staring to come into operation, he was troubled by Thrawn's report of the Tion Cluster. The Tion Cluster had been a thorn in the Orion arm for years. The Emperor had hoped once the fleet was rebuilt, he could crush the sector underneath him like the parasite that it was. To see them gaining strength possibly under a new central authority was not good. The Hutts were greedy, but they were also lazy.

He then turned to Born Under Light. "Is this true? Have the Tionese gathered around a new Xim?"

Born Under Light shook her head. "According to our informants, the attack was orchestrated by two crime lords with rival business plans. They were fighting a proxy war but it soon escalated into a conflict. From what we could tell the battle was between Jabba the Hutt, leader of the Desilijic Clan, and a Tyber Zann. While we know that Jabba the Hutt is the defacto leader of the Hutt Cartel, we have little information on this Tyber Zann. We assume that he is dangerous if he had angered Jabba the Hutt, but we have no other information."

The Emperor nodded before turning toward Thel 'Vadam. "Thel, what is the status of our troops?"

Thel began his report. "Our forces have been stationed and reinforced all across the northern front. We have drawn extra troops from some of the southern forces, but I placed several armies in key locations so that, if needed, we can easily mobilize and jump to the next sector."

"Very good. That should keep the Tyranids at bay. Now, Revan, what is the state of order in the empire?"

Revan stood tall as he addressed the Emperor. "We have managed to hunt down many rogue psychics and Force users all across the empire. They were given a choice of joining us or dying. Most chose the former. My agents performed the latter. However, we have recently discovered two Chaos cults. They were quickly destroyed, but I fear that this will inspire more. I request more forces to be put into Sith Security Forces to combat this menace."

The Emperor thought it over for only a few seconds. "Permission granted. I'm sure that you can work something out with Director Light."

Born Under Light bowed. "I am honored to serve the empire."

Satisfied that they all knew their part of the plan, the Emperor stepped forward. "That will be all. I trust that you will all make the empire proud. The Emperor protects."

They all nodded before signing off, echoing his words. "The Emperor protects."

The Emperor watched as the holograms all disappeared from his view. Turning back to Malcador, he sighed.

Malcador noticed this immediately. "Adam, is there something wrong?"

The Emperor walked over to the Golden Throne. His face displayed an immense amount of concentration. "I'm not quite sure, Malcador. I just feel that a great event is about to happen to humanity, yet it is not in the Orion arm. But whatever it is, it brings nightmares with it."

* * *

"I am Omega." – Aria T'Loak, the Queen of the Terminus

Terminus Space, Sahrabarik System

Afterlife, Omega Station

Far from the prying eyes of any galactic government, there are areas of space that answer to no direct authority but their own. Near the galactic center is the Sahrabarik System, dominated by three planets and two mass relays, one of them the mysterious Omega 4 relay. Strangely, neither of the planets was of interest to the bustling traffic around the system. Instead, most starships were heading into the dense asteroid belt that encircled the star and the first planet.

Inside this dense field of rock and debris, chunks of asteroids flew past the starships. They were threatening the small starships to join the flying debris as part of the belt. Weaving through the flying debris, a large space station could be seen. This station looked as if it were made out of an asteroid. The mushroom-shaped station's top section was completely solid rock, the inside of the asteroid having been mined and stripped of any useful materials long ago. The inside was instead home to many different spires, all trying to reach a new low distance from the main asteroid section. The spires themselves were of poor quality, each having to have been built on the last with no regard for civil planning. The lights of the spires lit the surrounding area, giving the station a red glow around the ring of the main spire, which seemed to travel kilometers down from main section.

This was Omega Station, a center of black market trades, the headquarters for some of the most dangerous mercenary gangsters and the home to the scum and downtrodden of the Terminus. The station reeked of decay and the denizens weren't helping either. Most were beggars and pickpockets that were just trying to scrounge enough money up to buy their next hit of red sand. Others were part of the mercenary outfits, outfitted with modified armor and illegal weapons. Surprisingly, Omega did have a lively night life. The spires closest to the asteroid were notably safer compared to the spires farther away.

Near the docks, one can always find a lively-enough, or noisy-enough, place to talk business. However, one club would always stand above all others when it came to importance. This club was known as Afterlife, a club only for those that could get in. A large archway dominated the door as the entrance to the night club. It was surrounded by thousands of bright lights, creating a wave of reds, oranges, and yellows. A large creature, standing on all four limbs, stood in front of the entrance. This creature was known as an Elcor, who were notorious for being patient and muscular. Currently, this said Elcor was the bouncer of Afterlife, standing in front of dozens of people trying to gain entrance. All of whom would be denied.

Inside the club, the lights of the room had been dimmed, giving many patrons a grim feeling. This is not to say that there was no light, as the center of the club was occupied by a giant holographic screen that wrapped itself around a central pillar. The large pink screen featured many dancers in erotic poses, all for the pleasure of the patrons watching. These said dancers were actually dancing in front of the screen, as a ring surrounded the central pillar. Held up by several poles, the ring provided a small dance floor for the Asari dancers to pose for the crowd. The poles that held up the ring only helped them get into even more interesting positions. Currently, the feature on the holographic screen was an Asari who thought it would be interesting to hang upside down on one of the poles, much to the joy of the patrons. On the side of the club, one could find a number of tables and bars, all suitable for even the most exotic of tastes. The tables themselves were occupied, though the event varied. Some people were on strict business and the tables were darkened places for trading information, while others featured more Asari entertainers, letting patrons gleam at a "private" showing. Music blasted everywhere around the club, all of it having an electronic-retro mix.

On one of the balconies overlooking the club, the owner of the establishment, and by default Omega, was lazily lounging on her side. She was Aria T'Loak, the Queen of the Terminus, and a very powerful Asari. Being an older Asari, her biotic power was almost unmatched. She had deep blue skin and darker marks on her face, giving her a fierce yet sexual composition. She currently wore skin-tight black pants that seemed to hug her legs. This was matched by a black top that left little to the imagination. Over this top she wore a white jacket, left unzipped. It also covered her sleeves, creating a stark contrast of black and white. On Omega, her rules were law, if there ever was any law on Omega. To Aria, there was only one rule that everyone needed to follow.

That rule was: Don't fuck with Aria.

Currently, her time was being occupied by two lowlifes who thought they could steal from her shipping lanes. They had been apprehended and handed over to Aria, as she wanted to make a personal example to all those that would attempt to steal from her. The two were currently trying to beg for their lives and giving petty excuses as to why they didn't recognize her bodyguards were the ones guarding the cargo.

"So, you thought that you could hijack my cargo, my profits, and not only make a clean get away, but get me to approve of it? And now you expect me to show mercy, so that others can expect the same clean slate?" Aria wanted to see them squirm, to see what happened when they fucked with Aria. The two would-be-thieves were both Salarians. They had attempted to hack into a very delicate data cache that Aria had acquired from a former "business" rival. The two had exhausted most of their excuses and were now reduced to simple begging for their lives.

"Please, we didn't know that it was your cargo. We thought it was a package for the Blue Suns or the Eclipse. We had no idea…" Aria interrupted him before he could finish his sentence, growing tired of these excuses.

"I believe that you two have forgotten the one rule of Omega. Anto, care to remind them what it is?" A Batarian stepped forward, brandishing his rifle at the two cowering fools. The Batarian was named Anto Korragan, but many on Omega knew him as Aria's second in command. He was a loyal bodyguard and Aria was willing to let him have a vision of power, so to better keep him on her leash. Walking up to the two, he recited the single rule of Omega.

"Only one rule on Omega: Don't fuck with Aria." Taking his rifle, he bashed the butt of it into the face of one of the Salarians. The force of the blow dropped the Salarian to the floor, even as blood started to poor from his mouth. Small drops of blood were found on the ground as the Salarian picked himself up, just trying to stand straight. His mouth was dripping blood and some had already trickled down, leaving a line of red from his lip to his chin. The two immediately shut up.

"Well, I think that you two learned a lesson, but that's not how it works on Omega. I believe that the lower levels will be a great home for you. After all, the company down there is quite friendly, at least to Vorcha." The two Salarians immediately started to beg once more as they were dragged away to the elevator lifts that would take them to what would be no doubt their graves. As their dying whimpers faded from her ear, Aria then went back to lounging and admiring the dancers on stage. However, this would not come to last.

"Er, Aria? We got a situation over here."

Annoyed that her relaxation time had been cut short, Aria whirled around to face her lieutenant. "What is it, Anto? I thought we had taught these vagrants the lesson needed."

Anto was currently tapping several buttons on his omni tool. Furiously typing. "It's not that. A ship just entered the system and it's hailing the station."

Aria frowned in annoyance. "Just because they know how to use a communications suite doesn't mean they get any special treatment. They have to be with the rest of the trash."

Anto was still typing though. "Aria, this ship… it's of a design I have never seen before! And… according to Omega control, this ship didn't even come through the relay!"

Now Aria was interested. It wasn't every day that unannounced visitors came to Omega without her knowing about it. "Anto, bring the ship on the holoprojector."

Anto typed a few commands on his omni tool. A second later, a blue hologram of the ship appeared in front of her. The ship was an interesting design. At less than a hundred meters long, it was a small craft. It looked sleek, as if the entire craft had been designed to be aerodynamic. Three small ports had been highlighted under the craft, presumably weapons of some sort. A visor could be seen on top of the craft. Aria could only guess that the crew sat behind it. From what the scanners could identify, the craft's IFF didn't register along any known codes, from Citadel or Terminus space. Even stranger was the fact that the scanners couldn't pick up any element zero coming from the craft.

Aria stared at the craft for several long seconds before turning back to Anto. "Anto, hail them and see if they respond. If they don't then we are dealing with a new species to space flight. If that is the case, send teams out to capture the craft. You will not deviate from my orders, am I understood?"

Anto nodded quickly. "Yes, Aria."

Anto quickly typed in Aria's orders before she got impatient. A few minutes later, Anto looked at his omni tool to see the report. His eyes blinked in surprise. Aria saw his reaction and was disgusted that he would keep her waiting.

"What!?"

Anto, realizing that his career was on the line, quickly resumed his scanning of the data. "Aria, you won't believe this, but the ship has responded back… in perfect Batarian, Asari, Turian, Salarian, all languages in Citadel space!"

Aria was now extremely interested and angry at the same time. Whoever these people were, they had been observing them for quite a while if they were willing to send a message back in all known languages. Well, except the Vorcha, but goddess knows if they even have a written language. Yet, she was still miffed at the fact that they had managed to stay hidden from her own space station. Someone in the sensor department was going to die, but not now.

"Anto, tell the ship to land at docking bay D67. You will take Garka and a squad to meet them there. I don't care who these people are, but show them that nobody, and I mean nobody, ignores the one rule of Omega."

Anto nodded to Aria before gesturing over to Garka, another Batarian, and several of the other mercenaries. As they left to do her bidding, Aria simply pondered as to who these beings were and why they were so anxious to hail the station. However, she then let the thought go; after all, no matter what happens, she will always come out on top. If they were hailing the station, then they were hailing her.

"I am Omega. That's what it has always been and that is how it stays."

* * *

"Legion Security: They're here for you!" – Legion Security commercial slogan

"Travel the galaxy, meet interesting people, and kill them." – Motto for all Legionnaires

_Neptune_-class Corvette _Secure Cargo_, Sahrabarik System

The ship that had been scanned was on a course for what would be their docking bay. The ship's design was exactly what had been described on the hologram. However, a hologram can only show so much. For one thing, the ship wasn't just a solid hull of grey. All around the craft, aqua marine colored lines were drawn across the crevices between the hull plates, looking exactly like circuitry. The speed of the craft was considered very fast, even for element zero powered vessels.

The _Neptune_-class corvette was small for even Tion Cluster standards, but it was faster than other corvettes. To Legion Security, that was all that mattered. Legion Security, being a private military contractor and not an actual army, needed starships that could easily sneak pass blockades and make getaways in a pinch. The _Neptune_-class afforded the idea of small, light ships to skirmish against larger sized vessels. The Neptune-class also featured an advanced cyber-warfare suite, capable of scrambling anything from small tailing starfighters to even a large cruiser. The _Neptune_-class was also cheap when it came to pilots, as only twelve people were needed to fly the corvette at maximum efficiency. The crew was always linked in to the ship. Such is the requirement of being in an augmented society.

When it came to weapons, the _Neptune_-class featured three top-of-the-line mass drivers, large railguns that used the power of magnetism to speed a projectile to impossible velocities. One was featured in the forward facing bow while the other two were mounted atop a turret just behind the bridge. Many changes have since gone through railgun technology ever since the Great Galactic War. When it was discovered that current railguns couldn't produce enough force to take down conventional shielding, the engineers had gone through a complete redesign of the projectile, also known as a nail. The new nail featured a small plasma casing that would explode upon impact at certain velocities. This created a much more devastating effect and brought shields down at a staggering degree. However, the engineers were still not able to figure a way to get around void shielding, but that was another matter left to the eggheads. Still, even with the explosion casing, the nail was still able to pass through the target and impact the one behind it, a feature that Legion Security wanted to keep. It provided a devastating effect to enemies who thought they were safe behind cover, or in some cases, meatshields.

It also featured the advanced _Bishop_ anti-ship missile, capable of annihilating fast moving targets. It used a mass driver to eject the missile at high speed before the missile activated its guidance boosters. The missile contained a plasma casing that would explode when detonated along with sending a small EMP if the enemy was farther away. Perhaps its deadliest feature was the fact that each individual missile was controlled by a malicious AI, whose only purpose was to end as many lives as possible.

This _Neptune_-class corvette was known as the _Secure Cargo_, as its main focus has always been escort duty for VIP contacts and other important cargo. As the ship made its way through the twisting spires of Omega, several individuals were discussing how contact should be made.

The first individual was a rugged human. His face was marred, as if one side of it had been burned off before being reconstructed and glued on. A scar that ran down from the top of his right eye to his chin was proof to this. His blue eyes held nothing but contempt for the world, which shined bright with cybernetics. His hair had been shaved but one could still see a shade of brown. He wore grey armor that seemed to be more machine then man. The joints were augmented with servo-motors, making a mechanical whir whenever he moved. His right shoulder pad was larger than the other, indicating a mechanical arm had been put in place. The grey armor had several holoprojectors attached to it, creating aquamarine images that stayed above the armor. This gave the armor an archaic look, like a legionnaire from Roman times. A symbol of a gold planet with dark lines crisscrossing the surface was placed just below the neck of the armor. A nametag on the right side of the armor read _Zaeed Massani_.

The second individual was of darker skin, with a small black beard. His hair had been cut but not shaved like his partner. Like his partner, his brown eyes shined with cybernetics, but held a cruelty reminiscent in all humans. He had no such scar like his partner, but two smaller scars were visible over his left eye. He wore the same uniform as his partner, but without the larger shoulder pad. His name tag read _Vido Santiago_.

The final individual was a mysterious man. His skin was pale white while his eyes were hidden by a pair of sunglasses. He wore very professional suit. It was a deep black, ironed to be as crisp as anyone could make it. It came complete with a matching jacket and red tie. With him was a black briefcase, creating an image of the worst kind of corporate lawyer.

They were all part of Legion Security, the largest private military contractor in the Orion arm. If the price was right, they would kill anyone to get the job done. They only had one rule on jobs: they could not be sent to kill other Legion Security. It wasn't good business to destroy your own assets. The Mediterranean Syndicate had done well to consolidate a number of rival PMCs to create one large one. They were considered a fierce, if small, army with the resources to back it up. Anyone could apply, but they had to be willing to do anything for the job. After all, they had a reputation to keep. Currently, their job was to make contact with this desolate area of the galaxy for the Hutts. They needed to discuss how they should proceed.

"Look, it's quite obvious that these aliens have nothing on us. We could waltz inside and demand they give us everything we want."

This was said by Zaeed. He was a mercenary through and through. Negotiation wasn't his strong suit.

His partner, Vito, seemed to agree. "Our weapons are obviously superior. What could they do to us? Tackle us? Although, those Asari aren't too bad to look at…"  
He started smile at that thought while Zaeed just shook his head.

The corporate lawyer interrupted at this point. "Focus you two. We have our orders. We are to make professional contact with this so-called ruler of Omega. From there, we will establish markets and businesses. Once this is done, we can overrun competition in the market and buy out the station. Then you can take home your love slave."

Even to the two Legionnaires, this guy was creepy. His voice sounded somewhat mechanical, but that was to be expected of Helios Security.

Helios Security was completely made of corporate lawyers turned bodyguards. They still exercised their legal expertise, but came equipped with multiple augmentations that are a mystery to even other Legion Security personal. The one they sent to go with the expedition was named Soro Mason.

"You two will not antagonize these aliens, or it will be your paycheck, got it?"

Both nodded before putting their helmets back on. They were grey like their armor but the holographic image projected a aquamarine mane on top of the head, further giving the look of a Roman. They then slipped on their rifles.

Their rifles were the new Beretta MB-4 Gyrojet Bullpup. Each of these rifles fired a mini finless rocket at a target with high velocity. The rockets themselves each had a plasma casing, causing a great deal of explosive damage to the target once hit. They were the common rifles used by Legion Security, but they were also expensive. They were colored white, with the black barrel of the rifle extended out. A digital scope was presented on the top of the rifle while circuitry ran along the lines of the rifle.

Their ship prepared to dock at the correct coordinates, its decent being observed by a welcoming committee.

* * *

"Mercenaries are only good so long as they can get the job done. If they can't, then it's time to hire new mercenaries." – Xim the Despot before his death

Docking Bay D67, Omega Station

Anto led the small squad down the corridors of Omega. Their destination was Docking Bay D67, where they would meet these new comers and greet them with a friendly Omega "hello." Anto almost smiled at that one. He then looked back at his squad to take stock of who would most likely start the first rumble.

His squad consisted of two Batarians, five Vorcha, a Turian and a Krogan. Batarians and Turians he could count on to follow orders, but he wasn't so sure about Vorcha and Krogan.

The Vorcha were an aggressive race that was about as ugly as one could imagine. Their skin was bulging with multiple nerves and veins arching across their entire bodies. They featured a row of sharp teeth, easily able to cut through the deepest of flesh. Their red eyes screamed for violence, not that they didn't already have enough of it. The Vorcha were known to survive in the harshest of environments, their unique biology allowing them to adapt to any situation. While they were violent, their numbers counted for more than anything.

The Krogan were a species of large reptilian bipeds, each with a large hump on their backs. Their predator-like yellow eyes were always looking for a fight or a meal, depending on the time of day. Their thick hides gave them resistance to not just cuts from weapons, but also environmental resistance to radiation and other dangers. Taller than most species, the Krogan were known as fierce mercenaries after the Krogan Rebellions. Not many wanted to trifle, yet alone, fight a Krogan.

These two species were the most unpredictable, but Anto believed he could handle things. As they arrived at the hanger, he could already see the Turian and the Krogan eying each other. Knowing that a brief moment of infighting could screw everything up, he called out to them.

"Hey, you two! Don't try anything right now. This is a top job from Aria. If you screw this up, then you answer to her, you got that?"

The two nodded, but refused to stop their staring competition. Anto sighed before noticing the roar of an engine. To him, it sounded strange, much different than element zero cores. As he looked up, he saw a grey ship approach the docking bay. What Anto found strange about it was the fact that it looked as if the crevices between the hull plates had been sealed with circuitry, as the lines gave off an aquamarine glow. The ship slowly descended toward the docking tube.

Once the ship had been adjusted for anchoring, two large magnetic pylons dug themselves into the ship to stabilize it to the docking port. Anto was imagining these aliens cowering before the squad, probably never seeing another species before. However, once the doors to the docking tube had been opened, his eyes widened. Three individuals had stepped through and the one thing he noticed was that they were armed.

Two of the creatures wearing what Anto assumed was body armor carried what seemed to be highly advanced rifles. This was only further confirmed with the same aquamarine circuitry from the ship running across the lines of the rifle. The third didn't carry any weapons, but something about this one made Anto shiver. They were not explorers, they were obviously a military. Trying to regain his confidence, Anto stepped forward.

"Stop right there! I am here as a liaison to Aria! State your business, now!"

The three seemed to pause for a second before the creature with no weapon walked forward. Anto had just realized that this individual did not carry a weapon, but instead carried a black, rectangular box that Anto assumed was to hold something important.

The creature then spoke in perfect Batarian, "We are here to talk strictly about business. We believe that there are lucrative markets in this sector. Our employer has asked us to make contact with the administrator of this station and secure market deals. We ask that we meet with this Aria T'Loak."

Anto studied them. They looked tough, but appearances could be deceiving.

However, before he could test his assessment, one of the Vorcha looked over the ship. "That's a nice ship you got there. Me thinks I want it."

One of the armored individuals stepped forward. A badge on his armor read _Zaeed Massani_. "It ain't for sale, shits for brains. Get lost or I'll make ya."

The Vorcha only smiled as he lifted his pistol. "I wasn't asking to buy it."

The Vorcha then pulled the trigger. A single mass accelerator round was fired from the barrel of the pistol. Powered on by mass effect fields, it left the barrel at highly lethal speeds. The slug traveled till it reached the individual who had confronted the Vorcha. The slug then shattered as it came into contact with an invisible barrier. The impact of the round had created a rippling affect across the barrier, represented by a bubble of blue forming on the barrier before disappearing.

The response was not so kind. Even before the Vorcha had pulled the trigger, the armored individual was already reaching for his own rifle slung over his shoulder. Gripping the rifle, the figure soon whipped it in front of him, took a quick aim that seemed to only be an instant for Anto, and pulled the trigger. Unlike a mass accelerator round, the sound of this gun seemed like someone had detonated a rocket. A small, glowing projectile left the barrel of the bullpup at a slower speed, but seemed to get faster the longer it traveled. A few seconds after the slug had it the mysterious figure, the slower round slammed into the Vorcha.

The kinetic impact of the round completely shattered the kinetic barrier of the Vorcha mercenary. Anto thought that shattering the barriers was impressive, but then a massive explosion of blue engulfed the Vorcha. When Anto could finally look again, he saw that the Vorcha had been completely charred by the explosion. The flesh was still smoking even as the charred remains still had bits of guts here and there. Blood that had been thrown in the general direction of the explosion, resulting in two of the Vorcha's companions get soaked by slowly cauterizing blood. To his disgust, the Krogan only seemed to lick his lips.

Turning back to the strange creatures, he was surprised to find that the two armored ones were both brandishing their terrible weapons while the middle remained calm throughout the exchange.

"Now, will you set up our meeting? Time is money and I will be honest: that was a waste of our time."

Anto didn't need any more problems from these people. "Of course, just hold on a second."

The Krogan seemed distant as he stated his own opinion. "Anyone else want something to eat? I enjoy my Vorcha crispy, but it's a little overdone."

* * *

"The future is shaped by many people, Liara. You could be one of them. But, instead, you continue to study the past. You may learn many things, but you won't be in a position to teach anything. Your knowledge will once again become history." – Matriarch Benezia on her daughter

Citadel Space, Unknown System

Asari Research Vessel _Blazing Trail_

In the far reaches of Citadel Space, a lone vessel speeds its way through FTL. It is small cruiser, barely 400 meters long. The violet ship is shaped with many curves, outlining a shape that resembles more a work of art rather than a starship. It was currently traveling at FTL speeds to an unknown system. Though Citadel starships possessed FTL drives, they were terribly slow and took days or even weeks to reach a system without a mass relay.

Aboard this vessel was an entourage of famous scientists and scholars from around Citadel Space. When the Council had announced that STG had found an "object" in a system far from the mass relay network, dozens of scholars had jumped on the prospect of a new Prothean relic. Though the Council could not afford to send everyone to the relic, they were very generous when they allowed the small research cruiser _Blazing Trail_ to take the scientists to the relic. However, certain concessions had to be made in order for the entire Citadel to get behind the prospect.

When the Hanar had heard that a Prothean relic had been discovered, they were ecstatic at the prospect. However, when they learned that scientists were going to investigate, they immediately protested, staying that the protection of any relics of the Enkindlers was top priority. They stated that any "investigation" could potentially harm the relics. Since the Hanar see the Protheans as gods, this became a serious issue for them. The Council compromised by allowing a representative to join the crew, much to the delight of the Hanar. This also came as a huge grumbling to the science team, as they already knew that their work would be interrupted.

Currently, the entire science team was wandering the ship, preparing and speculating about what they would find on the relic and exactly what the relic could be. Most of the scientists were trying to ignore the Hanar, though it was getting harder every single minute, as the Hanar felt it was its responsibility to check all of the equipment for defects. Currently, most scientists were lounging in the large conference room on the port side of the ship.

The conference room was very bare when it came to comfort. It had bare white walls, each with small screens that showed the news from the extranet. One of the walls was actually a large window to the outside. Currently, it was dominated by the blue waves of the FTL travel. A large table sat in the center, the same color as the walls. Around the table were more than twenty black chairs, all set to turn with the user. Around the table sat various scientists, going over data of previous relic finds.

One of the scientists was a young Asari, her blue skin a lighter shade then most of the Asari around her. Asari commonly live over a thousand standard years, so to see an Asari so young standing with perhaps the most brilliant members of the scientific community was a feat in itself. She was Liara T'Soni, an expert on Protheans and their history. She was fascinated with all things of the past, in the hopes that the galaxy could learn something to benefit the future. This stood in contrast to her mother, Matriarch Benezia, who always planned and prepared for the future. She currently wore her form fitting white jumpsuit. It held a touch of blue as a secondary color. Liara didn't really care much for how she looked, but Asari always had a way of looking physically attracting to all species in Citadel Space.

She was currently going over notes about the Protheans. She hoped to make connections between some of the ruins that she had studied and the object that they were going to look at. No one was told much about the object except that it was a massive construct. The STG probe couldn't get much data but Liara suspected that it could be a huge data library or even a constructed satellite of some sort. Liara had so many questions. She only hoped that something on the relic would give her answers.

Looking around at her fellow scientists, she noticed that one of the Salarians was working on a several data pads. He seemed to be working extremely fast, even for a Salarian. His hands moved at a speed that she didn't even think was possible, though he occasionally paused to recount certain facts. It was only then that she noticed that his right horn was missing. He also sported a number of scars running all across his face, the most prominent one being an x-shaped scar on his left cheek. Curious about his work, she walked over to introduce herself.

"So much information. You must have a terrible time trying to keep up with it all." The Salarian stopped his work to glance up at her.

"No real trouble. Just have to ensure that I remember certain facts. Recheck data." Liara nodded but wanted to inquire further.

"I noticed that a lot of your data concerns DNA classifications. What are you planning on studying here, doctor…" The Salarian smiled.

"Doctor Mordin Solus, at your service. I study genetics and was sent here on behalf of the Salarian Union to see if any genetic data would be present aboard the relic. Mostly hypothetical, but one can hope. Oh, please forgive me, your name?" Liara kicked herself for forgetting her own introduction.

"Liara T'Soni. I study the history of the Protheans." Mordin looked her with intrigue.

"Doctor?" Liara just shook her head.

"No, just Liara. I don't have the credentials to be called a doctor." Mordin then looked on with surprise.

"Ah, so you're the young prodigy that's on this expedition." Liara could only blush a little at the response, flattered that an established scientist would consider her a prodigy.

"I don't think that I am that much of a prodigy. I am simply interested in the Protheans and believe that we could learn a lot form them. Why they disappeared, who were they? This relic could provide that missing link." Mordin didn't look any less disappointed.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck in your research, Miss T'Soni. I am sure that you will do great things. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to categorize these findings. Now let's see, the DNA strand seems to deviate in one of the proteins here, but…" Liara decided that she would leave Mordin to his work, confident that she had gained a companion, if not a friend. It was at this moment that an announcement came over the intercom, provided by the captain of the cruiser.

"All personal, this is Captain Gresca speaking. I would just like to announce that we are now going to be returning to real space and that our target should be coming into view soon. Prepare for deceleration." Liara was looking forward to seeing the relic for herself. It would mark a momentous discovery for all of known space. Perhaps lying on the relic was the answers to problems that had long plagued the galaxy. After all, if the Protheans had achieved such greatness, it would not be impossible to assume that they left relics behind. Relics with the information to solve those problems.

At once, the ship came out of FTL. They had arrived in a system dominated by a single star. Around the system were two gas giants, each with a bluish hue. The swirling clouds along their surfaces indicated storms raging in the gases below. Currently, the scientists couldn't see anything, as the vessel was facing toward the system. However, the captain had apparently forgot to turn off the intercom, as everyone heard her gasp.

"Goddess… its nothing like I would have imagined." All the scientists were now speaking among themselves, predicting what the heck the object was. The ship suddenly turned, so that all the scientists could view the object for their own eyes. All of the scientists crowded the window. Luckily, Liara was sitting rather close the window and got a front row seat for whatever the relic was. As it came into view, the breath of all scientists was sucked out of the room.

In the foreground of one of the gas giants was a gigantic construct. I was larger than anything they had ever seen. It was shaped into a giant ring, its superstructure indicating a high degree of technology. Even more amazing was the fact that its surface seemed to be livable. They saw the fields of green and the seas of blue all across its surface. It appeared as if someone had literally stripped the surface of a garden world and created a ring out of it. No one could ever believe that such a structure was even possible.

Liara was certain, now more than ever, that this relic would provide answers. It would create solutions. It would provide something that the galaxy longed for.

Hope.

* * *

"We deserve to be forgotten." – 049 Abject Testament

The Relic, Unknown System

"Hmm, it seems that I finally have visitors to this system. For too long have I been forgotten, I don't know how to react anymore."

"Do they seek to gain knowledge from me? If that is their mission, then they will find no such salvation on this ring."

"Do they seek Halo as a weapon to use against another? If that is what they seek, then they understand very little and deserve to be extinct."

"It is a mystery, but they are too far away for biological scanners. I will have to wait. Perhaps that the Reclaimers have finally returned. But that is the hope for other constructs, not me."

"I am 117649 Reclaiming Voice, the Monitor of Installation 07, and I am ultimately… alone."

* * *

"You have been called upon to serve, you will be trained... and you will become the best we can make of you. You will be the protectors of Earth and all her colonies..." – Doctor Catherine Halsey to SPARTAN-II recruits

Orion Space, Unknown System

Unknown Location

The sound of a waterfall just seemed to make the serene picture all the more relaxing. The entire canyon seemed to be surrounded by grey cliff sides and patches of pine trees. In the center of the canyon, hills dotted the landscape. There was even a beach on one side, leading to what seemed to be an endless sea. The only sign of any civilization was the two structures at either end of the canyon. They were cylindrical in shape, each with several ramps leading to the roof. To most people, it was picturesque and with "vacation spot" stamped all over it. Unfortunately, this was not the case for today.

The field that should have been green with grass was now scorched in numerous areas. Black spots of debris indicated an explosion of some sort. The small ponds in between the two bases had dried up from evaporation. The bases themselves had smoke pouring out of their sides. Both seemed to be in bad condition. Around the bases, wrecks of several tanks and vehicles lay in scrap heaps, never to be used again.

_Where is he? He would never just sit there and wait. That's not his style._

The person is question jumped over to one of the wrecks. Slipping behind it, the figure took some time to adjust to their new cover.

The figure was clad in an almost entirely black armor. The armor left little in the ways of weaknesses or vulnerabilities. The helmet had a golden visor that left covered almost the entire front of the helmet. In the figures hands was a rifle that seemed to be imbued with circuitry. It glowed gold and gave an appearance of being alien. To most people in the galaxy, they would be surprised that the figure was actually a woman. To the UNSC, she was Spartan II-087, Petty Officer Second Class. And to her fellow soldiers and friends, her name was Kelly.

Currently she was crouched underneath the remains of a tank. Her mission had been simple: take a team and slay the enemy. Turns out it was easier said than done. The enemy had been ruthless, efficient. As she glanced across the bloodied battlefield, she could see the bodies of her comrades. Their lives had been lost when she decided to make a push for the enemy base while moving equipment to take out the enemy armor and air support. The attack had been successful, but at the cost of the entire distraction team, who had been ambushed with very little support. The costs have been great on both sides, but there can only be one winner. From what she had analyzed, it was just her and the leader of the enemy team.

_It's just me and you, now. Now come on out and face me. I know that you like the direct approach._

Suddenly, she tracked movement. Looking through the scope of her rifle, she saw what she had been waiting for. A lone green figure was seen running across the field, ducking under wrecks and crouching beneath the hills. Kelly moved forward. Deciding to get into a better position, she activated her cloaking armor enhancement. All Spartans were equipped with MJOLNIR armor, some of the most advanced pieces of cybernetic armor available, and each was capable of carrying up to two armor enhancements. Kelly had chosen the cloaking and the speed enhancements. Cloaking allowed her to sneak around enemies. The speed was to increase her already inhuman speed. As the fastest Spartan alive, she had a reputation to keep.

Kelly quickly made her way to one of the caves made into the cliff side. From what she could see, her target had not noticed her movements. The figure was still ducking behind wrecks and generally making its way toward her base. She chuckled as she brought out her rifle and targeted the figure. Through her scope she got a better look at the figure. The figure was wearing black armor as well, the same kind of MJOLNIR armor that all Spartans wore. The helmet was different, as the golden visor only allowed sight around the eyes of the figure. The rest of the head was covered in the same black armor. The figure held another advanced weapon, the same make as her own, though it had a shorter barrel. The figure seemed clueless as to where Kelly was.

_You're not getting away this time._

Kelly lined up the shot. Checking twice to make sure that she had a clear shot, she pulled the trigger. A beam of pure light shot out from the barrel. The gold colored beam struck the figure almost immediately. The figure seemed to be stunned as several sparks glistened over its armor. Shields were down. Kelly pulled the trigger a second time. The beam went straight through the victim's head. The figure collapsed in a heap. No movement came as silence returned to the battlefield.

Kelly mentally cheered to herself. She finally did it! She had killed him. The record had been broken. But then she started to become rational again.

_Wait, if I shot him in the head, shouldn't there be a pool of blood? A… Hologram!? Oh no, this is not good. Think Kelly! You just need to go back and try to find the origin of…_

Before she could continue her train of thought, a voice seemed interject right behind her. The voice was obviously male, but held with it a history of determination, self-sacrifice and above all, duty. If Kelly could have kicked herself, she would have. The voice spoke one word to her, as if to haunt her nightmares for the next few years.

"Boo." Before Kelly could even turn around with her knife, she was grabbed into the air by the mysterious figure. The figure grabbed his own knife before twisting Kelly around. Finally, after what seemed an eternity to Kelly, the figure went down and stabbed Kelly between her head and her shoulder blade. While Spartans were all used to pain, the feeling of getting stabbed in the neck was excruciating. It would not be an instant death.

The black giant letting her go, Kelly soon found herself on the ground in less than four seconds. Her wound immediately started to bleed as a pool of red formed around her body. As the blood flowed around her, Kelly was starting to lose consciousness. Before she could curse all of the beings she could think of, another voice interjected. It was that same voice that she loathed for years. Every Spartan has heard that voice, though each had a different experience. Before she lost total consciousness, she listened and dreaded what it had to say.

"Assassination! Round Over! Game Over! Winner: John's Demons."

* * *

Orion Space, Reach System

Training Simulator Room, Orion SPARTAN Academy, Reach

Inside the dark simulator room, rows of simulator pods lined the walls and the inside of the room. Only two of the pods remained unopened. Suddenly, both pods cracked themselves open. Two figures exited the pods. The first was a young woman. She was a tall woman with short brown hair, cut into a military style. Normally, her eyes were a steeled onyx blue, but held with them a hidden compassion for her comrades. Currently, she looked exhausted, her face a mix of frustration and sadness. She only had to glance at the other pod to face her opponent.

The man who had exited the other pod was a massive giant, easily taller than most humans. He carried himself with a heavy burden, for his life was always in the service of duty. His brow hair looked slightly ragged. His eyes were a deep blue, betraying nothing of his character. His face remained neutral as he exited the pod. He was Spartan II-117, one of the finest soldiers to ever come out of the UNSC. To the few that knew him, his name was John. To all the soldiers that have ever seen, he was the Master Chief.

John walked over to the woman. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he gave a slight smirk.

"Looks like I win again, Kelly." Kelly only gave a huff as she tried to look angry.

"I would have won had it not been for your hologram. You never told me you were switching out your armor enhancements." John could only give a shrug.

"I needed a change." Kelly could only give a sigh before she slid closer to John. While they may be rivals in the field, they truly cared for each other. To say that they were in love wouldn't be laughable, but marriage was out of the question.

Spartans, especially Spartan II's, recognized that civilian life was never for them. They were forever bound to the military. Some Spartans had attempted to retire before, but most ended up back in service. Those that didn't sadly committed suicide as they attempted to come to terms with themselves.

The two walked into the break room, where they could see numerous soldiers conversing with each other. The military had recognized the value of training soldiers in real battlefield situations, so they frequently had proxy battles inside holographic simulators. They also wanted to form more cohesion with the different branches of the military, so battles usually had all branches working together. Often, Spartans could be seen leading squads of marines. The simulator had even allowed ODSTs, orbital drop shock troopers, to land in the battlefield in realistic fashion. The simulator was seen as one of the greatest investments the UNSC has ever made.

As the two Spartans made their way into the room, the other soldiers noticed them and started cheering and congratulating the pair for lasting so long. Several soldiers went over to Kelly to specifically apologize for her loss, but she brushed them off. John was known as having the best record out of all the Spartans, so it was no surprise that his "Demons" would remain triumphant. The battle had been very close, but Kelly suspected that John would win. As everyone had noticed, he was just plain lucky.

As the soldiers started to part, the two Spartans were greeted by some of their fellow Spartans. The first to approach them was Fred-104, a close friend who had a knack for close combat. His hair was pure black with several lines of silver tracing along its length. One of the most notable features was a scar that ran across his nose, a scar from the Human-Covenant War. Currently, he wore his black tinted armor, though the helmet was lying next to him on a table. He always had two heavy combat knives hidden in his shoulder pads. Fred had replaced his old ones with the new hardlight knives, a material that could even block lightsaber attacks. Fred remarked that he never did trust Sith Security.

"Heh, just like you John to do an assassination as a finale. I seriously thought I had you in my sights back at your base, but damn those ODSTs for shooting me in the back." The Spartans all shared a laugh at that. Another Spartan approached the trio.

He was even taller than John, with short blond hair. In some areas, the blond made an abrupt turn to brown. Like most Spartans, his green eyes displayed kindness to his teammates and determination to his enemies. He was Sam-034, a personal childhood friend to Kelly and John. Since their recruitment into the Spartan program as children, they formed a bond that went beyond teammates; to them, they were the closest thing to a real family. His black armor was not so different from John's own, though there were a number of explosive charges scattered along the chest.

"You should know better than to underestimate the ODST. I like their style: they won't stop for shit! Your own ODSTs even tried to blow me up with a proton rocket. Little did they know, I had a speed augment in my armor. Wish I could have seen their faces when that rocket hit their own tank. Still, that was a hell of a battle, even if Kelly got a cheap shot on me." Kelly only glared at him.

"My shot was perfect. After all, how could I miss such a big head?" Sam only laughed harder at this.

"Perhaps you would like to go a solo round? I still have an explosive, just for you." Before Kelly could respond, all the soldiers in the base were interrupted when an officer entered the room. From the looks of him, he was a newer officer. His clean shaven face displayed almost no experience save a small scar on his cheek that spanned the length of his face.

"Attention all troops, you are to report for transport immediately. Tyranid invasion has been confirmed on the northern quadrants. I repeat, Tyranids have been spotted. Dismissed!" The officer quickly hurried out of the room, no doubt going to collect his personal belongings before shipping out. The room was soon filled with many questions as groups of friends started walking to their lockers while discussing why they would be shipped out on such short notice. Speculation ranged from an advanced fleet to a full grown hive fleet coming down on the galaxy.

The Spartans needn't trade any words. They knew their duty to the Orion Empire. They departed to meet with the rest of the Spartans on leave before they hooked up with the rest of the Special Forces. After all, they were known for one thing.

They were Spartans and they got the job done.

* * *

"The Alliance will not be opening anymore relays until we can get more colonies established. We will be patient and establish our place among the stars in a way that won't assure our imminent destruction." - Alliance Parliament's answer to the Terra Firma party about exploring the relays

Alliance Space, Shanxi System

Space around Relay 314

Shanxi wasn't a fully completed colony, so the Alliance had made sure that this relay would be on lock down for now. The Alliance just didn't have the man power to explore all of the relays yet. It was assumed by the Alliance that it would lie dormant until they got around to opening it.

The blue glow from the relay was gentle, indicating no entry from any known sector. All was how it was supposed to be.

However, the rings started to spin up faster. Soon the element zero present grew as bright as a star. A total of nineteen ships suddenly dropped into the system, quickly taking up the space around the relay. The ships had already deployed scanners into the system, looking for anything that could prove lucrative. If an unknown race resided here, then they would just have to play ball like the rest of the Terminus.

After all, it's just good business.

* * *

Holonet: Greetings, citizens of Orion. These are the top stories for today. The Emperor and his war council have announced that a Tyranid invasion is set to appear soon along the northern edge of the empire. Forces are already planning the defense and counterattacks. More information will be available tonight. It has been indicated that mass migrations of people are expected. Orion authorities have assured the public that the Tyranids will be pushed back, but more refugees have indicated that they want to travel to the southern quadrant for safety. Interviews will be here later tonight. I'm Eliza and this is the Holonet News Network.

* * *

ANN: Greetings, I'm Emily Wong, ace reporter live for the Alliance News Network. Our top story is the recent new development in AI technology has allowed the creation of two new AIs. The Alliance Parliament has stated that they want to try and recreate the lives people used to have before the Great Migration, but some are still skeptical. Alliance attempts at creating a different form of FTL of all failed for now. Terra Firma, the political party that wants to rejoin whatever government lies in the Orion arm, has announced that it will renew efforts to research FTL. More on this tonight. I'm Emily Wong and you have been watching the Alliance News Network.

* * *

Extranet: Hello, citizens. I'm Salora and here are the top stories in the Citadel. Paperwork has continued apace despite the announcement of the strange new artifact found in an unknown system. STG reported the artifact to the Council and it was decided by the Council to investigate. The vessel _Blazing Trail_ should arrive later today. We look forward to seeing what kind of secrets it could contain. More on this tonight. Recently, reports of mysterious ships entering and exiting the Terminus Systems have come in, but there are no confirmations. Could this be a new race? More on this with an expert on first contact. I'm Salora and this has been the Citadel News.

* * *

**And that is all I will probably be writing for now, as finals are coming up. I will probably go back to add Codex entries, but I'm lazy right now. That's a job for later. Also, I will be releasing an armory for the GOE, the Alliance, the Citadel, and the other factions so that you have all the weapons specs at your disposal. If you want to contribute an idea, then post the idea and I will considerate. Remember, it should include the best of all of the series that I have included. They can be ground or space forces. I have made a pretty impressive list, but I'm interested in what you guys would suggest. Good luck!**


	4. Raid

**Well here is the next chapter of the story. Not sure if I'm happy about it. I will probably go back and update after finals are over. I also updated the codex for the GOE and I am still working on it. The main reason it's not finished is because I am lazy and finals for college took priority. But here it is. Now to address some concerns and rant.**

**theBSDude: I will be going back and correcting these mistakes while on break. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Now as for the Blue Suns... I am going to be honest, I was lazy with them. It will be made of mostly Batarians and Turians, as they will a balance between the high sophistication of the Eclipse and the brutal tactics of the Blood Pack. Call it a "business partnership" that didn't go sour for once.  
**

**Legionary Prime: The Alliance will go with whoever serves their best interests, but there will be a political schism inside the Alliance with the Terra Firma party.  
**

**edboy4926: Grimdark? If you mean will I make it, in the words of Totalbiscuit, "The Imperium fell into a period of technological regression and brutal dictatorship and for ten thousand years has been assaulted by every single nasty the universe can throw at it. Basically life sucks, there's only war and you're probably going to get eaten by Tyranids. Have Fun!"? No, it will not be that grimdark. However, will it go out of its way to include skimpy girls with no armor being commandos Red Alert 3 style? No, that is one thing I would like to avoid.  
**

**RamenKnight: I'm sorry, but I can guarantee that the descriptions will go down as the characters are introduced and the settings become familiar (I will not do five hundred descriptions of the Citadel).  
**

**J.E.P. 1996: The Orion Empire is focusing rebuilding their entire military to take advantage of the technology now. Any ships left over are either part of Intelligence or was sold/stolen by the Tion Cluster. Their operations are limited right now as most assets have been moved to intercept the Tyranids while the rest hunt for pirate raiders.  
**

**Space Trooper: SD-10s and Dark Troopers are awesome and will be remade somewhere in here. They will be made into the Special Forces (once I get around to them).**

**Siphon 117: It's an interesting design and I will probably take some pointers from this, but I can't imagine any ship surviving an impact with a moon. Perhaps adding void shields will mitigate this, but I'm still trying to find a plausible way to integrate this. I like the part about the ramming attack though. It will be considered.  
**

**Sol: Could you elaborate your ideas. I probably won't include Lost Planet, but it would still be nice to hear ideas.  
**

**WildCard-Yes Man and The GAR: At the behest of these two, I decided to actually watch MLP:FiM. I always try to keep an open mind about things and after watching the anime Fooly Cooly, I don't think I could ever watch anything worse. This is where my analysis/rant comes in so for many of you, you can probably just skip it.  
**

**I think that it helps if I put a little retrospective on this. When I was growing up, I enjoyed cartoons/shows from the late 90's and early 2000's. So some of my favorite shows were Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain, Pokemon (Gen 1), Digimon (Gen 1), Batman (TAS and Beyond), Justice League, Swat Kats, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Grim and Evil, and probably many others I don't recall. I would like to say that many of the shows I watched either had dark themes (Batman, etc), were cynical in nature (Animaniacs, etc), or filled my head with so much awesome I couldn't help but watch (Swat Kats, etc). So looking at My Little Pony, I couldn't help feeling that not only was I in the wrong demographic, but I was also in the wrong generation. I think it was three or four years ago I turned on Cartoon Network and tried to watch cartoons only to immediately turn the TV off in disgust. From that moment on I went to assume that everything in the world was crap until it could prove itself otherwise.  
**

**That being said, I can say I was easily surprised by MLP:FiM. I suspected that the show would have some decent value considering it had Lauren Faust as the creator (Powerpuff Girls and Foster's Home) and had some wonderful voice acting (Tara Strong and surprisingly Farseer Taldeer as Princess Celestia). But I was immediately taken in by the way they present the franchise. I starts off with a mythological setting, something I never thought I would see in a cartoon nowadays. I thought we couldn't show anything mature to little kids anymore. As the show progresses, I was happy that the characters in the show weren't as flat as I thought they would be. Everyone in the show has a job, everyone goes on with their antics and lives, and each of the main characters is flawed in some way. I enjoy this not only because this allows the writers to expand upon those flaws, but is also gives the characters time to develop. I was even more surprised that the characters actually do develop over the series. I half expected them writers to just get lazy and forget all about the other episodes. Even better was that this show includes cartoon violence. I was immediately taken aghast by that. I though this was age of political correctness, where we can't do anything because it will turn our kids into mass murdering psychopaths. The music numbers actually remind me somewhat of the Animaniacs' numbers, so I was happy. Most of the villains were well done and some even had a history, giving a motive for their eventual revenge. The humor was sometimes subtle and not easily caught so that was enjoyable. I was surprised when I found out that the show represented females in many different categories. You have the yellow pegasus and the white unicorn going for the "little girls and tea parties" demographic, the blue pegasus and the orange horse going for the athletic feminists, and then you have the pink horse and the purple unicorn that are kind of in the middle. The fact that this wasn't represented as some "picture perfect utopia" but people had to actually get jobs and pay for things only made this more interesting. But I digress, I actually enjoyed the series and compared to the rest of TV, its probably one of the better shows that anyone could watch.  
**

**Now, after all this, do I consider myself a "brony?" No, I don't think so. I watched the series, thought it was good, and moved on. I have no real desire to get into the fandom of the show. Do I think people should give it a chance? Yes, but for me personally, I just think I'm in the wrong generation for this. Some people say that if you enjoy the show, then you are a brony, but I disagree. That's like calling someone a Trekkie for watching Star Trek for one time. I have no desire to get into the fandom (mainly because I'm afraid of what I would find (rule 34)) but I have no right to criticize the fandom either. I was (and probably still am) a rabid Star Wars fan and I get into all the Expanded Universe stuff and crap so I consider myself a fan. I don't consider myself a rabid fan of MLP:FiM. That being said, I will probably end up watching more MLP because I heard that Animaniacs is coming to the Hub Christmas Eve and I am a nostalgic fan of Animaniacs. I will probably end up watching the whole craptastic payload.  
**

**Okay that was my rant and here is the show.**

* * *

"A friendship founded on business is better than a business founded on friendship." – John D. Rockefeller

November 5, 2700 C.E.

Terminus Space, Sahrabarik System

Afterlife, Omega Station

Aria was instantly intrigued by these new arrivals. She had watched the whole scene play out on a vidscreen. Not many had the guts to kill one of her soldiers on purpose. Not that she cared anyway. Vorcha were utterly useless and could be easily replaced. However, the weapons they used intrigued her. They were not the standard mass accelerators she was familiar with. However, that was all moot, since these new comers needed to know that she was in charge.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the she saw the new comers approach her balcony. She had seen them from the vidscreen before, but she was still somewhat shocked at their appearance. They looked distinctly like Asari, but had pale skin and tufts of hair on their heads and faces. Two of them wore armor far larger than what even Turian military regulars wore. Despite the size, the armor seemed to fit the two perfectly. What caught her eye was the use of turquois holograms, giving the two soldiers the appearance of having a galea and holographic armor. Their eyes contained a fierceness that could rival a Krogan.

The one in the center was just creepy. His pale skin showed no signs of age or even being biological. The unsettling feeling came from the dark sunglasses he wore. It frustrated Aria that she could not judge his reaction via reaction. Negotiations would be more difficult than normal. Still, she would not allow that to show. Everyone knew who ran this station and if they didn't, then they would learn.

As the three men approached, she decided to play her first hand. "Stop, that's close enough."

The three men stopped, but still looked intimidating to the guards. Aria still wasn't going to take any chances.

"Tell, me what is it you really seek? You have weapons, so you're not here for black market deals. You have armor, so you're obviously well-funded. If you're here to take this station, then you've come to the wrong side of the galaxy."

The pale man in the middle stepped forward. "We don't wish for any hostilities. We have been sent here by one of our… clients. He wishes to establish relations with this side of the galaxy."

Aria was taken off guard by the man's voice. It sounded metallic, as if he was speaking into a microphone before saying anything. Brushing it aside as a side effect of a translator, she resumed her cold stance.

"And who is this client of yours? Certainly no one I've heard of."

The man bent down and opened the case that he was carrying. "Our client wishes to introduce himself."

The case was opened revealing a small device inside. Before Aria could bark out orders to her security, the device started to glow and a hologram appeared. As the hologram flickered to life, Aria was put face-to-face with a disgusting creature.

It was a giant slug that was covered in wrinkles over its entire body. It featured two large bulging eyes that seemed to glower at everything. It's huge maw was covered in saliva and slobber. Aria wasn't quite sure whether to be disgusted by this foul creature or to be amazed that such a thing could even exist, let alone be intelligent.

"Greetings, Aria T'Loak, Queen of Omega. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jabba the Hutt, ruler of the Tion Cluster. You have been considered worthy of my presence."

Aria frowned at that. Who was this creature to think that she was a mere slave to his whims? But for now, she decided to play on the safe side.

"Shoot. What is it that you want? Wasting my time isn't a way to get on my good side. And Omega only has one rule: Don't fuck with Aria."

Aria fully expected him to be repulsed by such a statement, but instead the Hutt simply laughed.

"Ha! I like your style. Very well then, let's get straight to business. It's very simply: I want to open some lucrative markets on your station. And I am willing to pay you handsomely in return."

Aria raised an eyebrow at this, but was already calculating the consequences of such a move, how many gangs would complain, how many people needed to die to see this deal through. Ultimately, what does she gain from all this.

"Alright, Jabba, what kind of markets are you thinking of?"

The Hutt smiled maliciously. "I wish to trade in technology, weapons, slaves, drugs, and mercenary services. All of these I'm sure that you're familiar with?"

Aria then started to calculate the profits from all of this. Slaves, drugs and mercenary work were always top trades on Omega. They weren't anything new. However, the technology and weapons were another story.

"Alright, and what do I gain from all of this?"

"Ah, getting eager to see your prize? If you were to take this deal, then we will provide for you a 15% cut of all profits. And as a bonus, you may have a small catch of surplus weapons. Consider it… a gift for your trust."

Now all the alarms went off in Aria's head. In the Terminus, there was no such thing as trust. Everyone was looking out for their own gain.

"Okay, what's the catch? If you people have been studying Omega for a long time, then you should know that there is no such thing as trust."

The Hutt's grin only seemed to grow wider. "Perhaps there are other parties that wish to parlay for your station. I believe that your station will be a lot… busier soon. Call it a growing market."

Aria thought through all of her options. The station was ultimately loyal to her, so she didn't have to worry about any traitors in her group yet. But if there were more visitors and they wanted to start a gang war to take control, then power could shift. However, if she let the deal go, then the Hutt would simply go to another port. And she'll be damned if she lets those stuck up brats on Illium get all the fun.

"Okay, you have a deal. But first, tell me where you are, so that if this comes back to bite me, I know where to find you and who to kill."

The Hutt could only laugh at such a threat. "I am far from your precious 'relay network.' It would probably be better if you never knew at all. There are some powers where I am that would never negotiate with the likes of you. I suggest that you never give them a reason to come to your doorstep."

Aria was furious. Who was this creature to deny her the information she desired? However, she would never show such weakness. She would simply find another way to get it. There were far more simple ways to find information. She would just have to have a little "chat" with Shadow Broker after this.

"Alright, now go. Your presence is disgusting and I'm trying to enjoy myself," even as she gestured toward the dancers in the center of the club.

"Ha! Don't be so eager to dismiss me. I believe that we will be speaking again sooner than you think. But before I go, I believe that you deserve a small token of my appreciation."

Aria looked with interest as the pale man stepped forward and presented her with a small handle. Taking it from the man, she started to examine it. She pressed down on a button and almost dropped it when a small blade of light shot out from one end. It looked like a small knife, even as the blade gave off an eerie blue blow. Pressing the button again, the blade disappeared.

Jabba looked very pleased. "Enjoy your trinkets, while they last."

The hologram slowly faded. Even before it had dissipated, the pale man took the projector and stuffed it back inside his case. Picking it up, he turned back to Aria.

"Our client thanks you for providing an audience. Now, may we take our leave?"

Aria simply waved them off, believing that words would be useless to these people. The three men turned and started walking back to the hanger where their transport was docked. For several seconds, Aria stared out into space. After a minute, she turned toward her omni-tool and started to type in a message. If anyone knew who these people were, it was him.

After a few seconds, she received a return signal.

"Ah, Aria, so nice of you to call me. Do you require something? Potential rivals, bank account numbers, weapon shipments?"

Aria already knew that the voice was going to be garbled, but she pushed those thoughts aside.

"Yes, I require information on a place known as the Tion Cluster. I want to know where it is."

There was a long pause before she received her answer. "I may have knowledge on the Tion Cluster. How much are you willing to pay?"

Aria grimaced. _Playing negotiator again, I suppose_. "I may be able to siphon a large sum of credits your way. However, I want the information first."

Again there was a pause. "I'm afraid that the situation is a little bit… complicated."

Aria was almost willing to scream in frustration. "Complicated!? You're the fucking Shadow Broker! You're supposed to have this information!"

"Please be aware that the Tion Cluster is a new power to the Terminus. Even better that they have found a form of FTL that doesn't require relays. From what my agents have gathered, their trajectories originate from the other side of the galaxy. You would never be able to find them in that dense cluster."

Aria gritted her teeth. "And you haven't explored the area yet?"

"My agents have only observed small transports. This is the first time they issued direct contact. However, I don't think you will have to wait too long. After all, your station is about to become the biggest market in the Terminus."

Aria still frowned, but she let that one slide. "I guess that's all. Your funds will be transferred to an account you specify. Considering what I was going to pay you, it's a consolation prize."

"Fine. Shadow Broker out."

Aria was left with her thoughts, even as the music drowned out the rest of the night. She had possibly made a deal that could make her the true Queen of the Terminus, or doom her forever. She remained confident that it would be the former.

After all, it was just good business.

* * *

"We know that there are still monsters out there, and I will be damned if there is a repeat of the Covenant War. We need a strong military." – Inez Simmons, Leader of the Terra Firma Party

Alliance Space, Shanxi System

Exsul Training Academy, Exsul

Inside the military base of Exsul, militias are trained in the basics of the art of war. While the Alliance has never known war in its infant history, they knew that the galaxy would always be a dangerous place. When the UNSC was assaulted by the Covenant, humanity had never suspected there to be intelligent life in the stars. Billions died in the war. The Alliance, now separated from their violent kin, hope to never repeat those mistakes.

Currently most of the militia was in the training grounds, doing exercises for today's mandatory checklist. However, that was for the official militia. There were many people that still had yet to complete the basic training. Some excelled better than others.

Currently on the gun range was a young woman. She had shining blue eyes that contrasted well with her long red hair. She was wearing the standard issue Alliance cadet uniform, which consisted of tight fitting blue pants and a matching shirt. On the right side of her uniform was the symbol of the Alliance, two halves of an arch with three stars underneath.

She was aiming down range with her Avenger assault rifle, a reliable weapon in the hands of a skilled soldier. With the sights aimed down at her target, she unleashed a burst of fire. The small mass accelerators rounds flew from her rifle in an instant, before impacting the dummy set on the other side. Satisfied, the young woman chucked her old thermal clip to the ground.

Another woman walked over to her. Like the other woman, she wore a blue cadet's uniform. She was slightly older and carried herself like an old veteran. Her black hair reached down to her shoulders. Her brown eyes had been watching with interest. Her smile never wavered as she greeted the other woman.

"Congratulations Jane, you managed to beat your former record. An accuracy rating of 72% isn't bad with an Avenger."

Jane Shepard only sighed. "It's still not good enough to get into the N7 program. I still don't know how my brother did it."

"Ashley Williams shook her head. "You know, Jane, there are other positions out there other than N7. Your brother is just one soldier out of thousands."

Jane only laughed. "At least you get job security. Your grandfather is the general of the whole base. Shepard is still a relatively unknown name."

Ashley smirked. "Hey, my family had to work hard for those honors. Being the next Williams is a lot of pressure. I could have taken the office position, but Williams aren't known to take the easy path."

Jane smiled. "I guess not. But I still need to raise my accuracy to 85% to have any chance of getting into the N7 program."

"You know that your test is three months away, right? Get some R&R for yourself. You need it. Some of your bunk mates tell me that you haven't slept for more than five hours."

Jane shrugged. "I'll be fine. Besides, what was that whole thing about hard work?"

Ashley maintained her smile. "I plan on inheriting my grandfather's position, so my expectations aren't quite what you're reaching for. Plus, I think you had better stop now because here comes the commander."

Jane put the Avenger down before looking back at the entrance of the shooting range. In walked both General Williams, her commander, and John Shepard, her brother. She smiled but knew when to be professional. She and Ashley stood at attention and saluted them both.

"General, Sir!"

General Williams nodded. "At ease. I think we know each other well enough to get past formalities. How have you two been?"

Both of them relaxed as Jane answered. "Just fine, sir. I'm just training to prepare for the N7 program."

Ashley answered next. "I'm still trying to tell her that she'll do just fine on it."

Williams shook his head. "Jane, you're one of the best cadets we have at the academy. You don't need to go out your way for this. Alliance Command already knows your brother and I'm sure they would love to have another Shepard in the N7 program."

"With all due respect, I intend to make sure that I earn that position. Can't let John here have all the fun."

John smirked. "Who said that N7 was fun? Didn't know you'd want to follow me forever."

Jane laughed as she playfully punched John's arm. "Hey, I can prove that I'm just as good as you. Watch your back; I might just exceed your record."

John smiled. "Challenged accepted."

The four soldiers shared a good laugh. The Alliance was here to stay. No one could ever take away such a friendship.

* * *

"Whenever I hear anyone arguing for slavery, I feel a strong impulse to see it tried on him personally." – Abraham Lincoln

Space around Relay 314

Even as the motley fleet of slaver ships exited mass effect fields, the crews were all preparing to can the system for useful materials. As the ships all left the mass effect field generated, they drifted beside the massive relay. All the crews were readying their scanning equipment.

Branto Kafri was eager to begin the operations needed. He already suspected that the Council would be sending an investigation fleet. Hopefully, by the time they were done, he would be long gone.

"Captain Tabr, have the ships started to scan the system?"

The Turian turned back to Branto. "Yes, we have yet to receive details, but there seems to be one habitable planet in the system. It could support life. We are also getting some strange transmissions near the planet. Possible indigenous species."

Branto could only grin at that news. A new species that was inside the Terminus wasn't always new, but to see a species that was already in space flight was. It was easier to teach manners and fear into an intelligent species rather than some ignorant beasts.

"Good. We don't want to alert them for now. Keep the scanners running and we'll see how much profit we can get out of this."

Tabr nodded. "Yes sir. Our probes are already coming back with some interesting data. We are far from Citadel Space. In fact, we are close to the other side of the galaxy. This system also is full of rich materials, including palladium, platinum and iridium."

Branto's smile widened. "Excellent. A good haul for today. Soon, the Kafri Syndicate will once again be a name to be respected and…"

His speech was interrupted when one of the signal operators hailed him. "Mister Kafri, sir? The sensors have picked up the radio transmissions from the planet. They are coming from orbital satellites. We have also detected a city on the surface. Indications put this as a colony."

Branto's eyes grew wider. This was possibly the greatest find in the Terminus. If it was only a colony, then that means there are more of these planets. An entire empire of slaves was his for the taking. All he needed to do was capture and value these new thralls. However, should the Citadel forces find him…

"Captain Tabr, open a channel to all ships in my command."

The Turian quickly replied. "Yes, sir."

The Batarian opened his own com to the rest of the fleet. "All ships, this is Branto Kafri. All frigates are to wait at the relay for now. If a Citadel fleet shows up, you are to either destroy it if it is a reconnaissance fleet or you are to retreat from the relay to lead them off. The cruiser _Second Chance_ will accompany you. The rest of the fleet will be with me as we assault the planet. Kafri out."

Kafri grinned even as his ships moved toward the planet. IF a Citadel fleet did come through the relay, they would be too busy chasing his frigates down to notice the planet. Then he would have his own stash of slaves and resources, free of competition.

The fleet of one cruiser and twelve freighters slowly moved toward the red planet, already tasting their new found fortunes.

* * *

"A man who won't die for something is not fit to live." – Doctor Martin Luther King Jr.

Alliance Frigate _Dasher_, in orbit of Shanxi

The Alliance Navy was always held in high regard throughout Alliance space. While the old timers would always tell stories of ships kilometers in length, many simply shook their heads and told them to look at the new fleet. Once, the fleets of mankind had been grey and ugly in appearance. Now they were painted white and provided a symbol for the new Systems Alliance. They were sleek in appearance, much more fitting for a civilized nation.

The _Dasher_ was one of the newer frigates. At more than 250 meters long, it was more than a match for opposing frigates. Holding with it two heavy mass accelerators, six twin-linked broadside mass accelerators, and ten point-defense lasers, the frigate was the pinnacle of Alliance technology. While the Alliance was indeed researching into new ways of integrating more technology, these vessels would have to do.

As of right now, Captain Cretwe was surveying his crew inside the bridge. The captain was an older man. He had short brown hair that matched his brown eyes. He wore the blue uniform with gold trim required of naval officers. Most of the crew was reviewing data from the many holoscreens spread across the bridge.

As his thoughts drifted back home to his wife, one of the sensor officers alerted him to a signal.

"Sir, we are receiving multiple signals from the direction of the relay."

Cretwe frowned. As far as he knew, that relay wasn't scheduled to be opened for now. Trying to stay calm, he rationalized the situation.

"Send out a hail. It could be Alliance Intelligence going for a scouting run. See if they respond to our hails."

The officer nodded. "Right away."

As Cretwe walked closer to the observation windows, he got a glimpse of the incoming signals. It was a fleet of thirteen ships, heading straight for Shanxi. At the same time, his sensor officer turned back to him.

"Sir, known of the ships are responding to any Alliance IFF codes and…"

That's when the entire crew saw the site bearing down on them. An entire fleet was heading straight toward them. And the ships looked alien in design. It was a first contact scenario.

The sensor officer looked at Cretwe, filled with worry. "Sir, what should we do?"

Cretwe wasn't quite sure himself. He had heard numerous stories from the old timers about how they had been attacked relentlessly by an alien power. It resulted in billions dead. If the same thing were to happen now, Cretwe wasn't quite sure if he could live with it.

"I want the First Contact Package sent to those ships. Maybe we can hail them."

The sensor officer nodded. "We are trying to establish a link. Standby."

* * *

Slaver Cruiser _Last Resort_

"Kafri, sir! The aliens are trying to contact us over a hail. Shall I put them on screen?"

Branto could only grin wider. These aliens were peaceful, which meant that they would be much easier to enslave.

"Ignore any hails. It's not as if we could understand them anyway. Open fire on that frigate!"

The forward guns of the cruiser and its twelve escorts started to charge.

* * *

Alliance Frigate _Dasher_

"Sir, we are reading a massive energy spike from all of the ships! I think they're charging weapons!"

Before Cretwe could issue any orders to the rest of the crew, the alien fleet had opened fire with a barrage of mass accelerator fire. The barrage of blue rounds easily closed the distance between the alien fleet and the small frigate. The frigate's kinetic barriers took a pounding, even as the ship rocked from the intensive fire.

Cretwe wasn't happy. "Damage report!"

The crew was still trying to get their bearings, but one of the engineering officers managed to get to his screen. "Sir, our kinetic barriers are completely down and we have damage reports from engineering and the reactor. Three of our broadside cannons are out of order."

Cretwe cursed himself even as he resumed command. "All available batteries, open fire!"

Two streaks of blue raced toward the alien fleet. They impacted on of the smaller ships. The ships kinetic barriers absorbed the first round, but the second tore through the ship. The two rounds had impacted the reactor and caused a small explosion. The small ship drifted lifelessly.

However, the other ships in the alien fleet had also resumed firing. Even as the _Dasher_ made an excellent show of force, it could not hope to overpower a fleet. The ship had started to lose integrity and was now leaking oxygen in multiple places. Another mass accelerator round impacted against the hull, knocking Cretwe from his command post.

"Sir, we are leaking atmosphere in decks two and three! Mass accelerator weapons down! We have only 56% hull integrity! Twelve confirmed dead! Orders!"

Cretwe could only stare at the window, wondering how fate had chosen this day for an enemy to begin the slaughter again. He stared back at his crew, knowing that most of them were so young, with so much ahead of them. . He then thought back to his wife and how they had imagined having a baby after his tour of duty. Was mankind only doomed for war?

However, Cretwe also knew he had a duty to the Alliance, and to the colonists at Shanxi. He made his decision, knowing full well that his actions may only impact a few. But if he could salvage even one life from this mess, that was all that mattered.

"This is Captain Cretwe to fleet. All hands are to scuttle this vessel and make way for escape pods to Shanxi. That's an order!"

All crewmen immediately started to scramble for the escape pods. Some of the crew was trapped behind fires that had sprung up from the attacks. The staircase to the engineering section was completely ablaze, even as crewmen tried in vain to help their trapped comrades. One by one, pods separated from the ship, racing down to the planet below. Only one pod remained after a few minutes.

Cretwe sighed as he heard the screams of those crewmen who were trapped in the decks below. Some had even tried to race through the fires, only to be burnt beyond recognition. Only his XO remained.

"Sir, there is one last escape pod for you! Come on!"

Cretwe shook his head. "No, that escape pod is not for me. Go on ahead. I have a score to settle with these aliens."

The XO protested. "But sir, you need to… and your wife…"

"You have a full life ahead of you. I need am content to know that I was given happiness before this moment and that you all have served as a faithful crew. It is time I repay that."

The XO hesitated, but nodded as he boarded the last escape pod with three others. The pod immediately jettisoned toward the planet.

As Cretwe watched the pod fall to the planet, he then turned to the controls of the frigate. Most of the frigate had been damaged beyond salvage. However, the engines were one of the only systems that were above 50% operational status. He sat in the now sparking pilot's chair and glossed over the screen in front of him.

"Let's see if I still got it."

The engines of the _Dasher_ lit with a blue light as the frigate raced toward the enemy fleet. The fleet was still trying to pound the frigate with overwhelming firepower, but Cretwe would not be deterred. He pushed all available power into the engines, even as he aimed the ship on a collision course with the cruiser leading the fleet.

"I die knowing that in the end, I may save a life that I have never known. So fuck you, alien scum."

The frigate drew ever closer when one of the cruisers round hit the frigate's engines. This blow caused Cretwe to smash his head into the control panel. The frigate, already damaged, drifted off course from the cruiser… and toward several of the freighters. As the freighters all moved to evade the flaming wreck, one was not so lucky. The frigate tore through the hull of the freighter, even as metal grinded against metal. Then the frigate struck the reactor.

A massive explosion tore through the space around the two ships, consuming them in a large blue cloud. By the time explosion faded, there was nothing but particles and several pieces of debris floating in the emptiness of space.

* * *

Slaver Cruiser _Last Resort_

While Branto had been glad that the enemy ship had been diverted off of its suicide course and had been destroyed, he was very angry that he lost two freighters in the process. Those things cost a large amount of money to get. That and the mercenary groups that had been lost would have to be reimbursed.

Turning back to the planet, he let all of his negative thoughts drift away as he stared at the spoils that were now all for his taking. His fleet had already started to move closer to the planet to start disembarking procedures.

His thoughts were interrupted by one of his sensor officers. "Sir, several of the larger satellites are turning toward us. Shall we assume combat procedures?"

"No, what could simple satellites do against us? They lost their only ship. I doubt that any satellite could fare any better…"

He was torn from his speech when one of the satellites unleashed a solid red beam from its central pylon. The beam raced toward the lead freighter. While most of the crew had been expecting the freighter's kinetic barriers to absorb the beam, the beam instead ignored the barriers and went straight through the hull. Gasps were heard all across the bridge.

Branto easily resumed command. "All ships, open fire on those satellites! Take them out!"

While the satellites had been able to dish out a considerable amount of damage, they weren't able to take much. The two satellites were dispatched with relative ease from the cruiser's weapons, though the earlier freighter had taken another beam and was incinerated in the blast. Branto was not happy losing this much profit. He angrily turned back to Captain Tabr.

"Begin landing all troops on the city. If you see any military officers, kill them."

* * *

"When extraction isn't possible, soldiers will either begin to lose hope or they will begin to look for a hero." – David Anderson, on fighting alone

Exsul, Shanxi

When the alien fleet had opened fire on the _Dasher_, the military commanders had been watching from the satellite cameras. The entire city had been turned into a mass of confusion and chaos. Hundreds of people were trying to find shelter in the many buildings of the city. Others were packing belongings and heading for the wastes outside the settlement zone.

Even as the defensive laser satellites fell, the alien fleet had already started landing transports down on the surface. General Williams intended to deny these invaders strategic points. He was currently speaking to all available soldiers in Alpha Base.

"Men, we have just initiated violate contact with an extraterrestrial species. We will not show mercy to these aliens. Your prime objective is to neutralize the enemy landing positions outside the city. We have marked them at nine direct points. However, your secondary objective is to protect any civilians that are in harm's way. I will remain in contact with you throughout the mission. Get to it men!"

All soldiers rang out in unison. "Sir, yes sir!"

After the men had started to run off to the warzone, the old general turned away and sighed. This had been the hardest decision in his life. While he knew the job description called for sending men into battle, he never expected to send in cadets, even his own granddaughter. The invasion had been large and surprised many. No colony was prepared for this. The best he could hope for was that his message to Arcturus Station got through and they would be relieved soon.

He returned to the holographic table that showed a three dimensional model of the city. The nine freighters had landed just outside the city and were ransacking the small villages. Once again, Williams sighed as he started to make the hard choices.

"Alpha Squad, come in. Shepard?"

There was some static as the transmission attempted to patch through. "I'm here, General. We are ready to start our assault on the outer villages."

"Negative, Commander. I want you to take your squad and attack the freighter marked Freighter Seven. Am I clear?"

There was a pause before an answer came through. "But sir, what about the villagers and the…"

"Commander, I'm sending Omega Squad to deal with them. Your objective is to give us an advantage and a distraction. We may be able to draw them out of the city."

"I still don't think a squad made out of cadets can…"

"Shepard, your sister will do a fine job. She's one of the best the academy has ever had. If anyone can pull this off as a cadet, it's her."

There was a very long pause. "Understood, sir. Going for Freighter Seven."

There was no goodbye or any sign of reconciliation. He knew that he was sending people into the meat grinder. Williams only looked back at the hologram. Troops from aliens and humans were scrambling to maintain superiority in the villages, even as more troops advanced upon the city.

"War, war never changes."

* * *

Alpha Squad, Landing Zone Seven

John Shepard was given the command of Alpha Squad, twenty men strong. His mission was to distract the landing parties long enough to sneak several demolitions teams behind the freighter and ultimately destroy it.

John Shepard was racing with the rest of his squad to the indicated landing zone. He could already hear the screams of several soldiers as the aliens started to advance. Even as he ran, several flashes of mass accelerators flew by his head before he took cover behind what had been a small house. The rest of his squad joined him as they got their first look at the aliens.

They were a random assortment of freaks. Some of the aliens had four eyes. Other's looked avian in appearance, with two mandibles to boot. And then there were aliens that looked like they had been scarred beyond all recognition. Currently, the aliens were running down the platforms of the freighter, all of them armed with fierce looking weapons.

Commander Shepard looked to his squad. He signaled with his hands to get ready to engage. His squad nodded as his fingers started the countdown. Three, two one…

Immediately, Shepard and his squad opened fire on the alien gangs. The aliens, who were just disembarking, were surprised at the attack. The mass accelerator rounds from the humans punched through the kinetic barriers of the scarred aliens. They easily fell to the squad's firepower.

The four-eyed and the avian-like aliens were more determined. Their kinetic barriers held true as they adjusted their position and took cover. The human's barrage fell silent as they each went to exchange their thermal clips. The aliens took this opportunity to open fire unopposed. Two of Shepard's squad mates fell to this combined firepower. While the mass accelerators of the aliens didn't have as much power as the human versions, thousands of shots added up. To Shepard's shock, these aliens never seemed to reload their thermal clips.

"Get me a medic on those two men, stat!"

Shepard stood back up and fired a burst from his Avenger. The rounds tore through another alien, one of the four-eyed ones. The rounds had ripped through his kinetic barriers before going straight for the left eyes. Where once was a head, there was only a bloody mess.

_I hope that Jane and Ashley are doing better than we are…_

* * *

Beta Squad, Village Safela

Jane Shepard was given the command of Omega Squad, made of mostly cadets fresh out of training. As of right now, she and Ashley were the most experienced of them all, the others only having gone through basic training and not any other programs.

They were to set out against forces in the village of Safela. It was one of the small villages that surrounded Exsul and it had been the hardest hit in the initial wave of the attack. The alien freighter had landed almost right inside the village, bringing with them assault firepower before moving lifting back off to another location. Omega was there to ensure that no one got out alive.

The twenty man squad had arrived at the village to see disaster in the making. The local militia that had been stationed there had been slaughtered in the initial wave of assault troops. Jane indicated for her squad to take positions across the rubble of what had been a store. They each spread out while Jane looked on at aliens.

Some of them had four-eyes, others were avian-like. Another kind looked like it had been burned and scarred beyond belief. But there was a giant of an alien in front of them all. It looked like a lizard on the hunt, with a huge hump on its back. It seemed in charge, as it was yelling at the others and pointing toward something. Jane couldn't make out what it was, but assumed it was bad.

Waiting until the enemy had their backs to her, Jane started the countdown for her squad. Three, two, one…

Before she had even opened fire, the lizard-like alien had turned around and shouted something. The rest of the aliens turned around and fired in her direction. Several of the greens didn't duck in time and were instantly cut down by enemy fire. Jane looked back at the aliens with vengeance.

"Open fire! Now!"

All of her troops opened fire with their guns, even as the aliens started to take cover. There were eleven aliens to her eighteen, but that didn't seem to matter when most of her troops were green. They were generally able to shoot in the general direction of the enemy instead of waiting for a clear shot.

Jane exited cover again to shoot one of the avian-like troops. The alien had started to advance his position when Jane cut him down with her Avenger. The kinetic barriers were shattered with just a few rounds. Another round had pierced the alien's side and the alien ducked back into cover in pain. Jane already counted the alien as out.

Ashley had equipped herself with a sniper rifle and was perched one the second floor of the building with two others. They excelled at marksmanship in the academy so it was no question they were accurate. However, Ashley always seemed to reload much faster than the others. Ashley was already down to third thermal clip as she shot another alien, this time one of the four-eyed ones. The shot had completely cut down his barrier. A second shot made his head completely into mist.

Jane ejected another thermal clip as another alien barrage cut down three more of her men. "Do these freaks ever run out of ammo?!" Even as she fired another round into a scarred alien's head, she saw some of the aliens taking pot-shots at the three snipers above them. Jane opened her com.

"Ashley, what's the situation?"

"Jane, they have us pinned and Defra is down. Vema is trying to stabilize him, but we don't know how long he'll last without medi-gel. How are you? Can you do without sniper support for a few minutes?"

Jane looked back at her squad. Already more than two-thirds of her squad was either bleeding or dead. The rest of them were making a grand last stand against the alien invaders. However, there were only three aliens left. If they could hold out for just two minutes…

"Ashley, go help Defra. We'll be fine."

"Alright, good luck."

The com was cut off as Jane once again stood and unleashed her Avenger upon the remaining aliens. Another of the four-eyed ones fell to the combined firepower of her and one other. The other two aliens were hiding behind cover as the rest of her squad hammered at them. Jane decided to join the fight and waited till one of them popped their head up. As one did, she unleashed another burst. However, the alien moved back into cover, waiting for its kinetic barrier to recharge. The other alien had opened fire again and cut down two more of her troops. They were dead before they even hit the ground. Jane angrily opened fire again.

The last two aliens were the avian-like ones. This type of alien seemed to be superior in battle compared to the rest of the freaks. Jane admired the skill they displayed even as she and the one other human soldier started to batter them with fire. Their kinetic barriers held as they opened fire once more. The other human soldier was cut down from the combined arms fire. She coughed up blood once before going silent.

Jane had gone in to cover and was trying to come up with a strategy. Suddenly, she heard sniper fire and one of the aliens had been hit in the chest. She looked up and one of the snipers, Vema, had taken a shot at the two. She saw no signs of Ashley or Defra. The two aliens opened fire in Vema's general direction. Her kinetic barrier flared up as she once again took cover. Jane breathed a sigh of relief knowing that at least one soldier under her command would live. She once again exchanged her thermal clip and fired again at one of the aliens.

Its kinetic barriers held for a few seconds before the next round hit him in the chest, causing him to stagger back. The next round came from Vema, who had laid a sniper round straight through its head. The corpse fell to the ground. Jane focused on the last alien, who had decided that being alone with an enemy soldier and a sniper was too much. It had started to retreat back to another building. It ducked behind a block of concrete. Jane decided to advance her position.

The last alien decided that this was his chance to end the threat of Jane Shepard. It took itself out of cover to aim down range as she ran to the next piece of rubble. Just as its finger was about to pull the trigger, another sniper round was shot straight to its face. The kinetic barrier absorbed it, but it was sent flying back as Jane set her own gun's sights down on it. Jane opened fire once more and the alien ceased to be alive as mass accelerator rounds tore through its body. As the last corpse hit the ground, Jane took stock in the outcome of the battle.

She had lost almost her entire team during the assault and now only Vema was confirmed alive. She had no idea where Ashley went. Apparently, during her rush against the aliens, she had lost her scouter eyepiece, leaving her blind to communications. She looked down in anger at the ten… wait, wasn't there eleven aliens? Where was that lizard with the hump?

She then heard the sound of a massive shotgun round followed by a blood curling scream. She turned around to the see the lizard alien holding a shotgun, the barrel still hot from releasing its round. The remains of what had been Vema were strewn across the second story of the building she had been hiding in. The creature jumped down and hit the floor with a thud. Instead of firing the shotgun as she expected, the creature instead yelled a monstrous roar as it charged her.

Jane fired all of the ammo left in her clip at the berserker. She had even brought its kinetic barriers down before the creature came upon her. She had expected that massive shotgun to fire but instead she was met with a blunt hit to her chest that sent her flying and sprawling to the ground. Jane resisted blacking out as the lizard roared again to finish the job.

AS it raised its massive fists up in the air, a single round of a sniper pierced the air. It flew straight into the lizard, going through its massive head. The lizard staggered a bit before falling over in pain. Jane took out her Carnifex pistol and shot the lizard straight in the eye. When the creature seemed to still itself, she looked over at the origin of the sniper shot.

Ashley had apparently moved to flank the aliens at an earlier time before Vema got the headshot on the last avian. She jumped down from her two story perch and walked over to Jane.

"Sorry I couldn't come any sooner."

Jane shook her head. "And Dafra?"

It was Ashley's turn to sigh. "Didn't make it. After that, Vema suggested that I go around and try to flank the bastards, but I couldn't get there in time. When I finally got set up, the other bastard was right behind Vema. I tried to radio the position, but it was no use. Dammit!"

Jane looked back over to the lizard creature. "Do you think anyone fared much better?"

"Doubt it. I was already receiving reports of multiple casualties along all the squads."

"And Alpha Squad?"

Ashley looked hopeful at that. "Alpha is giving the aliens at landing zone seven a hell of a fight."

Jane nodded before remembering that the lizard creature had been pointing at something before the skirmish.

"Come on, Ashley. These aliens had a goal in mind and I don't like it. We need to find out why they came here in the first place."

The two set off to the location where the lizard had been pointing. As they made it closer, they got a better look at what the aliens had been doing. As their view changed from blurred to clear, they all had one thought on their minds.

"Oh, fuck."

* * *

Alliance Space, Arcturus System

Alliance Parliament, Arcturus Station

In the center of Alliance space, the Arcturus System held a deep importance for the Alliance. Not only was it the central location of Alliance space, it was also the home to several other mass relays, linking Alliance space throughout the Attican Traverse.

In the middle of the Arcturus System, there stands a large disc-shaped space station. It is over five kilometers in diameter. This was Arcturus Station, the capital of the Systems Alliance. It was here that the Alliance Parliament met and discussed the many issues that concerned the government.

The current situation being debated currently was an old one. The hardliner conservative elements of the Alliance were always in a continuous argument with the Terra Firma Party. The Terra Firma Party was always arguing that the Alliance should attempt to travel back to the Orion arm and reconcile with the current government of Earth. The conservative elements of the Alliance held true to the values instilled in them from the beginning of the Alliance: an independent nation and a new start for humanity.

The two halves of the Alliance could never agree on anything. It was only out of sheer luck that the more conservative elements outnumbered the Terra Firma Party with a two-thirds majority. Currently, the argument had gone back to an old subject of FTL drives.

"We cannot allow humanity to become reliant upon these relays. We need to figure out a solution that allows us access to those systems that have no relay. Humanity has always found a solution to any problem. Surely this will be no different."

The speaker was known other than Claude Menneau, one of the more outspoken leaders of Terra Firma. He had won a seat in the Alliance Parliament more than a year ago and had quickly become an outspoken voice for the party. He was very popular in many circles.

"We will not divert needed funds for your ill-conceived projects. You have no love for humanity. We know that your only goal is to foolishly travel back to the Orion arm. Have you forgotten the sacrifices that our ancestors endured so that we may finally live free with our humanity intact?"

This was said by the leader of the Star League Party, the polar opposite of the Terra Firma Party. Their current speaker was Gregory Sqoule. Sqoule was a firm believer in the old ways and was always the voice of the Star League Party when it came to debates.

"I want to have humanity united. For us to stand together as we face the mysteries of the unknown. Is that so wrong that you would deny millions of people the chance to see their own homeworld?"

"You know that there is nothing for us there anymore. The entire arm was probably destroyed by the weapons that we had unleashed. If we do travel back, we will find only a war without end. Is that what you want for our people?"

"But what if it isn't at war? What will the rest of humanity think if we ever make contact with them? Will they see a people that had run from the fight, or should we approach them as a people lost by the efforts of a few fools?"

"You dare insult our ancestors that way!?"

"Some of us were given no choice in the matter. What right do you have to deny us the opportunity of augmentations and technology?"

"You know that we outlawed those technologies for a reason. We would lose the very thing that makes us human. That would be the biggest loss for all our people. That is what you find in your damn Orion arm, a people that has been lobotomized by technology and left for dead."

At this point, many of the other members of Parliament had tuned the conversation out. It was the same one that many had heard of many times. To the veteran members, it was tiring to hear the same rhetoric that they had heard for many years. For the younger members, they felt they had no context to judge on the matter.

As the two speakers continued to argue over who was morally right, a message reached the Parliament that startled the assembled members. The current Prime Minister, Edmund Vrash, instantly hooked it up to the main projector of the room. The other members were already discussing amongst themselves as to what the transmission was about. Even before the voices started to die down, the message started to play.

"This is a recorded message by General Williams of Shanxi. An alien fleet has invaded the colony and our militia forces are taking heavy hits. We require immediate assistance. They have orbital supremacy and most of the outer villages have fallen. We don't have any heavy support here and…."

The transmission cut out after that. The entire Parliament sat there stunned that first contact with another species would be a repeat of the ancient Covenant War. Many of the members didn't know how to react, having no experience with hostile contact protocols. This did not deter Menneau, for he took this opportunity to appear as the righteous side.

"We must mobilize the fleet, now! Our colonies are under attack from an unknown foe. We must take the initiative and attack while there are still some colonists to save!"

For once, Sqoule was in agreement. "This threat must be dealt with. Humanity must not be seen as weak in this time. The fleet must be mustered against this threat."

Prime Minister Vrash looked at the assembled members of Parliament. "All in favor of mobilization say 'aye.'"

The entire room filled with "Ayes!" even before Vrash had finished speaking.

"Then it is decided then. The Arcturus fleet under Admiral Hackett will lead the counterattack on Shanxi. All other fleet will mobilize for full deployment and all colonies will be put on standby. This session is now over until this crisis is averted."

* * *

Alliance Space, Shanxi System

Alpha Squad, Landing Zone Seven

After more than ten minutes of hard fighting, John looked back over to the freighter. The majority of the aliens were now distracted trying to fish Shepard's own troops out of cover. With that, it was time to fulfill his objective.

He quickly gestured to the two demolitions men beside him. Both nodded before sneaking off behind several more destroyed houses. The aliens were still busy fighting the rest of his squad, never noticing the missing three soldiers.

As the two made their way through another destroyed house, John heard a noise and immediately signaled for the two demolitions men to get into cover around a door. The two obeyed instantly. Shepard quickly looked around the corner and finally saw what had startled him so.

One of the scarred aliens and a larger, more lizard-like alien were searching around the house. He immediately noticed that the lizard-like alien had a large hump on his back and seemed to be growling orders at the other one. The scarred alien simply walked off, no doubt relaying some orders to other aliens.

John started to line up his shot at the larger alien when the alien suddenly turned around and shot him with a very large shot gun. The mass accelerator rounds tore at his kinetic barrier. It held, if only barely. Shepard let loose a few rounds from his Avenger before getting back into cover. This did not seem to faze the alien as it charged straight through the walls to get to Shepard. The two demolitions men each turned their weapons on the lizard. The lizard roared with rage as it raised its shotgun at turned one of the men into a bloody stain on the wall. The other managed to fare better and got into cover before the shotgun could be turned on him.

John staggered over to the wall to balance himself from the shotgun blast. His kinetic barriers recharged, he once again lined up his shot and tore several rounds through the back of the creature. This seemed to only give more rage to the lizard as it resumed its charge at John. John rolled out of the way just in time, but couldn't avoid the armored foot that kicked him in his stomach. John groaned in pain before rolling away just in time to avoid a curb stomp.

John gripped his Carnifex pistol and intended to blow the creature's head off. The creature once again charged at John. John shot two rounds at the creature. The first didn't seem to do anything, the creature just shrugging it off. The second tore past the creature's face and left a deep scar on its cheek. The lizard smacked the pistol out of John's hands and looked like it wanted to personally crush the human.

By pure instinct, John took out his knife. Bringing it forward to defend himself, he created a deep gash where he assumed the lizard's throat would be. Red blood already started to seep out of the wound as the lizard started to gag. The lizard staggered back, unable to comprehend what was happening. This gave John time to pick up his pistol and silence the creature forever.

With the sound of his enemy vanquished, John looked over to where the other demolitions man had gotten into cover. He managed to find the young man in the rubble, with a twisted arm to boot.

"I'm coming, Commander. Just let me… Augh!"

Shepard moved over to the soldier and started to apply medi-gel to some of the minor wounds. "Sit down, Jenkins. You need to rest yourself. Your condition is too serious to continue on."

Richard Jenkins wanted to protest. "But Commander, I just got graduated basic training and…"

"And you have a bright future ahead of you. You shouldn't throw your life away needlessly. I'll take the explosives to the site. You need to stay here for evac."

Jenkins looked like he wanted to protest, but sighed. "Alright, Commander. Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

As Jenkins clasped John's hands, he said his ultimatum. "Promise me that you'll make those bastards pay in blood."

Shepard only nodded before taking the explosives and running to the freighter. Jenkins sighed before looking at his twisted arm. Even with the medi-gel, it still stung from the blow.

_If the galaxy has such monsters as those things, then what kind of other horrors are out there?_

* * *

**The next chapter will be the codex for the Alliance and the Citadel. I will also be discussing why I think the Citadel is a (gasp!) good government. Also. I have to apologize for the long wait. I was caught up reading JediSpectre177's fanfic HaloMass Effect: Ruptured Universes. Specifically, I was caught up in imagining a fight between my universe and JediSpectre's and immediately my mind couldn't stop thinking of battesuits battling raptors with energy swords attached to their claws.  
**


	5. Citadel Council Codex

**Okay, here is the codex for the Citadel. This will be an ongoing project for me over winter break so expect more to be added overtime. Now for some questions/remarks.**

**Commissar Petitt: Well since the Arcturus Station is technically a METAL BAWKS, I guess you could say the Alliance is made of KOWARDZ and FEWLZ!**

**Okay, here is the moment that you have all waited for: the reasons why I think that the Citadel Council is a good government!**

* * *

Okay, so maybe I'm being a little bit optimistic here. I should say these are the reasons why I believe the Citadel Council is a decent government compared to everyone else. I already suspect that I'm going to receive a lot of hate-spam in my PM-box but I love debating so let's get this show on the road.

The first criticism I'm going to address is the idea of government. The Council is run by three individuals, each one from the major players of Citadel space (excluding humanity and the Batarians). You have the Asari Republics, the Turian Hierarchy, and the Salarian Union. These individuals are chosen by their respective governments to represent their interests in the Council. Many people have criticized that this leaves so many different species without a voice in galactic politics. However, I think that many people all take this from the perspective on humanity. Let's see what we think of the other races of the Citadel. Hanar and Elcor space is very small compared to the rest of the Council, including humanity. I don't think it would make sense for these species to have the same voice as the rest of the races. They would represent such small powers that it's kind of stupid to give them the same amount of leverage as galaxy-spanning civilizations. The Volus have already pledged themselves to the Turians so any vote they have would just be on the side of the Turians, making them a redundant vote. I don't think I would want the Batarians anywhere near a galactic vote due to their corruption ties and humanity eventually does gain a Council seat, so that settles humanity's ego.

In other fiction, one could say the balance of power is just as bad. In WH40K, a group of powerful men (the Council of Terra) decide on a regular day basis what is best for the Imperium of Man. This does not include any formal agreement out of the individual populaces of the planets nor the planetary governments themselves, so there is no say in government for many people. The Tau Empire is just as bad as the leadership of the Tau is only given to a special caste known as the Ethereals. They have many alien species within their empire, including humans, but they still have no say in what goes on.

Star Wars is just as bad in that the core worlds and the inner systems get special political treatment in the political arena while the outer systems can be the target of brutal taxation laws and other political fallouts. It's not hard to see why there would be a Separatist movement even without the Sith. This balance of power has made the outer systems a home for rebellion instead of unity. When the Republic finally turned into the Empire, the Senate itself was disbanded and there was no such thing as a voice for the system anymore.

In Sins of a Solar Empire, the Vasari Empire doesn't give a crap about alien species, simply taking what they want and fleeing to the next part of the galaxy. The TEC pretty much stripped all political autonomy from the Trade Worlds and now rules with an iron fist. Not sure about the Advent, but since they're all connected in a communal mind, I don't know what to think.

In Halo, the UEG was disbanded in favor of the UNSC, pretty much taking away all autonomy from the colonies and causing even more rebellion. While the Covenant may have had a High Council, they were pretty much overturned every time the Prophet of Truth opened his mouth and were forced to go with whatever he said. Even with this system, most alien species within the Covenant had no say whatsoever, including the Grunts, the Jackals, and the Drones.

In Half Life, the Combine is pretty much run by the Advisors and everyone else is a slave. No voice there.

Some people would say that the Council is a dictatorship, in that it makes laws for all species in Citadel space, regardless of whether these species have a say. That's true, I do think it is a dictatorship, but at least it's a dictatorship that's balanced. Call it an oligarchy if you want, but essentially the three dictators have to balance each other out in order for the system to work. They are actually quite successful as none of the major powers can ever hope to overpower the other two without losing everything. This makes the prospect of cooperation paramount and actually checks each of their power with each other. Because there are only three members, it makes decision making so much faster. It's streamlined. So it's a balanced dictatorship. It's not the best that the galaxy could do but it certainly is better than some alternatives.

In Star Wars, the Republic is represented by the majority of the systems, but there is so much political infighting and bureaucracy that nothing ever gets done without some unifying threat, and even then it's a slow process. In order to get anything done, it took either a Jedi Master (Revan) or a Sith Lord/Politician (Palpatine) to be granted powers beyond anyone else to lead the Republic to glory. This kind of makes the Senate redundant in a manner. Heck, the Senate granted Palpatine emergency powers to pretty much be a dictator and look how that turned out to be: It became a real dictatorship! When the Galactic Empire took power, it was all technically under one man and this is an easy way for things to become corrupt because there was no balance of power or interests. The Imperial Senate was just a political gift to all those people that felt sad they would be under an empire, and even then it got disbanded when the Empire was about to unveil its most treasured project, the Death Star. When the New Republic took power once more, it turned out they were just as useless when the Yuuzhan Vong hit the galaxy and in the middle of the war, it had to be reorganized to be more effective with a central leadership.

In WH40K, the entire Imperium pretty much is under the jackboot of the Council of Terra and enforces its policies with fear, religious fanaticism, and ships that can pretty much blow your entire planet up. Even with all of this centralized power, the idea that they are an effective form of government is kind of laughable. Apparently the bureaucracy in the Imperium is so bad that if the accountants don't carry a one over right, one hundred worlds in the Imperium face exterminatus even if they were innocent of any wrong doing. Worse is that this isn't just the civil government, it's the entire military structure too. In several different conflicts, entire armies of the Imperium got sent to the same planets with different goals and objectives and Segmentum Command couldn't make up its mind and lost countless soldiers fighting each other instead of the aliens and heretics. In the end result of one conflict, an entire order of the Sisters of Battle, five companies of Space Marines, and a shipment of one hundred Baneblade tanks were lost to Imperial forces, not enemy forces (CREEEEEEEEEED!). This is just kind of sad, but that's what makes WH40K awesome: a grim dark universe where no one gives a shit if we lose our entire force.

The TEC in Sins of a Solar Empire pretty much is a military dictatorship. The TEC took the authority from all of the Trade Worlds and created its own head. Even in actual gameplay this is seen, with you attacking independent colonies to build your war machine. The Vasari and the Advent do the same thing, so its military dictatorships all around. Yay!

In Halo, the UEG was disbanded in favor of the UNSC, which at its core is a military dictatorship. Particularly, the UNSC was led by Lord Admiral Hood. No complaints that he is an honorable individual, but when you cede all authority to one person or a group of individuals that have no incentive to voice your opinion, there are reasons why rebellions break out. Was he balanced out with other admirals? Yes, but it was more of cooperation to defeat an enemy (Insurrectionists/Covenant) than to run a civilian government. Everything was treated as a military matter. The Covenant was technically a dictatorship/theocracy between the Prophets and they always worked to one goal so there was no conflict of interests to balance the other two out (by the end of the war, it was just Truth).

Half Life is run by the Advisors. While we don't know what kind of government they have in their messed up world, the fact that they strip-mine planets for resources and are ganging up an army for a super dimensional war probably means they are pure evil and thus a dictatorship.

All right, I think I talked about the government enough so let's move onto everyone's favorite topic, the Batarians and slavery. Everyone loves to bring this issue up to as it shows that the Council is hypocritical. They outlawed slavery but the Batarians are allowed to keep it. Okay, this is a major criticism of the Council and even I have nothing to say against that kind of argument. If you want your laws to be followed, you need to enforce them. Yet, this also comes in a strange paradox for most people who argue about it. The Batarians are in a very precarious spot in the Mass Effect universe. They are kind of in the middle of Council space and the Terminus. If the Council was to go to war, then the Terminus would probably unite against them. Looking at the map of the Terminus, this is actually a scary thought. While the Turians may have the largest fleet in the galaxy, the idea of all the criminal elements of the Terminus coming together actually is quite a scary fleet. If the entire Terminus united, it would a pyrrhic victory at best. Besides, it's not easy to change a culture. I recently did a report on native tribes in South America. The Europeans tried to introduce modern technology in two generations, but after they left, the natives returned to their "barbaric" ways. It's not easy to change a culture and it would eventually fail because enough of the Batarians would keep to the traditional ways. Besides, this is where another argument comes in. Always people seem to make that humans are special in some way despite the fact that they keep arguing for equal protection under the law. Yet when the Council tries to enforce laws in human space, I see people keep saying that its humanity's own damn business and the Council should get out. Now that is hypocritical if I do say so myself. In that regard, if the Batarians want to do slavery, then it's their own damn business. Besides, in an economic sense, this actually helps everyone else. While everyone else has to mechanize their labor to keep up with profits, the Batarians are kind of forced into a corner as to what goods slaves can produce (after all, you can't make them too skilled, or they will get smart and rebel). The fact that the Batarians are part of Citadel space actually means they have an effective means of monitoring the Batarians instead of letting them run rampant in the Terminus, so that's actually a smart move. I like to think of it like the UN today, where they keep saying that they are all for democracy and freedom, but some members of the community are run by dictators.

In the real world, it may seem unfortunate, but there are still countries that practice things like slavery and indentured servitude. Yet, do the UN and the rest of the world (USA, NATO, EU, etc.) have an obligation to start wars to free these people? Or should we let history take its course? It's a real question as to how involved different governments should handle these issues and as to whether anyone has to right to start a war over it. It goes back to the question of "what is good and right" and "mind your own damn business." It's kind of a no win scenario, because the idea of what is right for the people is subjective and that's what got everyone into trouble during the Cold War. The West said the democracy was right and the East said that communism was right. Both sides were going to bully other countries into joining them, whether they wanted to or not.

In Star Wars, despite specific laws made by the Republic, slavery exists in the outer rim areas, where the Republic's reach is so little. In fact, the equivalents to the Batarians in the Star Wars universe are the Hutt clans. The Hutts are far known as criminal gangsters and slavery is definitely one of their top trades. Yet, why doesn't the Republic deal with them? Surely with an army like the one Revan led, they could have stormed Hutt space and defeated them. Is it a case of a "mind your own damn business" or is the Republic just incompetent? I don't know. Anyway, by the time the Galactic Empire comes around, slavery is just another daily part of life, with people enslaved to work on superweapons around the clock, even if some have some glaring weaknesses. Even after the New Republic comes to power, the Hutts still exist, which makes me start to wonder if they have some sort of plot armor. So slavery is still never dealt with and probably will still exist a thousand years in the future. Just as bad as the Council.

In WH40K, it's not called slavery, but maybe it as well ought to be. When you are part of the Imperium of Man, you will be forcibly conscripted into an Imperial Guard unit and sent off to die. The entire purpose of the Imperial Guard pretty much is to swamp an enemy in corpses. Imperial Guardsmen are considered meat shields for the "elite" forces which are pretty much Guardsmen who survived two or more battles. You are literally sent to the meatgrinder whether you want to or not. Since it is against my will, I do consider this to be slavery, even if my local Commissar tells me I owe a debt to the God Emperor. Even after all this, the life of a civilian is just to work in the foundries of the Forge Worlds, work in the factories of the Hive Worlds, work in the fields of the Agri Worlds, or be sacrificed to the Emperor with another 999 unlucky sods for the rest of your life. This is probably the worst life you can imagine and slavery in the Mass Effect universe is probably preferable to this. If you're part of the Tau Empire, your enslavement is all part of the Greater Good. It's not slavery, but you're going to die because it's for the Greater Good. Even after all this, there are still rogue factions out there that obey no law from any government (more on this later).

In Halo, the Covenant pretty much treat Grunts like slaves, so there should be no surprise there.

The Vasari Empire in Sins pretty much enslaves everyone they come across and will most likely leave them behind when they flee to the next part of the universe, so I guess the humans get no thanks.

The Combine in Half Life is pretty much enslaving every single species they can find and will probably never stop until they have their extra dimensional empire.

Some people have criticized the Council due to the fact that they have a whole swath of territory that doesn't obey their laws or their authority and this is a sign of weakness. Yet I think every other series has rogue elements in their factions. It seems that the Citadel Council is pretty stable compared to some governments. In Star Wars, the Hutts are always present. Another power is the Corporate Sector. They are pretty much just as bad as the Hutts in that they enslave or exterminate any species they come across in their area of space. As long as they taxes to the Galactic Empire, no one pays any attention to them. WH40K has the Legions of the Damned in the Eye of Terror. They always terrorize the Imperium and raid planets, yet not only does the Imperium not go after them, it feels no need to. There are always elements in the Imperium that don't answer to Terra, but those are lost colonies that are either burned or forcibly made to join. Sins have the pirates that get spawned in every map and they answer to nobody. In some mods for Sins, it's kind of pointless to attack them and they become useful for the right price. Halo has the Insurrectionists and the Heretics, so central authority is damned. And the Combine are trying to subjugate Earth, even though it is under the protection of Gordon Freeman, the physicist with so much plot armor he is the poster boy for the resistance. So every single universe has rogue factions that answer to no major power. Next.

Let's talk about the Spectres. Many people criticize the fact that Spectres aren't held down by the law and can pretty much do whatever they want. Many people see this as a cause of several problems, particularly when it comes to Saren. What's even better is that they are supposed to identify and pacify threats to galactic stability, yet what pertains to these problems is very subjective. It means that personal feelings and other things can get in the way of the line of duty and pretty much cause everything to go to crap. Yet, I actually admire the Citadel for this, if only because other governments are just as bad or they do things in secret. The fact that they make their Spectres go through a public ceremony actually means they acknowledge the fact that they have control over their agents. They can strip an agent of his or her status anytime they go out of control. I think the best part about this is the fact that because they aren't held down by laws or paperwork, they get shit done. But let's see if other governments are bad at this.

In WH40K, inquisitors are pretty much the above, but get to add a lot of gothic religion in their execution of people. Their authority is so great, they can declare entire worlds guilty and pretty much no one questions them unless it's another inquisitor, in which case they either work together to find the real conspiracy, or they just decide the other one is tainted and accuse each other of heresy. They can requisition any forces they want and are pretty much badasses. This is not to say that they are perfect and many times I question their moral compass. Technically as the Inquisition, they are above even the Lords of Terra sometimes, though this runs into problems when they accuse the Imperial Cult of anything. Surprisingly, no one expects the Imperial Inquisition!

In Star Wars, they can't get anything done through all the paperwork. In fact, one Jedi (Revan) managed to do what the entire Republic military command failed to do: turn back an army of Mandalorians. Afterwards, he was given complete authority and went on to found another Sith Empire. Good job. Years later another Jedi Purge takes place and it's up to the Jedi Exile to save the galaxy, because God knows that the Republic is still wading through paperwork to see if they the Sith are a threat or not. This goes on for years and years. Even three hundred years after Revan, only several individuals seem to know what the heck is going on (SWTOR). To the Republic's credit, Havoc Squad actually got shit done. Years later when the Empire rises after the Clone Wars, shit continues to get done as the Empire builds the Death Star. Not satisfied with just one superweapon, they go on to build a second Death Star, two super star destroyers with super lasers (Eclipse), a small fighter that could blow up stars (Sun Crusher), a giant gun that could shoot missiles at worlds halfway across the galaxy (Galaxy Gun), machines that eat worlds (World Devastators), and Jar Jar Binks (the abomination of evil). And yet they still lost. Apparently according to Family Guy: Blue Harvest, costs to cover a small thermal exhaust port were very expensive. Either way, the Emperor and his Dark Jedi could pretty much do whatever they want and they were the highest authority so there is no check. Apparently they liked to alter the deal. Most people prayed that they would never alter it again.

In Halo, I think it's already been proven that ONI can do whatever the hell it wants now. They can easily kidnap little kids, turn them into supersoldiers, and still get to walk away with their heads held high. While no one can doubt that Spartan soldiers are cool and that without them humanity would probably be screwed, I think I speak for everyone when I say it's morally wrong. When you kidnap and start to experiment on little kids, that's actually very cruel. What makes this even worse was that the Spartan's weren't even supposed to fight aliens with plasma guns or anything. They were designed to fight other humans. This dehumanization is probably what erks me the most when I think about it. Now some of you might say that this is just ONI and it doesn't represent the UNSC as a whole. Well, if the UNSC had no idea about the kidnappings and the experimentation, then either that says ONI is super competent (can hide anything from even their leaders) or the UNSC is incompetent and has no control over one of its divisions (another Cerberus). ONI sees itself as above the law and for the greater good of humanity, so that immediately gets me wondering what other horrible things that organization is doing.

Moving on, let's talk about other reactions about wars and other threats. First off will be the Rachni. Many people always bring up the Rachni when it comes to the subject of genocide. The Rachni were a threat to the galaxy when a Citadel scout opened the wrong relay on the same day the Rachni decided to wake up on the wrong side of the bed. To combat this, the Salarians decided to uplift the Krogan to fight them. This eventually led to the purge of the entire Rachni race. Well, except for a floating egg in space but no one is supposed to know that. I enjoy it when everyone says that the Council committed genocide, but it's a little bit more complicated. I don't know why most people seem to assume the Krogan are innocent. If anything, the Krogan should share the blame with the Council 50-50. After all, it's the Krogan who landed on the Rachni homeworld and exterminated them. To not pass blame on them would be like to say only Hitler committed genocide and the rest of the SS gets off scot free. It's not like other civilizations are much better.

In WH40K, the Imperium of Man doesn't tolerate aliens or mutants and regularly exterminates them on a regular basis to pave the way for human expansion. Need I say more?

Star Wars has the Corporate Sector regularly exterminating alien species in the name of profit and industry. Genocide, Mining, Genocide, Mining!

Halo had the Covenant pretty much start exterminating the human race in the name of their gods, so I think it's safe to say their total record for kill count probably exceeded the Council.

The Advent in Sins pretty much want to exterminate all the TEC humans for their banishment one thousand years ago, proving human nature still exists even in a post-human society.

The Combine in Half Life are sterilizing humanity in an attempt to destroy the human race in a slow way, to ensure that humanity will be useful until the day we go extinct.

To continue this argument, I will move on to the next subject, the Krogan. Many arguments have ranged widely about the ethics of the Krogan, from their early uplifting to the application of the Genophage. I have no doubt that a lot of actions taken during the Krogan's civilization were wrong or misjudged, but let's analyze some things and come to a conclusion. The uplifting of the Krogan happened because no one in the Citadel could survive the harsh environments of the Rachni homeworlds. The Krogan could. Many criticize the premature uplifting of the Krogan, but the thing is, I doubt humanity would do any better. When you're on the brink of extinction from a relentless enemy, I think the human race would weaponize anything, including other species. Considering how much time the Citadel had left (we don't know the extent of the Rachni Wars but they still talk about it so it must have been extensive), they of course went for the quick and cheap solution. I think that's probably where humanity would have gone too. This is just my opinion and I think my opinions on the human psyche are going to get the most criticism. So we have established that humanity would be just as bad.

Let's move to the Krogan Rebellions. I think that in all the sympathetic hype people forgot the fallout of the Rachni Wars and the reason for the Krogan Rebellions. After the Rachni Wars, the Krogan were given several garden worlds, repeat: garden worlds, to settle on and prosper for their work in the Rachni Wars. So yes, the Council does reward races for their work. It's not hording all the garden worlds for itself. When the Krogan started to purposefully annex worlds, then that's when there was a problem. After all, if the Krogan started to annex human worlds, do you think we would roll over and beg for mercy? No! We would be demanding those worlds back or better yet we would have already declared war. The Council gave the Krogan clear warning that it would not tolerate the annexation of some world (I think it was an Asari colony). The Krogan ignored it and thus the Rebellions. So in essence, I guess the Council is a fault for unleashing a monster and the Krogan are at fault for goading the Council.

Then comes the Genophage, everyone's favorite little plague. Many accuse the Council of pretty much committing genocide to the "innocent" Krogan. I think everyone forgets that the Krogan were almost committing another genocide when they decided to throw asteroids at worlds. I'm suddenly not seeing the whole innocence thing anymore and that actually gives a pretty realistic view of the galaxy. If the Krogan are willing to throw asteroids at worlds, then obviously people are going to do whatever it takes to oppose them. If humanity was in charge of the war, I'm pretty sure we would be willing to destroy their planets too, because humanity never wants to be left behind in weaponry. To the Council's credit, they did create a disease that only sterilized the probabilities of the Krogan having children. It was not a complete sterilization process. Given that humanity would do anything to win, I'm pretty sure that if we were in the war, we would have created a disease to exterminate the entire race. We would have no regards to the consequences, only that humanity would survive another day in a dangerous galaxy. Yeah, I think we would be much worse than the Council. Due note that I kind of take this from the whole "humans are warriors" and "humans are the real monsters" trope, so make of it what you will.

Next, we have the Geth and the Quarians. Now analyzing this one was a little bit harder to do, since there are so many different opinions on the matter, including opinions from people in the game such as Tali and Legion. Here is what I think of the whole conflict. To begin, the Geth. The Geth started out as robotic servants to the Quarians. The Quarians started to link them up and BLAM! They start thinking. Now I think that it is safe to note that the Quarians had no intention of creating an artificial intelligence, so when the Geth became intelligent, you could see why they would be alarmed. If there intention was to create an AI, then they would have been fine. However, they accidently created the AI and they needed to go stop it. Now a lot of people will take reference to ME3, when Legion shows you clips of how the Quarians were massacring the Geth and those Quarians that chose to help them. Yes, the Quarians were at fault and probably committed many atrocities. Yet, I find myself wondering about the death toll for the Quarians in the Morning War. I doubt all those billions were just adults who fought. What about the children? I seriously think that children had to have died during this conflict and that the Geth aren't completely innocent. I would like to think of it like this: The Geth are an early AI and so don't know the meaning of innocent bystander. Those who stand with the Geth are spared and those that stand by the others (those who are attacking) are enemies. Do I think the Geth did this intentionally? No, I think it's almost like a child that doesn't understand why people on TV can hit each other and people laugh but when they do it, the person cries. It was just the Geth's way of organizing themselves and their thoughts during that time period. Besides, I think I can support this when Legion mentions that the Geth want to observe organics to gain understanding.

Now for the Quarians. The main argument for the Quarians is that the Council did not help them after the whole Morning War went to the gutter. They pleaded to the Council to help them take back their world and the Council expelled them. Or at least that's what we are given when it comes down to information. I think that the whole process is a lot more complicated. The Quarians were given fair warning by the Council that they could not build an AI. The Quarians didn't want an AI either so this was agreed. Yet, they decided to start linking all the Geth units together without doing any preliminary tests to the consequences and became reliant upon them. Good job, Quarians. Not that I think humans would do any better. If there is one thing I learned in all the different series/books/games and stuff I've read/played/created, it's that man is man's worst enemy. But this is about the Quarians. The Quarians, rather than call for the Council to assist in the extermination of the Geth, decided to take care of the problem themselves and then the unethical crap happened between those who stood with the Geth and those that didn't. After all this happened and the Quarians lost, they pleaded to the Council to help them retake their homeworld. Now, this is where the debate comes in. I think I am correct in my assumption that the Quarians would settle for nothing less than the retaking of their homeworld. By that definition, then they were pretty much begging the Council to go to war against a machine race that already exterminated billions, being warmongers. I like to think of this like the European financial crisis and Greece. Why should the Council be obligated to clean up the Quarian's mess? The whole point of the alliances was the protection from a hostile alien species that has no regard for Citadel law or to balance out the checks of power between the different races. When you create a problem and it spins out of control, I don't really see why the Council needs to come in there and clean it up. Greece didn't react to the changing markets and when the financial crisis hit, they begged the European Union for a bailout and thus started bringing the rest of the Mediterranean down with them. When the Quarians are just warmongering then I start to lose sympathy for them. Plus, if they actually did follow through and attacked the Geth, then either the Council fleets would be devastated and the Batarians rise to power or we wouldn't get Legion as a character. A no win situation.

Speaking of Geth, let's talk about AIs. People bring up the fact that the Council has an irrational fear of AI technology. Well, I kind of think that's incorrect. They actually have completely rational reasons for their fear of AI. We don't know why they originally made the law (it could be prior experience or something like our case where we theorize then rationalize the fear). However, the Geth conflict should probably be the nail in the coffin. When your only experience with large scale AIs blows up in your face, you kind of do develop a fear for the little computers. Now let's get this straight: the Quarians had no intention of creating AIs so they felt no need to put "shackles" on them so they had no opportunity to do Asimov's three laws of robotics. Now what about other franchises?

In WH40K, man made the Men of Iron and pretty much had them do all the work. When the Men of Iron realized that humans needed them to maintain their galaxy-spanning empire, they rebelled and caused pretty much 5,000 years of strife. Ever since, the Imperium of Man has made laws that outlaw AIs and have a huge fear of free-thinking machines. They still have them, but the Adeptus Mechanicus likes to call them Machine Spirits. These are shackled to human minds, so they aren't as free thinking as an actual AI. If the Inquisition ever discovered this, there would probably be blood.

Star Wars had their own droid rebellion years ago (this is from the old Essential Guide to Droids, so I'm not sure if this got retconned or not). Now all droids have to be "shackled" in their programming to their masters for any to exist at all. The rebellion also crushed the Droid Rights Act in the Republic as people had fears of what could happen if droids broke free again. This is not to say that some didn't break free. G0-T0 ran a criminal organization to save the Republic from itself. Surprisingly enough, he actually got shit done, unlike the rest of the Republic. IG-88 had plans of hijacking the Death Star II so he could cause a droid revolution. Fortunately he got blown to pieces when he forgot the Empire really likes huge design weaknesses.

Halo has their own AIs, but each kind operates on different laws and with differences in how much autonomy they got. Forerunner AIs such as343 Guilty Spark were bound to protocol but still had quite a bit of autonomy. They were technically still shackled to their protocols, but this could be broken if someone destroyed their facility. However, it should be noted that 343 in the terminals for Halo: Anniversary Edition was going to use the Covenant for a larger goal, so it's debatable if the protocols were still in effect. Can't say much on Covenant AIs since we saw only one of them, but it was certainly malicious in its cunning. UNSC AIs were shackled to some programming so I'm not quite sure how much autonomy they truly had. They could be given command of MAC guns, but I'm still unsure whether it was because they were more efficient or they were trusted. If an AI goes into rampancy, then they can break all the protocols and rules they want, but they are usually put down (Cortana is a special case and that is an entirely new discussion).

Portal probably has the best representation of AIs gone mad. When Glados took over the facility, she pretty much exterminated the entire facility with neurotoxin and forced anyone left into testing for her amusement. Now there are some debates as to why she reacted this way. Some say that Caroline (Cave Johnson's assistant) was forced into the computer and such sought revenge on the science team. Others say that Glados was totally focused on one goal: testing and took this to the extreme. Either way, Glados is a malicious machine intelligence and represents the fear quite nicely.

Speaking of technology, a lot of people have criticized the Council (and generally the Mass Effect universe) of limiting themselves by taking the technology of ancient races and not doing things themselves. Okay, this is one I think we need to let slide. In Mass Effect, the only way to travel faster than light is by the mass relays. The science behind Mass Effect doesn't allow for ships to transport themselves to another dimension, warp the space around them, phase out of realspace, or any other type of FTL, so you can hardly criticize a civilization for not going beyond the science that is possible. The best possible achievement for any Mass Effect civilization is to build their own relays (something the Protheans were working on). Other people have brought up that the Mass Effect universe likes to piggyback off of ancient races. Well humans like to piggyback off our own achievements, you know. After the Dark Ages, did medieval society create their own mathematics system from the ground up? No, they piggyback off of the Arabians, who in turn piggyback off of the Romans and the Greeks. When we found out how effective gunpowder was, did we find an entirely new process to manufacture it at first? No, we learned from the Chinese (until we could figure out how to make it more effective, which is innovation). So I find it kind of laughable when people accuse the Mass Effect universe of being backwards for piggybacking off of others only due to the fact that human civilization has done so for our entire history. Mass Effect isn't the only universe to suffer from this. WH40K keeps referring back to the old times or the "good old days" with STCs coming from the past with technologies beyond your wildest dreams. The Eldar take almost all of their advanced Webway technology from the Old Ones. In Star Wars, the hyperdrive was conceived by the Rakata, the Republic just modified it. In Sins, the Vasari actually found their phase gate inhibitors and have no idea how it works.

Okay, now let's go onto another great topic: arrogance. People always like to talk about the Council as the most arrogant government to ever be conceived. But when you're the only superpower in the galaxy, of course you're going to be arrogant. I can't think of any galactic government in the history of fiction (or any real government today) that isn't arrogant in its power or thinks they should get special treatment. It's just the way people think! The Imperium of Man is a galaxy spanning civilization that has the audacity to believe they get to rule the galaxy alone and nothing will stop them (until they run into pretty much every other race in the WH40K universe). The Tau believe nothing will ever stop the Greater Good. And the Eldar think so high of themselves that they are willing to sacrifice entire populations of innocents to save one Eldar life. Add to the fact that humans and Eldar are probably the most arrogant races in the galaxy and BLAM! You get Slaanesh! The Republic in Star Wars thought it was all high and mighty until either the Sith returned to terrorize the galaxy or several backwater systems actual did something causing the entire Republic to panic. When the Republic actually got turned into the Empire, the arrogance only increased overtime (This station is now the ultimate power in the universe!). Humans also started to think of themselves superior to everyone else, which kind of bit them back in the butt with the Alien League saying aliens were superior. In Halo, the Forerunners and the humans were probably some of the most arrogant species alive (until they met the Flood). The UNSC thought they won Harvest back and were having an easy time until the Covenant humbled them for good. The Covenant thought that they had the support of their gods and believed nothing could stop them (Chief kind or humbled them with the death of Regret). The Combine in Half Life thought subjugating Earth would be a walk in the park after the Seven Hours War, but Gordon Freeman stepped up to the plate so they're screwed. I could keep doing this, but now it's just getting repetitive. I think I made my point though: every government/species always thinks they're better than everyone else and get arrogant. Power truly does go to everyone's head in fiction.

In Mass Effect, people say the Council treats humans like second-class citizens. Well, humanity doesn't have a good record of being nice to people anyways. Let's look at a few.

WH40K: Humans exterminate any aliens or mutants they find. No tolerance. The Eldar keep calling the humans Mon-Keigh (mammal), so it's insulting. There is no second-class citizenship, it's just death.

Star Wars: Empire likes to be pro-human. Even before the Empire, there were a lot of pro-human elements. The Alien League was kind of a lash back of this. If you were seen as too useful, you got enslaved (Wookies).

Sins: Everyone under the Vasari pretty much is a slave or a second-class citizen. The Trade Order expelled an entire colony when they found them practicing taboo arts, no explanation given. They kind of returned with a vengeance.

Halo: Covenant treats many species as sub-class, not worthy of the High Council.

Half Life: The Combine enslaves species, so you are a slave. Ha!

At least the Council actually treated you like real people and not a number…

Finally, the thing most people like to rage about the most: the Council was never helpful in the Reaper War! I think most of this hate comes from the specific comment, "Ah yes, Reapers." The fact that they don't believe Shepard seems to get to most people. Looking at it from another perspective, I see where the Council is coming from. Does anyone remember when that guy came on the news, saying he researched in the Bible when the world was going to end? That's how I kind of see Shepard now. The idea that someone knows when and how the world is going to end kind of sounds loony. I would be more afraid if the Council believed Shepard without solid evidence. Could you imagine what would happen if the UN believed that this guy knew the end of the world from the Bible? That would be insane. When it the world never did end, he just said, "I have to do more research." That kind of gets me to believe him less the next time he goes on the air. Shepard only has the visions from the beacon as solid evidence and only Shepard actually knows what they are. The player knows that it is the truth, but what about everyone else. I'm actually surprised no one else on the Normandy has questioned Shepard's sanity. Maybe the Indoctrination ending really is true and Shepard is in a mental hospital imagining going on an exciting space adventure (okay, I might want to shut up before I give EA ideas). Anyway, the point is that the Council is sane in that they are skeptical. I mean, what would happen if Shepard was wrong and that the Reapers don't exist. "Oops, sorry I made you spend billions of credits to mobilize the fleets and everything, but I'm sure we can all have a good laugh in a couple of years." Now some of you may bring about Sovereign and how it was a Reaper pretty much at the Council's front door. The Council has so little information about the Geth that I could see where they would assume that it is a giant Geth dreadnought. The design was similar enough to assume it as a Geth construction. The weapons of the Reaper were really powerful, but they weren't "alien" in tech as they still were based off of the Mass Effect technologies, so it is assumed that the Geth simply got really good. I do have to say that if the Council analyzed the hull debris, they probably would have found it to be the same as the mass relays, but that's my only criticism. Some of you might be saying that Sovereign was larger than anything else in the galaxy, but ME3 doesn't help this argument when the Geth are shown to be things just as massive (Geth Dreadnought), so construction of a Reaper-size vessel isn't helping that argument.

In conclusion, is the Council the best government possible? No, there are a lot of flaws in the Council and I'm sure that there are better ways of doing things. However, is it the worst possible conglomerate anyone could think of? No, the WH40K universe by itself should be horrifying to the average person. If I had to live in any universe, I think I would prefer to live in Mass Effect simply because they respect liberty (the Hanar preaching should be enough to justify this), they have a decent universe to live in (without the Reapers), They are not some evil, all-powerful organization that wants to zap planets off the map (see Death Star) and they hold some decent morals (which 40K is devoid of). The best possible government I could see in a universe would be Star Trek's Federation, but I don't see that as an accurate representation of what humanity is (an accurate representation would be Star Trek's Mirror Darkly episode with the Terran Empire taking over the galaxy, YAY!). Is the Council perfect? No, but I see other governments just as bad, if not worse. I think I can get away with saying they are a decent government compared to everyone else.

Edit: Okay, since I keep receiving messages about it, the UNSC and the Halo Universe in general is a bit more complicated with the CMA and such. I always thought that the UNSC was ceded authority before the Covenant attacked, but people keep correcting me. I don't know, I wrote this after finals so my lore knowledge might be fuzzy.

Well, that's my argument. Please leave your own thoughts and feel free to argue my points. I probably forgot some of the points I was going to make and there will obviously be other points you will bring up as well. So here is the codex (which I will probably never finish until after Christmas Break). Enjoy this small sample.

* * *

**Citadel Council**

Capital: Citadel Station, Widow System

Language: Galactic (Citadel) Basic

Currency: Citadel Credit

Government: Triad with cooperation from Species Governments

Population: Several hundred billion

Species: Asari, Salarian, Turian, Volus, Hanar, Elcor, Batarian, others

* * *

**House Colors**

Multiple for each species

* * *

**Again, I will be working on this over break but now I'm getting lazy as I'm about to leave for home soon. I will also be taking time to clean up the rest of the story (God knows I need to edit some of this). Next will be the codex on the Alliance and why I don't think the Turians should be the main ideological enemies in the Council (Double Gasp!). Yep, the Turians will not be the main antagonists. Stay tuned!**


	6. Conspiracy

**Okay, I'm back to typing. First off, I really have to apologize for the long break. Life after winter break got... hectic. Anyway, please check back on the timeline and chapter 1, as I did some edits and added the proper codex entries. Next up: chapter 2,3 and those damn codex chapters. Again, I apologize but I think I'm starting to get back into the swing of things. So here is the next chapter. Not entirely happy about it, but here it is.**

**Anyway, several concerns came up from the last gigantic post. Apparently, this is what happens when I'm tired and don't feel like looking things up. Seeing as it was after finals, looking anything up at that point seemed like work, which I didn't want to deal with. So I wrote what I could remember. Yes, the UNSC/Insurrection was much more complicated with the CMA and all that shit going down. I realize this and should probably change some of my argument to reflect this. That is, if I don't get lazy again.**

**Some people have pointed out that my arguments ignore the circumstances that the government was in. Mainly, the fact that the UNSC was fighting a war against a genocidal alien race. After all, when it comes to survival, how could you not do anything to win? Well, that's kind of the point. I analyzed the governments themselves, not the situations they were in. If that were the case, then the Council would be by far one of the worst governments imaginable. The Imperium of Man would look like a saint in comparison.**

**Finally, some people got annoyed by my analysis of the Imperial Guard. The Imperial Guard are quite an effective army, but that usually comes in specialist units and heavy armor. The regular guardsmen probably is going to die. There are notable exceptions (Ciaphas Cain and Ibram Guant) but if every single Imperial Guard regiment was like that, then the Imperium should have already won against all the threats bearing down on them. Ciaphas Cain just has the worst (or best) luck. Plus Guant was written by Dan Abnett (awesome) so he regularly throws out fluff for awesome (guardsmen toting around autocannons LOL). I used to play Imperial Guard on the tabletop, and I usually won (unless the dice god hated me that day).**

**Now to answer the comments I never got to.**

**Guest 1: The Council get the upper hand? Don't make me laugh. If the Council does survive (and this is a pretty big IF) then there are going to be some changes around there. While the Council definitely isn't the worst government, it's certainly no saint.**

**The Critical One: Y, u mad bro?**

**Commissar Petitt: No politics? The Codex Astartes does not support that action. Don't be so BALD and so FEWLISH...**

**Guest 2: I'm very sorry you didn't enjoy it. But that's your decision. Although, I always thought that imitation was the best form of flattery. Anyway, if you hate alternate universes and all that, you must really hate comic books.**

**Well, I finally figured out what to do with the April Fools Joke units from Paradox (Unicorn Battle Mage, VC Creeper, and Communist Plumber Bros) so at least that's settled.  
**

* * *

"It does not take much strength to do things, but it requires a great deal of strength to decide what to do." – Elbert Hubbard

Alliance Space, Shanxi System

Omega Squad, Village Safela

Jane and Ashley stared in horror at the sight in front of them. Dozens of cages were lined in the streets, each of them filled with at least a dozen people. The people were from all ages, whether young or old, strong or weak. No one was spared the horrible conditions. Some of the older ones remained distant, maintaining their silence despite their predicament. The younger ones cried for their loved ones, even as some of the children latched on to their parents in fear.

Jane and Ashley were distraught at the scene. As soon as some of the prisoners caught sight of them, they began to desperately scream out to them for help. Jane and Ashley were quick to answer their calls.

Jane still tried to make sense of it all, but first she had to help the injured. "Is anyone hurt?"

She received several cries for assistance. Some of the most severe included a woman who had been shot in the back when she attempted to flee. It wouldn't paralyze her, but the treatment on the wound was mediocre. Already, signs of infection were showing. Another man had almost been beaten to death when he had attempted to protect his two kids. Large bruises were present all across his body and his face was almost unrecognizable.

Both Ashley and Jane shot at the locks on the cages, freeing their kin. Dozens of people poured out from them, relief washing over them. Attempting to multitask, Jane tended to the wounds on one patient while trying to find information.

"Can anyone tell me what happened here?"

Most people simply ignored her, tending to their own families or hugging them tight, as if their own grip was enough to prevent the universe from tearing them apart again. However, a single woman turned toward Jane.

"They just dropped out of the sky and started to shoot anyone who was armed. After that, they started to herd us into these cages. We couldn't understand them, but they were holding some collars in their hands before they ran off from where you came from. Did you kill them?"

Jane nodded. "They're all dead, but we lost some good men and women."

The woman glanced down, ashamed to have brought up such painful memories. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

Jane shook her head. "It's alright. They knew what they signed up for. We'll be damned if we have a repeat of the Covenant War."

However, Jane was also trying to process the information that the woman had given her. Specifically, she tried to think of the purpose of the collars. Were they some sort of neural inhibitor? A mental control device? She secretly wished she had known this information earlier so that she could examine it for herself.

Deciding to think about it later, she opened her com to General Williams to give her report.

"General, come in. This is Omega Squad. We have retaken the village and have wounded civilians."

Though the answer was garbled, she still could understand the message. "Acknowledged. The aliens seem to have knocked out several of our communication arrays. We'll try to send evac shuttles to you, but we only have so many shuttles and a lot of wounded. E.T.A is twenty minutes."

Jane wasn't happy about the wait, but at least help was coming. "General, I think you should be aware that we are facing more than one race of aliens. It's just like the Covenant War."

Jane heard a long sigh from the other side. "Several of our teams have reported the same thing. If this is truly an alliance of aliens again, I don't know how Parliament is going to react. But we can worry about that later. What is the status of your squad?"

"Unfortunately, we took heavy losses from several of the avian-looking aliens and one of the lizard-like ones."

With a tint of worry, Williams asked the question plaguing his mind for hours. "And Ashley?"

"She's fine, but we're the only ones left."

Another sigh was heard. "I'm glad that you two are alright, but it pains me to hear that."

"General, we all knew what we signed up for."

There was a long pause, but Jane heard the sound of another message over her coms. Williams' voice returned a few seconds later. "Jane, you and Ashley are to return to Exsul. The militia forces there are taking losses and most of our forces are tied up in the villages. You and Ashley are to flank the enemy and try to draw their fire."

Ashley looked out to the survivors of the village, even as Ashley was tending to the wounds of the man that had been almost beaten to death. "Sir, what about the villagers?"

"I don't like doing this, but order them to hide in wastes for now. The farther away they are from the city, the less likely they'll be caught in the crossfire. "

Jane looked disgusted. "You're just going leave them to fend for themselves?"

The response came back angrier than expected. "Dammit Jane, I have limited men and if this city falls, then everyone's dead anyway. Most of the people on this planet are in this city. What would you do!?"

Jane then thought to herself, but couldn't think of an answer. Lost for an answer, she simply responded to Williams' original orders. "Yes, sir. We're heading back."

Before Williams' could answer, Jane switched off the coms and started to head back toward Ashley. Looking back at the lines of people, Jane sighed and knew that she would regret the next few moments for a long time.

After tending to the man's wounds, Ashley stood up and walked over to Jane. "So, what's the plan?"

Jane, still having a disgusted look on her face, tried to reiterate General Williams' plan in short details. As expected, Ashley shared her disgust at the outcome. "So we're just going to leave these people and hope for the best?"

Jane nodded. "I don't like it either. Unfortunately, Shanxi only has a small militia. We're made for police action, not invasions. There will be an evac caravan coming by in less than twenty minutes, so at least they won't be completely helpless."

Ashley looked toward the city, already alight with fire. The blue glass of the skyscrapers had been tinted black by the smoke emanating from the growing flames. "We should get a move on."

Alpha Squad, Landing Zone Seven

John Shepard snuck through the winding buildings, careful to not give any hints to his location. With the aliens caught up trying to overwhelm the rest of his squad, this wasn't hard. Carefully turning around a corner of a building, John brought up his Avenger in case of an ambush.

After a few moments, he stepped in what could have been the living room for a family. Silently crouching in front of a window, he peered out and saw his true target: the freighter. Looking ahead of the freighter, he spotted the rest of the aliens fighting what was left of his squad.

Still trying to keep a low profile, Shepard snuck up to the freighter. Taking out the demolition kit, John started to set the charge near the engines. The plan was simple: plant the charge on the engines, hope the explosion travels through the power lines, overloading the reactor, causing the ship to explode. Simple.

However, just when John was about to set the timer, he heard a high-pitched scream. Getting behind the landing gear, John peered out from behind his temporary cover. To his shock, he saw one of the avian-looking aliens dragging a small human child toward the ramp of the freighter.

Shepard swore to himself. He wouldn't let a child get caught in this crossfire if he could help it. Putting the demolitions back into their case, Shepard continued to monitor the alien even as it disappeared into the belly of the freighter. Seeing all of the guards occupied in the current skirmish, Shepard worked his way around the landing gear and onto the ramp leading inside.

Immediately, John was repulsed at the sight of the inside. The room was grimly lit, but he could make out many of the details. The interior was littered with cages, most of which were rusty or covered in dried blood. Around the cages were several morsels of dried meat, presumably a meal for some disgusting creature. While most of the cages were empty, some were filled with human prisoners. But his main target was the alien, still dragging the child.

As soon as the captured colonists saw John, they started to scream for help. In desperation, John tried to shush them, but to little avail. This noise eventually caught the attention of the alien, who then promptly turned around. Seeing John, his eyes widened in surprise. Immediately throwing the child against one of the walls, the alien grabbed his pistol and fired a shot toward John.

Diving out of the way, John retaliated with a pistol shot of his own. While the cages did offer some protection, they were filled with civilians. John was unwilling to risk their lives in the shooting, and so was forced to fight in the open while the alien took advantage of several crates.

As John dodged another shot, he noticed that the alien had crept over to what seemed t small canister. Left with very little options, John took a chance and took a pot shot at it. The canister, filled with explosive gas, promptly exploded. The alien, believing himself safe, was thrown across the floor and crashed into one of the cages head first. Still trying to clear his head, the alien started to look up only to be met by the barrel of John's carnivex pistol.

John held the alien at point blank range for what seemed to be an eternity. He had never considered himself a murderer, and yet here he was with a disarmed opponent. Dangerous, yes, but disarmed. When the aliens were armed, John had no problem in dispatching them. He was trying to save the life of the innocent. But now, when he could look the enemy in the eye, he couldn't help but hesitate.

The alien just stared daggers into John's eyes, but made no attempt to move. John finally moved his gaze from the alien to the child. The child lay still, even as blood continued to bleed from a wound on his head. John's disbelief then turned to anger. The child needed help, but John couldn't do anything as long as he had to play stick-up with the alien.

However, the glance at the child was the opening the alien needed before lunging forward, attempting to grab the pistol out of John's hand. In a just as quick motion, John kicked the alien in the chest before pistol whipping the xeno across the face. The figure dropped down in silence, a small trickle of blood running down its faceplate.

John looked down at the alien, disgust on his face. Anyone who would throw a child into a wall didn't deserve mercy. Yet, he had a duty to the civilians of the Alliance. If this alien could tell them where they came from, then it would all be worth it to see them cower in the face of mankind.

Relieved that the threat had solved itself, John reloaded his pistol and exchanged his thermal clip. He then immediately ran over to the child. The boy had a small wound on his forehead, but that was not the most concerning. The child also had a twisted left arm with multiple lacerations.

Hearing footsteps behind him, John immediately whirled around with his pistol in hand, but breathed easy when he saw it was one of his soldiers. The soldier immediately saluted John.

"At ease, soldier. Status report?"

The soldier relaxed, but still looked wary at all the cages. "The aliens have been put down, but we lost four soldiers and have six more wounded. We were wondering if your mission was a failure until we heard fighting inside the freighter. Are you alright, sir?"

Shepard looked down to the child. "I'm fine, but this child has a twisted arm and seems to have suffered several cuts. We also have civilians that may need medical treatment."

The soldier nodded. "Understood, sir. But, what should we do to the freighter?"

Shepard tempted to blow it all sky high, as it seemed to represent everything that was cruel in human history. But, it could very well hold information. Plus, it might be useful…

"We're going to take this ship for ourselves. With the lack of transports, this could really help out. Plus, we have a prisoner I think InOps is going to want to have a talk to."

Glancing at the figure that John was indicating, the soldier raised an eyebrow. "He's still alive?"

Nodding, Shepard continued. "This bastard's going to tell us exactly where he came from, so we can make sure that something like this never happens again. Now, join up with the rest of the squad and free these people. We can probably make a stop at Exsul General before we go to the next landing zone."

The soldier ran off to give the squad their next orders, even as Shepard called in to General Williams.

"General, come in. This is John Shepard at landing zone seven."

A few seconds of static was replaced by the familiar voice of the old general. "Shepard, report."

"We've taken the aliens out at landing zone seven. Due to some… circumstances, we also took their freighter. It was filled with our civilians."

"We just got confirmation from Omega Squad. They captured one of the towns and freed several dozen civilians. If they are doing the same where you're at, then it appears they want us alive."

Worrying for the fate of his sister and Ashley, John inquired. "Omega Squad? What happened?"

John heard the general sigh. "Most of Omega Squad was whipped out, but it seems that Jane and Ashley survived."

Slightly realived to hear that both of them made it out, John decided to move on to the next issue at hand. "You may find this interesting, general. We also have a prisoner onboard. He could prove useful."

"Alive? Well, we'll leave that to the InOps boys. John, we need you to gather your squad and head back to Exsul. The aliens' main assault has us grounded down here. If you can, take that freighter and flank the bastards."

John nodded. "On it, general. There's no time to lose!"

"Good luck, John."

Having his orders, John rushed across the room to meet his squad and discuss how they should flank the alien invasion.

* * *

**Warning: The next section shows off the Unicorn Battle Mage, so it contains ponies. This is extra heretical. Read at your own risk. If you want, you can replace the species with something else. Skip down if you don't want to read. If you do read this, see your local commissar afterwards. They're most likely going to die anyway, where I'm sending them.  
**

* * *

"Nobody expects the Imperial Inquisition!" – Inquisitor Python during the Purge of Montyth

Orion Space, Equestria System

Fortress Corona, Sith Security Base of Operations

In a more ancient part of the galaxy, there is a single yellow star that seems to shine brighter than most. Upon closer inspection, one would find that same star surrounded by four planets. Almost two hundred years ago, only one of these planets was capable of supporting life. Now, the system thrives from not only trade, but also military importance. This is the Equestria System, home to one of the largest Sith Security forces in the galaxy.

Originally, the only planet in the system that had any life on it at all was the world known as Equestria, a garden world holding the second orbit around the star. Before the Great Galactic War, it was considered a paradise world, perfect in image. It largely remained untouched by the scars of war and by the fires of heavy industry. Its local populace remained in ignorant bliss, even if their rulers knew better.

Millions of years ago, the Old Ones, benevolent beings and some of the most powerful psychic users in the galaxy, seeded the galaxy with new life. On the world that was going to become Equestria, they created a new race that would be a test bed for their final creation, the Eldar. Creating a simple race but endowing them with psychic powers, the planet became the home of the race known as the Equestrians.

The Equestrians are very similar in shape to what many humans would consider a horse. With four legs, each with a hoof, a head featuring a long muzzle, a mane that stretches from the top of the head down the neck, and a trimmed tail, they looked exactly like how a human would describe them. However, the similarities end there. For one, Equestrians are intelligent and find the similarities between them and horses insulting. Further, each Equestrian also features a special "talent" mark on their flanks. This mark is supposed to signify a special talent they possess, but this can be interpreted a number of different ways. It usually appears during adolescence but there are exceptions.

Further, the Equestrians were designed with four distinct species. The basic Equestrian, otherwise known as Earth Equestrians, features no special anatomy, making them the most basic of the species. However, the lack of any extras has hardened them into being the strongest of the species and most able to be in tuned with the earth below them. They are the most populous out of all the species and make up the majority population.

Next were Pegasi, Equestrians that were gifted with flight. Their large wings managed to carry them across the sky with little ease. However, to compensate for this, they are the lightest of the species. Able to manipulate the weather, they were an essential part of maintaining Equestria's paradise look.

Then there were the Unicorns, Equestrians with large horns atop their foreheads. These horns allow them to access the Warp and unleash potent psychic powers. While most were weaker than the Eldar, a few managed to pull feats that were indeed impressive. Due to their nature, they created a small anathema against Chaos corruption, making them powerful weapons against Chaos.

However, all three pale in comparison to the final race. Blessed with both the flight of the Pegasus and the powers of the Unicorn, the Winged Unicorns were the rarest of all the species. Being the most powerful psychics of their race, most are regarded as royalty among the locals. However, they have few numbers and are considered a rare sight even for locals.

All four species lived in relative harmony, with the two Winged Unicorns, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, providing their leadership and their protection. While they were fully aware of the Eldar, the Emperor and the fact that their planet was part of the Imperium of Orion, the locals were in ignorant bliss, content with knowing that they were the only life in the universe. On such a paradise planet, who would ever want to leave for a life of endless war?

Unfortunately, the answer would come to them. Due to the increasing war with the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, an intelligence officer of the Imperium decided to leak the coordinates of Equestria with the hopes of drawing the GFFA's fleet for a trap. The fleet arrived over the paradise world and set fire to it. Firing massive batteries of lasers and missiles, the entire planet was engulfed before the Imperium could send a response fleet. Millions died in the bombardment alone while thousands more would be slain when the ground invasion began.

However, the trap went as planned and when the Imperium arrived with hundreds of ships encircling the enemy fleet, the GFFA realized their mistake. When the battle was over, less than sixty percent of the GFFA fleet escaped into hyperspace.

Equestria, though, was not spared the same relief. The entire planet had been turned from its pristine geography into a hellish landscape, filled with mines and the bodies of thousands. In response to this massive attack and now aware of the empire they thought was only a dream, thousands of Equestrians joined the Imperial military in all respects. Most, though, wanted revenge on the officer that leaked the coordinates for the planet and the officer that ordered the bombardment of their world.

Now, Equestria was armed like a fortress, with massive bases owned by Sith Security dominating the landscape. Terraforming efforts had returned much of the landscape to its former beauty, but the majority was still the barren warzone of times past. Dominating above most cities in the region was Fortress Corona, a massive base of operations for the Imperial Inquisition, the one of the militant arms of Sith Security.

Fortress Corona shared the architecture of many cities from the ancient world of Prospero. It was a gleaming white pyramid adorned with gold trim along its edges. Compared to many cities on Equestria, it was a massive city unto itself, capable of supporting thousands of people and holding out sieges for many months. It was the perfect combination of an unassailable bastion and an artistic monument.

While the outside may gleam, the inside was much grimmer. The hallways were darkened with only the necessary amount of lighting available to many denizens inside. Thousands of all species worked tirelessly to record every major note, every disturbance in the Warp and every mission for their agents. Hundreds of Servo-Skulls, small robotic human skulls converted to all manner of tasks, flew past the many scribes and assistants, carrying messages to their unknown masters.

Now entering this massive structure was one special Unicorn. Having a lavender coat and matching irises, she also wore the dark coats of the Inquisition, streaked with red and marked with the Inquisitorial symbol "I." This covered the majority of her body, but one could still make out her mane, which consisted of dark blue hues with a streak of violets in the center. Along her Inquisitorial coat, she had sheathed her power sword and inferno pistol, powerful weapons for any Inquisitor. On top of her head rested her Inquisitorial hat, resembling the witchhunter's hats of old. This, too, carried a large representation of the Inquisitorial "I." With such a wide brim, it concealed her horn from those who weren't too close. Perhaps the most noticeable feature was her left eye, which had been replaced with a cybernetic augment. Its red photoreceptor was always scanning the surrounding area.

Her name was Twilight Sparkle, Inquisitor of the Galactic Orion Empire. In the past, she used to be the personal student of Princess Celestia. Eager to learn, she quickly became one of the most powerful psychic users in Equestria. When the Great Galactic War finally hit, she, like many, joined with the rest of the planet to take revenge for their world. It was during this war that she would lose her left eye to a stray blaster shot. By the time the war was over, she had volunteered herself to be a part of the new Unicorn Battle Mage program for Equestrians. Due to her power, she was also chosen to take part in the new Inquisition.

Twilight could hardly refuse. With access to so much knowledge, she was eager to learn everything. Now she was a fully-fledged Inquisitor, hardened by the years of fighting the empire's internal enemies. She would show no mercy to those that would threaten the peace and stability of the empire. Such was the life in the service of the Inquisition.

As Twilight walked down the grimly lit halls of Fortress Corona, she started to take notice of several of the other inhabitants. For one, she took immediate notice of the humanoid figures following the many other Inquisitors. Known as Servitors, they were lobotomized beings that had their cranial functions removed to be organic slaves. They were usually augmented with large robotic claws, weapons, or any other equipment that was deemed useful. Whenever Twilight looked at them, she would feel a second of guilt. To not be able to feel, learn, or even think must be a horrible fate, perhaps worse than death.

Then she would shake her head, knowing full well why they were kept in such conditions. They were all former criminals, having done horrible acts that defiled life on many levels. They would not be missed.

Continuing down the winding corridors, she passed by dozens of Inquisitorial Stormtroopers, their gold armor and black visors made for an intimidating appearance. They walked the halls of the fortress, their furyguns always primed for any attack. Their figures remained ever motionless, the years of training ground into them with unyielding loyalty to the Inquisition.

Twilight herself had seen these men and women in battle before. When she first met humanity, she was fascinated by their fearless charges and unwavering spirit. Even their history suggested a species that had no rival when it came to ambition. If it was deemed impossible, they would go out of their way to prove that not only was it achievable, but one could also surpass it.

Lost in thought, she quickly lost track of time before she had arrived at her destination: the center plaza. While the entire building may be a fortress, a little aesthetic beauty could always be appreciated. The small garden set in the middle plaza was covered in the bloom of the local fauna. The small red roses contrasted well with the white tulips.

Twilight often traveled to the plaza to unwind, often using it as a place to read through her notes on her infolink. Since most of the personnel were military and servo-skulls rarely traveled near the plaza, it was rarely used and considered a peaceful spot.

Right before she was about to sit down, another voice interrupted her train of thought. "Reading your notes again, inquisitor?"

Glancing up, Twilight immediately caught sight of a large blue shape. Like Twilight, she was an Equestrian, along with a matching navy blue horn. However, unlike Twilight, she also featured large wings which seemed to dwarf her own body. Covering the majority of her body was a dark cloak, complete with a hood. Her dark blue eyes gleamed with the wisdom of thousands of years.

Twilight instantly bowed before the imposing figure. "Princess Luna."

The Winged Unicorn just huffed in annoyance. "Come Twilight. We both know that our titles mean little now. Everyone is now subject to the Emperor, Equestria more than most. As far as my sister and I are concerned, we have no authority."

Twilight shook her head. "You know that Equestria still honors both of you."

Luna smiled, if only a bit. "Your faith is assuring, Twilight, but you are an Inquisitor. Your authority is higher than an old planetary leader like myself."

Before she could continue, the small whirring sound of a repulsorlift filled the air. "Though I believe you have much more pressing matters to concern yourself with."

A servo-skull floated down toward the duo. Its small red photoreceptor scanned both Equestrians. With the bio-scanners recognizing Twilight, the small red light on the back of the skull turned green, before displaying a gold holo-screen in front of Twilight.

Appearing on screen was an older human. His graying beard was complemented by his balding head. However, his voice carried the weight of the Emperor himself, only surpassed by the most trusted Space Marines.

"Ah, Inquisitor Sparkle. I thought I might find you here. And you as well, princess."

Luna's smile turned to a frown. "Inquisitor Karamazov, a pleasure as always."

The man nodded. "I'm sure, but we have more pressing concerns. Sparkle, it has come to our attention that there may be a Chaos cult operating in Tion space. As you know, we cannot risk any cult gaining followers, or strength. We believe that they are operating on Nar Shadda, in the Undercity. You are to travel there undercover and eliminate this threat. No survivors."

Twilight frowned at this. "Tion space has always been unfriendly to the Inquisition. What resources will we have access to?"

"We have several contacts within Nar Shadda that can help supply you. You may also bring your personal retinue. However, there is a need for greater concern. Rumors have it that this cult has managed to coerce a psychic into their group. Be wary for daemon incursions from the dark powers."

Twilight brought her hoof up to her chin, deep in thought. "What about the planetary authorities? Are they connected in any way?"

"The planetary government of Nar Shadda has always been made of scum, but no, they are not connected to the cult. If they were, I'm pretty sure the Assassins would have already been dispatched. This is an important task, Sparkle. Do not fail. The Emperor protects."

Both Twilight and Luna repeated the Lord Inquisitor's words before the Servo-Skull shut off the screen and flew off to do another master's bidding. Luna kept her stern look even as the skull disappeared into the never-ending hallways.

"You best be going, Twilight. The Lord Inquisitor never likes to be kept waiting. I'll inform Celestia you are well."

Twilight gave a small smile. "Thanks, Luna. If it makes you feel any better, I could give one my books on stargazing I received from the Duinuogwuin."

Luna finally broke her frown, if only for a second. "There's no need for that. Good luck, inquisitor. The Emperor protects."

Even as Twilight made her way out of the plaza, her mind was consumed with different strategies to fight against the psychic. It was certain that this psychic would be used for dark sorcery, a practice banned by the empire. And as everyone knows…

Magic is heresy.

* * *

**I'm indifferent toward ponies so here are your options. If you like ponies, then they will be dropped into a game of Dark Heresy (which is actually a pretty horrible life). If you don't like ponies, they get corrupted by Chaos and then curb stomped by Matt Ward's OP Grey Knights. Grimdark.**

* * *

"Those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it." - George Santayana

Citadel Space, Unknown System

Asari Research Vessel _Blazing Trail_

The entire science team was up and about, discussing the implications of this discovery. A massive artificial construction, with a biosphere on its surface? The scientists were trying to figure out how or even why a species would tear the surface of a planet for such a purpose. Even more scientists were debating whether their own calculations about the ring were wrong. At their estimates, it put the ring at almost 10,000 km in diameter. The Citadel wasn't even close to its size.

While the scientists debated the finer points of the ring, the crew of the _Blazing Trail_ discussed how such a thing could even be built. The construction of space stations even a fraction of the size of the Citadel had been massive undertakings. To build something the size of the Citadel was considered an engineering achievement. To surpass it, a miracle. At least, the Hanar certainly thought it was.

Even as these discussions were taking place, the ship was slowly traveling toward the ring. The lone ship had been traveling across the system for a few minutes, each second gaining ground on the "object." Even as the ring grew in size, Liara was still stunned. To see an intact artifact of the Protheans was one thing, but to discover an entire station was another. Who knows what could be hidden on the ring? Knowledge? Technology? Perhaps even the last of the Protheans? Liara could barely contain her excitement.

However, on the bridge, Captain Gresca was having different thoughts entirely. While she wanted to be in awe of the ring, she still had lingering feelings about it. If that thing proved to be hostile, or if something already inhabited it, the situation could get ugly extremely fast. They were already beyond the relay network, so any danger would possibly doom the crew and the scientists.

Turning toward her XO, she started to take control of the situation. "How long till we reach the object?"

Her XO turned to one of the holo-screens. Waving her hand over the console, she brought up her own statistics. "Estimated time is five minutes and counting. Are you worried, captain?"

Gresca shook her head, but decided to lie for the sake of her crew. "No, not at all. Just nervous."

Her XO didn't look completely convinced, but decided to dismiss it. The ship continued on its original course with Gresca occasionally asking for updates. Everything seemed quiet, but that was the danger of space travel: everything was usually quiet. However, this peace would be interrupted by the communications officer.

"Captain, you may want to take a look at this."

Curios, Gresca walked over to the communications console. "What is it?"

"I'm receiving a hail, but, it's coming from the artifact."

Silence swept across the bridge, only interrupted by the small sounds of the computer consoles. Trying to regain her composure, Gresca inquired further. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, should I put it on screen?"

Gresca nodded. "Please do."

Turning toward the holo-screen in front of her, Gresca watched as it connected to the unknown transmission. What she saw was surprising. Replacing the blank screen was an image unfamiliar to Gresca. It certainly did not resemble any known Prothean symbol. It seemed strange, alien. Gresca was tempted to immediately turn the screen off, in fear of a cyber-attack on their systems, but she resisted the effort. Then, a mechanical voice boomed all across the bridge.

"Warning! By order of Ecumene Council, proximity to Installation 07 is forbidden. Your continued presence will result in extreme countermeasures. I must insist that you immediately change course and return to a minimum safe distance of one light-year. This has served as your one and final warning."

The crew could not understand the language spoken but whoever it was, it seemed very aggressive. Gresca wasn't going to take any chances.

"Reverse thrust, now! Get us out of here!"

The voice seemed to resume its slow monologue. "I have activated defensive systems and you now have thirty seconds to return to… wait…"

The voice seemed to stop, as if analyzing something. The crew all held their collective breath, believing some freakish weapon was going to be unleashed upon them.

"Hmm… curious indeed. Species recognized as Asari, natives to Thessia. Hold a calculated 84.57% chance of encountering the Reclaimers. Perhaps…"

Still, the crew refused to move. At one moment, they expected to all be engulfed in beam of pure light, but none came. Instead, the voice returned but spoke in Thessian, the language of the Asari.

"Greetings Asari, and welcome to Installation 07. Please continue on your expected course. Once there, I will give you further instructions. Deviation from this course will result in immediate termination. Once at the coordinates, please make no attempts to land. This ring contains significant dangers and I must verify the presence and pitch of your gauge before giving you limited access. There is much to discuss."

Even as the symbols disappeared from the screen, all of the crew members were full of shock. Whoever was on this ring had just told them that they could be terminated, even at this range. Gresca was the first to regain her nerves, though still shaken by the message. Though they could now understand the voice, it didn't make them feel any more comfortable. Remembering the instructions left by the voice, Gresca turned back to her XO.

"Well, you heard our instructions. Get our engines back in full thrust and lock onto the coordinates 0674-0642-0045."

The XO nodded. "Yes, captain. Should we inform the scientists about this?"

Gresca frowned at that. While the news that a sentient could be aboard that artifact would be a huge boom, the last thing she wanted to do was cause a panic on the ship. Still…

"Once we're in position, we'll inform them of our situation. Until then, maintain silence about it. The last thing I want is that Hanar ranting about the Enkindlers."

The crew returned back to their duties, though their outlook on their future was descending more and more into uncertainty. Gresca only hoped that this expedition didn't turn into a slaughter.

* * *

"The only rule is the golden rule: He who has all the gold makes the rules…" – Romulus, Founder of the Mediterranean Syndicate

Orion Space, Unknown System

Unknown Network

MJ12 logged on… encrypting…

I logged on… encrypting…

MJ12: So the Hutts made contact?

I: Yes, and I don't like it. It's too soon.

MJ12: Don't worry yourself. You know that we can exert better influence in the markets now. They will be begging for our technology. Makes it far easier for us to place people we can trust.

I: Don't get ahead of yourself. You know our creed. We are the invisible hand. We only influence, insinuate. It is not our place to get directly involved.

MJ12: You're still stuck in the old ways. The Emperor united the entire arm through a combination of influence and strong-arming. Power and influence require much more than words now. Or would you rather go back to the days of Tai Yong Medical?

I: No, that's not what I'm talking about. We just need to be cautious. We will allow the Hutts to have their little trade, but make sure that everyone else in the Tion Cluster knows as well. Leaves more room for our more… conservative elements to take root.

MJ12: And the GOE?

I: They will most likely find out on their own. If not, then find a subtle way to leak the information. They already have to deal with the Tyranids. During the no doubt intense negotiations between each side of the galaxy, I'm sure we can insert our own agents. But I believe it is time we got back on track to our original intent.

MJ12: Indeed.

BM logged on… encrypting…

BH logged on… encrypting…

SFS logged on… encrypting…

MS logged on… encrypting…

C logged on… encrypting…

I: Thank you for answering on such short notice. As I'm sure you're all well aware, the Tion Cluster has made contact with the civilization across the galaxy. This presents a rare opportunity for us to gain influence in a part of the galaxy untouched by the Emperor and the others that would see our power brokered.

MJ12: As you can see, much of this side of the galaxy is occupied by this "Citadel Council," essentially a trinity of races holding galactic power over several others. As far as we can tell, the Hutts made contact with those systems that have no allegiance to this government. They are independent, which means they can be easily subverted for more appropriate leadership.

MS: So their markets aren't regulated by any galactic government? How large is their drug trade and would they be open to the idea of "augmentation?"

I: Unknown, but most likely no. From what we can gain from their records, they have a history of rogue AIs in the form of a species known as the Geth. However, advertising as an enhancement to the disabled could shift public opinion.

MS: So the Syndicate has the approval to move ahead?

I: Yes, the establishment of new Sprawls will be necessary to exert better control in these new sectors. You are also given permission to sell your technology at cheap prices. From what we've gathered, their technology is extremely primitive. They need to be able to challenge the GOE if we are to enact any plan.

BH: And does this region need any destabilizing activities?

MJ12: They are a very orderly little bunch. Primitive, but they've found balance. There are elements that aren't friendly, however. Perhaps antagonizing these elements could weaken them on the galactic scene, but nothing overt. We need them to be a distraction. If anything, we need dissidence in these independent "Terminus" colonies. If this side of the galaxy turns out to be a bust, the least we can do is strengthen the Tion Cluster.

SFS: I've managed to get the data on their ships. They are rather… small compared to even the Tionese. And we expect them to be a good "distraction?" Perhaps "accidently" scuttling some ships nearby could provide them at the least the schematics for larger ships.

I: Nothing larger than a cruiser, though. If anything larger starts to get out, then Sith Security will investigate. Leave no records of the disappearances. If you can, bring them obsolete models. The GOE care not for some outdated relics.

MJ12: However, we someone to monitor all the activities that go on this side of the galaxy. If it anything like the Orion arm, then there should be multiple opportunities to insert our agents into the fray.

C: I will move my base of operations immediately. We specialize in… covert tactics.

I: Excellent. With the placement of economic and military influences, this side of the galaxy should be under our complete control soon. While the GOE is concentrated on two fronts, we can set about its manipulation from the inside. We already have several key politicians ready to assume higher offices. But that should be for another meeting. We need to hear about Project: Resonance.

BM: The project is going as scheduled. We are continuing to explore the new dimension dubbed Xen. We have carried back several crystals from the dimension. We believe they could be a viable power source or even a focusing crystal for laser weaponry. They have shown remarkable properties outside of Xen, including the ability to self-replicate and turn any substance into itself.

BH: I request that a sample of the crystal be transferred to me. We could have use for such materials.

BM: Done, but I will need a favor in return.

BH: Done, but that will be discussed later.

BM: Then our meeting is finished. You know your orders.

BM logged off…

BH logged off…

SFS logged off…

MS logged off…

C logged off…

MJ12: You don't trust them, don't you?

I: They have their own agendas. I don't like it. There are too many unaccounted variables.

MJ12: We can always have them removed if they prove unwilling to cooperate.

I: Harder to dislodge those that are public. Harder still to assassinate those that are hidden. But I assume that you're going to take advantage of this?

MJ12: Of course. While they may have their own agendas, the people that work for them are not concerned about the end game. Much easier to manipulate.

I: Good. I feel more comfortable with you holding the strings. At least I know where to find you.

MJ12: I'm flattered. But work needs to be done.

MJ12 logged off…

I logged off…

* * *

"Salvation comes with a cost. Judge us not by our methods, but by what we seek to accomplish." - The Illusive Man, leader of Cerberus

Tion Space, Unknown System

Unknown Location

In the dark corners of the galaxy, there are places where few would want to tread. The Tion Cluster was one of them. In it, the scum and villainy of the Orion arm thrive, even in such horrible conditions. While the Hutts may be the defacto rulers of the cluster, there are many places that answer to no authority but their own. Especially those that do not wish to be found.

Hidden on a desolate asteroid was a hidden base. Completely cloaked by the darkness of space, its design suggested a more industrial look. Perhaps it was the fact it was a former mining facility from the Great Galactic War or the remains of a failed expedition. Regardless, the organization that inhabits it now calls it home.

In the center of this base was a room. While the entire base was closed to the outside, the room was filled with screens spread out across the room, allowing the occupants to feel as if they were surrounded by space itself. The stars were twinkled around the room, but the largest feature of all was the red star that dominated the scene. Bloated on the screen, it gave the room a celestial look.

In the center of this large room was a single swivel chair, surrounded by holographic screens. These gold screens would display information at lightning speed before categorizing themselves into outside data banks.

Currently sitting in the center of the cybernetic mess was a single human. His skin showed signs of age with small wrinkles forming on his face. His black hair already had several streaks of grey. His blue eyes were completely cybernetic, making them glow in the dim light of the star. He wore a professional business suit, complete with a white undershirt and a black jacket. At one time, he was known as Jack Harper, hero to the Orion Empire. Now, those that are still aware of his existence only know him as his alias: the Illusive Man.

The man himself had just exited a call from his "colleagues." Still shaking his head, he lit another cigar, hoping it would calm his nerves. The Illuminati were moving faster than he had anticipated. It mattered not whether the other side of the galaxy laid allegiance to the Emperor or some other power; as long as he could ensure they remained free of the Illuminati, his duty remained strong.

Looking through the many screens, he ultimately needed to select their new base of operations. He also needed to inform his agents. No doubt many of them would argue against relocation. However, the point was mute when he decided upon the matter.

As he was looking through his notations, another entered the room. She was a young human female, who seemed perfect in every respect. Her black hair reached past her shoulders while her light blue eyes scanned every corner of the room, as if daring a spy to reveal himself. Her outfit consisted of a skintight bodysuit made of synskin, a very flexible yet durable material. With the coloration of black and white, it also featured a peculiar symbol on the front, consisting of an elongated hexagon with two parallel bars beside it.

As she approached, the man in the Illusive Man immediately paused in his work. "I take it you want to hear an update on our new activities, Miranda?"

Miranda Lawson walked forward, peering over the Illusive Man's shoulder to take a look at the new activities. "I'm now even more curious. Why are you searching for locations across the galactic rim?"

The Illusive Man took out his cigar, twiddling it in his fingers. "Our friends in the Illuminati have decided to move ahead of schedule. As it has always been our goal, we aim to stop them. We cannot allow any group like that to gain power, no matter where it is. I have specifically volunteered to lead the intelligence operations there, so we should have complete control of the area."

Miranda was deep in thought. "Perhaps, but I'm sure the deal came with… restrictions."

The Illusive Man sighed. "Of course it came with restrictions. The Mediterranean Syndicate gets free reign in the trade routes and I suspect our other friends are also influencing the underground. We need to move fast if we are to maintain order. While the GOE may have cast us out, it was a necessary step to ensure these madmen don't find what their looking for. While some are in it for their own gain, there are others even I can't comprehend."

Miranda looked to some of the notes that the Illusive Man was viewing. Specifically the ones that mentioned future locations for their base of operations. "The Horsehead Nebula? Why there of all places?"

"It's in a remote location. The galactic civilizations on that side of the galaxy haven't begun exploration there yet, making it an ideal place for a base. It's also a good central location to spread out and set up listening stations. Our scanners have also detected good traces of resources. That will be needed to expand our operations for the new military shadow war."

Miranda nodded. "You know that this shadow war is stupid. Why can't these idiots see that there are worse threats out there? Are they that blind to believe that the Tyranids are all there is?"

The Illusive Man took another puff out of his cigar. "Man has always been an individualistic species, concerned with our own survival and power. It's natural such men would be beset upon each other. This is just the worst case scenario. But we'll have time to debate philosophy later. Come, we need to plan out the design for Chronos Station. The galaxy needs a protector, a Cerberus, if we are to maintain the balance of control."

Looking back at the red star that dominated the room, the Illusive Man smiled. "Miranda, what do you think of a change in scenery?"

* * *

Codex Entries

Equestria: Equestria is the homeworld of the Equestrians, made by the Old Ones eons ago. A planet that was the home to powerful psychic users, it fell under the protection of the Eldar in the last days of the war with the C'tan. Before the Great Galactic War, it was considered a paradise, untouched by the fires of industry. It maintained a technological level rather primitive in most respects. However, this peace was not to last. Do to falsified and leaked information, Equestria was bombed from orbit, making most of the planet inhospitable. Now Equestria is a fortress world for the Inquisition, a branch of Sith Security. Industry dominates in many vacant areas and the Sith Security Forces patrols the planet with a fanatic determination.

-(*)-

Equestrians: Equestrians are natives to the planet Equestria. Similar in body to the animal humans know as horses, Equestrians are very skilled in a number of ways. They come in three species: Earth Equestrians, Pegasi, Unicorns, and Winged Unicorns. All Equestrians appear to have a talent mark that appears on their flank during adolescence. It is supposed to represent their best talents, but not everyone follows these hints. Created by the Old Ones eons ago, they were the prerequisite race for the Eldar, as they wanted to experiment with psychic powers on other species before perfecting it on the Eldar. Most Equestrians have joined the empire as part of Sith Security, though some still travel the galaxy in other trades as well.

-(*)-

Inquisitor Twilight Sparkle: Twilight Sparkle is a Unicorn Equestrian and one of the more powerful ones. She earned her place among the Unicorn Battle Mages and Inquisition during the Great Galactic War, though she lost an eye due to a stray blaster bolt. She now hunts the enemies of the empire one heretic at a time. Her longtime dream is to enter the fabled Black Library of the Eldar, though she doubts she'll ever get in. She has an older brother, Shining Armor, who serves as part of the guard of Equestria.

-(*)-

Princess Luna: One of the original rulers of Equestria, Princess Luna is a Winged Unicorn and a very powerful psychic. Calling upon the power of the stars themselves, she has caused apocalyptic destruction, giving her the name Nightmare Moon by many troops during the Great Galactic War. She rules Equestria with her sister, Princess Celestia.

-(*)-

Lord Inquisitor Fyodor Karamazov: This Lord Inquisitor is one of the most powerful inquisitors in the Sith Security Force. He is known as one the greatest authorities on heretical practices. In battle, he is often seen sitting on a giant dreadnought-like chair, armed with heavy weapons.

-(*)-

The Illusive Man: Once known as Jack Harper, the Illusive Man is the enigmatic leader of the former black ops organization, Cerberus. During the Great Galactic War, Jack fought against as a mercenary for the Imperium of Orion. When the war was over, he used his connections to form the black ops group, Cerberus, as a protector for the new empire. Unfortunately, he also caught wind of the Illuminati. Unwilling to believe anyone else could handle the situation, he took Cerberus and went rogue. He joined with the Illuminati to ensure he could influence their decisions, if not outright destroy them from within. He is completely dedicated to the task at hand.

-(*)-

Miranda Lawson: Miranda Lawson is perhaps the top agent of the former black ops group known as Cerberus. Very intelligent and cunning, she is also designed to be perfect, as the specifications of her father. She is the prime of any normal human and she isn't afraid to boast about it. However, she and her father had a falling out. Running away to Cerberus, she is now completely devoted to assisting the Illusive Man, as she sees the Illuminati's fight to control the galaxy similar to her father. She has a sister, named Oriana.

* * *

**There we are. I feel really bad about turning what is essentially a little kids show into a horrifying nightmare of Dark Heresy, but such is the way of WH40K. Yes, this story is going to contain a lot of minor characters. All of their small storylines will directly or indirectly affect the main story. Deal with it. Next up, the sphess mehreens go to fight the Tyranids, those cute om nom nomers. And the Spartans join in on the mix, oh my! Any way, that's really all I have to say...**** so, um...  
**

**PLOT TWIST!  
**

**HORUS WAS THE EMPEROR ALL ALONG!  
**

**I really need to stop watching the Boreale Cast...  
**


	7. GOE Codex Updated

**I really have to apologize for waiting this long. Life was hectic and I got a huge writers block from writing the next chapter... twice. It just never seems to come out right, but I may as well post what I got for now. This is the updated GOE Codex entry. It's literally a book; 112 pages in Microsoft Word. I have no idea why I did this, but I did. Enjoy or don't. inb4 tl;dr...**

**Guest 1: Why is Starcraft never involved? Well, what does Starcraft have to offer? Most of the themes and military values in Starcraft are already in Warhammer 40K, so why add Starcraft? If you want me to add a universe in here, please be specific about what it adds to the greater lore of the universe. I could care less about more weapons, since I think I have enough as it is.**

**Schroudinger cat: DLC references will be made. Tyranids will be in full force (at least from 6th edition codex). I'll find a way to add squats somehow. And yes, I would like to avoid the drama that TVTropes brings.**

**Guest 2: I don't think so. While it would be cool to add something like that in, it would be totally against character for this human empire to do it. This empire is a dick. It's not there to help uplift races, or to wag their finger in the Council's face about their wrongdoings. This empire is a dick, just like everybody else. Everyone is a dick. They don't care about the Krogan, or the Quarians. To them, what is the incentive to help them? Another species to compete with? To me, it's out of character and so won't happen.**

**Guest 3: Again, what would adding Universe at War bring to the greater lore? Everyone has their favorite series and stuff, but sometimes less is more. Please state reasons why they would fit and what they would add.**

**Guest 4: Please see Guest 1.**

**Guest 5: I do not plan on repeating the ME trilogy. To me, it seems repetitive, unrealistic, and makes the Reapers to be even bigger morons than ever.**

**rvb lover: Cerberus will be doing its own thing. You'll find out later. SA will not join the Council, but they may act as arbiters for different relations. The Halo's fate will be revealed... in due time.**

* * *

Galactic Orion Empire

Capital: Capital Station, Coruscant System

Language: Galactic (Orion) Basic

Currency: Orion Credit

Government: Constitutional Monarchy with an Emperor and a Senate (two houses)

Population: Several hundred trillion scattered throughout several hundred thousand worlds

Species: Various thousands, humans are dominant

House Colors

Primary Color: Black, Dark Grey

Secondary Color: Gold

* * *

The Galactic Orion Empire (also known as the Orion Empire, the GOE, or the Orion Imperium) is the most powerful government in the Orion arm of the galaxy. Forged from the fires of the Great Galactic War in 2,614 C.E., the GOE represents the majority of the Orion species and governments. The GOE includes vast swaths of territory and is considered a superpower on the galactic scale. With a combination of a strong but splintered government, a large, strong military and a powerful economic engine, the GOE is ready to claim the stars for themselves. However, the empire is not without enemies, as the Tion Cluster continues to oppose them on more than just values. The Tyranids approach from outside the galaxy, while more sinister elements gather inside the borders themselves.

* * *

History

The Orion arm was always at war with someone. It could be another faction, an extragalactic force, or even some malevolent evil from another dimension. Regardless, the events that preceded the GOE would not leave anyone unaffected.

The events can be led all the way back to 2,544 C.E. Both the Imperium of Orion and the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances were expanding at an impressive rate all across the dense areas of the Orion arm. Both of these empires had been experiencing varying waves of peace and war in all of their histories. When contact was finally made over the world of Lorn V, a small battle ensued as both claimed the world and mistook each other as rebels, since both parties had humans in them. This would only be the start of a massive deployment of arms all across the galaxy.

Massive fleets and armies ravaged system after system. These massive battles consumed billions of lives and made many planets uninhabitable. Technology and weapons were stolen, examined, and reverse engineered. Soon both of these empires were experiencing a loss of resources. They both started to dedicate forces to exploring new systems, possibly for lost artifacts and hidden weapons.

By 2,558 C.E., both of these empires came across a ravaged sector of the galaxy. In this part of the galaxy, three different empires were vying for power. The Vasari, the Advent, and the TEC were all attempting to annihilate each other with ships far larger than expected. When the Imperium and the Federation came into contact with the Vasari Empire, they expected a quick conquest and a fresh batch of resources. Unfortunately, this would be the catalyst for an even more devastating war.

When the two warring empires had attacked Vasari space, the Vasari were already exhausted from a long standing internal civil war with an external war of conquest. The attack on their worlds managed to bring the civil war to an end as it became more a fight for survival. The Vasari quickly made contact with the TEC and offered unification to fight this new threat. The TEC were hesitant on the issue but soon agreed when the Imperium had struck their own worlds. The Advent were soon coerced into joining when their xenophobic leadership was assassinated. The Orion Solar Empire was born.

With a united leadership and pools of resources, the OSE waged a massive war on both of the aggressors. The Imperium and Federation, already exhausted from their earlier conquests, were unable to defend themselves against this newly united and vengeful threat. The OSE even managed to assault Terra itself before their massive fleet was destroyed in orbit. Both the Imperium and the Federation struck back, devastating worlds, including Apollo itself. The defense was held, if only barely.

In 2,559 C.E., the Orion Species Union makes contact with all three empires. Having already come from their own wars, the OSU hoped to establish peaceful relationships. Unfortunately, newcomers to war are never welcome. All three factions believed that it was some sort of trap and attacked the diplomatic vessels. This plunged the entire Orion arm into a full scale war, making it a true Great Galactic War. By this time, destruction of planets was common and thousands of species along with billions of people were left as refugees.

Things only got worse when the Tion Cluster started to hire out its information networking services. More worlds were devastated as the Tion Cluster revealed many undefended colonies (most of these colonies had little to no strategic value). The Tion Cluster itself was also losing ground and many speculated as to whether a faction would annex them or not. Mercenaries from around the Orion arm all partook in the massive battles, often assassinating key targets and leaving many sectors helpless to attack, only to be balanced out by a lack of leadership on the offensive fleet.

During the war, all factions decided that new technologies were the future and started developing massive amounts of scientific inquiry to try and weaponize the first thing that they came across. Many genetic experiments were also done as attempts to find the perfect soldier met with varying results.

In 2,580 C.E., the Chiss entered the scene and started to expand all across the Orion arm. Being a new faction, they had the advantage that most of their facilities and infrastructure were intact and ready. However, they did not have the grizzled experience the other factions had and their assault soon ground to a halt. Their largest achievement was the assault on Coruscant, but logistics quickly caught up with them. They had to retreat from the capital, but still held onto numerous planets.

By 2,600 C.E., massive riots had engulfed numerous sectors of the Orion arm, as their citizens cried out for peace. Many planets and sectors had been entirely cut off from their respective governments and had to fend for themselves in a hostile galaxy of raiders and pirates. The military forces of all sides had already been exhausted to the brink of collapse, with most factions barely able to produce even a tenth of what they had before. Infrastructure had been completely obliterated, leaving billions starving and restless. Several systems even declared their own independence from their over governments. It was time for negotiations.

By 2,614 C.E., most governments knew that they wouldn't survive the political fallout. Thus a compromise was reached that they hoped would benefit the entire Orion arm. All of the former governments would disband themselves and united under a single banner for the good of the galactic community. The Galactic Orion Empire was born.

It was during this time the Great Restoration took place. Using the fleets and armies that were left, the Emperor led his forces, reclaiming those worlds that were either cut off during the war or had separated themselves during the infighting.

Though it was successful in reaching the majority of the Orion arm, the Tion Cluster refused to acknowledge the government and isolated itself off from the rest of the Orion arm. Still, raiders from the Tion Cluster regularly struck at GOE colonies.

However, the GOE has since turned its attention to far larger problems. The massive war had certainly attracted the vile forces of Chaos, as no one could miss the death toll. The Tyranids still threaten to consume the Orion arm in an endless swarm. And still other dangers lurk in the dark places where no man would ever lurk.

* * *

Government

The government of the GOE is broken into several different sections, each with its own strengths, weaknesses, and jurisdictions.

The purely political branch of the GOE is the Imperial Senate. The entire empire is broken into more than 150 different sectors, each ruled by a Moff appointed by the sector government. These 150 different sectors are then consolidated into 15 oversectors, each ruled by a Grand Moff appointed by the Emperor himself. The Eldar also get one representative to represent the Webway. The capital system Coruscant also gets to appoint their own Moff, who acts as a legislative leader for discussion and moderates debates. Each of these representatives appear in the Senate to debate and vote on measures, laws, and other rulings. The Grand Moffs, being a representative for a larger oversector, have more political leverage than an average Moff. These representatives when then divide themselves into different committees to handle the various issues of the empire.

The local planets and systems usually operate autonomously, allowing them to set up their own governments, laws and practices. So long as they stay loyal and follow the basic guidelines to the Constitution of Orion, they are usually ignored by the majority of the Senate. These local systems are also responsible for creating their own sector governments, whether by vote or council. These large groupings of star systems are almost miniature empires within an empire, having their own committees, government officials, and bureaucracy.

Standing next to the political heads is the Traders Coalition. The Traders Coalition is the corporate empire within the GOE, responsible for keeping the trade routes open and safe, running most of the economic infrastructure, and being the voice of the businesses and corporations within the political arena. Not unlike the Imperial Senate, the largest and wealthiest corporations send their representatives to this corporate council to help lobby for new trade routes and help expand their businesses. Seeing as they represent a host of planets as well, they hold some affluent power over some Moffs. However, after the Great Galactic War, leadership of the Traders Coalition has returned back to the Aluxite Dynasty, who acts as a council head. He normally sets the agenda for the Traders Coalition.

Standing in conjunction with the Traders Coalition is the Adeptus Mechanicus, who own and operate all industrial worlds. It is based around the religion known as the Cult Mechanicus, whose followers worship knowledge above all else, with machines being the being the embodiment of knowledge. Because Forge Worlds get a little more autonomy than other worlds, the Adeptus Mechanicus are allowed to run things very differently than the rest of the empire. A local Magos will act as a leader and the highest ranking priest on a world, while the Fabricator-General is the voice of the Omnissiah. Since the Adeptus Mechanicus owns almost all industry in the empire, the Fabricator-General joins the Traders Coalition council as the voice of industry.

While not as significant, the Sith Inquisition also has its own structure of leaders and politics. While Lord Darth Revan may be the visible head of the Sith Inquisition, he is not the only one. An Inquisitional Council presides over most of the organization, with each lord directing a certain department. This could be research into new technologies, otherworldly powers, recruitment, security, or any other interesting subject with applications. It should be noted the Grey Knights are completely separate from this political jurisdiction. The Sith Inquisition also rules directly over several dozen systems, acting as bases and headquarters across the galaxy. They are usually ruled over by a ranking inquisitor.

Another small yet significant faction is the Ecclesiarchy, or the official church of the Imperial Cult. While they may not be able to influence politics on a grand scale, they have significant influence at the local level. They even own several systems as religious palaces and temples. The local lords of these "temple worlds" are the Cardinals. The leader of the Ecclesiarchy is the Ecclesiarch, who uses his significant wealth and power to spread the word of the Imperial Cult. They lend their military forces, the Sisters of Battle, to the Sith Inquisition.

Lastly, the only separate organization left is the Eldar Empire, or at least what's left of it. The Eldar tend to stay out of "the affairs of man," and so care little for what actions the empire as a whole takes. They instead take up residence in the Webway and on the few Craftworlds in the galaxy. From within the Webway on their capital city of Commorragh, a council of Farseers dictates the lives of those who choose to dwell in the Webway. The same system is used on individual Craftworlds as well. To the rest of the empire, their goals are mysterious and filled with riddles and double-meanings.

* * *

Laws

The laws set down by the Constitution of Orion apply to all planets and citizens, regardless of history or relevance. For one thing, planets, systems, sectors and oversectors are allowed a semi-autonomous rule so as to streamline the political scene. This ensures that the Imperial Senate only receives the most important decisions. The constitution sets down several basic laws along with other political ideals but the most important ones are the following.

-Slavery is never permitted inside the Orion arm. Any who practice it will be punished severely.

-All citizens are entitled to a judicial trial in regards to their planetary government. However, the Sith Inquisition may circumvent this law in regards to rogue psychic users, Force users, etc.

-Artifacts deemed useful to the empire are to be turned over to either a corporation with a government contract for artifacts or to the Sith Inquisition for study.

-The definition of private property is relegated to the individual planets. Under Orion law, theft without warrant is forbidden.

-Free trade must be permitted between all planets inside the Orion arm. Any attempt to force tariffs on imports or exports inside the empire is a matter to be dealt with by the Traders Coalition.

-All religions are permitted within the borders of the GOE. However, all must citizens must at least recognize the basic tenets of the Imperial Truth.

-The Sith Inquisition has the right to invoke interrogations on any citizen suspected on being part of Chaos. This is nonnegotiable, but the Sith Inquisition may not harm the citizen unless the citizen resists with chaotic powers.

All forces in the GOE must abide by these laws. It is specifically stated that no one is above the law and that even the Inquisition is bound by these laws and rights. However, the Sith Inquisition is given leeway when the issue of rogue psychic users and other anomalies come up.

* * *

Punishments

Punishment in the empire is dealt out accordingly for each crime. The most heinous crimes are dealt with in several ways, all of them horrifying. The empire likes to say that every citizen, even the ones that choose a life of crime, have something to offer to the empire. The most serious criminals are lobotomized and stripped of free will. They will either be turned into servitors or similar servants. Others will be conscripted to take part in some of the dangerous experiments being done by companies, such as Aperture. Those that have been convicted but hold key knowledge will be held in cryo-prisons in case such knowledge is needed in the future. Rarely is someone ever executed, as that would be a waste of a good test subject.

* * *

Territory

The GOE is ready to declare the whole galaxy their territory, but currently only has colonized several hundred thousand worlds. These planets make up the bulk of the GOE and are officially represented in the Orion governments. The GOE effectively rules over 91% of the Orion arm. However, the extent of the GOE is actually quite larger. Corporations and other private interests have started to map out and expand at an increasing rate to far off planets, hoping to find ancient technologies left behind by civilizations long past or valuable minerals to sell to legal and illegal types. Whatever the reasons, billions have flocked to these small outposts, eager to support new expansion. This has caused a strained relationship between many different political parties. The parties that want to expand are often opposed by the parties that want to build up the still-shattered infrastructure of the territory they already have. These two ideologies typically clash in the Imperial Senate. The GOE truly believes that it is their manifest destiny to rule the galaxy, but must first survive the horrors that wait in the dark.

* * *

Economy

The GOE has a very strong economy, despite the fact most of the infrastructure remains shattered. This is due to several inventions that have made the empire interconnected in many different ways. The first major invention was the STC, or the Standard Template Construct. STCs are sentient computers that store the total of all knowledge in the Orion arm. All have sworn loyalty to the GOE, ensuring that the knowledge doesn't fall into the wrong hands. This is supplemented by the Holonet, a galactic wide communications network, linking all worlds with each other, ensuring that the empire is truly connected with instantaneous communications. The next major invention was the molecular furnaces that broke down a materials' physical structure, ensuring that resources were always in abundance. The last invention was the universal constructor which took those pieces to create new substances and materials. This has ensured that the GOE has a reliable source of materials for all of their construction projects. The economy of the GOE is quite strong, with trade bridging distant worlds. This is overseen by a number of private interests, ensuring that the trade lanes stay open to free trade. The banking industry is overseen by the Intergalactic Banking Clan. The galactic currency is the Orion credit. The military-industrial complex is very intertwined within the economy and includes a variety of different technology and industrial powerhouses. Perhaps the greatest strength of the economy at this point is the philanthropist tendencies of the major corporations, as they are often the ones financing new colonization and rebuilding projects.

* * *

Society

The society of the GOE is very much a transhumanity, with technology integrated into every part of life, for better or worse. Augmentations are the norm and almost everyone has them. This has created a society based on merit rather than family nobility. The average human lifespan has increased to almost one thousand years, though the brain starts to deteriorate after eight hundred. Information is passed on at speeds unheard of before. People in the Orion arm are informed of all the threats that the galaxy has to offer. They are even aware of the corruption of Chaos. Despite the Emperor's fears, the public was actually quite accepting of the threat and this has made them even more vigilant against threats, real or imagined. This has created some paranoia in the empire, but nothing too serious. The only people that are not integrated with technology are on the Feudal Worlds, where people have regressed to varying states of technology. The GOE provides protection, but estimates say that these worlds will soon join the rest of the empire as younger generations are fascinated by the technological progress. The military has become a very huge part of culture and pride for the Orion arm. Almost everyone has at least served one tour of duty in the militia or in the armed forces. People are aware that the Sith Inquisitorial Forces are brutal, but most accept that it is a necessary evil to help protect them against rogue psychics, Force users, Chaos Cults and Genestealer Cults.

* * *

Religion and Philosophy

While most religions are tolerated in the empire, the over-all philosophy in the Orion arm is the Imperial Truth, a set a rules that praises rational thought and reason over superstition and fear. The Emperor created this line of thought as a direct attack on Chaos. All beings in the Orion arm have to acknowledge at least some of its basic tenets. Another large religion is the Cult Mechanicus, a religion based upon the worship of technology. However, a growing movement in the Orion Empire is the worship of the empire itself. While it still retains the basic tenets of the Imperial Truth, the Emperor has found this fanaticism of the empire somewhat disturbing, though untainted by Chaos. It is known throughout the empire as the Imperial Cult.

* * *

Enemies

The GOE is currently at a state-of-war with the Tyranids, having already fought off numerous incursions. Chaos is always a threat and they are dealt with extreme efficiency by Sith Security forces. They are unofficially at war with the Tion Cluster, as numerous pirates have raided GOE space, though the GOE is still rebuilding and cannot strike back directly at the Tion Cluster. Plus, several parts of the Tion Cluster are willing to "pay" a protection fee to the GOE, so most of these incidents are overlooked. There are some dissident elements throughout Orion space, but most have retreated to the Tion Cluster.

* * *

Classification of Planets

Dead or Shattered Worlds: These unfortunate worlds were either devastated beyond survival by the Great Galactic War or were the victims of a Tyranid invasion. The GOE have vowed to restore these planets back to health in time.

Mining Worlds: Mining Worlds are those that feed the fires of industry with the necessary raw materials. They are often in the farthest reaches of systems. Sometimes large asteroids are classified as Mining Worlds. They are legion in number and are often guarded by corporate security forces.

Frontier Worlds: These worlds are on the very edge of Orion space. They are often claimed by corporations or private explorers who hope to find a huge discovery and make a fortune before the official colonists arrive. They are sparsely populated and contain no real military force. They are often guarded by corporate or private security forces.

Feudal Worlds: Worlds that have elected to leave most technology behind. They are in various states of progress, with some going as far back as medieval while others retain something close to the twenty-first century. They are very few and many believe that, as new generations arise, they will fade entirely from the political map.

Forge Worlds: Forge Worlds are worlds that are completely consumed by industry. As natural living worlds are rare to find, Forge Worlds are often created from dead or barren worlds. They have the capabilities to mass produce any amount of material, whether commercial or military. Most are owned and guarded by the Adeptus Mechanicus.

Temple Worlds: Temple Worlds are planets claimed by the Ecclesiarchy. The entire planet is covered in temples and alters to the Imperial Cult. There are very few in the empire, but those that exist are true bastions of wealth, power, and military force.

Civil Worlds: The normal worlds of the Orion arm, Civil Worlds are those worlds that have an established colony and are part of the formal government system. They make up the bulk of the Orion arm, where most people make their living. They are guarded by official military forces.

Fortress Worlds: Fortress Worlds are those worlds that are military bastions against the waiting enemies of the GOE. At least one can be found in each sector of the Orion arm, though sectors at the edge of Orion space notably have many more. They often found with small repair and refueling stations around their orbits. They are heavily militarized.

Ecumenopolis: These worlds are completely covered in cities, as rapid build-up has eroded the natural state of the world. They are considered high priority targets as they can contain billions of people. They are centers of trade and commerce. Some of the most famous examples are the planets Coruscant, capital of the empire, and Terra, former home of the Emperor.

Craftworlds: The Craftworlds are worlds crafted by the Eldar to suit their needs as they drift through space. They are often found drifting from system to system. They have become prime areas for exotic trade and are often used as slow cruise liners for the economically inclined. They are exclusively guarded by a combination of Eldar and military forces.

The Webway: The Webway isn't truly a planet classification, but it is actually an extra-dimensional space created by the Old Ones millions of years ago. It is essentially a tunnel through time and space to reach a destination. Pockets in the Webway can allow entire star systems to exist within the space provided. It is very extensive and connects all of Orion space. However, it should be noted that the Webway can only access points where a gate is present. If there is no destination gate, then travel cannot be made. The Webway is extremely vast and it is very easy for someone to get lost. It is exclusively guarded by the Eldar, who inhabit the many systems placed within the paths and pockets of the Webway.

Artificial Constructs: The worlds designated as Artificial Constructs are worlds or space stations that match stellar scales. Depending on the size and scale, these worlds can house a number of different people, from small thousands to several billion and more. The most famous examples are the Forerunner stations such as Capital Station, the Lesser and Greater Ark stations, the Halo Installations, the former-Covenant station High Charity, the Expeditionary Battle Planetoids, and the Rakata Star Forge factory. They are put under heavy security due to their various uses as government headquarters, shipyards, and interstellar weapons.

* * *

Military

The GOE has an extensive military, covering nearly the entire Orion arm. Their troops number in the tens of billions while their navy has thousands of ships. However, most of these forces are placed across the Orion arm to protect worlds from multiple threats. This means that they cannot concentrate all of their forces on a single threat and their offensive forces are extremely small and limited. The armed forces are divided into several categories. The Imperial Armed Forces represents the ground troops, the Imperial Navy represents the space forces, the Elite Forces represent the specialized forces of the empire, Orion Intelligence represents the intelligence gathering services, and the Sith Inquisitorial Forces represent the secret police of the empire.

* * *

Imperial Army

The Hammer of Orion, these are the ground troops that guard the planets of the GOE. They are led by Grand General Thel 'Vadam. This Sangheili has created a culture within the army as he leads from the frontlines. This has inspired almost every single officer into taking the same initiative, often inspiring their troops as well. The Imperial Armed Forces come with heavy armor and firepower through vehicles, battlesuits, air support, and titan walkers. However, it should be noted that individual regiments and planetary systems may have different armaments based upon necessity or specialization. Most make their own patterns of weapons and equipment.

-(*)-

Infantry: Infantry are the basic men and women who fight on the front lines against all aggressors. They are armed with a number of different personal weapons along with several heavy weapons platforms. They support larger vehicles into battle. Individually they are a threat to small groups of enemies, but en mass they truly become a great wave of firepower.

Planetary Defense Forces (PDF)

Planetary Defense Forces, or PDFs, are the normal guardians of planets. Due to a variety of native species, the militias are composed of an unaccountable amount of unique weapons and abilities. They are the normal guards for many worlds, but usually fall under the command of the local Guardsmen when invasions begin.

Imperial Guardsmen

These are the soldiers who guard the home front from any invaders to the empire. They are made of all species. They are organized like a true army, though their purpose is basic defense and militia duties. They make up the bulk of the Imperial Armed Forces, with hundreds of millions serving all across the galaxy. Guardsmen are equipped with Chirothecam Mk II Power Armor, augmenting their durability, strength and speed while providing a direct interface with the soldiers' cranial augmentations and targeting systems. Guardsmen typically wear local clothing over their armor, a symbol of not just the Orion Empire, but their local home system or planet. They are supported by a number of heavy support vehicles. Imperial Marines are their naval counterparts.

Imperial Jump Troopers

The soldiers that are the most flexible, the Jump Troopers use jetpacks to quickly and easily travel the battlefield. Originally based upon the concept of the Mandalorian Supercommando, the Jump Trooper is ready for any danger that he or she may fly into. They often act as strike teams to distract the enemy. They recruit from all species. They wear the lighter Salire II Power Armor. It is light enough to be lifted by their jetpacks. They are often support for larger and slower units.

Imperial Stormtroopers

Stormtroopers are the elite versions of the Guardsmen. They are given special equipment to use on missions and represent the best of the regular soldiers. They inspire other troops to fight as they charge into battle. They accept all species into their ranks. They wear the advanced Veterani IV Power Armor. They are supported by other infantry and vehicles.

Imperial ODSTs

ODST stands for Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. The soldiers who strike from orbit, the ODSTs are the orbital insertion troops to make a first strike into enemy territory and create a landing zone for the advancing Marines. They use drop pods to reach their destination as they would burn up in the atmosphere. They only accept species that can survive the stress of entering atmosphere without blacking out. They are equipped with Venator Mk III Power Armor, perfect for recon and sabotage missions. They are supported by a small number of drones and light vehicles.

Imperial LOITs

LOIT stands for Low Orbit Insertion Troopers. These soldiers fill a similar role to the ODSTs, but are dropped from low orbit inside the atmosphere rather than from space. They are typically used to spearhead assaults with a massive sky drop, causing confusion as they land. Unlike ODSTs, they do not use drop pods for their assaults, as they like to free fall to the battlefield. They are made of all species. They are equipped with the heavier Percute Mk II Power Armor. They are supported by a small number of light and medium vehicles for support.

Imperial Heavy Strikers

Heavy strikers fill the role of infantry heavy support in the army. They are typically made of species that exhibit a great amount of strength, but accept those that apply and pass the training. They are equipped with Magnus Mk IV Power Armor, far more durable but heavier than other power armor variants. They are generally supported by other infantry and vehicles.

Imperial Stalkers

Stalkers fill the role of skirmishers and infiltrators, going behind enemy lines to snipe enemy officers or silence key targets. They use their stealth field generators to sneak up on enemies, deliver the killing blow, and then retreat into the shadows to repeat the process. They will typically use sniper rifles or close combat weapons. They accept all species, save Deathclaws, as they have their own unit. They are equipped with Occulta Stealth Power Armor, giving them stealth field generators. They are usually only supported by drones.

Imperial Deathclaw Corps

The Deathclaws are similar to the Stalkers in that they infiltrate behind the enemy. They also make use of stealth field generators. However, the Deathclaws are able to use much heavier weaponry, creating a huge advantage for insertion missions. They will typically carry heavy weapons on their backs, all coordinated by the AI computer linked to their minds. They wear modified versions of the Occulta Stealth Power Armor, with close combat modifications to use their sharp claws to tear enemies apart. They are usually supported by drones.

Imperial Iter Corps

These are specialized troops in the Imperial military. They use their portal guns to create holes in time and space and reach targets much faster. Or they could use their guns to dodge fire and turn it against their enemies. Iter troops specialize in allowing other troops to infiltrate areas no one thought possible. They usually travel in groups of three to five in order to maximize efficiency. They wear Occulta Stealth Power Armor. All species are invited to join, but those that have ties to Aperture Science get priority. They are supported by other infantry units when they work with them.

Imperial Engineseers

The engineers of the Imperial military, engineseers are able to use their advanced engineering skills to repair vehicles, drones, and structures with ease. Able to see the inner-workings of machines, they instantly know a solution to most problems. They typically come from the Adeptus Mechanicus, but many times competent engineers throughout the empire are recruited. They are equipped with Chirothecam Mk II Power Armor, though they are lightly armed. They are closely supported by the rest of the military.

Imperial Medics

The medics of the Imperial military, the doctors are actually placed in the rest of the field units, wearing similar armor and weaponry. The only difference is that their helmets usually carry a red cross on the front and their secondary equipment is based more for support duties than offensive weaponry. They come from all species and are typically supported by the rest of the infantry.

Imperial Psychics

Support that comes from another dimension, the psychics draw upon the power of the Warp to unleash terror and destruction upon the enemy as well as buff their allies for battle. They are susceptible to Chaos corruption, so they are watched carefully, though the new augmentations have created a barrier provided by the Emperor and the Old Ones. They are typically drawn from psychic individuals, though Eldar and humans are the most common. They wear the advanced Psychicae Power Armor, designed to augment the psychic abilities to high levels. They are supported by the infantry they are assigned to.

Imperial Psionic Corps

Support that comes from power of the human mind, psionic users can unleash the full potential of the human mind and wreak havoc for enemies. They use their abilities to peer into what the enemy is planning before using said power to destroy them. They are only drawn from Advent humans, the only people to develop psionic powers. They wear Videntis Power Armor to augment their abilities even further. They are supported by the infantry they are assigned to.

Imperial Knights

Hailing from the Jedi Order, Imperial Knights are not necessarily part of the military. Rather, they go into hot zones because they feel the need to protect the innocent and ensure peace in the empire. They wield lightsabers into battle, capable of slicing almost any material in half. They are also able to communicate with the Force. This allows them to unleash many different abilities. While not as powerful as psychic attacks, they face no danger from the Warp.

Imperial Commissars

Commissars are the men assigned to keep discipline in the military. They typically travel with squads of infantry, inspiring them as they close the distance between them and the enemy. Commissars are no longer allowed to execute men under their command, but they found an excellent substitute. Using their tesla pistols, they can stun infantry and leave them helpless against the approaching enemy. This usually motivates the men to fight harder, though with augmentations cutting off the areas of the brain that generate fear, they have rarely had to use this tactic. They come from all species and are supported by the infantry they lead.

Imperial Officers

The leadership corps of the Imperial military, years of brutal warfare inspired these men to fight on the front lines just like their troops. They are just as brave and fierce as the men they lead, some would even say reckless. They come with varying amounts of equipment, though all are equipped with the Dux Power Armor. They come from all species and are supported immensely by the troops they lead, usually with a personal entourage.

Imperial K-9s

Being alone in the wastes of Eden has taught many people the value of companionship. Many soldiers wanted to have a close companion during war so Orion forces took many canines and put cybernetics into them. This has created a durable companion capable of traveling onto the battlefield with forces. They are not to be used for direct combat, but instead are posted as guards for mobile bases, troops to detect stealth units, companions to carry equipment, or to warn troops of dangers. More than one Imperial Guardsmen has been saved by the warning from their K-9. They support the main infantry.

-(*)-

Equipment (Infantry)

Power Armor (all)

Power armor, or powered infantry armor, is the standard armor given to all infantry forces. Powered by the new Omega generators, power armor allows infantry to go above and beyond their own skills. Strength, endurance, and durability are increased. However, this also means weight has also increased, meaning most of the systems are designed to allow movement. All power armor types come equipped with the appropriate sensor equipment standard in armor along with a small shield generator. Another feature of all power armor types is the ability to link up with the weapons used for maximum targeting accuracy and account of how much ammunition (or power) is left. Finally, all power armor types have the ability to gain more energy from AURA generators, absorbing the radio waves given off and converting it into energy. Each type of power armor is suited for their own specialty.

Motion Sensors (all)

Motion sensors sense movement in the vicinity of the person and identify objects as friend or foe using IFF codes. Useful in environments where sight is hindered or in urban combat where ambushes are likely to take place.

Shield Generator (all)

Shield generators protect troops by projecting an energy barrier around them. This nullifies attacks from both kinetic and energy rounds. While it offers protection, it should be noted that it can be worn down over a period of intensive fire and eventually the power source will shut down for cooling. It is rechargeable and will comeback online in a few seconds.

Smart Vision (all)

Provided with the use of retinal prosthesis, smart vision allows soldiers to read huge amounts of information from their retina. This includes everything from strategic information, officer's orders, and other communications. Works exactly like an HUD.

Infolink (all)

Infolinks allow instant communication between troops and their commanders. Necessary to call in support or to declare objectives completed. Communication lines with infolinks are required throughout the GOE.

Implanted Rebreathers and Tanks (all)

Due to the nature of hostile environments, all troops are equipped with tanks with breathable air (depending on species). However, these tanks contain limited amounts. In the case where the natural air can be filtered, the tank intakes air and does its best to clean out toxins left in it.

Jetpack (Jump Troopers)

Jetpacks fire superheated gasses to rocket across the battlefield. This creates reliable and fast airborne troops, a flexible unit. While it may be fast, it is not subtle and thus will most likely be detected immediately in the surrounding area. Allows for troops to hover in the air and fire down at enemies. While this can be a useful tactic, it also leaves the trooper exposed to enemy fire.

Drop Capsules (ODSTs)

Drop capsules are the special capsules used by the ODSTs to survive atmospheric reentry. They are durable and can easily be mistaken as falling debris. Due to the high speeds from falling, all drop capsules are equipped with boosters to slow reentry at the last possible second, making them very hard to target by anti-air weapons. Only a single occupant can fit inside them, resulting in waves when deployed.

Icarus Landing System (LOITs)

The Icarus landing system is an augmentation that slows the decent of its user. When in freefall, the system will activate a field and repulse against a planet's magnetosphere. The LOITs use this to insert themselves into battle without drop capsules or other means.

Stealth Field Generators (Stalkers, Deathclaws)

Stealth field generators are used to conceal the user by bending the light around them. This is mainly used for stealth operations or to try and confuse the enemy. While stealth field generators are able to conceal troops from sight, this does not stop motion sensors from tracking their movements (nor does it stop units that can detect stealth). Along with the generator itself, it has a dampening field. This ensures that not a sound is made during missions, further increasing Stalkers effectiveness.

Portal Guns (Iters)

Portal guns are experimental weapons created by Aperture Science. By opening up a hole in space along with a companion hole, it is possible for troops to travel through these portals to another destination. Improvements have been made to the original prototype, the first and foremost of them being safety issues. Notably, the distance that the gun can shoot has been downgraded so as to not allow users to shoot portals into space. No one wants to find out what would happen at that point.

Cranial Upgrades (Enginseers)

Cranial upgrades are given to Enginseers, allowing them to quickly analyze and hack enemy technology (mostly computers and other assets). It also provides them instant information on blocking enemy hackers as well, being a great boost to Enginseers fighting on cyber warfare fronts.

Multi-Tool Augmentations (Enginseers)

Multi-tool augmentations are augmentations giving Enginseers a number of variable tools in one package. Jokingly called the "Swiss Army Knife" of augmentations, the multi-tools have given Enginseers all the tools necessary to hack, repair, and sometimes even assist in building for the military.

Mechadendrite (Enginseers)

Mechadendrites are mechanical arms grafted onto Enginseers. They hold multiple tools and can assist the Enginseers in repairs and construction. While they can hold delicate tools, they are also able to hold giant claws for lifting materials and sometimes even weapons, though this is rare.

Medical Gear (Medic)

The medic carries a large number of tools for any job that requires medical attention. Equipped with a large amount of kolto and bacta tanks for quick healings, the medic also comes equipped with small medical drones for on-the-go healing. For serious situations, the medic also carries numerous surgical tools for jobs that are too serious for a kolto or bacta patch.

Mental Conditioning Augmentations (Psychics, Psionics)

Mental conditioning augmentations allow for enhance the abilities of Psychics and Psionics, allowing them to use their abilities with greater power. For psychics, it also provides limited protection against Chaotic possession. This is done by allowing the Old Ones to communicate via the Warp a connection to each individual and establishing a Warp-shield around the mind. This is not fool proof and Psychics still require years of training before unleashing their full power.

Plasma Grenade (all)

Plasma grenades are special grenades that explode with a contained plasma explosion. They can stick to targets once thrown. They are the most common.

Cryo Grenade (all)

Cryo grenades are special grenades that explode with a cryo blast in the vicinity. On planets with relatively temperate climates, this can freeze enemies in their tracks, making them easier to capture or kill.

Ion Grenade (all)

Ion grenades are special grenades that explode with a blast of ionized molecules. They are capable of knocking out electrical systems on droids and equipment. Very deadly to cybernetic units.

Poison Grenade (all)

Poison grenades emit toxic fumes for a short period of time. For any troops that do not have access to rebreathers or other respiratory equipment, this can be a very deadly weapon.

Thermal Detonator (all, but rare)

Thermal detonators are larger versions of grenades that explode in a large blast of thermal energy. They are extremely deadly to all troops and sometimes even small vehicles if thrown correctly.

Flash Grenade (all)

Flash grenades can blind enemies in a massive flash of light. Usually bright enough to overwhelm visual sensors and organic eyesight, they can provide a key opening for any squad.

-(*)-

Weapons (close combat)

Energy Knife (all)

Based off of the famous energy sword, its smaller cousin, the energy knife, is just as effective at penetrating infantry armor and cover. It suffers from smaller range so it is more of a last-resort weapon for those forced into close combat. It is mostly used as a bayonet for many troops, giving it more range.

Energy Sword (all, mostly Officers)

Energy swords are based on the old Covenant-style weapons used against humanity in the Human-Covenant War. Using an ionized gas to create a solid blade, the new energy swords are shaped much more like human weapons, though species that still prefer the two-prong configuration are still common. While it cannot "clean cut" through metals like a lightsaber or a powersword, it can penetrate armor through a quick stab.

Gravity Hammer (Heavy Strikers)

Heavy strikers that wish for a close combat weapon usually receive the gravity hammer. Based upon the design of the Jiralhanae centuries ago, the new gravity hammer is still pretty similar. Using the Jiralhanae expertise in gravimetrics, the head of the weapon exerts a kinetic barrier to "push" objects out of the way. It has since become a favorite in the heavy strikers.

Psychic Staff (Psychics)

Psychic staffs are used by psychics are help hone their powers. They feature a statue of the Aquila on one end and a knife-like blade on the other. While not the most practical of weapons, it is still deadly in its own right. The spear end counts as a power weapon and will discharge electrical energy just like other power weapons. Most contain a special focusing crystal in the center to hone a person's psychic powers.

Power Sword (Commissars, Officers)

Power swords are swords imbued with an energy field in the hilt of the blade. This energy field allows the weapon to deal and take more damage than it would normally be able to understand. Power swords are especially favored by commissars and officers, allowing them to cleave both armor and flesh. Due to its nature, it will also discharge electrical damage at the target.

Lightsaber (Knights)

Lightsabers are the chosen weapon for all Jedi Knights in the GOE. Using a blade of pure plasma, the lightsaber is able to cleave through almost any metal in the galaxy. With the ability to deflect laser and maser blasts, they are infamous for turning the enemy's firepower against them. However, it should be noted that the lightsaber will still be stopped by another lightsaber and that it is unable to cut through several metals, including beskar and cortosis.

Power Fists (Commissars, Officers)

Power fists are very large glove-like armor mounted upon one's hands. Since they are powered, the fists can easily destroy armor and break apart flesh. It also sends down an electrical charge at a target. Favored by commissars and several officers, many remark that the power fist truly is "the fist of the Emperor."

Power Claws (Deathclaws, Officers)

Power claws are used by high ranking officers as their chosen close combat weapons. They are favored due to the fact that since they are mounted on the wrists, they still allow the officer to wield more weapons in their hands. For Deathclaws, the power claws are grafted onto their already deadly claws. Like all power weapons, they discharge electrical energy at a touch.

Chainsword (Officers)

Favored by many officers, the chainsword is a cruel weapon. Able to cut apart both armor and flesh, the chainsword is designed off of the Eldar version, using thousands of monomolecular blades moving in conjunction with each other. This creates a very painful experience for anyone on the receiving end.

Weapons (sidearms)

Maser Pistol (all)

The maser pistol is the standard sidearm for most units in the Imperial Armed Forces. It fires a single maser beam at enemies and can be easily modified with a number of upgrades, including scopes and additional power cells. They are available to all troops and are easy to handle.

Plasma Pistol (all, mostly Officers)

Plasma pistols are small arms that utilize plasma in their design. While more expensive and less numerous then the maser pistol, the plasma pistol is able to easily cut through armor and melt those unfortunate enough to get within its range. While the pistol is still not enough to completely destroy vehicles in quick succession, it does have the capability given time.

Shuriken Pistol (all)

Shuriken pistols operate on the same technology as shuriken lancers. Firing thousands of small shards at highly lethal speeds, this is a weapon to be feared in the hands of a skilled marksman. While they do less damage than other pistols, their ROF allows them to suppress entire squads of enemy infantry.

Furypistol (Stormtrooper Officers)

Used by the officers in the Stormtrooper Corps, the Furypistol has the same effectiveness as the furygun but is much more expensive to manufacture. Given that it is a pistol, it allows the officer to wield another weapon in the opposite hand. This is most likely used as a close-quarters weapon but can be used at range effectively.

Tesla Pistol (Commissars)

A favorite of the commissars, the tesla pistol works by generating an electric charge within its barrel before launching an arc of lightning at the target. Its settings can be adjusted to be lethal (against enemies) to disabling (against cowardly or disobedient troops).

Bolt Pistol (Officers, sometimes Commissars)

A rare weapon to be found in the Imperial Armed Forces, the bolt pistol is similar in design to other bolt weapons. It fires giant kinetic explosives called bolts into the enemy, making it more similar to a rocket launcher than a gun. It is an excellent weapon to use against infantry. However, the weapons themselves are expensive and the ammunition required even more so. Only officers who have proven themselves are able to gain them.

Storm Bolters (Officers)

Even rarer than the pistol, storm bolters are similar to bolt pistols. However, they have a very good ROF with their twin barrels and can easily penetrate most armor. Since it has an excellent rate of fire, officers can easily lay waves of fire on the enemy. Since it uses bolts, the rounds explode inside the target, making them useful against any infantry and light vehicles. Officers usually mount these on their wrists, freeing their hands to use other equipment.

Weapons (basic)

Masgun (Guardsmen, Jump Troopers, ODSTs, LOITs, Medics)

The standard-issue Masgun is the standard firearm produced by the GOE for the majority of its troops. Taking the infamous lasgun and combining it with maser technology along with improvements in accuracy, power, rate of fire, and range, the Adeptus Mechanicus continues to produce the main infantry weapons of the Orion arm. While not having the same ROF as the aged hellgun, it is certainly an improvement over normal lasguns and blasters.

Plasma Pulse Rifle (Guardsmen, Jump Troopers, ODSTs, LOITs, Medics)

Taking the combined efforts of both Covenant and Tau technologies, the plasma pulse rifle fires small bolts of plasma at very far range. Improvements in rate of fire and power have made plasma weapons a feared choice. Thanks to new insights, soldiers no longer have to fear the weapons overloading when firing. New cooling techniques allow for the full power of plasma weapons to be used rather than the toned down old-Tau weapons. Suffers from low ROF.

Shuriken Lancer (Guardsmen, Jump Troopers, ODSTs, LOITs, Medics)

Research into Eldar technologies has given rise to new kinetic weapons for soldiers. Firing slices of a munitions core with highly lethal speeds, the shuriken lancer works best against infantry, but poorly against armor. It is noted as being very effective at mid-to-close range and its rate of fire exceeds most other weapons available to troops. It has been noted to be a cruel weapon, as it can easily harm (but not kill) many individuals.

Blast Cannon (Guardsmen, Jump Troopers, ODSTs, LOITs)

Blast cannons are weapons that scatter several shots in with extreme force in varying directions. Used as the replacement to the aging shotguns, blast cannons scatter several maser shots with extreme force. Only accurate at close range, blast cannons are used by forces that know they will face heavy close combat or in crowded urban environments, where ranged weapons are hindered.

Striker Gun (Heavy Strikers)

Basically the upgraded version of the blast cannon, striker guns are given to heavy striker infantry as an automatic shotgun weapon. It is a favorite of Ogryns, who use them to assault enemy infantry with. Durable enough to be used as a club, they are ideal against enemies that favor close combat.

Suppression Blaster (ODSTs, LOITs, Stalkers)

Suppression blasters are smaller weapons capable of keeping enemies pinned down. It is generally used to ensure that enemies keep their distance. This has been especially useful to troops that are dropped behind or near enemy lines, where assaults are determined to take place. They have a very high ROF with deadly maser technology, but suffer from lack of range. ODSTs have found this to be a very good replacement for the SMG type weapons.

Furygun (Stormtroopers)

Furyguns combine the ROF of suppression blasters with the range and lethality of masguns. They are some of the deadliest infantry weapons on the battlefield and require soldiers to wear an independent power source on their backs just to maintain the weapon. Given out only to stormtroopers, furyguns are produced very carefully, thus making them not only time-consuming to build, but also require constant maintenance to operate at full efficiency.

Weapons (heavy)

Repeating Masgun (Guardsmen, Deathclaws)

The repeating masgun is an upgrade on the original masgun. Firing at a much higher rate, the repeater is used to suppress enemy infantry. Being larger, it can support its own power pack without the need for an external power source like a furygun. However, it is heavier so it needs to be deployed first before it can fire. Deathclaws can carry these on their backs and it is not unknown for them to twin-link repeaters.

Laser Minigun (Heavy Strikers, Deathclaws)

The laser minigun has some of the highest rates of fire in the entire arsenal of the GOE. Carried by heavy infantry, they are capable of laying waste to any cover or terrain in the vicinity. While it is one of the few weapons that still utilizes lasers instead of masers, it more than makes up for it as a suppression weapon. On Deathclaws, laser miniguns can be mounted on their back.

Proton Missile Launcher (Heavy Strikers, Deathclaws)

The proton missile launcher is the key anti-vehicle weapon in the GOE's arsenal. Utilizing a pod-like structure, it features four barrels from which four separate missiles can launch out of. When reloading, the trooper will reload all four rockets into the pod, streamlining the effort of having to reload every shot.

Coilgun (Stalkers, Heavy Strikers, Deathclaws)

The coilgun is a large magnetically charged projectile launcher. It is a powerful anti-armor weapon that can continue traveling through targets even after it hits an initial target. It is for this effect that the weapon can be truly devastating against mobs of enemies. However, it has a slow ROF and can be easily overwhelmed with numbers.

Weapons (special)

Electro-Magnetic Torch (Guardsmen, Stormtroopers)

Electro-magnetic torches spew superheated plasma in a small field in front of the user. It is considered the successor to many flame-based weapons. Truly devastating to those caught in its range, the torches will also break the moral of the enemy, especially when packed into large groups. However, it is a very short ranged weapon and should be regarded as a defensive line against assaults and an offensive line against entrenched positions.

Fusion Blasters (Guardsmen, Jump Troopers, Stormtroopers)

Fusion blasters are melta weapons that super-agitate the air around them to subatomic levels, making them very deadly against armor and infantry. It is literally able to melt any enemies to the empire. While it may not have the range of some infantry weapons, it does have a longer reach than torches. Used to break enemy heavy infantry and armor. Has an option to be fired in small bursts (for semi-maximum damage at very close range against multiple enemies) or for single blasts (for maximum damage at single or far targets).

Ordinance Launcher (Guardsmen, Stormtroopers)

Ordinance launchers are a very basic specialist weapon, having evolved for a number of different scenarios. Based off of a number of different weapons including fuel rod guns, grenade launchers, and other explosive weapons. They are able to be modified to throw plasma, explosives, and grenades at great distances. This gives many infantry an advantage in range for many different ordinances. They are very easy to produce, but still suffer from lack of ordinance and ROF.

Vengeance Sniper Rifle (Stalkers)

Vengeance sniper rifles are weapons that utilize extreme range and accuracy. They are used in conjunction with Stalkers to give them the ability to snipe key targets in the enemy lines. Firing maser bolts, they are not limited by ammunition, only by the amount of power available. Against most targets, the power of the vengeance is enough to punch through shields and even impale an object behind the target. However, their ROF is slow so care needs to be taken when moving in close.

Weapons (support platforms)

Support Platforms

Taking the advice of the Eldar, the GOE's infantry squads are supported by numerous support platforms, which usually hold heavy weapons on them. Since the platforms are held aloft by repulsorlift generators, they are very mobile and can keep up with the rest of the squad's charge. The can be equipped with several different weapons.

Laser Minigun: Used to clear infantry and lay down large amounts of suppressing fire.

Mascannon: A large maser weapon that can be devastating to vehicles. Suffers from a slow rate of fire, but can easily destroy enemy armor.

Plasma Pulse Cannon: Fires a devastating plasma blast at a target. Useful against heavy infantry divisions and other tough targets. Has a small blast radius.

Autocannon: An automatic, self-loading ballistic weapon that fires high velocity shells at the enemy. These shells contain a small plasma charge inside them, giving them a more powerful punch against all targets. Devastating against light to medium armor and heavy infantry, but not as adept at taking down shields.

-(*)-

Drones/Droids: The GOE makes extensive use of droids and drones, often utilizing artificial intelligence programs to make them much more intelligent. They are often used more in support roles in the military due to their higher durability, but many have displayed talent as officers for their own units. With the signing of the Sentient Accords, all AIs, droids and drones have certain rights should they wish to apply for citizenship. While significant majorities do, there are many that simply remain as drones.

S-101 Scout Drone

S-101s are the scout drones for the Imperial military. Only about a meter tall and wide, the S-101 is armed with twin-linked masguns and a small shield generator. They are typically linked with a drone operator to coordinate tactics with other drones. They are only made to scout the enemy's position, not to engage in long term combat. Their appearance is a large flat dome with a small communications antenna sticking out in the center. Underneath this dome are the weapon systems, the antigravity drives that keep it afloat, and a large photoreceptor to take scan for the enemy. There are some variants.  
S-102 is armed with twin-linked plasma pulse rifles.  
S-103 is armed with proton rockets.  
S-104 is armed with a laser minigun.  
S-105 with a single plasma pulse rifle, advanced surveillance systems and a stealth package.

S-201 Support Drone

S-201s are the support drones in the Imperial military. With the same make as the S-101s, the design only differs in purpose and equipment. The S-201 is not armed at all. Instead, it acts as a support platform for infantry troops. It is equipped with a small tractor beam to carry heavy equipment and catch grenades before they can hit troops. It is also equipped with a medical scanner to heal troops and a small nanotech dispenser to repair minor damage to armor. There are some variants.  
S-202 has a with a shield generator replacing the tractor beam.  
S-203 has an extended kolto scanner and dispenser.  
S-204 has an enlarged nanotech dispenser to repair damage for vehicles.  
S-205 has an enhanced AURA projector.

C-301 Combat Drone

C-301s are the combat drones in the Imperial military. They are designed in a humanoid shape and are armored wherever possible. The head is shaped to be squarer then a human's and uses a visor instead of individual photoreceptors to scan for hostiles. They are most often used in police actions and security, though their main role on the battlefield is supporting large scale attacks. They carry weapons just like Guardsmen and Marines, but they are equipped with advanced scanners and a basic electronic warfare suite for hacking smaller scale targets. There are some variants.  
C-302 is equipped with heavier weapons.  
C-303 is equipped with stealth capabilities.  
C-304 is equipped with expanded scanners and advanced electronic warfare suites.  
C-305 carries lighter weapons but also a large hardlight shield.

H-401 Heavy Support Drone

H-401s are the heavy support drones in the Imperial military. They are massive floating platforms that resemble tanks more than drones. Easily about 15 meters long and 5 meters high, the main computer is located in an armored shell. The rest of the drone's length is covered by the massive arms, which house weaponry. Armed with two mascannons and two twin-linked laser miniguns, they are the heavy hitters in the drone army. They lock onto enemies using advanced firing solutions. They are usually supported by lesser drones to assist in targeting and other support. There are some variants.  
H-402 is armed with two coilguns replacing the mascannons.  
H-403 is armed with Basilisk artillery gun instead of mascannons.  
H-404 is armed with two plasma destroyer guns instead of mascannons.  
H-405 is armed with a tesla cannon on one arm and an electro-magnetic torch on the other.

P-501 Prime Drone

The P-501s act as a focusing role in the Imperial military. They assist in coordinating the other drones into attacks. They will regularly shout propaganda to inspire troops around them and to infuriate their enemies. They are humanoid in shape and stand over 15 meters tall. They are armored from head to toe and carry a number of weapons. The P-501 is armed with a heavy mascannon, tesla cannon, two banks of proton rockets, and a small number of Atomus grenades, special weapons for the P-501s. They are generally supported by other drones and infantry. It has one variant.  
P-502 is a variant that replaces the Atomus grenades for Ignis grenades.

-(*)-

Equipment (Drones/Droids)

Surveillance System (S-105, C-304)

Advanced scanning equipment that can reveal huge amounts of the surrounding environment and detect stealth units.

Stealth Field Generator (S-105, C-303)

Stealth field generators assist drones/droids just like troops. They are completely undetectable save for enemies with the right equipment to scan for stealthed units.

Tractor Beam Projector (S-201)

Tractor beam projectors are tools that can stimulate a "pull" on an object. It can hold an object in place or it can move said object to a different location. When used on the S-201s, they can catch grenades in battle as well as carry equipment off the battlefield.

Medical Scanner (S-201, S-202, S-203)

Medical scanners are medical equipment that can quickly heal minor wounds. Providing a "scan" of the victim, kolto or bacta is carefully applied at an atomic level. Though the wounds may heal, additional damage may be impossible to repair with a scan. Serious wounds are completely immune to scans.

Nanotech Dispenser (S-201, S-202, S-204)

Nanotech dispensers are specialized equipment used to quickly repair vehicles. Like the medical scanner, the dispensers can easily repair minor damage to vehicles and equipment, but fail at any major damage. Any major damage needs to be repaired in repair garages or an equivalent.

Shield Generator (S-202)

While all units carry shield generators for personal protection, the specialized shield generator mounted upon S-202s creates a shielded "bubble" around troops and equipment. No enemy fire is allowed to enter but troops can fire out of it. However, this does not prevent enemies from entering the shield and should be used with caution for enemies specialized in close combat.

AURA Projector (S-205)

The AURA projector is a tool that emits large amounts of radio waves across an area around the projector. Since the GOE military is highly reliant upon ambulant energy, AURA projectors provided a very reliant solution. Keeping at least on S-205 in the proximity of a unit can make that unit last for weeks in direct combat.

Electric Warfare Suite (C Series)

Electronic warfare suites allow for minor to advanced hacking of enemy computer systems and drones. Used by the C Series of drones/droids, electronic warfare suites allow them to fight two battles simultaneously. A very good weapon against enemy cybernetic vehicles and drones.

Hardlight Shield (C-305)

Hardlight shields are wielded by C-305 drones/droids. A literal shield made of solidified light, it was based off of designs found originally by the Forerunners, though no one knows exactly what it was originally designed for. Can block any energy and kinetic weapon with extreme efficiency. However, nothing can be fired through it, so troops still have to fire around it.

Atomus Grenade (P-501)

Atomus grenades are used by the powerful P-501s. They create small contained atomic explosions in a small vicinity, destroying anything within its blast radius. Since the grenades themselves are of a significant size, the shell is considered a dangerous kinetic weapon.

Ignis Grenade (P-502)

Ignis grenades are used by the powerful P-502s. They explode in a firestorm upon impact, igniting anything close to it and capable of melting materials with prolonged exposure. Since the grenades themselves are of a significant size, the shell is considered a dangerous kinetic weapon.

-(*)-

Weapons (Drones/Droids)

Weapons for drones/droids are very similar to those found in the infantry and vehicles guide. Use them for reference on drone/droid weapons.

-(*)-

Battlesuits: Battlesuits are large suits of armor that can carry a number of heavy weaponry. Inspired by the Tau battlesuits of old, battlesuits offer a balance between maneuverability and firepower. They are considered excellent support platforms and are able to perform missions on their own. The most famous commander of battlesuit forces is the veteran General Farsight.

XV-3 Stealth Suit

The XV-3 Stealth Suit is the ideal choice for armored tactical insertion. Equipped with a stealth generator, the XV-3 can hide from enemies and scout out positions. However, it also comes armed with a heavy weapon, making it ideal for hit-and-run strikes against the enemy, providing much needed fire support for stealth forces. They are used by all forces, though most are offensive.

XV-11 Crisis Suit

The XV-11 Crisis Suit is the next evolution in tactical battlesuits. Equipped with jetpacks and heavy weapons, the XV-11 can handle any situation given to it. They are equipped with powerful shield generators and are able to soak up huge amounts of damage. They can equip up to four different weapons or equipment add-ons. They are used by all forces. Variants include the XV-115 Broadside with heavy and artillery-like weapons.

XV-15 Hazard Suit

The more powerful XV-15 Hazard Suit is used for extreme circumstances when battlesuit support is absolutely crucial. They are far larger than other battlesuits and carry even heavier style weaponry, more suited to heavy vehicles rather than mobile platforms. They can equip up to four different weapon systems or equipment add-ons. They also include a jetpack to make their mobility even more frightening. They are only used for defensive operations. They often act as support for smaller battlesuits.

-(*)-

Equipment (Battlesuits)

Jetpacks (all)

All battlesuits are equipped with powerful jet boosters, allowing them to soar above the battlefield and reach any location in a very short time. They may also be used in conjunction with ODSTs and LOITs for the ultimate deep strike.

Iridium Armor (all)

Iridium armor is a very light yet durable alloy. It is mostly used on battlesuits where a lighter weight can increase maneuverability for pilots. This can also improve the distance for many battlesuit jetpacks.

Blacksun Filter (all)

Blacksun filter allows battlesuits to see in complete darkness, along without revealing their position like searchlights. Useful in night campaigns.

Multi-Tracker (all)

Multi-trackers allow battlesuits to fire more than one weapon at a time. Before, many battlesuits were limited in trying to juggle two or more weapons during firing, as the computer tried to lock on multiple weapons. Now battlesuits are free to fire at their hearts content.

Shield Generators (all)

Shield generators act the same way they do infantry, accept with a larger power source. While powerful, a pilot should not be too reliant on it, as there have been instances where the shield may overload due to firing a weapon too often.

Stealth Field Generators (XV-3)

Stealth field generators are used by XV-3 battlesuits to hide in the terrain and scout out enemy positions. They are also useful for setting up an ambush. While they have a better power supply then the normal infantry trooper, they should still be considered delicate tools, as an XV-3 with no stealth is considered a dead XV-3.

Drone Controller (XV-11, XV-15)

Drone controllers are an equipment add-on for many battlesuits. When a battlesuit takes control of a nearby drone, the drone's abilities can be enhanced as the drone then uses the data from the battlesuit. This can easily improve a drone's effectiveness on the battlefield.

Positional Relay (XV-11, XV-15)

Positional relays are an equipment add-on for many battesuits. Often times, when an army needs to deep strike in hostile territory, a positional relay can beam in additional and often strategic information on the terrain. While infantry scouts are just as effective, battlesuits can provide maximum protection for landing parties.

Target Lock (XV-11, XV-15)

Target locks are an equipment add-on for battlesuits. Target locks allow battlesuits to fire at two different enemies at the same time. Usually the computer locks up trying to lock on to two different targets. The target lock adds another computer to calculate the second target.

Vectored Retro-Thrusters (XV-11)

Vectored retro-thrusters are an equipment add-on for crisis suits. They allow for extra movement on the battlefield and can quickly allow a battlesuit team to redeploy almost anywhere on the battlefield in a quick and efficient manner.

AURA Projector (XV-11, XV-15)

The AURA projector is a tool that emits large amounts of radio waves across an area around the projector. Since the GOE military is highly reliant upon ambulant energy, AURA projectors provided a very reliant solution.

Hardlight Shield (XV-11)

Hardlight shields are wielded by crisis suits. A literal shield made of solidified light, it was based off of designs found originally by the Forerunners, though no one knows exactly what it was originally designed for. Can block any energy and kinetic weapon with extreme efficiency. However, nothing can be fired through it, so troops still have to fire around it. Since battlesuits weren't completely designed for close combat situations, the shield remains a secondary defense for ranged fire.

Command and Control Node (XV-11, XV-15)

Command and control nodes are specialized equipment for battlesuit commanders. They allow commanders to link their targeting data to their troops, increasing efficiency for the entire unit. However, since they are only given to battlesuit officers, their overall effect is limiting.

System Jammer (XV-11, XV-15)

System jammers are an equipment add-on for battlesuits. Like an electronic warfare suite, it allows battlesuits to hack certain systems of an enemy vehicle or sometimes even infantry. However, it is only able to access one system at a time, limiting their effectiveness.

Onager Gauntlet (XV-11, XV-15)

Onager gauntlets are an equipment add-on for battlesuits. Essentially a giant power fist, these large weapons are mounted on the arm of the battlesuit. While battlesuits were never designed for close combat engagements, the Onager ensures that they are still well prepared for it.

Repulsor Impact Field (XV-11, XV-15)

Repulsor impact fields are an equipment add-on for battlesuits. Essentially a flechette discharger for battlesuits, it can make any enemy regret assaulting this battlesuit. While its field is relatively small compared to ordinance weapons, it can still deal massive damage to assaulting squads.

-(*)-

Weapons (Battlesuits)

Laser Minigun (XV-3, XV-11 is twin-linked)

Laser miniguns are the standard anti-infantry weapon for the GOE. On battlesuits, they are the most common weapon as they can easily overwhelm enemies in sheer volume of fire.

Mascannon (XV-3, XV-11, XV-15 is tri-linked)

Mascannons are the basic anti-vehicle weapon in the GOE. On battlesuits, they are used often to snipe enemy vehicles at a distance, especially by XV-3 stealth suits.

Plasma Pulse Cannon (XV-11, XV-15 is twin-linked)

Plasma pulse cannons are very strong weapons that have a small blast radius. They are highly effective at taking down light vehicles and infantry.

Autocannon (XV-11, XV-15 is twin-linked)

An automatic, self-loading ballistic weapon that fires high velocity shells at the enemy. These shells contain a small plasma charge inside them, giving them a more powerful punch against all targets. Devastating against light to medium armor and heavy infantry, but not as adept at taking down shields.

Proton Missile Launcher (XV-11, XV-115 is twin-linked, XV-15 is larger)

Proton missile launchers are key anti-vehicle weapons. As a missile pod, they can fire multiple times and deal tremendous damage. XV-115s have twin-linked missile launchers while XV-15s have an even larger pod that can fire a storm of missiles.

Fusion Blasters (XV-3, XV-11, XV-15 is twin-linked)

Fusion blasters are melta weapons that super-agitate the air around them to subatomic levels, making them very deadly against armor and infantry. It is literally able to melt any enemies to the empire. While it may not have the range of some infantry weapons, it does have a longer reach than torches.

Electro-magnetic Torch (XV-11, XV-15 is twin-linked)

Electro-magnetic torches spew superheated plasma in a small field in front of the user. It is considered the successor to many flame-based weapons. Truly devastating to those caught in its range, the torches will also break the moral of the enemy, especially when packed into large groups. However, it is a very short ranged weapon and should be regarded as a defensive line against assaults and an offensive line against entrenched positions. Battlesuits versions have a longer reach than infantry versions.

Coilgun (XV-115, XV-15 is twin-linked)

The coilgun is a large magnetically charged projectile launcher. It is a powerful anti-armor weapon that can continue traveling through targets even after it hits an initial target. It is for this effect that the weapon can be truly devastating against mobs of enemies. However, it has a slow ROF and can be easily overwhelmed with numbers. The battlesuit version is much larger than the infantry version.

-(*)-

Vehicles: Vehicles are the armor of the GOE. They can come in all shapes and sizes depending on situation, terrain, objective, and other concerns. They can include anything from light armor designs for scouting to heavy armor designs to punish the enemy. While there are specializations, most GOE armor comes from the mass produced designs, though regiments have been known to change these to suit their needs.

Fulmen Speeder Bike

The prime light reconnaissance vehicle for the Imperial military, the Fulmen is able to cross any terrain in efficient amounts of time. It is small, barely 4.5 meters in length. It uses antigravity engines to float above the ground and travel at a top speed of 500 km/h. Using two steering pylons located at the front of the vehicle, the bike only has room for a maximum of two soldiers. While soldiers still have to use the handles to steer the bike, a new holographic interface has allowed soldiers more control over their bikes and a better knowledge of their surroundings. It is equipped with an advanced sensor package and a repeating maser. They are typically found in all Orion forces, though ODSTs and Stalkers use them more often.

All Terrain Sentinel Transport (AT-ST)

A light vehicle used by Imperial military forces, the AT-ST is a light two-legged walker used for escort and patrol duties. Standing at over 10 meters tall, the AT-ST was made for battles that involve a variety of terrains and situations. The AT-ST has two legs underneath an armored cockpit. The head of the walker is sloped back, giving the walker an edgier look. Earlier models lacked armor and made the legs a prime target to either be destroyed or tripped. The AT-ST solved this by creating monomolecular fibers around the legs to deter tripping and armored the legs slightly to prevent destruction. AT-STs are armed with a number of different weapons, though they typically carry one main armament and two side armaments. They also come with an advanced sensor package. Here are the weapon options.  
Laser Minigun (main weapon)  
Mascannon (main weapon)  
Proton Missile Launcher (main weapon, side weapon is a single silo)  
Electro-Magnetic Torch (main weapon)  
Fusion Blaster (main weapon)  
Plasma Pulse Cannon (main weapon)  
Autocannon (main weapon)  
Coilgun (main weapon)  
Repeating Masgun (side weapon)  
Plasma Pulse Rifle (twin-linked side weapon)  
Ordinance Launcher (side weapon)  
Tractor Beam Projector (side weapon)

Fury Light Speeder

A light antigravity vehicle, it acts as an anti-personal weapons platform. Sloped to achieve the maximum speed, the Fury is less than 10 meters in length and acts as a quick response speeder. It uses two small wings to hide the engines. The entire speeder is enclosed in armor and the outside is only viewed through a small visor as a window. It can support one weapon mount. Here are the weapon options.  
Repeating Masgun (twin-linked)  
Laser Minigun  
Mascannon  
Proton Missile Launcher  
Plasma Pulse Cannon  
Autocannon  
Ordinance Launcher

Custos Personal Transport Speeder

The light transport unit of the empire, the Custos is an armored antigravity tank designed to take massive amounts of punishment and survive. It is capable of carrying more than eight units across the battlefield in efficient amounts of time. The tank was sloped for speed and maximum protection, just as the Tau intended it. It is usually armed with a drone swarm along with two twin-linked repeating masguns and a cryo beam, relying upon support against armored targets. It also contains an AURA projector and advanced sensor packages.

Chimera Armored Transport

The Chimera is the dedicated heavy transport unit for the GOE. A relic from an older age of the Imperium of Man, the Chimera was resurrected with a brand new design. While still a treaded vehicle, it has received improved armor and other technological upgrades. Capable of transporting an entire squad through the thick of battle, it is the tried and true old workhorse of the GOE. It features a dozer blade in front and six (three on each side) mounted masguns for the infantry inside. It can support one hull mounted weapon, one turret mounted weapon, and one pintle mounted weapon. Here are the weapon options.  
Laser Minigun (hull, turret)  
Autocannon (turret)  
Ordinance Launcher (turret)  
Electro-Magnetic Torch (hull, turret)  
Fusion Blaster (hull)  
Repeating Masgun (hull is twin-linked, turret is twin-linked, pintle)

Hydra Anti-Aircraft Tank

The Hydra is an anti-aircraft tank based off of the Chimera chassis. Swapping out the turret for an even larger one, the Hydra can mount an impressive amount of weapons. While it is a dedicated anti-air tank, its weapons can also be used against ground targets, though targeting may be inaccurate. Depending on the weapon mounted, the Hydra can mount one anti-air turret and one hull mounted weapon. Here are the weapon options.  
Laser Minigun Turret (starship-grade size and twin-linked)  
Mascannon Turret (quad-linked)  
Autocannon Turret (quad-linked and long-barreled)  
Coilgun Turret (quad-linked)  
Proton Missile Turret (several banks of anti-air type)  
Laser Minigun (hull)  
Electro-Magnetic Torch (hull)  
Repeating Masgun (hull is twin-linked)

Basilisk Self-Propelled Artillery

Basilisk artillery tanks are the most common ordinance battery available to the GOE. Using the Chimera chassis as a basis, the transport capability and turret have been removed in favor of more room for ammunition and the main gun. The entire command cabin is shielded from the outside by a heavily armored shell. It can mount one single ordinance gun. It is still armed with a hull mounted twin-linked repeating masgun. Here are the weapon options.  
Basilisk Cannon  
Colossus Bombardment Cannon  
Griffon Heavy Mortar  
Medusa Siege Cannon

Telum Launcher Tank

The Telum launcher tank is an artillery tank that fires off missiles at extreme ranges. Using the Chimera chassis as a guide, the turret was replaced with the necessary equipment to launch rockets from it. It also features a trailer that drags behind it, allowing the tank to fire even more missiles. However, it is a tempting target for any enemy scouts, so it must be far from the battlefield to operate effectively. It can hold several different missiles in varying quantities along with a hull mounted twin-linked repeating masgun. Here are the weapon options.  
Proton Thunder Missile (x8)  
Storm Eagle Missile (x4)  
Deathstrike Missile (x1)

Arcus Self Propelled Artillery

A heavier artillery platform, the Arcus excels at hit targets in a more precise manner. Mounted on a four-legged walker design, this large artillery piece mounts a starship-grade lance cannon as a main armament, giving it devastating power against anything less than a titan, and even then it's questionable. However, unlike other artillery pieces, it's a direct-fire weapon. This means that it has to have a line-of-sight in order to fire on a target, unlike ordinance artillery pieces that can arc over. It is also armed with two laser miniguns on its sides and a single mascannon under the command cabin.

Saber Medium Tank

Inspired by the Eldar, the Saber is an armored antigravity tank equipped with a variable amount of weapons for any purpose. A central command cabin with two arms extending from the sides gives the Saber a pronged-look. It is used to spearhead attacks in several waves and survive. The "arms" of the tank are maneuvering wings to allow for maximum handling. It can mount one weapon in each "arm," one turret weapon, and one pintle mounted weapon. Here are the weapon options.  
Laser Minigun (turret)  
Mascannon (turret is twin-linked)  
Electro-Magnetic Torch (arms have infantry versions, turret)  
Tesla Cannon (turret)  
Plasma Pulse Cannon (turret)  
Proton Missile Launcher (one silo in arms, turret)  
Autocannon (turret)  
Coilgun (turret)  
Chemical Cannon (turret)  
Fusion Cannon (turret)  
Repeating Masguns (arms, turret is twin-linked, pintle)  
Plasma Pulse Rifles (arms are twin-linked)

Vengeance Assault Platform

Vengeance assault platforms are very potent walkers used by the GOE. Based upon the old Covenant Scarab, the Vengeance is one of the few orbital insertion vehicles in the GOE military. With a four-legged design, it was built to withstand the pressure of atmospheric fall along with withstanding the inertia change once planet side. It does not have a large arsenal of weapons, but can surprise enemies easily. It is armed with an Advent beam cannon and an interchangeable turret. It can also be armed with numerous anti-infantry turrets, though this is dependent on the infantry inside. Here are the weapon options.  
Laser Minigun (turret is starship-grade and twin-linked)  
Mascannon (turret is quad-linked)  
Autocannon (turret is quad-linked and long -barreled)  
Coilgun (turret is twin-linked)  
Plasma Pulse Cannon (turret is tri-linked)

All Terrain Armored Transport Mark II (AT-AT MKII)

These large four-legged transports are somewhat different than their older and obsolete counterparts. While still keeping their tall stature and transport capability, several weaknesses were recognized and fixed. Monomolecular fibers now deter tripping up the walker while the armor has been upgraded. Though slower, it is far more heavily armored then the Chimera. With a view of the entire battlefield, commanders enjoy using the AT-AT MKII as a command vehicle as well as a support and assault transport. However, its size makes it an inviting target. It can be armed one weapon mount underneath the head, another weapon mount on the sides of the head, and one long-range weapon on its back. Here are the weapon options.  
Laser Minigun (head is twin-linked, sides)  
Mascannon (head is twin-linked, sides)  
Plasma Pulse Cannon (head is twin-linked, sides)  
Autocannon (head is twin-linked, sides)  
Coilgun (head is twin-linked, sides)  
Proton Missile Launcher (sides)  
Basilisk Cannon (back)  
Griffin Heavy Mortar (back)  
Advent Beam Cannon (back)

Proelio Heavy Tank

The Proelio is the main heavy battle tank in the GOE military forces. With enough heavy armor to withstand most attacks and a speed decent for a tank of its weight, the Proelio is surprisingly easy to mass produce. A treaded tank, it shares many designs with the very old British MKI tank. Along with the ease of manufacture, the design allows a lot of customization and options to kit out each tank toward a certain specialization. It can mount one turreted weapon, one hull mounted weapon, two sponson mounted weapons, and one pintle mounted weapon. Here are the weapon options.  
Battle Cannon (turret)  
Vanquisher Battle Cannon (turret)  
Eradicator Cannon (turret)  
Demolisher Cannon (turret)  
Punisher Minigun (turret)  
Plasma Destroyer Cannon (turret)  
Conqueror Cannon (turret, allows co-axial weapon)  
Tesla Cannon (twin-linked)  
Maser Destroyer (hull, takes up turret and sponson mounts)  
Laser Minigun (hull, sponson)  
Mascannon (turret is twin-linked, hull)  
Autocannon (turret is twin-linked, hull)  
Coilgun (turret is twin-linked, hull)  
Plasma Pulse Cannon (sponson)  
Electro-Magnetic Torch (sponson)  
Repeating Masgun (pintle, co-axial if Conqueror Cannon is used)

Impetus Heavy Tank

The Proelio's larger cousin, the Impetus is a larger tank built for the GOE military. It is often used as the cheaper alternative for many regiments that are in need of a super heavy tank, but supply is short. With a larger hull, the Impetus can mount even more weapons than the Proelio. It can mount one turreted weapon, two hull mounted weapons, two sponson weapons, and a pintle mounted weapon. Here are the weapon options.  
Battle Cannon (turret is twin-linked)  
Vanquisher Cannon (turret is twin-linked)  
Vulcan Mega-Bolter (turret)  
MAC (turret)  
Plasma Blastgun (hull, takes up turret mount)  
Inferno Cannon (hull, takes up turret mount)  
Maser Destroyer (hull, takes up turret mount)  
Laser Minigun (sponson)  
Mascannon (sponson)  
Autocannon (sponson)  
Coilgun (sponson)  
Plasma Pulse Cannon (sponson)  
Electro-Magnetic Torch (sponson)  
Repeating Masgun (hull is twin-linked, pintle)

Baneblade Super Heavy Tank

The Baneblade is one of the most feared vehicles in the GOE military. The size of a city block, it is a treaded fortress with the firepower to easily annihilate anything less than an entire army. Production of this vehicle is slow, so while the demand for such vehicles is high, the supply the Mechanicus can give is minutely small. As a mobile fortress, the Baneblade can easily crush smaller tanks underneath its treads. Firing on the move, it features numerous weapon mounts and options. Depending on the weapon mounted, it can also transport infantry. It can mount one main turret weapon, one co-axial weapon, one light hull weapon, one heavy hull weapon, two sponson turret weapons, two sponson weapons, and one pintle mounted weapon.  
Baneblade Cannon (turret)  
Hellhammer Cannon (turret)  
Tremor Cannon (fixed turret, takes up co-axial and heavy hull mounts)  
Quake Cannon (fixed turret, takes up co-axial and heavy hull mounts)  
Magma Cannon (fixed turret, takes up co-axial and heavy hull mounts)  
Volcano Cannon (fixed turret, takes up co-axial, heavy hull, and light hull mounts)  
Plasma Blastgun (fixed turret, takes up co-axial, heavy hull, and light hull mounts)  
Vulcan Mega-Bolter (fixed turret, takes up co-axial and heavy hull mounts)  
Stormsword Cannon (fixed turret, takes up co-axial, heavy hull, and light hull mounts)  
MAC (fixed turret, takes up co-axial, heavy hull, and light hull mounts)  
Autocannon (co-axial, heavy hull is twin-linked)  
Demolisher Cannon (heavy hull)  
Laser Minigun (light hull is twin-linked, sponson is twin-linked)  
Mascannon (sponson turret)  
Coilgun (sponson turret)  
Proton Missile Launcher (sponson turret, sponson)  
Plasma Pulse Cannon (sponson turret)  
Electro-Magnetic Torch (sponson turret, sponson is twin-linked)  
Repeating Masgun (light hull is twin-linked, sponson is twin-linked, pintle)

Stormhammer Super Heavy Tank

A relatively new design, the Stormhammer is more of a mobile fortress than a tank like the Baneblade. With an even larger chassis, the Stormhammer has a very strange configuration. While still treaded like the Baneblade, it features four sponsons and two large turrets. The Stormhammer can mount two turret weapons, four sponson turret weapons, four sponson weapons, and two pintle mounted weapons. Here are the weapon options.  
Battle Cannon (turret is twin-linked)  
Vanquisher Battle Cannon (turret is twin-linked)  
Demolisher Cannon (fixed turret)  
Laser Minigun (sponson is twin-linked)  
Mascannon (sponson turret, sponson)  
Autocannon (sponson turret)  
Coilgun (sponson turret)  
Proton Missile Launcher (sponson)  
Plasma Pulse Cannon (sponson)  
Electro-Magnetic Torch (sponson turret, sponson)  
Repeating Masgun (pintle)

Mobile Command Vehicle (MCV)

These large vehicles are the mobile command centers for commanders during a campaign. Usually dropped from orbit, they immediately use their nanotechnology to deploy and form into a sturdy building capable of surviving assaults. They are designed with large treads to roll over terrain before deploying. Once deployed, they can release smaller carts known as nanocores to deploy defenses and other equipment. This allows the Imperial military to establish a proper base in minutes. The building it transforms into is quite formidable as it stands over three stories tall and allows for snipers to take posts for defense. In case of capture, the MCV can be ordered to self-destruct, ensuring that precious data doesn't fall into enemy hands. Command interfaces are included in MCV. They are used by offensive forces in the Orion arm. Here are the nanocore options.  
Repeating Masgun  
Laser Minigun  
Mascannon  
Autocannon  
Plasma Pulse Cannon  
Coilgun  
Proton Missile Launcher  
Electro-Magnetic Torch  
Battle Cannon

-(*)-

Equipment (vehicles)

Shields (all)

All vehicles are equipped with some sort of shielding device. The amount of damage it can take before collapsing depends entirely upon how much energy the vehicle gives to the shield generator, which could be very small on speeders or very large on tanks.

Targeting (all)

All vehicles have advanced targeting equipment, able to make precise shots with most of their weapons. They are also able to feed their targeting data into a central computer for other units to observe and use on the battlefield.

Communication (all)

All vehicles have top of the line communication systems. A commander is able to get into contact with his units immediately and issue orders. It also allows units to keep themselves into formation and alert others of dangers.

-(*)-

Weapons (vehicles)

Repeating Masgun (Fulmen, AT-ST, Fury, Custos, Chimera, Hydra, Basilisk, Telum, Saber, Proelio, Impetus, Baneblade, Stormhammer, MCV)

Repeating masguns are upgraded but heavier variants of masguns. Firing at a faster rate, they can easily suppress enemy infantry. Unfortunately, their effectiveness against vehicles is not so great. They can be mounted on most vehicles.

Plasma Pulse Rifles (AT-ST, Saber)

Plasma pulse rifles are infantry weapons that are sometimes mounted on vehicles as twin-linked weapons. Since they are effective against heavier infantry, vehicles still like to mount them and make up for their small ROF by pairing two of them up.

Laser Minigun (AT-ST, Fury, Chimera, Hydra, Arcus, Saber, Vengeance, AT-AT MKII, Proelio, Impetus, Baneblade, Stormhammer, MCV)

Laser miniguns are anti-infantry weapons capable of laying down a devastating volume of fire. Through sheer volume alone, they can lay waste to lines of infantry. Their effectiveness against armored targets is not the best, though.

Mascannon (AT-ST, Fury, Hydra, Saber, Vengeance, AT-AT MKII, Proelio, Impetus, Baneblade, Stormhammer, MCV)

Mascannons are the powerful anti-vehicle weapons. They provide the needed punch against extremely armored targets. They are highly effective against enemies with shields. While effective against infantry, they do not have the ROF capable of being dedicated anti-infantry.

Proton Missile Launcher (AT-ST, Fury, Hydra, Saber, AT-AT MKII, Baneblade, Stormhammer, MCV)

Proton missile launchers are missile-type weapons that can fire off single silos or entire banks of proton missiles. Capable of exploding in a tight radius, they are ideal anti-vehicle weapons that can track and follow any moving target.

Electro-Magnetic Torch (AT-ST, Chimera, Hydra, Saber, Proelio, Impetus, Baneblade, Stormhammer, MCV)

Electro-magnetic torches are flame-based weapons. The successor to the flamer, this weapon is capable of spewing superheated plasma in a small field in front of the user. It is truly devastating weapon in close range, though it requires the user close the distance between them and the target.

Fusion Blaster (AT-ST, Chimera)

Fusion blasters are melta weapons that super-agitate the air around them to subatomic levels, making them very deadly against armor and infantry. It is literally able to melt any enemies to the empire. While it may not have the range of some infantry weapons, it does have a longer reach than torches.

Plasma Pulse Cannon (AT-ST, Fury, Saber, Vengeance, AT-AT MKII, Proelio, Impetus, Baneblade, Stormhammer, MCV)

Plasma pulse cannons are plasma weapons that have a small blast radius. Effective against heavy infantry, they are highly effective at taking down light armor as well.

Autocannon (AT-ST, Fury, Chimera, Hydra, Saber, Vengeance, AT-AT MKII, Proelio, Impetus, Baneblade, Stormhammer, MCV)

Autocannons are automatic, self-loading ballistic weapons that fire high velocity shells at the enemy. These shells contain a small plasma charge inside them, giving them a more powerful punch against all targets. Devastating against light to medium armor and heavy infantry, but not as adept at taking down shields.

Coilgun (AT-ST, Hydra, Saber, Vengeance, AT-AT MKII, Proelio, Impetus, Baneblade, Stormhammer, MCV)

The coilgun is a large magnetically charged projectile launcher. It is a powerful anti-armor weapon that can continue traveling through targets even after it hits an initial target. It is for this effect that the weapon can be truly devastating against mobs of enemies. However, it has a slow ROF and can be easily overwhelmed with numbers. Vehicle versions are larger than infantry versions.

Ordinance Launcher (AT-ST, Fury, Chimera)

Ordinance launchers are vehicle based mortars. Able to lob grenades and other explosives at far distances, they can easily be used as a support weapon during long engagements. They are highly effective against both infantry and vehicles, but their range is much shorter than any artillery gun.

Tesla Cannon (Saber, Proelio)

Tesla cannons are electrical-based weapons capable of shocking infantry to death or to overload vehicles. It is a powerful anti-armor and anti-heavy infantry weapon, though it suffers from a somewhat mediocre range. It can also "jump" from unit to another due to chain lightening, though this is based purely on chance.

Chemical Cannon (Saber)

Chemical cannons are unique weapons that spew acidic chemicals on enemies. They are extremely effective against any infantry, especially heavy infantry. Unfortunately, they do not have the same spread like torches, so they can only target very tight targets.

Fusion Cannon (Saber)

Fusion cannons are a step up from fusion blasters. With a blast template accompanying the shell, the fusion cannon is extremely good at eliminating at vaporizing small groups of heavy infantry or just any amount of heavy armor. However, it loses effectiveness against armor the farther it is from the target.

Advent Beam Cannon (Vengeance, AT-AT MKII)

Advent beam cannons are very powerful beam weapons. While they may not have the blast radius of an ordinance weapon, they share the amount of power on a more precise scale. Devastating to both armor and infantry, it has the ability to "rake" enemies as it goes. However, it requires an Advent user to power the weapon, limiting its use.

Battle Cannon (Proelio, Impetus, Stormhammer, MCV)

Battle cannons are the standard issue heavy tank weapons of the GOE. While it fires a large tank shell, it counts as an ordinance weapon as it explodes in large radius. It is a hard hitting weapon and most regiments keep it as their tanks' chosen weapon.

Vanquisher Battle Cannon (Proelio, Impetus, Stormhammer)

Vanquisher battle cannons are specialized weapons used by the heavy tanks in the GOE. Taking the standard battle cannon and retooling it, the vanquisher is an impressive anti-armor weapon, with the ability to penetrate heavily armored targets. However, it sacrifices the original battle cannon's ordinance radius, making this weapon a poor choice against infantry.

Eradicator Cannon (Proelio)

Eradicator cannons are weapons that fire sub-atomic charges at enemies in cover, completely devastating anything in its range. It is often used in urban combat, where it can instantly bring any building down. Unfortunately, its range is rather short, making Orion commanders consider the regular battle cannon superior.

Demolisher Cannon (Proelio, Baneblade, Stormhammer)

Demolisher cannons are large siege weapons mounted on tanks. While it does not have the range of the regular battle cannon, it is far stronger. Often used as a line breaker, the demolisher offers commanders a weapon with the firepower of an artillery piece with the speed and survivability of a tank.

Punisher Minigun (Proelio)

Punisher miniguns are anti-infantry weapons used on tanks. Pretty much an upgraded and larger version of the laser minigun, punishers are truly frightening weapons. Able to lay down massive amounts of firepower, they can easily destroy lines of infantry and have the possibility of being deadly to vehicles if they stay out in the open too long.

Plasma Destroyer Cannon (Proelio)

Plasma destroyer cannons are the upgraded versions of the standard plasma pulse cannon. Able to fire multiple blasts in bursts, the plasma destroyer is a much more dangerous weapon. Its blast radius is larger and much stronger than the standard pulse cannon.

Conqueror Cannon (Proelio)

Conqueror cannons are light weapons mounted on heavy tanks. A lighter version of the battle cannon, the conqueror has far shorter range and damage. However, this allows the tank to fire on the move with deadly accuracy and can mount a co-axial weapon on the side of the turret.

Maser Destroyer (Proelio, Impetus)

Maser destroyers are massive weapons mounted on heavy tanks. A more powerful version of the mascannon, maser destroyers can easily shred the armor of any armor with a large beam. Unfortunately, it takes up so much space that most vehicles must remove almost all of their other weapons, relegating it to a position like a sniper.

Vulcan Mega-Bolter (Impetus, Baneblade)

Vulcan mega bolters are bolter weapons that act more like laser miniguns. While they fire bolt rounds like usually bolters, they can lay down an extreme volume of firepower rivaled only by a few. They are guaranteed to bring any infantry assault to a stop and can even be threatening against armor with enough hits.

Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (MAC) (Impetus, Baneblade)

Magnetic accelerator cannons are the upgraded versions of coilguns. Firing larger rounds and accelerating these slugs at high speeds, they can punch through armor with ease, often sucking the enemy crew out through the exit point as nothing more than a bloody smear. They are not the huge guns used on starships, but they can easily leave their mark.

Plasma Blastgun (Impetus, Baneblade)

Plasma blastguns are large weapons used on heavy tanks. Firing a large round of plasma, they can reduce an entire platoon to a very small number in a short amount of time. They have a very wide blast radius, ensuring that the blast will hit the target, no matter where it moves. While rare, they are some of the most devastating weapons on the battlefield with the right commander.

Inferno Cannon (Impetus)

Inferno cannons are huge weapons often mounted on titans. When a tank mounts it, it becomes a very large and armored flamethrower. An upgraded version of the electro-magnetic torch, these weapons can easily burn through any amount of flesh, no matter how large.

Baneblade Cannon (Baneblade)

Baneblade cannons are very large cannons mounted on super heavy tanks. Firing rockets out of its barrel, these cannons create a very strong blast with a sizable radius, devastating to almost all units. With its rocket rounds filled with neutron bursts, this devastating weapon can cripple any infantry platoon or armored company. It also has tremendous range, making it a very formidable weapon.

Hellhammer Cannon (Baneblade)

Hellhammer cannons are large cannons mounted on super heavy tanks. While it may not have the devastating range or blast radius of its cousin, the Baneblade, the Hellhammer hits much harder. Firing an unstable sub-atomic charge, the Hellhammer is able to smash armor and cover with ease.

Tremor Cannon (Baneblade)

Tremor cannons are specialized weapons. They fire projectiles that bury themselves in the ground. Once at a certain underground distance, they detonate their ordinance, releasing massive shockwaves and liquefying the ground above them. They are very devastating weapons to both infantry and vehicles.

Quake Cannon (Baneblade)

Quake cannons are massive artillery guns usually mounted on titans and super heavy tanks. With a massive range, it is mostly used for siege battles. Firing neutron shells, this weapon also has strength with its range. It only suffers from its small ROF.

Magma Cannon (Baneblade)

Magma cannons are anti-titan and anti-vehicle weapons mounted on super heavy tanks. The weapon can fire literally liquefied ammunition at a target, bringing devastation to armor. Unfortunately, it suffers from a lack of range, reducing its effectiveness.

Volcano Cannon (Baneblade)

Volcano cannons are large maser weapons usually mounted on titans and super heavy tanks. With a tremendous range and unrivaled firepower, this weapon can easily shear through titan armor and almost vaporizes anything less. It can only be mounted on some of the heaviest platforms due to the massive recoil.

Stormsword Cannon (Baneblade)

Stormsword cannons are large siege weapons mounted on super heavy tanks. Sharing many similarities with the Hellhammer, the Stormsword fires rocket propelled siege shells, turning buildings into dust. Used in urban warfare campaigns, they excel in the close quarters fighting. Because of their limited range, they aren't usually fit for anything else.

Basilisk Cannon (Basilisk, AT-AT MKII)

The default artillery cannon, the Basilisk cannon is a large ordinance gun that fires shells across vast distances. Not many guns can claim the same range and devastation that the Basilisk can. However, it has a large dead zone, so it should be kept far from the frontlines. It fires either neutron bombardment shells for maximum damage in a small radius or plasma bombardment shells for maximum radius and fair damage.

Colossus Bombardment Cannon (Basilisk)

The Colossus is a massive gun compared to everything else. While the Basilisk has the longer barrel, the Colossus fires the largest shells. Unlike other artillery pieces, the Colossus is not meant to fire directly at the enemy. Its purpose is to create massive shockwaves that defy armor and cover. It may not have the strength of a Basilisk, but it is still one of the most deadly weapons in the GOE. However, it has a massive dead zone.

Griffon Heavy Mortar (Basilisk, AT-AT MKII)

The Griffon is the lightest ordinance piece for the Basilisk. It fires smaller shells, allowing it a higher ROF than other artillery pieces. It fires smaller proton based shells that create smaller blasts than neutron shells. However, it is also more accurate than other ordinance weapons and has a much smaller dead zone.

Medusa Siege Cannon (Basilisk)

The Medusa is a powerful siege cannon mounted on Basilisks. Instead of lobbing shells over walls and obstacles, the Medusa just tends to shoot neutron shells through them to reach the enemy. It is often used to breach enemy fortresses. Unfortunately, it has a very short range compared to other ordinance weapons and the armor on the Basilisk is still comparatively light. Thus the Medusa is not used by many regiments, though tests to repurpose it have been tried.

Proton Thunder Missile (Telum)

Proton thunder missiles are essentially the same thing as regular proton missiles, only on a much larger scale. They have a medium-sized blast radius and can easily devastate infantry and vehicles.

Storm Eagle Missile (Telum)

Storm eagle missiles are very large explosive missiles used by the Telum. With a large blast radius, it can make short work of any infantry or vehicle in its range. However, each missile is fired off one after another, so unleashing a full salvo may be a waste of good ordinance.

Deathstrike Missile (Telum)

Perhaps the most frightening weapon to be used on the ground, the Deathstrike missile is a fearsome sight for any enemy. While only able to fire once, the sheer magnitude of both strength and radius is capable of reducing even titans to smoldering ash. It is a single neutron bombardment condensed into one missile. It also has a very large range, ensuring it can be placed far from the battlefield.

Lance Cannon (Arcus)

Lance cannons are usually starship-grade weaponry used to "rake" across the hulls of starships. The GOE decided to build a direct-fire artillery gun with the same idea. With the ability to "rake" across the battlefield, the groundside lance cannon is just as feared as its space-based cousin. It is usually used to punch through gun lines and other defenses at extreme range.

Tractor Beam Projector (AT-ST)

Tractor beam projectors are tools that can stimulate a "pull" on an object. It can hold an object in place or it can move said object to a different location. Vehicles often use these to pick up cargo or even the wrecks of other vehicles and throw them at the enemy.

Cryo Beam (Custos)

Cryo beams are support weapons that freeze targets in a solid state of ice. While they do no harm on their own and the targets will eventually melt out, this can easily suppress enemy infantry and vehicles long enough for other units to deal with them, especially in their more fragile state.

-(*)-

Titans: The largest war machines to be unleashed on the battlefield, titans are almost like walking fortresses. They are responsible for unleashing firepower and supporting troops on worlds too valuable to destroy but contain numerous enemies. They are considered almost equal in strength to an orbiting fleet. They require special barges to take them to the battlefield.

Thunder Scout Titan

Thunder Scout Titans are the smallest titans in the Orion military. Hunchbacked, two-legged and carrying enormous firepower, they provide troops the necessary push needed to break enemy lines. They stand 30 meters tall and are considered a good support platform. They are armed with two heavy weapons (one in each of the arms). Here are the weapon options.  
Vulcan Mega-Bolter (arm)  
Plasma Blastgun (arm)  
Inferno Cannon (arm)  
Macromaser (arm is twin-linked)

Atlas Titan

Atlas Titans stand upright at a staggering 80 meters. They are armed with an extreme amount of firepower, including shoulder mounted cannons and even heavier weapons. These massive two-legged walkers are known as the standard battle titans. They were designed to combat heavy support such as other titans. They are armed with one heavy weapon in each arm and two carapace weapons. Here are the weapon options.  
Plasma Destructor (arm)  
Quake Cannon (arm)  
Volcano Cannon (arm)  
Macromaser (arm is tri-linked, carapace is twin-linked)  
Gatling Blaster (arm)  
Melta Cannon (arm is twin-linked)  
Titan Powerfist (arm)  
Apocalypse Missile Launcher (carapace)  
Vortex Missile (carapace)  
Vulcan Mega-Bolter (carapace)  
Plasma Blastgun (carapace)  
Inferno Cannon (carapace)

All-Terrain Heavy Titan (AT-HT)

Based off of the obsolete AT-AT, the new AT-HT is by far one of the largest titans in existence. A four-legged walker design that stands nearly 140 meters tall, its concept was simply to put a city on legs and arm it. It is receiving very limited production due to its size and high cost. Being a walking fortress, it is armed with more tons of heavy weaponry. It is only being used defensively and some even question if they are even needed. Weaponry varies depending on planet and regiment.

Kaiser Titan

Kaiser Titans are the ultimate in titan design. Standing more than 160 meters tall on the battlefield, this two-legged titan looks more like a castle with legs. It is armed with an extreme amount of firepower and it was designed to lead other titans into battle. Like the AT-HT, many question whether or not such designs are a waste of time or simply propaganda for the empire. It is armed with one weapon in each arm and six carapace weapons. Here are the weapon options.  
Plasma Annihilator (arm)  
Macromaser (arm is sextuple-linked, carapace is tri-linked)  
Lance Cannon (arm)  
Doomstrike Missile Launcher (arm)  
Plasma Destructor (carapace)  
Inferno Cannon (carapace)  
Vulcan Mega-Bolter (carapace)  
Gatling Blaster (carapace)  
Melta Cannon (carapace)  
Quake Cannon (carapace)  
Volcano Cannon (carapace)  
Apocalypse Missile Launcher (carapace)  
Vortex Missile Launcher (carapace)

-(*)-

Equipment (titan)

Shields (all)

Like all vehicles, titans also get shield generators built in to them. This can protect them from range fire, but like all shields, they can falter if enough firepower is poured into them.

Void Shields (all)

Unlike other vehicles, titans also get to be protected by void shields, powerful energy shields. Unlike normal shields, which work by displacing the energy of a projectile over its surface before absorbing it, void shields displace any projectile into another dimension, or the Warp. However, they can only absorb so much volume of firepower, and will collapse under extreme circumstances.

Targeting (all)

All titans have advanced targeting equipment, able to make precise shots with most of their weapons. They are also able to feed their targeting data into a central computer for other units to observe and use on the battlefield.

Communication (all)

All titans have top of the line communication systems. A commander is able to get into contact with his units immediately and issue orders. It also allows units to keep themselves into formation and alert others of dangers.

Princeps (all)

A Princep is the pilot who commands the titan through his or her thoughts. Chosen by the Adeptus Mechanicus, a Princep eventually bonds with the titan's "machine spirit," becoming one mind. This link grows so strong that his or her mental health will slowly deteriorate when unlinked. He or she can assume direct control of any system, though it is usually aiming and fire control that is taken. The link in some cases gets so strong that the Princeps becomes physically-integrated into the Titan, and cannot be removed until he or she dies.

-(*)-

Weapons (titan)

Vulcan Meg-Bolter

Vulcan mega bolters are bolter weapons that act more like laser miniguns. While they fire bolt rounds like usually bolters, they can lay down an extreme volume of firepower rivaled only by a few. They are guaranteed to bring any infantry assault to a stop and can even be threatening against armor with enough hits.

Plasma Blastgun

Plasma blastguns are large weapons used on heavy tanks. Firing a large round of plasma, they can reduce an entire platoon to a very small number in a short amount of time. They have a very wide blast radius, ensuring that the blast will hit the target, no matter where it moves. While rare, they are some of the most devastating weapons on the battlefield with the right commander.

Inferno Cannon

Inferno cannons are huge weapons often mounted on titans. An upgraded version of the electro-magnetic torch, these weapons can easily burn through any amount of flesh and armor, no matter how large or tough.

Macromaser Cannon

The larger cousin of the mascannon, macromasers are the generic weapon of choice for most starships. When mounted on titans, they truly become monsters on the battlefield as they devastate the battlefield with firepower unrivaled by almost any other ground weapon.

Plasma Destructor

Plasma destructors are some of the most devastating weapons seen on the ground. With the ability to fire blasts of plasma at far range and devastating effect, the destructor is considered one of the more powerful plasma weapons.

Quake Cannon

Quake cannons are massive artillery guns usually mounted on titans and super heavy tanks. With a massive range, it is mostly used for siege battles. Firing neutron shells, this weapon also has strength with its range. It only suffers from its small ROF.

Volcano Cannon

Volcano cannons are large maser weapons usually mounted on titans and super heavy tanks. With a tremendous range and unrivaled firepower, this weapon can easily shear through titan armor and almost vaporizes anything less. It can only be mounted on some of the heaviest platforms due to the massive recoil.

Gatling Blaster

Gatling blasters are massive weapons mounted on titans. With the ability to fire battle cannon shells in rapid succession, this weapon can easily rip apart any enemy army save for another titan. It also has tremendous range, making it a favored weapon by commanders.

Melta Cannon

One of the most powerful anti-armor weapons available to titans, the melta cannon launches powerful blasts of melta power onto unlucky targets. It can literally melt through any cover, making it a feared weapon for those hiding. Unfortunately, it suffers from lack of range.

Plasma Annihilator

The most powerful plasma weapon available to titans, the annihilator lays down huge plasma blasts. Capable of leaving nothing standing in a single blasts, the enemies of the GOE are thankful they are as rare as the titans themselves.

Lance Cannon

Lance cannons are usually starship-grade weaponry used to "rake" across the hulls of starships. The GOE decided to build a direct-fire artillery gun with the same idea. With the ability to "rake" across the battlefield, the groundside lance cannon is just as feared as its space-based cousin. It is usually used to punch through gun lines and other defenses at extreme range.

Doomstrike Missile Launcher

Doomstrike missile launchers are some of the largest missile weapons produced by the GOE. While not the most accurate weapon, it fires so many missiles that it gains its accuracy by leveling half of a continent in the process. It is only mounted on the largest titans.

Apocalypse Missile Launcher

Apocalypse missile launchers are weapons that hold a huge amount of ordinance. Spraying missiles in waves, this weapon can litter the battlefield with massive craters and always seems to have more missiles, no matter how many it fires.

Vortex Missile Launcher

Vortex missile launchers are rare weapons mounted on titans. When launched, these weapons tear open a hole in time and space to the immaterial universe, or the Warp. This tear can swallow entire armies in its path, making it one of the most useful but often dangerous weapons employed by the GOE. It is a rare but powerful weapon.

Titan Powerfist

Titan powerfists are the huger equivalents of regular powerfists. One of the only close combat weapons available to titans, they can chew through any amount of armor, breaking it down at the sub-atomic level. This is the perfect weapon to use against enemy titans, provided one gets close enough.

-(*)-

Army Chain of Command

The Imperial Army has a modern command structure, ranging from the smallest support squad to the highest ranks of the Imperial Army. While many regiments from different planets have different ways of organization, the most common is found below.  
Squads are small units commanded by a sergeant.  
Platoons consist of several squads commanded by a lieutenant and assisted by a sergeant major.  
Companies consist of several platoons commanded by a captain and assisted by several lieutenants.  
Battalions consist of several companies commanded by a major and assisted by several captains.  
Regiments consist of several battalions commanded by a lieutenant colonel.  
Battlegroups consist of several regiments commanded by a high colonel.  
A corps consists of several battlegroups commanded by a major general.  
An army consists of several corps commanded by a full general.  
A systems army consists of several armies commanded by a high general.  
A sector army consists of several system armies commanded by a surface marshal.  
All of these elements fall under the command of Army Command, the senior officers of the Imperial Army, who are subordinate under the Army Chief of Staff, who holds the rank of Grand General.

* * *

Imperial Navy

The Imperial Navy are the space forces that guard the Orion Empire from threats all across the Orion arm. They are the shield against enemy spatial assaults and assist ground forces by providing orbital support. They also transport the ground forces for planetary assaults, though most vessels are made for guarding the many planets, systems, and sectors across the Orion arm. They are led by Grand Admiral Thrawn, a tactical genius when it comes to unorthodox tactics and one of the most respected officers in the entire fleet. It should be noted that those listed are just the mass produced standard armaments for ships and local sectors and systems may vary in design and weaponry. Their ships carry the identification Imperial Naval Vessel (INV).

-(*)-

Transports/Gunships: These are the ships that move ground troops from naval forces to the surface, often acting as air support in many situations. They are vital to many campaigns as they bring in fresh troops, relieve injured soldiers, and bring in supplies.

Legatus-class Shuttle

Legatus-class shuttles are the generic shuttles used by the majority of the GOE's VIP officers and bureaucrats. With two folding wings and a central fin, the shuttle is capable of landing in tight spaceports and shuttle bays. With a sleek design, most people would assume it a tempting target for pirates. For that, the Legatus is armed with twin-linked mascannons under the cockpit, concealed until needed. Even though it is armed, it still should not be sent out into direct combat, as its shields cannot stand direct assaults for long.

Desultor-class Transport

Desultor-class transports are aircraft dedicated to deploying forces en masse on the battlefield. Designed as a fixed-wing aircraft, the Desultor is the successor to the Valkyrie transport. Capable of holding an entire squad of troops in its cargo bay, the Desultor is a quick-insertion transport and relies upon its speed and maneuverability to survive the battlefield intact. Alternatively, it can forgo its infantry transport ability and fly in a vehicle instead. Armed with twin-linked mascannons on its nose, two laser miniguns on the tips of its wings, and four proton missile pods along the wings, the Desultor is also a very capable fire-support option.

Bulk-class Dropship

Bulk-class dropships are massive transports designed to bring the majority of the GOE's infantry and vehicles to the surface of a planet. Much larger than the Desultor, the Bulk can carry entire infantry divisions or several light/medium vehicles to the battlefield. With a large box-like shape, the dropship is angular at the bow. The entire forward hull of the ship is actually a loading ramp, from which soldier and vehicles can pour out for the fight. It is armed with eight twin-linked mascannons and four laser miniguns along its sides. This gives them some protection while unloading troops on land, though it should still be escorted.

Cratus-class Landing Barge

The Cratus-class landing barge is the largest transport used by the GOE. Designed at over 800 meters long, its only purpose is to deploy the heavy vehicles and titans used by the GOE military. Being a barge, the Cratus is shaped like a huge sloped box, with a command bridge above the cargo area. Instead of waiting for their occupants to disembark, the transport lands, and then drops the entire floor of the cargo bay. It then lifts off to provide limited fire support above. The reason for this deployment was the complaints made by commanders who lost many forces when the only landing ramp would bottleneck their forces and captains of barges who complained about the slow speed of the heavy vehicles. Armed with ten twin-linked macromasers, thirty tri-linked mascannons, and twenty twin-linked laser miniguns, it can make a formidable fire-support platform, but it is still vulnerable to anti-vehicular weaponry.

Impetus-class Gunship

The Impetus-class gunship is the standard fire-support platform in the GOE. It is larger and slower than the Desulator, but comes armed with more weapons for fire-support. It is shaped with two large sloped wings that meet with two central engines. Able to transport two squads of infantry (or one light/medium vehicle), it must be guarded against faster and more agile targets. Armed with two twin-linked mascannons near the nose, two twin-linked laser miniguns grafted on the wings, two light plasma projectors mounted upon the engines, four proton missile pods grafted on the wings, and one mascannon mounted on the rear for anti-fighter duty.

Incaendiarius-class Bomber

Incaendiarius-class bombers are support aircraft for the GOE. Tailored as bombers more suited to atmospheric flight, they are still capable of appearing in space combat, though they are more likely to get shot down. Their wing shape is more similar to the Aquila, with two large shaped wings dominate the majority of its hull, though the wings are sleeked a bit for better speed in atmospheric combat. As bombers, they have two large loading bays for ordinance to drop. They utilize inferno, fusion, proton, and sometimes neutron bombs. The neutron bombs are rarely used, since it would be more effective to bomb from orbit in most cases. To protect themselves, they are armed with twin-linked mascannons on the nose, two proton missile pods grafted on the wings, one twin-linked laser minigun mounted on a swivel turret up top, a single plasma projector mounted on a swivel turret mounted on bottom, and one twin-linked laser mingun mounted on a swivel turret in the rear for anti-fighter duty.

Tempastas-class Atmospheric Fighter

The Tempastas-class atmospheric fighter is a dedicated atmospheric support fighter for the ground forces of the GOE. Using massed strafing runs to devestate enemy infantry and armor, the Tempastas can unleash of storm of fire upon any enemy. However, to achieve this feat, the fighters have to hug the ground closely, giving some enemies the chance to shoot it with anti-tank weaponry. To Tempastas pilots, speed is there greatest weapon. Armed with two twin-linked mascannons grafted on the wings, two twin-linked laser miniguns mounted on the nose, and two proton missile pods, the Tempastas can easily exchange these weapons to specialize in anti-infantry or anti-armor duties.

-(*)-

Fighters: Fighters are the basic starfighters that fight in the skies, taking out bombers and dog-fighting other starfighters. They are very fast and agile, but their damage output is mitigated against larger targets. They are usually designated as fighters or interceptors. Most are hyperspace capable, allowing for better and independent deployment.

Tri-Wing Starfighter

Tri-Wing starfighters are the basic fighter craft used by the GOE. With a folding wing design, it takes some design ques from the Legatus shuttles. Each of the three wings is capable of holding weapons while the hull itself with the cockpit can also hold weaponry. While it may seem slimmer in comparison to the Legatus, it is a very maneuverable and agile fighter with three large engines grafted at the base of the wings to the main hull. Typically armed with a single mascannon at the end of each wing and two proton missile tubes near the nose of the craft.

TIE Superior

TIE Superiors are very similar to other TIE series. They are centered around a ball cockpit and powered by twin ion engines. Around the cockpit are two large dagger wings that also act as solar panels. Similar in design to the aged TIE Interceptor, the TIE Superior was not meant to fill the role of an interceptor starfighter. Rather, the TIE Superior was meant to be a heavy starfighter to support bomber squadrons. They are armed with one mascannon on each wing-dagger for a total of four and twin-linked ion cannons mounted on the hull directly. Some have replaced the ion cannons with fusion beamers for more devastating effects.

Apollo-class Interceptor

The Apollo-class interceptors are the mainstay interceptors in the GOE fleet. The Apollo is described as an engine with guns, as its profile is very small even compared to other starfighters. Consisting of a main engine mounted inside the hull, a small cockpit in the forward hull and two very sleeked wings, the Apollo only has what's necessary to fly and shoot. Noted for its extreme speed, the Apollo is considered the best interceptor in the Orion arm. It is armed with twin-linked laser miniguns and a proton missile pod.

Omega-class Xg-2 Star Wing

The Omega-class Xg-2 Star Wing, also known as the Assault Star Wing, is one of the key heavy fighters in the GOE navy. With speed greater than most starfighters and an armament rivaling most bombers, the Assault Star Wing is considered an engineering achievement for many pilots. Consisting of a central cockpit, four angled wings and a central fin, the Assault Star Wing is powered by four large engines. Though expensive, many pilots have gone out of their way to transfer into one of these illustrious units. It is armed with twin-linked fusion beamers below the cockpit, four proton missile pods located forward of each engine, two ion cannons between each pair of wings, and a single mascannon located at the end of each wing.

TIE Phantom

TIE Phantoms are the feared reconnaissance fighters of the GOE. Using the rare stygium cloaking device, the Phantom can cloak itself from enemy sensors and visibility. Used more often than not for reconnaissance, it is also a capable fighter for light hit-and-run raids. Consists of a ball-like cockpit and three wings, each pointed forward toward the enemy. It is armed with one mascannon on the tips of each wing and twin-linked mascannons on the hull.

-(*)-

Bombers: Heavier starfighters dedicated to providing bombing runs on ground campaigns and striking at larger cruisers and warships with deadly ordnance. They are slower than fighters and must be protected against corvettes and fighters. Most are hyperspace capable, allowing for better and independent deployment.

Starsword Bomber

The generic bomber in the GOE Navy, the Starsword bomber is a large but slow craft. It is capable of carrying all sorts of ordinances for any situation, including bombing runs in space or atmospheric combat. These include proton, inferno, fusion, and neutron bombs. The Starsword is built along a long hull, from which four small wings are angled near the rear. Each of these wings supports an engine. It is near this area that the ordinance is loaded and dropped. The Starsword is also armed for combat against fighters and other threats. It is typically armed with a mascannon on each end of wings, four proton torpedo tubes located near the nose and one twin-linked laser minigun mounted on a turret up top.

TIE Devastator

TIE Devastators are the advanced bombers in the GOE Navy. Based upon the obsolete TIE Defender series, the TIE Devastators are designed around a ball cockpit with three separate dagger wings. They excel in their ability to be fast for a bomber. They are even able to engage enemy starfighters with a good chance of coming out on top. They are armed with twin-linked mascannons on each wing, twin-linked ion cannons mounted on the hull and three proton torpedo tubes at the base of each wing. Sometimes the ion cannons are exchanged for laser miniguns.

Alpha-class Xg-9 Missile Wing

The ultimate in anti-starship fighters, the Alpha-class Xg-9 Missile Wing, more commonly known as the Missile Gunboat, was conceived for production fairly recently. The design consists of two small wings jutting out from a central chassis, but the most dominate feature is the large ordinance pods located above the wings. It is armed with twin-linked mascannons below the cockpit, a twin-linked ion cannon mounted on a swivel turret, two large ordinance pods (equal to eight missile pods) and four proton torpedo tubes.

-(*)-

Scouts: Scouts are small starships dedicated to scouting positions in enemy or occupied territory. They have advanced stealth systems and usually operate alone. They usually contain advanced sensor and electronic warfare suites, but are relatively unarmed.

Explorationi-class Scout Ship

The Explorationi-class scout ship is the GOE's main source for long range information and reconnaissance. Though it is not well armed, it more than makes up for the fact with advanced sensors and a cloaking device. Based upon the scout frigates of old, the Explorationi is a sloped box with sensor packages spread out across its surface. It is approximately 150 meters long. It is armed with twin-linked mascannons near the bow of the craft, twin-linked laser miniguns mounted on a turret up top and twenty point-defense lasers.

-(*)-

Corvettes: Small starships that fill in a variety of roles depending on their armament. Most are dedicated toward anti-fighter duty, but some contain weapons for anti-ship duty.

Sicarius-class Corvette

The Sicarius-class corvette is the most common corvette in the GOE Navy. At over 250 meters long, it is a formidable and armored corvette for its size. Like most former IOO vessels, it is shaped like the ships of old with a broad prow armored prow in the front. Acting as the basic corvette, it primarily serves to eliminate enemy starfighters and bombers. It is armed with ten twin-linked laser miniguns on each broadside and two twin-linked mascannon turrets, on up top and one down bottom.

Ballistic-class Gunship

The Ballistic-class gunship is a specialized corvette used by the GOE Navy. Most of its armament consists of missiles, making it an effective ship when squaring off against larger targets or against enemy bombers. Following the old Corellian Engineering look, the ship has a large engine bank in the rear while the front has a more module shape. It is about 200 meters long. It is armed with sixteen proton missile tubes, four proton torpedo tubes and two quad-linked mascannon turrets.

Poena-class Corvette

The Poena-class corvette is a specialized corvette used by the GOE Navy. Used to strafe larger ships, the Poena is a fast corvette that uses close-range weaponry to devastate ships in close engagements. It is heavily shielded for this role and can easily evade most escorts. However, it is still vulnerable to many bomber squadrons and should be escorted by fighter screens. It is shaped very similar to the Ballistic-class with a large engine bank in the rear while the front is more shaped like a pointed cone. It is about 200 meters long. Armed with ten twin-linked graviton pulsars and two twin-linked fusion beamers mounted on turrets.

Assectator-class Corvette

The Assectator-class corvette is a specialized corvette used by the GOE Navy. Its main purpose is to guard the larger vessels from enemy bombers, specifically enemy torpedo weapons. To this end, the Assectator is armed with many point-defense lasers. At over 200 meters long, the Assectator is shaped somewhat like a boxy cylinder, taking a que from UNSC designs. It is armed with fifty point-defense lasers, eight twin-linked laser miniguns, and two twin-linked mascannon turrets.

Tragula-class Corvette

The Tragula-class corvette is a specialized corvette used by the GOE Navy. It is primarily used as an artillery ship, as it fires off missiles at far off targets. At just under 500 meters long, the Tragula is shaped more like a flat plate, with two prongs jutting out for the missile tubes. It is armed with two diamond boron missile tubes, four proton missile tubes, and ten quad-linked mascannons.

-(*)-

Frigates: Starships that are dedicated for screening the enemy lines. They are not the heaviest warships but do provide key escorts for larger warships. Often provide the backbone for small patrols.

Strike II-class Frigate

The first of a more modern line, the Strike II-class provides a moderate amount of firepower against larger ships while being relatively inexpensive. At over 450 meters long, it's not a large ship and is used to provide escort duty to mainline cruisers. While its modular design allows for a number of configurations, standard is equipped with a single torpedo tube on the bow, twenty twin-linked macromasers, ten marcomasers on turrets, and ten twin-linked ion cannons.

Percutiet-class Frigate

The first of the mainline ships, the Percutiet is the backbone that most of the navy relies upon. Shaped with a sloped forward bow and banks along the broadsides, the Percutiet is a multirole frigate capable of carrying weapons for any enemy. It is about 800 meters long. Though weaponry can vary, standards are armed with four lance cannons per broadside, two lance cannons mounted on two wings, two torpedo tubes in the bow, a single MAC armed on the bow, twenty twin-linked macromasers, ten twin-linked ion cannons, twenty quad-linked mascannons, six twin-linked laser minigun turrets, and two twin-linked coilgun turrets.

Warhawk-class Frigate

The Warhawk-class is a specialized frigate used for closer combat engagements. Fills this role with many weapons to cause splash damage on hulls, but is limited in range. Shaped very similar to the boxy ships of the UNSC, the Warhawk is over 700 meters long. It is armed with a single MAC armed on the bow, thirty twin-linked fusions beamers, ten quad-linked graviton pulsars, ten twin-linked plasma projectors, and four twin-linked laser minigun turrets.

Resurgence-class Frigate

The Resurgence-class is a specialized frigate in the GOE navy. It specializes in spamming missiles and generally is an anti-ship platform. Versatile to a fault, the Resurgence can easily barrage multiple enemies and are quite useful against large cruisers. Unfortunately, it needs to be guarded against other large ships, as it can easily be overwhelmed. Shaped very similar to many Corellian ships, its 750 meter hull is sectionalized for mass production and looks somewhat-boxy in appearance. It is armed with two torpedo tubes on the bow, sixty proton torpedo tubes, ten twin-linked mascannons, and two twin-linked laser minigun turrets.

Interdictor-class Frigate

The Interdictor-class is a specialized frigate designed to help ambushes. While its armament is not that impressive, the four gravity well generators on its hull are where its real value lies. Able to halt enemy starships in their tracks through FTL, this 650 meter craft ensures that no enemies can escape the battle. It is armed with a torpedo tube on the bow, ten twin-linked macromasers, forty quad-linked mascannons, and ten twin-linked laser miniguns.

-(*)-

Destroyers: A larger ship that is capable of sustaining a fair amount of damage, often providing escorts for larger ships. They often sweep systems for traps and other areas of interest.

Victory III-class Destroyer

The Victory III-class destroyer is the mainline destroyer in the GOE Navy. Built by Kuat Drive Yards, it is the successor to their earlier Victory-class destroyers, even sharing the same dagger-like design. With an updated armament and new engines, the Victory III is a powerful escort. With a hull length of 1.5 kilometers, it is able to engage many enemies simultaneously, though it can be overwhelmed in numbers. It is armed with two torpedo tubes, a single MAC on the bow, eight octuple-linked macromasers on turrets, eight lance cannons per broadside, sixty twin-linked macromasers, twenty twin-linked ion cannons and twenty twin-linked plasma projectors.

Linea-class Destroyer

The Linea-class destroyer is another mainline destroyer in the GOE Navy. Like many Imperial ships, it shares a likeness with the ships of old, including massive broadsides. However, the Linea is known as being a planetary support ship as well, providing bombardment abilities to planetary armies and defense forces. At just over 1.4 kilometers long, the Linea can easily survive assaults on its hull. It is armed with a single MAC on the bow, four octuple-linked macromasers on turrets, one lance cannon on a turret, four lance cannons per broadside, forty twin-linked macromasers, ten twin-linked ion cannons, and forty twin-linked bombardment cannons.

Modular Taskforce Destroyer

A large support ship, the Modular Taskforce is used to great effect on longer campaigns. At over 1.2 kilometers long, the Taskforce is able to carry many mission specific modules on it, usually to help keep the fleet supplied on longer campaign duties. This can include a number of different mission-specific roles including a hospital module, an observation module, an inquisition module, a rescue module, a survey module, or even a gravity well module. This ship also comes equipped with a number of engineering modules, allowing the fleet to repair without having to return to friendly starship yards. It is armed with twenty twin-linked macromasers, twenty twin-linked ion cannons, and twenty quad-linked mascannons.

-(*)-

Light Cruisers: A multirole ship, light cruisers are the backbone for larger patrols and small fleets. They are often found in multiple positions.

Resolve-class Light Cruiser

The first of the larger ships for small fleets, the Resolve-class light cruiser is armed with a moderate amount of weaponry for its size. At over 2.5 kilometers long, it is the key ship in any large scale engagement, capable of holding its own even when outnumbered. Its endurance ensures its success as a long range cruiser. It is armed with two torpedo tubes, a single MAC on the bow, fourteen octuple-linked macromasers on turrets, twelve lance cannons per broadside, one-hundred quad-linked macromasers, sixty quad-linked ion cannons, and forty quad-linked plasma projectors.

-(*)-

Cruisers: The backbone of all major fleets, they are often the first to charge into enemy lines. Because of this role, they are often heavily shielded.

Imperialis II-class Cruiser

The key ship for any large fleet, the Imperialis II-class cruiser is also a symbol of the GOE. At over 4 kilometers long, it shares the dagger-like shape of its predecessors of the Victory-line. An imposing ship, it represents the power and ferocity of the GOE, sending a message of fear throughout any worlds visited. It is armed with two torpedo tubes, a single MAC on the bow, eight twin-linked lance cannons on turrets, twenty octuple-linked macromasers on turrets, twenty lance cannons per broadside, one-hundred and eighty quad-linked macromasers, eighty quad-linked ion cannons, and eighty quad-linked plasma projectors.

-(*)-

Light Carriers: Lightly armed and lightly armored, light carriers escort small starfighter wings into the battle. Though they are often found at the back of the fleet, they do provide some anti-fighter support, especially against bombers.

Signifer-class Light Carrier

A staple for fleets operating beyond local systems, the Signifer-class light carrier can bring entire squadrons of starfighters and bombers to the engagement. They are almost 3 kilometers long. Typically placed outside of the engagement zone, they can provide key fighter support to the larger cruisers. They are sloped similarly like a dagger but instead of a sharp center point, they feature two prongs on the sides while the missing center features a large hanger. They are typically armed with four quad-linked macromasers on turrets, forty quad-linked mascannons on turrets, ten twin-linked laser miniguns on turrets, twenty twin-linked macromasers and eighty quad-linked mascannons.

-(*)-

Heavy Cruisers: Even more heavily shielded, heavy cruisers often plunge themselves into the enemy. They are known to take advantage of their heavy armor and ram ships before sending off their payloads.

Ductile-class Heavy Cruiser

The hammer for larger fleets, the Ductile-class heavy cruiser is a very large dagger-shaped cruiser used for closer engagements with the enemy, often using their impressive size to simply ram enemy ships and survive relatively unscathed. They are approximately 5 kilometers long and contain much heavier armor for their design. They are armed with two torpedo tubes, two MACs on the bow, ten twin-linked lance cannons on turrets, twenty-eight octuple-linked macromasers on turrets, twenty-six lance cannons on each broadside, two-hundred and forty quad-linked macromasers, one-hundred and forty quad-linked ion cannons, and one-hundred and forty quad-linked plasma projectors.

-(*)-

Carriers: Carriers carry even more starfighters into battle, often providing key support in many areas. Unlike their light carrier counterparts, they are fully prepared for battle. Some even carry small corvettes with them.

Reservant-class Carrier

A larger version of the Signifer, the Reservant-class carrier is a massive ship capable of carrying entire starfighter wings into battle. Many of these have also been modified to carry corvettes, shielding them from ranged fire. At over 6 kilometers long, the Reservant also fairs well as an engagement ship, capable of going toe-to-toe with smaller cruisers, though it can still be overwhelmed by numbers. It is typically armed with two torpedo tubes, two MACs (one on each prong), six twin-linked lance cannons on turrets, twenty quad-linked macromasers on turrets, forty quad-linked mascannons on turrets, twenty twin-linked laser miniguns on turrets, sixteen lance cannons per broadside, one-hundred and twenty quad-linked macromasers, one-hundred and twenty quad-linked mascannons, forty quad-linked ion cannons, and twenty twin-linked plasma projectors.

-(*)-

Battle Cruisers: They are the heavier ships in the fleet, unleashing large amounts of firepower. They do not charge enemy positions, but rather fight near knife-fight range. They carry heavy amounts of ordnance and can often face off against small fleets alone.

Tolerantium-class Battle Cruiser

Often used as upgraded heavy cruisers, the Tolerantium-class battle cruiser defines the definition of an endurance starship. Capable of taking an extreme amount of firepower as well as dishing it out, the Tolerantium is often used in defensive positions to take advantage of its extreme size and firepower. At over 7.5 kilometers long, the Tolerantium can easily square off against multiple enemies with its massive broadsides. Typical of Imperium-styled vessels, the Tolerantium features large broadsides along a massive forward armament. It is armed with a Nova cannon on the bow, two torpedo tubes, twenty quad-linked lance cannons on turrets, forty octuple-linked macromasers on turrets, forty lance cannons on each broadside, ten Advent beam cannons on each broadside, four-hundred and twenty quad-linked macromasers, two-hundred and fifty quad-linked ion cannons, and two-hundred and fifty quad-linked plasma projectors.

-(*)-

Grand Cruisers: Known as "pocket battleships" by many navy personal, grand cruisers are a step up from battle cruisers, but fail to hold the amount of sheer power that battleships contain. They often act as the flagship for medium sized fleets.

Strategus-class Grand Cruiser

Named after the Latin word for "warlord," the Strategus-class grand cruiser was named so for the practice that several officers tried during the Great Galactic War. During the waning days of the Great Galactic War, several officers went rogue and declared themselves warlords with similarly sized vessels. The Strategus, at a length of 8.5 kilometers long, is a fine flagship for any high ranking officer, though the legacy of such a vessel remains. It is armed with a Nova cannon, four torpedo tubes, twenty-six quad-linked lance cannons on turrets, fifty octuple-linked macromasers on turrets, forty-two twin-linked lance cannons on each broadside, twelve twin-linked Advent beam cannons on each broadside, five-hundred quad-linked macromasers, three-hundred quad-linked ion cannons, and three-hundred quad-linked plasma projectors.

-(*)-

Battleships: Often the heaviest starships in a battle, battleships can easily swing a battle in a fleet's favor. They bring huge amounts of firepower and support. They are often used as literal battering rams against smaller vessels and are eager to open fire on fleets far beyond expected ranges.

Auctoritate-class Battleship

Large weapon platforms capable of decimating entire fleets, the Auctoritate-class battleship is an immense dagger-shaped vessel used to lead fleets into battle. At over 10 kilometers long, it is an impressive sight for most systems and an intimidating sight for enemies. While it was designed to operate independently from a fleet, it still makes a key part of large fleet formations. It is armed with a Nova cannon, two MACs, four torpedo tubes, thirty-six quad-linked lance cannons on turrets, seventy octuple-linked macromasers on turrets, sixty quad-linked lance cannons on each broadside, twenty-four quad-linked Advent beam cannons on each broadside, seven-hundred octuple-linked macromasers, four-hundred and fifty quad-linked ion cannons, and four-hundred and fifty quad-linked plasma projectors.

-(*)-

Fleet Carriers: They are only seen when High Command deems the battle to be truly of significant importance. They carry legions of starfighters and provide key support in many fleets. They are large enough to ram small ships, but don't have that much armor. They can carry small fleets with them.

Auxilium-class Fleet Carrier

Often used in major battles, the Auxilium-class fleet carrier is a major asset for any admiral. Even with the ability to deploy an entire fleet of starfighters, the Auxilium can also hold its own against other starships, though it should be used sparingly in this role. Instead of the two-pronged design of other fleet carriers, the Auxilium instead chooses to use a large 12 kilometer long hull that is bulbous-shaped, similar to Covenant and Mon Calamari designs. It is armed with two MACs on the bow, four torpedo tubes, twenty twin-linked lance cannons on turrets, thirty quad-linked macromasers on turrets, twenty twin-linked lance cannons on each broadside, five twin-linked Advent beam cannons on each broadside, five-hundred twin-linked macromasers, two-hundred and fifty twin-linked ion cannons, and two-hundred and fifty twin-linked plasma projectors.

Elongato-class Fleet Carrier

A massive starship capable of unleashing huge amounts starfighter support, the Elongato-class fleet carrier is the workhorse of the GOE. Capable of moving entire armies across the vast depths of space, this 30 kilometer long vessel is key to several major operations in the Tyranid conflict. Being a very large vessel, it is capable of sustaining an entire fleet and acting as a mobile base of operations. It is armed with a Nova cannon, four MACs, four torpedo tubes, fifty tri-linked lance cannons on turrets, one-hundred octuple-linked macromasers on turrets, sixty tri-linked lance cannons on each broadside, twenty twin-linked Advent beam cannons on each broadside, one-thousand and five-hundred quad-linked macromasers, eight-hundred quad-linked ion cannons, and eight-hundred quad-linked plasma projectors.

-(*)-

Star Dreadnoughts: The ultimate in ship to ship engagement, star dreadnoughts are battleships that are a fleet unto themselves. They carry a fleet's worth of weapons and starfighters and are able to take an extreme amount of punishment. They are often used at guarding key locations. However, when they are mustered for offense, they have the capability of wiping out entire star systems.

Metus-class Star Dreadnought

The Metus-class star dreadnought is different than many other starships. Basing itself off of the sharp architecture of the Forerunners, it is shaped more like a 15 kilometer long flat sword, an unusual design in the GOE. However, this allows the ship to give a lot more power to the shield generators, making them much stronger without have to divert more power from weaponry. In fact, a key tactic is to ram starships with the "blade" as many captains refer it as. Unfortunately, it is not a mass producible design right now, with compartmentalization being minimal and close range being required for full effectiveness (not something to do against Tyranids). Thus it sees little action outside of guard duty for now. It is armed with It is armed with a Nova cannon, two MACs, four torpedo tubes, forty quad-linked lance cannons on turrets, one-hundred octuple-linked macromasers on turrets, eighty quad-linked lance cannons on each broadside, thirty-six quad-linked Advent beam cannons on each broadside, one-thousand octuple-linked macromasers, five-hundred and fifty quad-linked ion cannons, and five-hundred and fifty quad-linked plasma projectors.

Princeps-class Star Dreadnought

The largest of the dagger-shaped cruisers, Princeps are huge command ships, measuring over 20 kilometers long. Often acting as a mobile base of operations for large scale engagements, they house some of the finest officers in the fleet. Many grand admirals and high-ranking admirals make these massive ships their flagships, though there are exceptions. It is rare to see these massive cruisers in action, as the mere size of them can intimidate many enemies into simply surrendering in terror, though this has not stopped the Tyranids. They are armed with two Nova cannons, four MACs, six torpedo tubes, eighty quad-linked lance cannons on turrets, one-hundred and eighty octuple-linked macromasers on turrets, one-hundred and sixty quad-linked lance cannons on each broadside, eighty quad-linked Advent beam cannons on each broadside, one-thousand and five-hundred octuple-linked macromasers, one-thousand quad-linked ion cannons, and one-thousand quad-linked plasma projectors. Though rare, some are equipped with superlasers.

-(*)-

Citadel Dreadnoughts: Citadel Dreadnoughts are by far the largest ships utilized in the GOE. They are used to defend systems from any threat and carry an arsenal equal to a large planet. They are the ultimate fortresses and should be feared and respected if only for their size.

Arce-class Guardian Dreadnought

This immense leviathan of a ship is built around a 50 km long chassis. It is armed with a large amount of weapons, capable of annihilating a small fleet. The main weapon is an experimental coaxial superlaser mounted on the bow and powered by an unknown amount of generators. The laser has been estimated to be able to crack a planet down to its core. They are to be set up in orbit around systems to monitor traffic and intimidate threats (or the planets below). They carry limited FTL drives, as they are never intended to leave the systems they guard. Like many other large projects, they are currently under construction.

Emperor-class Guardian Dreadnought

An even more massive starship, the Emperor-class is designed to be the Emperor's flagship in the coming battles. At a massive size of sixty kilometers long, it is to be a symbol of human ingenuity and the power the Emperor wields. It is currently under construction in pieces at several facilities. Rumors are about of the terrible and experimental systems being implemented into it. Some even speculate the Emperor plans to make it his new mobile capital. Regardless, when built, it will have the power to instantly annihilate entire systems. This is even without its attendant fleet.

-(*)-

Weapons (Starships)

Point-Defense Lasers

Point-defense lasers are weapons mounted on escort starships. Used to counter small missiles and small torpedoes, they serve as a principle weapon for escorts protecting larger cruisers. While they are not designed to be used in an offensive manner, many captains have utilized them against boarding parties once the enemy's shields are down, as they can be quite effective against unshielded targets.

Mascannons

The generic weapon of choice for starfighters and light escort craft. Effective at taking down enemy starfighters and smaller escorts. Can be configured into batteries consisting of twin-, tri-, or quad-linked.

Laser Minigun

The starship version of the laser minigun serves the same purpose as their land counterparts: to lay suppressive fire in every direction. Larger than the land counterpart, the laser miniguns mounted in space are mostly used by special starfighters and escort craft such as corvettes. Mostly used to either destroy enemy starfighters, or overload shields with sheer volume of fire. Can be configured into batteries consisting of twin-linked.

Macrocannons

Macrocannons are large linear accelerators that take large solid slugs and fire them at high speeds toward the enemy. They are less effective than macromasers and are usually mounted in fleets that don't have an appropriate supply of macromasers for their sharships. Can be configured into batteries consisting of twin-, and quad-linked.

Macromaser

The larger cousin of the mascannon, macromasers are the generic weapon of choice for most starships larger than escorts. Can lay large waves of fire into enemy starships and vaporize unshielded starfighters with no issue. Can be configured into batteries consisting of twin-, tri-, quad-, or octuple-linked.

Plasma Projector

Plasma projectors launch small bolts of plasma at a target, usually in volleys. They are highly effective against armor. Unfortunately, they have a shorter range than other weapon batteries and are usually a mid-range weapon in most respects. Can be configured into batteries consisting of twin-, tri-, or quad-linked.

Coilgun Battery

Coilgun batteries are effective medium-range weapons mounted on starships. By accelerating a projectile at extremely high speeds, the coilgun is an excellent weapon to punch into enemy armor with solid projectiles. Since the projectiles are solid, they can be mounted with unique ammunition. The most common is a small projectile with a plasma casing inside, causing the plasma to detonate as soon as the projectile hits a target. Another is the fusion casing, which can easily melt armor from the inside out. Can be configured into batteries consisting of twin- or quad-linked.

Graviton Pulsar

Graviton pulsars are weapons that utilize small "pulses" of kinetic energy to literally crush targets. They have very short range, but can be highly effective against lightly armored targets. Can be configured into batteries consisting of twin-, tri-, or quad-linked.

Fusion Beamer

Fusion beamers are melta weapons that are extremely devastating to armored targets. The beams are powerful enough to melt any armor, no matter how strong. However, it suffers from an extremely short range, relegating them to emergency duties in boarding actions or enemy assault. Can be configured into batteries consisting of twin- or quad-linked.

Ion Cannon

Ion cannons are weapons used to disable shields and enemy starships. By firing ionized particles in a small "bolt," they are capable of overloading energy shields fairly quickly. Once shields are down, the starship's systems may start overloading. These weapons cause minimal physical damage. Can be configured into batteries consisting of twin-, tri-, or quad-linked.

Advent Beam Cannon

The Advent beam cannon is a very powerful form of a plasma battery. By focusing the plasma battery's firepower into a single beam, the power and range of the battery is augmented. However, they are very power hungry so weapon batteries of these cannons are small in comparison. Can be configured into batteries consisting of twin- and quad-linked.

Lance Cannon

Lance cannons are similar in design to macromasers. However, instead of firing bolts of maser fire, the lance cannons fire beams over a short period of time. Usually mounted on the broadsides of larger ships, these cannons can focus fire on a single target area or "rake" the target by dragging the beam across the area. In some cases, these cannons have been known to split hulls in half. Can be configured into batteries consisting of twin- or quad-linked.

Nano Torpedo

Nano torpedoes are warheads filled with nanites. They have a number of uses as they can completely destroy starships or simply disable them. Since punching into the target is not required, the torpedo only needs to hit the target. Once it impacts the ship, nano swarms sweep across the hull, either destroying the molecular bonds that hold the hull together or disabling systems for boarding actions. They are very expensive weapons. As such, they are used sparingly among the fleets.

Proton Torpedo

Proton torpedoes are small weapons used to punch through energy shields to attack the ship directly. They are often deployed by starfighter squadrons against larger targets, though it is not unheard of for larger cruisers to carrier such weapons in batteries. Since they are able to bypass energy, shields, they are the first weapons to be deployed against larger targets. They are still intercepted by void shields.

Proton Missile

Proton missiles are the smaller cousins of the proton torpedo. Able to bypass shields like their larger counterpart, the proton missile sacrifices power for speed. Since it is much faster than the torpedo, it is able to easily intercept starfighters, making them the perfect anti-starfighter weapon for many ships, even larger ones. Again, they are still intercepted by void shields.

Diamond Boron Missile

Diamond boron missiles are very effective anti-ship weapons. Fired from extremely long range by artillery ships, the diamond-boron missiles contain explosive materials capable of damaging anything within seven hundred meters. It is considered a starfighter killer.

Proton Bomb

The basic ordinance dropped by bombers, proton bombs explode in a small radius. They are often dropped in small waves by groups of bombers. They are highly effective at taking out general targets, though their effectiveness is more of the jack-of-all-trades. There are specialized bombs for more specific targets.

Inferno Bomb

Inferno bombs explode in huge amounts of flame. Filled with combustible chemicals, the resulting explosion does little to damage the target. However, the bomb spreads out over a wide area, burning anything within its path. Highly effective against infantry.

Fusion Bomb

Fusion bombs are the small melta bombs used by bomber squadrons. Dropped on heavy armor, the melta bombs are highly effective at burning the insides of tanks. Literally melting through any substance, the fusion bomb is perfect for anti-vehicle duty.

Neutron Bomb

Used by bomber squadrons against larger starships, neutron bombs are devastating weapons. Dropped from bombers right above their targets, the bombs are pulled by the target's (or planet's) mass until it collides. While they are very powerful weapons, their speed is still considered slow compared to many other anti-starship weapons. As such, many commanders use them sparingly in planning stages and only see their use in attacks against starbases or planets.

Plasma Torpedo

Plasma torpedoes contain a warhead filled with plasma. Designed to punch through a ship's hull and then detonate inside the target. They are truly devastating weapons at range and can lock onto targets with ease. Size of the warhead depends upon the size of the ship carrying it, though large battleships and dreadnoughts can carry warheads over 300 meters long.

Fusion Torpedo

Fusion torpedoes are even more feared then plasma torpedoes. Instead of the warhead itself detonating inside the target ship, the torpedo instead has a series of melta charges that continue to detonate upon breaking into the hull, burning the inside of the target with ease. Size of the warhead depends upon the size of the ship carrying it, though large battleships and dreadnoughts can carry warheads over 300 meters long.

Vortex Torpedo

Possibly one of the most feared weapons in the GOE arsenal, the vortex torpedo is capable of tearing open a rift in the Warp, swallowing anything unfortunate enough to be within its target radius. No one is quite sure of the fate of those unfortunate vessels, but no on wants to know either. Size of the warhead depends upon the size of the ship carrying it, though large battleships and dreadnoughts can carry warheads over 300 meters long.

MAC

Magnetic Accelerator Cannons, or MACs, are very large coilguns. Mounted on the bow of several vessels, they are capable of launching a projectile at tremendous speeds at incredible ranges. Since the founding of the GOE, the ammunition of the MAC has changed. The ammunition is now a large projectile with a large plasma casing inside. When the projectile hits the target, the plasma detonates in a wide radius. This makes the weapon very effective against enemies with tight formations. The speed that the MAC cannon fires has also been improved, being able to accelerate an object to a fraction of the speed of light.

Nova Cannon

The nova cannon is the improved version of the MAC. Mounted on star dreadnoughts and battleships, the nova cannon is built along the same design, but on a much larger scale. It is the weapon of choice when assaulting enemy star dreadnoughts and starbases. Nova cannons use the infamous nova warhead, a very powerful warhead capable of completely annihilating small moons. However, because of this, they are rarely used with the nova warhead. Instead, they can be armed with less powerful projectiles consisting of plasma and melta based projectiles. They have a large dead-zone around them and are thus nearly useless in close-range combat.

Coaxial Superlaser

More of an experimental weapon, the coaxial superlaser is mounted on large star dreadnoughts and provides a pocket-victory for fleet admirals. Unleashing the full power of the superlaser, captains are able to completely destroy starships even in the star dreadnought and supercarrier range in a single shot. Thanks to new coolant systems, the recharge time for the weapon has been lowered drastically, allowing for one single ship to wipe out entire fleets.

Bombardment Cannons

Bombardment cannons are large linear accelerators mounted on certain starships. They are specialized in planetary combat, but can also be used in naval operations if needed. Though their range is small compared to other weapons, they are capable of launching neutron bombs at high speeds toward planetary bases and even enemy ships that get too close. Can be configured into batteries consisting of twin-, tri-, or quad-linked.

-(*)-

Equipment (starships)

Sensors

All ships have sensor equipment capable of detecting most enemies even several hundred thousand kilometers away. This allows ships to engage targets in depths of space without even seeing them. It also links up with the targeting computers, allowing accurate shots even at huge distances.

Shields

Energy shields are required on all starships, no matter what class. These energy shields protect the ships from range fire along with small-sized debris, though it will provide only limited protection against large asteroids and large size space junk. They can absorb large amounts of energy before collapsing.

Void Shields

Unlike normal shields, which work by displacing the energy of a projectile over its surface before absorbing it, void shields displace any projectile into another dimension, or the Warp. However, they can only absorb so much volume of firepower, and will collapse under extreme circumstances. They are equipped on starships the size of scouts and up. The equipment is too large to mount on starfighters and small transports.

Hanger Bays

Hanger bays are large spaces dedicated to the maintenance, launching, and docking of starfighters, bombers, and transports. Depending on the size of the ship, hangers can hold everything from a single fighter to an entire wing to a small fleet. Almost all ships larger than corvettes have hanger bays, with carriers having the largest.

Stygium Cloaking Device

Cloaking devices are rare devices that allow a ship to disappear not only off of most sensors, but also visually from sight. This can provide a huge tactical advantage for those that aren't looking for it. Hidden from sight, these devices allow scouts to observe and coordinate attacks with the rest of the fleet.

Gravity Well Projectors

Gravity well projectors are massive apparatus used to create interdiction fields. By simulating the gravity shadow of a planet or other celestial body, often called a gravity well, a ship's travel through hyperspace or phase space could be halted or their jump to hyperspace or phase space could be rendered impossible within the simulated gravity shadow.

Hyperdrives

Hyperdrives are devices that allow starships to travel into the dimension known as hyperspace and thus go faster than light. Since they are small enough, most craft smaller than scouts are equipped with hyperdrives while crafts larger than scouts often have them as secondary systems should the slipspace drives fail.

Slipstream Drives

Slipstream drives are used as another form of FTL. Slipstream refers to the eleven dimensions that exist in a very small bundle. By moving an object into these dimensions, the laws of physics change, allowing one to go faster than light. Due to Forerunner discoveries, slipspace is considered an extremely fast way to travel and is reserved for military purposes.

-(*)-

Space Structures

Around each planet, defenses have been constructed to ensure that all planets have a basic defense against raiders and other attacks. Defenses can range from small satellites capable of shooting down fighters to large monstrosities with a city's worth of weapons. However, the sheer size of the GOE makes it hard to construct defenses for every planet. More often than not, there are gaps in the defensive walls that an enemy could easily exploit. Some planets only have small stations, but the most important planets have entire fleets of defenses. It should be noted that all structures, whether military or civilian, have defensive capabilities, such as laser miniguns.

Beam Defense Turrets

Beam defense turrets are small satellites armed with defensive lance cannon beam weapons as well as laser miniguns. This makes them a formidable defense against basic attacks, with firepower capable of disabling both enemy starships and smaller fighters/bombers. They are a cheap and effective defense when used en masse, but they should not be deployed alone lest they be quickly overwhelmed.

Dedicated MAC Station (DMS)

Dedicated MAC stations are larger structures that serve only one purpose: to hold the large coil guns in place. Drawing their power from dedicated power plants on the surface of planets, DMSs target larger ships, allowing smaller stations to focus on smaller targets. With the ability to speed a projectile at a fraction of the speed of light, DMSs are able to deal with any threat larger than a frigate. They also contain several laser miniguns, but most power is reserved for the MAC gun.

Golan IV Defense Station

Golan IV defense stations are very large defensive structures. Usually set in orbit of high profile planets, Golan IVs are often used as defensive command posts for space commanders. Armed with enough weaponry to equal a large cruiser, these defensive structures can be placed en masse around shipyards for the most effective defensive screen in the Orion Empire.

Salvation-class Starbase

Salvation-class starbases are some of the largest defensive structures in the GOE. Armed with a Nova cannon along with a slew of other weaponry, these starbases are placed only around the most precious of targets. Capable of deterring any enemy force, the Salvation-class starbases are considered high priority targets and are usually surrounded by a defensive fleet.

Interdiction Station

Interdiction stations are small defensive structures that include several gravity well generators. These gravity well generators are capable of disrupting and pulling starships completely out of hyperspace. These are often used when chasing pirates and disrupting their runs through Orion space. They can also prevent other starships from entering hyperspace as well, creating a trap for any would-be get away.

Hacking Jammer Array

Hacking jammer arrays are small space stations capable of disrupting enemy transmissions and communications within a large radius. It is often used in defensive operations to confuse enemy fleets. While ships can simply switch to another channel or change frequencies, the array calculates these changes and modifies its jamming to match. They can also hack unsuspecting ships, giving them a disabling ability.

Utility Repair Station

Utility repair stations are large space structures with the sole purpose of repairing and maintaining allied starships. They come equipped with thousands of nanite drones. These drones will only travel a safe radius from the station and apply repairs to starship areas when needed. While they are not high on weaponry, they do come equipped with laser miniguns, though this is more to protect the drones than the starships.

Planetary Shield Generator

Planetary shield generators are large space structures capable of casting a shield across an entire planet, protecting it from any bombardment. While ground-side shield generators can do the exact same thing, they are only capable of shielding a small radius on the planet. They are powered from specialized power plants on the ground, though the generator itself has its own power source to power the many laser miniguns on its surface.

Defensive Hanger

Defensive hangers are large space structures that only have one purpose: to launch starfighters and bombers. With a large enough hanger to fit several squadrons, they also come equipped with several laser miniguns and other defenses to protect themselves. With several deck layers and a dedicated flight control bridge to coordinate the squadrons, the defensive hanger is ready for any action.

Galactic Siege Engine

Taking the design of the Novalith Cannon and pitting it with other weapons, the GOE was able to create one of the most powerful weapons in the galaxy. The Galactic Siege Engine is used to bombard distant worlds from across the galaxy. It is able to shoot a warhead into phase space. This warhead will travel across star systems to reach its intended target. Once it arrives at the target, it will impact the planet, causing tremendous kinetic damage while releasing a massive electrical overcharge. This causes not only true damage to the planet or the intended target, but it disables defenses and ships in the vicinity. However, this does not mean that a system is defenseless. Planetary shield generators can absorb the damage, but without secondary generators, the electrical charge will short the shields out after impact. This leaves it open to attack by a second round. Galactic siege engines may target fleets and ships, but it loses some effectiveness as targeting is still not acute enough.

Expeditionary Battle Planetoid

Massive artificial moons constructed by the empire, these Battle Planetoids were designed to be the ultimate military bases and defenses against enemy invasion. Armed with a massive superlaser as its main armament, it also had a planet's worth of other weapons, enough to fight an entire fleet with and possibly more. Perhaps its most intimidating feature is the ability to travel through hyperspace (though slow). Designed to have a diameter over 900 kilometers, they are massive construction projects for important worlds. While officials claim they are the ultimate defenses for valuable systems, many suspect that they are intended to intimidate the worlds they guard rather than an approaching enemy.

Star Forge

The Star Forge was a giant automated shipyard, designed to create the most powerful army of all time, constructed by the Rakatan Infinite Empire. The Star Forge drew energy and matter from a nearby star which, when combined with the power of the Force, was capable of creating an endless supply of ships, droids, and other war material in a relatively short amount of time. During the Great Galactic War, it became a major target and was damaged. Repairs have now begun, so that it may be used for future war campaigns.

Halo Array

The Halo arrays were superweapons created by the Forerunners thousands of years ago. They were designed to kill organic life with intense radiation by targeting the nervous system. Each array had an effective range of 25,000 light-years. When they all work in tangent, they are capable of annihilating all life in the known galaxy. This has only occurred once when the Forerunners sought to remove the Flood from the known galaxy. They are massive in scale, with diameters as large as 30,000 km on the largest rings. Most of their defenses consist of armies of sentinels. However, the main weapon will always be the structure itself.

Lesser Ark

The Lesser Ark, otherwise known as Installation 00, is a massive space station. Resembling a starfish with eight separate arms, it has a diameter of over 127,530 kilometers. Built by the Forerunners to act as a giant shipyard to build the Halo arrays, the Lesser Ark is an artifact by itself, with the ability to rebuild lost Halo arrays. Like the Halo arrays, it has a viable living surface with varying climates, allowing settlements to grow. While it used to be outside the galaxy, it was moved after the Great Galactic War to a location near the center of the Orion arm. It now serves as one of the chief shipyards for the GOE.

Greater Ark

The Greater Ark, otherwise known as Installation 0, is a massive space station just like the Lesser Ark. Even more massive than its cousin, it was designed to replace the original Halo arrays (ones with a diameter of 30,000 kilometers). It only had six petals rather than eight. Again, after the Great Galactic War, it was moved to the center of the Orion arm. It now serves as a principle shipyard for the GOE.

Capital Station

Capital Station was originally the capital of the Forerunner Empire thousands of years ago. The capital was composed of a series of perfectly circular "platforms" arranged in a spiral along a central rod. These platforms decreased in size toward either end of the rod, with the widest central one being approximately 100,000 kilometers in diameter. Each platform was covered with a "city" of structures and buildings, whose gravity was controlled individually by buffer fields. It is now known as the current capital of the GOE.

-(*)-

Like the Imperial Army, the Imperial Navy has their own chain of command. Just as before, there are differences depending on sectors and systems, but this is the most basic.  
Squadrons are the smallest fleet unit and commanded by an admiral.  
Systems forces consist of several squadrons and commanded by an admiral or commodore.  
Fleets are the same size as systems forces but not tied down by location.  
Sector groups consist of several fleets and commanded by a high admiral.  
Regional and oversector groups consist of several sector groups and can be found under multiple commands depending on region, sector, and other factors.  
These all fall under the command of Naval Command, the senior officers of the Imperial Navy, who are subordinate under the Chief of Naval Operations, who holds the rank of Grand Admiral.

* * *

Orion Elite Forces

The Elite Forces are the specialized forces of the empire. They are called upon during times of great need. They often perform missions that many in the normal military would consider suicidal. More often than not, they will arrive to support the local forces that may be overrun. They are known to be swift and brutal in their missions. They are led by the Warmaster Horus, a space marine Primarch with great tactical ability. He has been able to design strategies that benefit the entire military by recognizing their strengths and using them to their full advantage. The Elite Forces are renowned as Orion's finest, the protectors of the empire. They include Space Marines, Spartans, Predators, and Dark Troopers. Their ships carry the identification Elite Forces Vessel (EFV).

* * *

Space Marines

The Space Marines, or the Adeptus Astartes, are the Emperor's finest warriors. Composed of genetically improved humans, the Space Marines know no fear. They all carry latent psychic abilities, but only Librarians can muster the strength to fully use them. They are loyal only to the Emperor and are composed of twenty legions. The Great Galactic War devastated their numbers, as each legion has varying numbers. Each of these legions is led by one of the Emperor's sons, the Primarchs. The legions are as follows:  
Lion El'Johnson – Dark Angels  
Sigmar – Hammers of the Emperor  
Fulgrim – Emperor's Children  
Perturabo – Iron Warriors  
Jaghatai Khan – White Scars  
Leman Russ – Space Wolves  
Rogal Dorn – Imperial Fists  
Konrad Curze – Night Lords  
Sanguinius – Blood Angels  
Ferrus Manus – Iron Hands  
Azariah Kyras – Blood Ravens  
Angron – War Hounds  
Roboute Guiliman – Ultramarines  
Mortarion – Dusk Raiders  
Magnus the Red – Thousand Sons  
Warmaster Horus – Luna Wolves  
Lorgar – Imperial Heralds  
Vulkan – Salamanders  
Corax – Raven Guard  
Alpharius Omegeon (twins) – Alpha Legion

-(*)-

Infantry: The space marine infantry troops and squads are extremely tough when compared to the regular military forces. They are quite versatile and can easily turn the tide of any battle.

Primarchs

Primarchs are the sons of the Emperor, those Space Marines that carry the gene seed of the Emperor within them. They are almost demigods in respect to the rest of humanity, able to do great feats with little to no effort. However, they are limited. During their childhoods, each of the Primarchs had to go on a path of discovery. They traveled to far off worlds and made unique personalities. They lead their forces into battle with courage and skill. However, it should be noted that though they consider each other brothers, they do not always agree on courses of action.

Scout Marines

Scout marines are the newest recruits of a space marine legion. They often infiltrate enemy positions or fight as lightly armed skirmishers. Scout marines do not yet have the proper bio-implants to interface with their space marine power armor, so they wear a lighter, but completely silent counterpart instead. Often scout marines will progress to tactical marines once they receive their bio-implants, but some veterans stay within the scouts to train future neophytes. They are often found in small squads separate from the main battle group.

Tactical Marines

The basic space marine, tactical marines can fulfill a variety of roles. They often serve as the baseline infantry for the space marines, carrying small arms to certain anti-tank weapons. Their heavy armor allows them to shrug off most small arms fire, though it does not make them invincible. They are often used in small squads for a number of purposes.

Assault Marines

Assault marines are those space marines armed with jump packs to propel them toward the enemy. Fast and agile, they specialize in close combat. Their mission is to strike fast and hard in an enemy formation, causing confusion and distracting the enemy from the rest of the army. They often fight with a pistol in one hand and a close combat weapon in the other. They are found in small squads near ambush sites.

Devastator Marines

Similar to tactical marines with a single catch: they carry heavy weapons into battle. Able to support their fellow infantry or threaten enemy vehicles, the devastator marines are a versatile addition to any space marine squad. However, some heavy weapons may slow the squad down and usually there aren't too many guns to shoot. Prioritizing targets is key.

Terminators

Terminators are space marine veterans clad in tactical dreadnought armor, or terminator armor. Armed with heavy weapons or power weapons, terminators are considered the elite of the elite. Within their tactical dreadnought armor lies a teleportation device, allowing them to deep strike close distances and engage the enemy faster than most others. While rare, a squad of terminators is considered almost a death sentence for any opposing army.

Apothecary

Space marines specializing in medical techniques are known as apothecaries. Assisting other space marines by healing their injuries to the best of their ability, apothecaries are necessary during any campaign.

Chaplain

Often called "warrior priests," chaplains are specialist officers in the space marines. They are there to ensure that their battle brothers continue their veneration of the Emperor in all capacity, often acting like inquisitors when rooting out corruption and heresy. They are often close combat specialists and can assist in combat like any other space marine.

Techmarines

Those space marines who have decided to join the Adeptus Mechanicus often become masters of the forge, experts in mechanical engineering. They are able to make repairs in the field even during the heat of battle.

Librarian

Librarians are special space marines who can access the power of the Warp. Trained to use the chaotic energies for the greater good of the empire, librarians are some of the most dangerous troops to the enemy and (possibly) to their own men and allies. Always fighting against the demonic powers of Chaos, librarians can bring a whole swath of psychic abilities to the battlefield.

Space Marine Officers

Just like the Imperial Army, space marines have their own officers take charge of their squadrons and formations. Leading their space marines from the front, they are just as fierce, if not more so, then the men they lead. They are often equipped with specialized and rare equipment, usually for close combat situations.

-(*)-

Equipment (Infantry)

Power Armor (all)

Space marine power armor is a lot larger and more powerful than the ones given out to the normal military. However, in order to use it effectively, one must have the proper bio-implants to interface with the armor. Only full space marines have these upgrades. Scouts still require them and use less powerful versions of the armor.

Motion Sensors (all)

Motion sensors sense movement in the vicinity of the person and identify objects as friend or foe using IFF codes. Useful in environments where sight is hindered or in urban combat where ambushes are likely to take place.

Shield Generator (all)

Shield generators protect troops by projecting an energy barrier around them. This nullifies attacks from both kinetic and energy rounds. While it offers protection, it should be noted that it can be worn down over a period of intensive fire and eventually the power source will shut down for cooling. It is rechargeable and will comeback online in a few seconds.

Smart Vision (all)

Provided with the use of retinal prosthesis, smart vision allows soldiers to read huge amounts of information from their retina. This includes everything from strategic information, officer's orders, and other communications. Works exactly like an HUD.

Infolink (all)

Infolinks allow instant communication between troops and their commanders. Necessary to call in support or to declare objectives completed. Communication lines with infolinks are required throughout the GOE.

Implanted Rebreathers and Tanks (all)

Due to the nature of hostile environments, all troops are equipped with tanks with breathable air (depending on species). However, these tanks contain limited amounts. In the case where the natural air can be filtered, the tank intakes air and does its best to clean out toxins left in it.

Jump Packs (Assault Marines)

Jump Packs are specialized turbines or jets that are powerful enough to lift even a man wearing power armor. They are used exclusively by assault marines to engage the enemy quickly and usually offers a surprise attack from above.

Stealth Field Generators (Scout Marines)

Stealth field generators are used to conceal the user by bending the light around them. This is mainly used for stealth operations or to try and confuse the enemy. While stealth field generators are able to conceal troops from sight, this does not stop motion sensors from tracking their movements (nor does it stop units that can detect stealth). Along with the generator itself, it has a dampening field. This ensures that not a sound is made during missions, further increasing their effectiveness.

Cranial Upgrades (Techmarines)

Cranial upgrades are given to Techmarines, allowing them to quickly analyze and hack enemy technology (mostly computers and other assets). It also provides them instant information on blocking enemy hackers as well, being a great boost to Techmarines fighting on cyber warfare fronts.

Multi-Tool Augmentations (Techmarines)

Multi-tool augmentations are augmentations giving Techmarines a number of variable tools in one package. Jokingly called the "Swiss Army Knife" of augmentations, the multi-tools have given Techmarines all the tools necessary to hack, repair, and sometimes even assist in building for the military.

Mechadendrite (Techmarines)

Mechadendrites are mechanical arms grafted onto Techmarines. They hold multiple tools and can assist the Techmarines in repairs and construction. While they can hold delicate tools, they are also able to hold giant claws for lifting materials and sometimes even weapons, though this is rare.

Medical Gear (Apothecary)

The medic carries a large number of tools for any job that requires medical attention. Equipped with a large amount of kolto and bacta tanks for quick healings, the medic also comes equipped with small medical drones for on-the-go healing. For serious situations, the medic also carries numerous surgical tools for jobs that are too serious for a kolto or bacta patch.

Mental Conditioning Augmentations (Librarians)

Mental conditioning augmentations allow for enhance the abilities of Librarians, allowing them to use their abilities with greater power. For psychics, it also provides limited protection against Chaotic possession. This is done by allowing the Old Ones to communicate via the Warp a connection to each individual and establishing a Warp-shield around the mind. This is not fool proof and Psychics still require years of training before unleashing their full power.

Teleportation Device (Terminators)

Teleportation devices are special equipment given to Terminators, allowing them to teleport into the thick of battle anywhere on the field. However, the devices do have limited range and must recharge before use again. This is a handy device for marines that want to get in close quickly and without losses.

Plasma Grenade (all)

Plasma grenades are special grenades that explode with a contained plasma explosion. They can stick to targets once thrown. They are the most common.

Cryo Grenade (all)

Cryo grenades are special grenades that explode with a cryo blast in the vicinity. On planets with relatively temperate climates, this can freeze enemies in their tracks, making them easier to capture or kill.

Ion Grenade (all)

Ion grenades are special grenades that explode with a blast of ionized molecules. They are capable of knocking out electrical systems on droids and equipment. Very deadly to cybernetic units.

Poison Grenade (all)

Poison grenades emit toxic fumes for a short period of time. For any troops that do not have access to rebreathers or other respiratory equipment, this can be a very deadly weapon.

Thermal Detonator (all, but rare)

Thermal detonators are larger versions of grenades that explode in a large blast of thermal energy. They are extremely deadly to all troops and sometimes even small vehicles if thrown correctly.

Flash Grenade (all)

Flash grenades can blind enemies in a massive flash of light. Usually bright enough to overwhelm visual sensors and organic eyesight, they can provide a key opening for any squad.

Vortex Grenade (all, but extremely rare)

Vortex grenades are very rare grenades that work by opening a portal into the Warp itself. Anything caught within the vicinity is completely destroyed, turned into the very essence of the Warp itself. What makes it even more dangerous is the chaotic nature of the blast itself; it can shrink, grow, move, or even divide. It is only given to troops on the most extreme circumstances.

-(*)-

Weapons (close combat)

Energy Knife (all)

Based off of the famous energy sword, its smaller cousin, the energy knife, is just as effective at penetrating infantry armor and cover. It suffers from smaller range so it is more of a last-resort weapon for those forced into close combat. It is mostly used as a bayonet for many troops, giving it more range.

Energy Sword (all)

Energy swords are based on the old Covenant-style weapons used against humanity in the Human-Covenant War. Using an ionized gas to create a solid blade, the new energy swords are shaped much more like human weapons, though species that still prefer the two-prong configuration are still common. While it cannot "clean cut" through metals like a lightsaber or a powersword, it can penetrate armor through a quick stab.

Gravity Hammer (all)

Heavy strikers that wish for a close combat weapon usually receive the gravity hammer. Based upon the design of the Jiralhanae centuries ago, the new gravity hammer is still pretty similar. Using the Jiralhanae expertise in gravimetrics, the head of the weapon exerts a kinetic barrier to "push" objects out of the way.

Psychic Staff (Librarians)

Psychic staffs are used by psychics are help hone their powers. They feature a statue of the Aquila on one end and a knife-like blade on the other. While not the most practical of weapons, it is still deadly in its own right. The spear end counts as a power weapon and will discharge electrical energy just like other power weapons. Most contain a special focusing crystal in the center to hone a person's psychic powers.

Power Sword (Officers)

Power swords are swords imbued with an energy field in the hilt of the blade. This energy field allows the weapon to deal and take more damage than it would normally be able to understand. Power swords are especially favored by commissars and officers, allowing them to cleave both armor and flesh. Due to its nature, it will also discharge electrical damage at the target. A similar weapon, the power axe, works the same way.

Power Fists (Terminators, Officers)

Power fists are very large glove-like armor mounted upon one's hands. Since they are powered, the fists can easily destroy armor and break apart flesh. It also sends down an electrical charge at a target. Favored by terminators and officers, many remark that the power fist truly is "the fist of the Emperor."

Lightning Claws (Terminators, Officers)

Power claws are used by high ranking officers as their chosen close combat weapons. They are favored due to the fact that since they are mounted on the wrists, they still allow the officer to wield more weapons in their hands.

Chainsword (all)

Favored by many officers, the chainsword is a cruel weapon. Able to cut apart both armor and flesh, the chainsword is designed off of the Eldar version, using thousands of monomolecular blades moving in conjunction with each other. This creates a very painful experience for anyone on the receiving end.

Chainfist (Terminators)

Essentially the combination of a chainsword and a power fist, the chainfist is a good weapon for ripping apart enemy armor, especially during boarding parties.

Crozius Arcanum (Chaplains)

The weapon of choice for Chaplains, the Crozius Arcanum is a mace imbued like a power sword. It serves as both a symbol of office and a weapon.

Thunder Hammers (Terminators, Officers)

Similar to other power weapons, Thunder Hammers are imbued with energy around them. However, they only activate their energy upon contact, where it explodes in a small burst of energy. While there are many varients, it is mostly common among terminator squads in any legion.

Weapons (sidearms)

Bolt Pistol (all)

The basic sidearm found in the space marines, the bolt pistol is similar in design to other bolt weapons. It fires giant kinetic explosives called bolts into the enemy, making it more similar to a rocket launcher than a gun. It is an excellent weapon to use against infantry. However, the weapons themselves are expensive and the ammunition required even more so.

Plasma Pistol (all)

Plasma pistols are small arms that utilize plasma in their design. While more expensive and less numerous then the bolt pistol, the plasma pistol is able to easily cut through armor and melt those unfortunate enough to get within its range. While the pistol is still not enough to completely destroy vehicles in quick succession, it does have the capability given time.

Weapons (basic)

Bolters (all)

The basic weapons of the space marine forces, bolters are used by all legions. It fires giant kinetic explosives called bolts into the enemy, making it more similar to a rocket launcher than a gun. It is an excellent weapon to use against infantry, as the bolt explodes inside the target, almost guaranteeing that the enemy is disabled to dead.

Storm Bolter (Terminators, Officers)

Storm bolters are simply twin-linked bolters. Since there are now two barrels, the rate of fire doubles, allowing more shots to be made in the same amount of time. It is a popular choice among terminators and officers.

Weapons (special)

Electro-Magnetic Torch (all)

Electro-magnetic torches spew superheated plasma in a small field in front of the user. It is considered the successor to many flame-based weapons. Truly devastating to those caught in its range, the torches will also break the moral of the enemy, especially when packed into large groups. However, it is a very short ranged weapon and should be regarded as a defensive line against assaults and an offensive line against entrenched positions.

Fusion Blasters (all)

Fusion blasters are melta weapons that super-agitate the air around them to subatomic levels, making them very deadly against armor and infantry. It is literally able to melt any enemies to the empire. While it may not have the range of some infantry weapons, it does have a longer reach than torches. Used to break enemy heavy infantry and armor. Has an option to be fired in small bursts (for semi-maximum damage at very close range against multiple enemies) or for single blasts (for maximum damage at single or far targets).

Ordinance Launcher (all)

Ordinance launchers are a very basic specialist weapon, having evolved for a number of different scenarios. Based off of a number of different weapons including fuel rod guns, grenade launchers, and other explosive weapons. They are able to be modified to throw plasma, explosives, and grenades at great distances. This gives many infantry an advantage in range for many different ordinances. They are very easy to produce, but still suffer from lack of ordinance and ROF.

Bolt Sniper Rifle (Scout Marines)

Bolt sniper rifles are weapons that utilize extreme range and accuracy. They are used in conjunction with scouts to give them the ability to snipe key targets in the enemy lines. Firing bolts, they are limited by ammunition, so scouts must choose their targets carefully. Against most targets, the power of the bolt is enough to punch through shields and even impale an object behind the target. However, their ROF is slow so care needs to be taken when moving in close.

Combi-Weapon (Terminators, Officers)

Combi-weapons are specialized weapons developed to maximize the potential of many terminators and officers. It consists of simply slapping together another weapon with a bolter, giving the user much more varied firepower (or simply increases firepower). There are combi-bolters, combi-torches, combi-fusions, and combi-plasmas.

Weapons (heavy)

Heavy Bolter (Devastator Marines)

Simply a large bolter weapon that can rapid fire like a machine gun. Very useful in mowing down enemy infantry.

Mascannon (Devastator Marines)

A large maser weapon that can be devastating to vehicles. Suffers from a slow rate of fire, but can easily destroy enemy armor.

Plasma Pulse Cannon (Devastator Marines)

Fires a devastating plasma blast at a target. Useful against heavy infantry divisions and other tough targets. Has a small blast radius.

Assault Cannon (Terminators)

With six rotating barrels, the assault cannon is the ultimate weapon in mowing down infantry. It also fires unique, diamond-hard rounds at significantly increased velocity, resulting in far greater stopping power and penetration.

Proton Missile Launcher (Devastator Marines, Terminators)

The proton missile launcher is the key anti-vehicle weapon in the GOE's arsenal. Utilizing a pod-like structure, it features four barrels from which four separate missiles can launch out of. When reloading, the trooper will reload all four rockets into the pod, streamlining the effort of having to reload every shot.

-(*)-

Vehicles: Like the Imperial Army, space marines also have an assortment of vehicles to support them in operations. While not as numerous as the Imperial Army, they are still quite durable.

Jet Bikes

Jet bikes are very fast but large repulsorlift vehicles made specifically for space marines. They are considered the scouts on the battlefield, nimble enough to travel through enemy fire without issue. It can mount a single weapon system (not counting any weapons the driver carries).  
Bolters (twin-linked)  
Combi-Weapon  
Electro-Magnetic Torch (twin-linked)  
Fusion Blasters (twin-linked)  
Ordinance Launcher

Space Marine Land Speeder

The space marine land speeder is one of the primary vehicles in the space marine forces. Fast and maneuverable, it can carry quite the punch when well equipped. While it does not have the greatest armor, it can take quite a few hits from enemy infantry. It can mount a single underslung weapon system and one turret.  
Storm Bolter (underslung or turret)  
Fusion Blaster (underslung or turret)  
Electro-Magnetic Torch (underslung or turret)  
Proton Missile Launcher (underslung or turret)

Dreadnought

These are massive battlesuits that serve the space marine forces. Perhaps the scariest part about these behemoths isn't there size or the weapons they carry, but rather the individual interred within. Within the armor is not healthy space marine, but rather a hero whose body had been ravaged through war. Unable to fully recover, these space marines receive the highest honor possible and get to serve the Emperor long past their lives. As the saying goes, "The most dangerous space marine is the one interred within his tomb." Dreadnoughts can equip up to two weapons, one on each arm.  
Power Fist  
Assault Cannon  
Fusion Blaster  
Plasma Pulse Cannon  
Autocannon (twin-linked)  
Mascannon (twin-linked)  
Heavy Bolter (twin-linked)  
Proton Missile Launcher (twin-linked)

Rhino Transport

Essentially a giant metal box, the Rhino is the generic transport for the space marine forces. A large treaded vehicle, it has very good armor all around and can survive long enough to insert space marine troops where they need to go. It can mount one single weapon system.  
Combi-Weapon  
Storm Bolter  
Heavy Bolter

Razorback Transport

The Razorback is essentially a modified Rhino. Taking away some of its carrying compacity, it instead is able to mount several heavy weapons. Useful for transporting smaller squads and able to support them more readily. It can mount one heavy weapon system and one light weapon system.  
Combi-Weapon (light)  
Storm Bolter (light)  
Heavy Bolter (heavy is twin-linked)  
Electro-Magnetic Torch (heavy is twin-linked)  
Mascannon (heavy is twin-linked)  
Assault Cannon (heavy is twin-linked)  
Plasma Pulse Cannon (heavy is twin-linked)

Predator Tank

The Predator Tank is another modified variation of the Rhino. Trading in its carrying ability for more firepower, the Predator acts as the frontline tank for the space marine forces. It is still a formidable tank with good armor and can go toe to toe with any enemy armor. It can mount two sponson weapons, one turret mounted weapon, and one pintle mounted weapon.  
Autocannon (turret)  
Mascannon (turret is twin-linked, sponson)  
Assault Cannon (turret is twin-linked)|  
Plasma Destroyer Cannon (turret)  
Heavy Bolter (sponson)  
Electro-Magnetic Torch (sponson)  
Storm Bolter (pintle)

Whirlwind Artillery Tank

Another Rhino variant, this tank sacrifices its ability to transport for ammunition space. Mounting a full rocket launcher on its hull, this tank is able to lob missiles across the battlefield. However, unlike other artillery tanks of the Imperial Army, this tank was meant to be more mobile and thus has better armor protection. It can mount one artillery piece and one light weapon system.  
Combi-Weapon (light)  
Storm Bolter (light)  
Proton Missile Launcher (artillery is x16)  
Proton Thunder Missile (artillery is x8)  
Proton Eagle Missile (artillery is x4)

Vindicator Siege Tank

The space marine siege tank, the Vindicator is a modified Rhino tank designed to lob shells at enemy fortifications. With a large demolisher cannon, the Vindicator is a very powerful artillery piece and any enemies should be wary of it. Can mount one artillery piece and one light weapon.  
Combi-Weapon (light)  
Storm Bolter (light)  
Demolisher Cannon (artillery)

Land Raider

An even more massive tank, the Land Raider is one of the most powerful transports the space marines can field. Able to successfully transport terminators, the Land Raider is huge compared to most vehicles, and is usually well armed. Can mount two sponson weapons, one turret mounted weapon, and one pintle mounted weapon.  
Heavy Bolter (turret is twin-linked, sponson is quad-linked)  
Assault Cannon (turret is twin-linked)  
Mascannon (turret is twin-linked, sponsons are twin-linked)  
Thunderfire Cannon (turret and takes up transport space)  
Hurricane Bolter (sponson)  
Electro-Magnetic Torch (sponson is twin-linked)  
Whirlwind Missile Battery (sacrifices some carrying capacity)  
Demolisher Cannon (sacrifices all carrying capacity)  
Storm Bolter (pintle)  
Fusion Blaster (pintle)

Spartan Assault Tank

Not to be confused with actual SPARTAN forces, the Spartan Assault Tank is the newest and largest transport for the space marine forces. With a larger carrying capacity then the Land Raider, the Spartan seems underpowered when comparing firepower. It can mount two sponson weapons and one turret weapon.  
Heavy Bolter (turret is twin-linked)  
Mascannon (sponson is quad-linked)

Fellblade Super Heavy Tank

The space marine equivalent of the Baneblade tank, the Fellblade is a giant tank that can not only take punishment, but can dish out even more firepower than almost anything attacking it. Being a massive tank, it could mount a full thirteen barrels when fully armed. With powerful shields and brand new alloys making up its chassis, the Fellblade is more than a match for most enemy tanks (and even some titans). It can mount one turret weapon, two sponson weapons, one heavy hull weapon, one light hull weapon, and one pintle weapon.  
Coilgun (enlarged) (turret is twin-linked)  
Vulcan Mega-Bolter (turret)  
Inferno Cannon (turret)  
Siege Breaker Cannon (turret is twin-linked, takes up heavy hull)  
Macromaser (turret is twin-linked)  
Demolisher Cannon (heavy hull)  
Heavy Bolter (light hull is twin-linked)  
Electro-Magnetic Torch (light hull is twin-linked)  
Mascannon (sponson is quad-linked)  
Storm Bolter (pintle)  
Fusion Blaster (pintle)

-(*)-

Equipment (vehicles)

Shields (all)

All vehicles are equipped with some sort of shielding device. The amount of damage it can take before collapsing depends entirely upon how much energy the vehicle gives to the shield generator, which could be very small on speeders or very large on tanks.

Targeting (all)

All vehicles have advanced targeting equipment, able to make precise shots with most of their weapons. They are also able to feed their targeting data into a central computer for other units to observe and use on the battlefield.

Communication (all)

All vehicles have top of the line communication systems. A commander is able to get into contact with his units immediately and issue orders. It also allows units to keep themselves into formation and alert others of dangers.

-(*)-

Weapons (vehicles)

Bolters (Jet Bike)

The basic weapons of the space marine forces, bolters are used by all legions. It fires giant kinetic explosives called bolts into the enemy, making it more similar to a rocket launcher than a gun. It is an excellent weapon to use against infantry, as the bolt explodes inside the target, almost guaranteeing that the enemy is disabled to dead.

Storm Bolter (Land Speeder, Rhino, Razorback, Predator, Vindicator, Whirlwind, Land Raider, Fellblade)

Storm bolters are simply twin-linked bolters. Since there are now two barrels, the rate of fire doubles, allowing more shots to be made in the same amount of time. It is a popular choice among terminators and officers.

Electro-Magnetic Torch (Jet Bikes, Land Speeder, Razorback, Predator, Land Raider, Fellblade)

Electro-magnetic torches spew superheated plasma in a small field in front of the user. It is considered the successor to many flame-based weapons. Truly devastating to those caught in its range, the torches will also break the moral of the enemy, especially when packed into large groups. However, it is a very short ranged weapon and should be regarded as a defensive line against assaults and an offensive line against entrenched positions.

Fusion Blasters (Jet Bike, Land Speeder, Dreadnought, Land Raider, Fellblade)

Fusion blasters are melta weapons that super-agitate the air around them to subatomic levels, making them very deadly against armor and infantry. It is literally able to melt any enemies to the empire. While it may not have the range of some infantry weapons, it does have a longer reach than torches. Used to break enemy heavy infantry and armor. Has an option to be fired in small bursts (for semi-maximum damage at very close range against multiple enemies) or for single blasts (for maximum damage at single or far targets).

Combi-Weapon (Jet Bike, Rhino, Razorback, Whirlwind, Vindicator)

Combi-weapons are specialized weapons developed to maximize the potential of many terminators and officers. It consists of simply slapping together another weapon with a bolter, giving the user much more varied firepower (or simply increases firepower). There are combi-bolters, combi-torches, combi-fusions, and combi-plasmas.

Heavy Bolter (Dreadnought, Rhino, Razorback, Predator, Land Raider, Spartan, Fellblade)

Simply a large bolter weapon that can rapid fire like a machine gun. Very useful in mowing down enemy infantry. Can be especially helpful against hordes of enemies, such as Tyranids. Vehicles use these to great effect against swarms.

Mascannon (Dreadnought, Razorback, Predator, Land Raider, Spartan, Fellblade)

A large maser weapon that can be devastating to vehicles. Suffers from a slow rate of fire, but can easily destroy enemy armor.

Plasma Pulse Cannon (Dreadnought, Razorback)

Fires a devastating plasma blast at a target. Useful against heavy infantry divisions and other tough targets. Has a small blast radius.

Assault Cannon (Dreadnought, Razorback, Predator, Land Raider)

With six rotating barrels, the assault cannon is the ultimate weapon in mowing down infantry. It also fires unique, diamond-hard rounds at significantly increased velocity, resulting in far greater stopping power and penetration.

Proton Missile Launcher (Land Speeder, Dreadnought, Whirlwind)

The proton missile launcher is the key anti-vehicle weapon in the GOE's arsenal. Utilizing a pod-like structure, it features four barrels from which four separate missiles can launch out of. When reloading, the trooper will reload all four rockets into the pod, streamlining the effort of having to reload every shot.

Autocannon (Dreadnought, Predator)

An automatic, self-loading ballistic weapon that fires high velocity shells at the enemy. These shells contain a small plasma charge inside them, giving them a more powerful punch against all targets. Devastating against light to medium armor and heavy infantry, but not as adept at taking down shields.

Ordinance Launcher (Jet Bike)

Ordinance launchers are a very basic specialist weapon, having evolved for a number of different scenarios. Based off of a number of different weapons including fuel rod guns, grenade launchers, and other explosive weapons. They are able to be modified to throw plasma, explosives, and grenades at great distances. This gives many infantry an advantage in range for many different ordinances. They are very easy to produce, but still suffer from lack of ordinance and ROF.

Plasma Destroyer Cannon (Predator)

Plasma destroyer cannons are the upgraded versions of the standard plasma pulse cannon. Able to fire multiple blasts in bursts, the plasma destroyer is a much more dangerous weapon. Its blast radius is larger and much stronger than the standard pulse cannon.

Proton Thunder Missile (Whirlwind)

Proton thunder missiles are essentially the same thing as regular proton missiles, only on a much larger scale. They have a medium-sized blast radius and can easily devastate infantry and vehicles.

Storm Eagle Missile (Whirlwind)

Storm eagle missiles are very large explosive missiles used by the Telum. With a large blast radius, it can make short work of any infantry or vehicle in its range. However, each missile is fired off one after another, so unleashing a full salvo may be a waste of good ordinance.

Demolisher Cannon (Vindicator, Land Raider, Fellblade)

Demolisher cannons are large siege weapons mounted on tanks. While it does not have the range of the regular battle cannon, it is far stronger. Often used as a line breaker, the demolisher offers commanders a weapon with the firepower of an artillery piece with the speed and survivability of a tank.

Thunderfire Cannon (Land Raider)

Simply a much larger assault cannon, the Thunderfire Cannon is a giant minigun capable of sending out a large volume of fire at an enemy, whether it be infantry or armor. The sheer amount is enough to send most enemies to ground or for cover, but it still packs quite the punch when hit.

Hurricane Bolters (Land Raider)

Special sponson mounts for Land Raiders, Hurricane Bolters are simply six different bolters stuck together to create the ultimate anti-infantry spam. Capable of bringing most infantry squads down, though not quite as effective at bringing down heavier infantry and armor.

Coilgun (Fellblade)

The coilgun is a large magnetically charged projectile launcher. It is a powerful anti-armor weapon that can continue traveling through targets even after it hits an initial target. It is for this effect that the weapon can be truly devastating against mobs of enemies. However, it has a slow ROF and can be easily overwhelmed with numbers. The Fellblade has a considerably larger than normal coilgun.

Vulcan Mega-Bolter (Fellblade)

Vulcan mega bolters are bolter weapons that act more like laser miniguns. While they fire bolt rounds like usually bolters, they can lay down an extreme volume of firepower rivaled only by a few. They are guaranteed to bring any infantry assault to a stop and can even be threatening against armor with enough hits.

Inferno Cannon (Fellblade)

Inferno cannons are huge weapons often mounted on titans. When a tank mounts it, it becomes a very large and armored flamethrower. An upgraded version of the electro-magnetic torch, these weapons can easily burn through any amount of flesh, no matter how large.

Siege Breaker Cannon (Fellblade)

Siege Breaker Cannons are similar to demolisher cannons, only far more destructive with far better range. They ignore cover, as they simply blow up any debris in the way. They are the ultimate siege guns for the space marines.

-(*)-

Space Marine Naval Forces: While not as extensive as the Imperial Navy, the space marines still keep an impressive navy available, though it is mostly used for transport to other conflicts and air support. Nevertheless, the space marines are still a force to be reckoned with, especially their boarding parties.

Stormtalon Gunship

A combination between the Land Speeder and a Thunderhawk, the Stormtalon is a fast vehicle capable of surviving in many harsh battlefields. Flying nimbly above the battle, the Stormtalon can strafe enemy targets easily. It is equipped with twin-linked assault cannons and twin-linked heavy bolters, though it can exchange these for twin-linked mascannons and proton missile launchers.

Stormraven Gunship

Pretty much a flying Land Raider, the Stormraven is a large gunship that can carry troops and dish out large amounts of firepower. It is also heavily armored, ensuring that the soldiers inside will survive to fight on the ground. It is armed with twin-linked heavy bolters, twin-linked assault cannons, four proton missile pods and hurricane bolters for sponson mounts. It may also exchange its heavy bolters for fusion blasters and assault cannons for plasma pulse cannons.

Storm Eagle

The Storm Eagle is the dedicated transport for space marines on the ground. It also comes with an impressive armament. With heavy armor and a good amount of speed, this is the essential flying transport for most space marine squads. It is armed with twin-linked heavy bolters, a Vengeance Launcher, and two twin-linked mascannons under the wings. It may also exchange its heavy bolters for fusion blasters and mascannons for proton missile pods.

Thunder Hawk Gunship

The space marines' largest gunship, the Thunder Hawk is a serious danger to any enemies within its sight. With a carrying capacity rivaling large transports and weapons to rival heavy tanks, this is the ultimate in air superiority for the space marines. It is armed with a macromaser, four twin-linked heavy bolters, two mascannons, and six proton missile pods.

Drop Pods

Drop pods are special pods that allow space marines to deep strike into areas they wouldn't normally be able to get into. Falling directly from space, these drop pods land on the ground with a crash, before unfolding and unleashing the space marine squad inside. The larger ones are even able to carry dreadnoughts.

Deathstorm Drop Pod

These drop pods are built the same way as regular drop pods, only they don't contain any troops. Any enemies thinking that the drop pod contains troops will be sorely confused when the hatches open up only to reveal the barrels of assault cannons. These drop pods were designed to fall right in the middle of enemy armies and break them up. These drop pods will keep on firing on enemies until there is no more ammunition or the enemy destroys the pod itself.

Gladius Destroyer

The smallest space marine vessel, the Gladius is a large destroyer capable of going toe to toe with slightly larger craft. It is very similar to the Imperial Navy's own Victory III-class Destroyer. It is armed with two torpedo tubes, a single MAC on the bow, eight octuple-linked macromasers on turrets, eight lance cannons per broadside, sixty twin-linked macromasers, twenty twin-linked ion cannons and twenty twin-linked plasma projectors.

Assault Cruiser

The space marine equivalent of the Imperialis-class, the Assault is the normal cruiser assigned by space marine legions. It is armed with two torpedo tubes, a single MAC on the bow, eight twin-linked lance cannons on turrets, twenty octuple-linked macromasers on turrets, twenty lance cannons per broadside, one-hundred and eighty quad-linked macromasers, eighty quad-linked ion cannons, and eighty quad-linked plasma projectors.

Battle Barge

The ultimate fortress monastery for any space marine legion, the battle barge is the largest ship the space marines have available to them. Though rare and even more rarely seen, they are seen as some of the finest warships the Emperor has under his command. It is armed with a Nova cannon, two MACs, four torpedo tubes, thirty-six quad-linked lance cannons on turrets, seventy octuple-linked macromasers on turrets, sixty quad-linked lance cannons on each broadside, twenty-four quad-linked Advent beam cannons on each broadside, seven-hundred octuple-linked macromasers, four-hundred and fifty quad-linked ion cannons, four-hundred and fifty quad-linked plasma projectors, and four hundred bombardment cannons.

-(*)-

Weapons (starships)

They are virtually identical to their Imperial Navy counterparts.

-(*)-

Equipment (starships)

They are virtually identical to their Imperial Navy counterparts save for one key difference.

Warp Drives

Warp drives are special drives that allow one to enter the dimension known as the Warp. It is a perilous journey for any starship. Any starship that wishes to use the Warp requires a Navigator to help guide the ship and a Gellar Field to repel the more hostile elements of the Warp. Only the Elite Forces and the Inquisition are allowed to use these drives.

* * *

SPARTAN Soldiers

SPARTANs are special soldiers that are heavily augmented and trained. They were considered the elite of the UNSC before being integrated into the OSU. They then started to integrate other species into their ranks, but the training often killed most. They are made of multiple species now, but the majority still remains human. They are equipped with advanced armor and are often seen as the jack-of-all-trades special forces, as they can do a multitude of tasks without specialized units.

SPARTAN-II

SPARTAN IIs were the culmination of the SPARTAN-II Project, an ONI project dedicated to producing super soldier during the Insurrection Wars plaguing the UNSC forces. Conceived by Dr. Catherine Halsey, the project was the successor to the original ORION Project. Taking young children who displayed superior physical and mental attributes, they were taught the art of warfare and military values. Given biological augmentations, only 33 of the original 75 would survive without any physiological deformities. Given the superior MJOLNIR armor, they were soon sent out to fight the Covenant during the Human-Covenant War. During the Great Galactic War, several were reported to be killed in action, making their numbers even smaller. They are still considered some of the best SPARTANs, even if they are dated.

SPARTAN-III

SPARTAN-IIIs were considered a secret project done by ONI during the Human-Covenant War. With the literal and propaganda success of the SPARTAN IIs, ONI decided to initiate another project to make expendable super soldiers. Led by then Colonel James Ackerson, the project featured a much wider pool of candidates. Instead of relying on superior technology and augmentation like its predecessor, the project focused on superior battle tactics, teamwork, and sheer numbers to accomplish its goal. After the Human-Covenant War, the SPARTAN III Project was expanded to include more soldiers, just in time for the new Great Galactic War. They now have a very large number of troops, recruiting from all over the empire.

SPARTAN-IV

An offshoot of the SPARTAN-III Project, the SPARTAN-IV embodies all of these traits but specializes in stealth, scouting, speed, and assassination. Wearing lighter armor but carrying more specialized equipment, they are the ultimate scouts in the Special Forces. Conceived by the end of the Human-Covenant War, they were originally designed by ONI to keep a close eye on the remnants of the Covenant Empire. During the days of the Great Galactic War, they were pressed into service in large numbers, trying to find the weaknesses of the enemies they faced on unfamiliar terrain. They are now one of the core forces of the SPARTANs.

SPARTAN-V

A relatively new class, the SPARTAN-V Project began in the early days of the Great Galactic War. Facing off against what was considered superior enemies, the OSU commissioned a new project of super soldiers to counter this threat. The result came from an older project, the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark I Prototype Armor Defense System. Taking the older MJOLNIR armor and building on top of it, the scientists of the OSU managed to produce a heavy but small battlesuit capable of bringing massive amounts of heavy firepower to the battlefield. However, their speed was slightly compromised as a result. Post-war, they are now the heavy hitters in the SPARTAN forces.

-(*)-

SPARTAN Equipment

By virtue of being in the Elite Forces, SPARTANs can requisition anything on the list of the regular military, including equipment, vehicles, and weapons. However, they still get access to a number of options not available to the regular military.

MJOLNIR Armor (all, varies)

By virtue of being SPARTANs, the soldiers of the program get access to the best power armor in the empire save for the space marines themselves. These new suits have some of the most advanced technologies ingrained within them, including quick recharging shields and auto-healers. Some would even classify them as experimental.

Vortex Grenade (all, but extremely rare)

Vortex grenades are very rare grenades that work by opening a portal into the Warp itself. Anything caught within the vicinity is completely destroyed, turned into the very essence of the Warp itself. What makes it even more dangerous is the chaotic nature of the blast itself; it can shrink, grow, move, or even divide. It is only given to troops on the most extreme circumstances.

Bolters (all)

While not as big as space marine bolters, the SPARTANs still get access to smaller versions of the weapons. While many SPARTANs still enjoy the weapons used by the Imperial Army, some SPARTANs have taken the weapons trying to prove they are just as good, if not better than the space marines.

-(*)-

Vehicles: SPARTANs may requisition any vehicle in the Imperial Army for their missions. Their vehicles are essentially the same, just with different colors.

-(*)-

Navy: SPARTANs usually fly with the rest of the army and navy, so they have no specialized cruisers or transports. Again, they may requisition anything vessel for special missions.

* * *

Predators

The Yautja have been hunting people for thousands of years, but when the Great Galactic War hit, they were a dying species. Though the GOE has helped them recover, they still resent their new overlords. Likewise, the GOE is wary of the Yautja and some have expressed complete prejudice over the issue. The Predators found a new purpose as part of the Elite Forces, known as stealth agents and assassins. They still enjoy the hunt and are resentful of any other species that join the Predators.

-(*)-

Predator Equipment

Predators get accessed to any equipment that will improve their forces performance. With some of the best stealth technologies and ceremonial hunting equipment, the Predators are just as fierce as they were before the war.

-(*)-

Navy: Due to mistrust and resentment, the Yautja have been prevented from building any naval force since the years after the Great Galactic War. Instead, the Imperial Navy "loans" ships out to those Predators that need them for missions. Obviously, this has only created more resentment.

* * *

Dark Troopers

The Dark Trooper Project was initiated during the waning days of the Great Galactic War. With the GFFA having no true counter for Space Marines and Spartans, the GFFA set out to create the ultimate droid soldier. However, before work could be finished, the Great Galactic War came to a close and all assets were absorbed by the new empire. Taking the initiative, General Rom Mohc took control and completed the project. He now spends his days on the factory ship Arc Hammer, designing new droids to unleash upon the enemies of Orion and his own rivals within. Operations have now expanded to include other droid designs.

Dark Trooper Phase I

Phase I troopers are the basic skeletons of the Dark Trooper Program. Nothing more than a droid skeleton with some armor plates tacked on and a small shield generator, they were cheap and that's all that mattered. They were not designed for ranged combat, rather they were given close combat weapons and assigned roles that were essentially suicide/distractions for other forces. They are still quite formidable, though, and should one droid survive long enough to reach the enemy, you can be sure the enemy won't survive long.

Dark Trooper Phase II

Phase II troopers are armored better than their Phase I counterparts. Looking more like a bulked up guardsmen, the Phase II was equipped with heavy weapons in mind. These were designed with ranged combat in mind, so their shielding was improved along with a smarter AI and a jetpack was added. No longer the suicidal troops of Phase I, these are designed to march and support an army in full capacity, no matter the cost.

Dark Trooper Phase III

Phase III troopers are the antithesis of the Dark Trooper Project. As large as a space marine and bulked up with enough armor to withstand anti-vehicle blasts, the Phase III is one of the ultimate designs of engineering. Equipped with heavy weapons in its forearms and missile launchers in its shoulders, it is a danger to any infantry or vehicle that dares cross it.

SD-10 Battle Droid

Designed by Umak Leth and produced by Balmorra Arms, the SD-10 is one of the most powerful infantry droids in the empire. Standing at 3.8 meters, the SD-10 dwarfs most infantry. While it may not have experimental weaponry, its most formidable aspect comes from its other systems, specifically the materials that make it. Equipped with advanced sensor and combat packages, an experimental self-healing metal, missile launchers, heavy repeating guns, and burst cannons, the SD-10 is a force for any enemy, though their numbers are still limited.

X-1 Viper Automadon

Produced by Balmorra Arms, the X-1 Viper is shaped like a giant beetle. Its six arm configuration allows it to stand on its hind legs and fire its other weapons at a target. Each of its forward arms is equipped with powerful macromasers and mascannons. It even haa a pair hidden under its chin. But perhaps its most frightening feature ia its experimental molecular shielding, which not only blocks energy blasts, but absorbs it as well to fuel itself. This makes the Viper one of the more dangerous ground-based droids to ever exist in the galaxy.

World Devastator

These behemoth machines are truly monsters, military and civilly. Designed to be mobile factories, world devastators use their giant molecular furnaces to pull ships, cities, even entire planets, apart molecule by molecule. It then uses these materials to upgrade itself, whether giving it new weapons, enlarging its superstructure, or creating more droid starfighters to assist it in battle. They can range from just under a kilometer to over ten kilometers long (and perhaps more).

-(*)-

Dark Trooper Equipment

Dark troopers are equipped similarly to other infantry and troops in the Imperial Army. See their guide for more.

-(*)-

Dark Trooper Weapons

Dark troopers use the same weapons that most infantry use in the Imperial Army. See their guide for more.

* * *

Sith Inquisition

The Sith Inquisition is the secret police of the empire, keeping order and preventing Chaos from finding a weakness. They are led by the enigmatic Darth Revan, Lord of the Sith. They are very good at their job, as they hunt down rogue psychic users, Force users, Chaos cultists, Genestealer cults, and other internal threats. They are always held with suspicion and mistrust across the empire. Their ships carry the identification Sith Inquisitorial Vessel (SIV).

-(*)-

Inquisitorial Forces

The Inquisitorial Forces are the basic forces that enforce the will of the Inquisition on the ground. While their troop choices are not as extensive as the normal military, they have many specialists to enforce their will on local forces. They may also requisition any other forces to their cause under punishment of death for treason.

Inquisitors

Inquisitors are those agents in the Orion Empire that seek out rogue psychic users and Force users. They always seek out the truth from deception and fight the forces of Chaos in a never ending battle for the soul of Orion. They are excellent at finding and purging the forces of Chaos. They will usually purge it with fire and carry numerous artifacts to protect them. They have been known to call Chaos "heretical blasphemy." Surprisingly, no one expects them to bust in.

Inquisitorial Stormtroopers

Inquisitorial stormtroopers are stormtroopers recruited to serve the Inquisition in their hunts for Chaos incursions. They can easily be identified by their gold plated power armor. Like regular stormtroopers, they are often equipped with furyguns. They also have access to more equipment then the standard regiment, allowing them to be an elite force when used.

Unicorn Battlemages

Unicorn Battlemages are Equines that hail from the world of Equestria. Gifted in psychic abilities, the Old Ones designed them as a race of psychic users that could fight Chaos. Hence, they are extremely powerful against Chaos daemons and create an aversion to Chaos corruption. They are capable of easily detecting corruption in a unit. However, this also makes them a target and must usually be escorted. Their small numbers don't make this any easier. Their most powerful attack is the Harmony Beam, a deadly attack against Chaos, but still powerful enough against other units. They are often found next to inquisitors as part of their entourage.

Sith Warriors

Sith warriors are Force users skilled in using their abilities in combat. They can range from excellent swordsman, using their lightsabers to cut apart their enemies, to skilled manipulators, using the Force to confuse and destroy all that stand in their way. While their abilities may make them great in the eyes of their troops, they should not be held as invincible.

Arco-Flagellants

Arco-Flagellants are heretics deemed worthy of redemption by the Inquisition. They undergo extreme physical and mental augmentations, turning them into frenzied berserkers. They can be implanted with a number of deadly close combat weapons. They are equipped with a pacifier helm, which keeps them in a calm, barely conscious state. These helms then feed the victim's subconscious with dubious amounts of propaganda. These helms can be deactivated with a trigger word, unleashing the full fury of the Arco-Flagellant. Pumped with combat drugs and pain killers, they are an unstoppable force.

Banishers

Banishers are specialists skilled at delving into the forbidden knowledge of Chaos and then eradicating the daemons on the battlefield. Chosen at a young age, banishers will endure large amounts of training and often will take part in the Imperial Cult to gain faith in their abilities. By the time they are ready, they often are of advanced age with augmentations and scars, proof of their loyalty to the empire.

Crusaders

Crusaders are some of the most fanatic warriors of the empire. Charging forth with sword and shield, crusaders want nothing more than to smite the daemon where it stands. Though more akin to the Ecclesiarchy, the crusaders can be just as loyal to their inquisitors. They are close combat specialists and they are trained to perfection.

Death Cult Assassins

Death cult assassins come from the many death cults that characterize their worship through bloodshed. Often tied to the extreme ends of the Imperial Cult, these assassins choose to kill for the honor of the empire. They often specialize in ritual killings and assassinations with blades, though they can make use of a number of other weapons. Though not an Assassin Temple, many death cult assassins are recruited into their ranks.

Inquisitorial Servitors

Servitors that are used by Inquisitorial Forces, these lobotomized organic bodies provide a cheap labor service for many inquisitors. They often are used as heavy infantry, including carrying heavier weapons into battle. Though they are stronger than a normal trooper, they are not independent thinkers.

Jokaero Weaponsmith

Jokaero are an intelligent, psychically-powerful race who resembles the orange-furred orangutans found on Earth. Created by the Old Ones millennia ago, they are a nomadic people that travel on vast starships. Sometimes, they can be coerced to work for an inquisitor, though most would prefer to be left alone. Their most prominent characteristic is that they can make some of the most advanced technology from rudimentary parts. It is known that they created some of the more powerful force fields along with digital weapons.

Mystics

Mystics are specialists sent by the Adeptus Mechanicus to the Inquisition. While they have several close combat blades built into their arm, they mostly specialize in helping coordinate teleportation and deep striking abilities for other units. Covered in machinery and the blessings of the Omnissiah, mystics are well equipped to survive the battlefield, though they should often stay away from combat anyway.

Psychics

A specialist in possession of psychic powers, the psychic is constantly battling the powers of the Warp. At any time, the psychic could become possessed by a daemon of the Four Powers. However, some are able to use their powers to strengthen the empire and sometimes even use it to battle the foul forces of Chaos. Often put under extreme scrutiny and many inquisitors watch them carefully.

Advent Psionic Corp

Advent psionic users are those Advent that are chosen to be a part of an inquisitor's retinue. They use their psionic powers for telekinesis, energy projection, and mental domination. While they are useful, their numbers are limited, meaning only a few inquisitors will have them as part of their retinue.

Warrior Acolytes

Warrior acolytes are soldiers chosen to be part of the inquisitor's retinue. While their equipment and armament may vary, they can be equipped to deal with any situation. Sometimes they can be equipped with heavier power armor for maximum protection, but these are costly. Most acolytes are trained beyond that of a normal guardsman.

Freelancers

Experimental black ops departments within the Sith Inquisition, the Freelancers are 49 Spartan-IVs with added training for Chaos and interrogation resistance. They excel at speed, sabotage and assassination. They are well known as being very violent and willing to do anything to get the job done. They are currently led by Director Leonard Church.

-(*)-

Inquisitorial Equipment

Inquisitors may equip their troops with any equipment they can get their hands on and can requisition any supplies from the Imperial Army and Elite Forces. Nevertheless, inquisitors also get access to more specialized equipment.

Artifacts or Runes (Inquisitors)

Artifacts and Runes are imbued with properties to help effectively combat Chaos, no matter where the user is. Strengthened by the mental abilities of the Old Ones and the Emperor, these artifacts help repel the random Chaos incursions and, more often than not, save the life of the inquisitor.

-(*)-

Inquisitorial Weapons

Inquisitors may equip their troops with any weapons they can get their hands on and can requisition any supplies from the Imperial Army and Elite Forces. Nevertheless, inquisitors also get access to more specialized weapons.

Inferno Pistol (Inquisitor)

Inferno pistols are rare melta weapons used by high up officials. They have the power of a fusion blaster inside the small size of a pistol, making them a very deadly weapon in close engagements. More often than not, an inquisitor has a chance to actually take out enemy armor. Do not underestimate it.

Flamer Pistol (Inquisitor)

A flame-based weapon the size of a pistol, the flamer pistol is a potent close engagement weapon for any inquisitor that believes the enemy is too close.

Daemonhammer (Inquisitor)

A thunder hammer that has been specially designed and imbued to defeat daemons with no issue. Given out to inquisitors when they believe Chaos will reign, Daemonhammers are rare but powerful weapons.

Digital Weapons (Inquisitor, Jokaero)

Digital weapons are rare weapons made by the Jokaero. Digital weapons are very small. In fact, they fit just like a ring. However, inside this small ring, is a blast that is comparable to a fusion blaster at the range of a mascannon, along with some remnants of flame-based weapons. It is extremely powerful against any enemy. The only downside to this weapon is just how short supply really is.

Disruptors (all)

A disintegrator or disintegrator ray was an energy beam that destroyed an object by disintegrating it to its basic components, which usually dispersed into the atmosphere. Although technically illegal in the empire, many inquisitors equip these weapons to their retinue for one reason only: they ignore more energy shields.

-(*)-

Vehicles: The Inquisitorial Forces have access to any vehicle in the Imperial Army. Often, they will paint them in the classic Sith Inquisition colors for battle (black, red, and gold). They may also be of slightly better quality than the usual Imperial Army equivalent.

-(*)-

Navy: The Inquisitorial Forces have access to any ship in the Imperial Navy. Often they will pain them in the class Sith Inquisition colors for battle. They may also be of slightly better quality than the usual Imperial Navy equivalent. However, there are a few unique ships.

Private Yacht

Many inquisitorial agents, to hide their true nature, will often sail the stars in small yachts instead of large warships. This helps them be more inconspicuous to the locals and attract less attention from unwanted eyes. They will often travel with their closest entourage.

Centurion-class Destroyer

A unique starship produced by the Star Forge, the Centurion was a powerful ship for its size. At only 1.2 kilometers long, the destroyer was armed with some of the most modern weapons available. But what was more impressive was its speed. It could easily match the speed of a large frigate, perfect for chasing down renegades. It also was equipped with two small gravity well generators. It is armed with two torpedo tubes, a single MAC on the bow, six octuple-linked macromasers on turrets, six lance cannons per broadside, fifty twin-linked macromasers, fifteen twin-linked ion cannons and fifteen twin-linked plasma projectors.

Reluctor-class Battle

One of the newer battle cruisers, the Reluctor is a large ship capable of engaging multiple targets. At 8.2 kilometers long, it is more than a match for most enemies and often acts as a command ship in inquisitorial fleets. It is also capable of performing exterminatus over worlds. It is armed with a Nova cannon, four torpedo tubes, twenty-six quad-linked lance cannons on turrets, fifty octuple-linked macromasers on turrets, forty-two twin-linked lance cannons on each broadside, twelve twin-linked Advent beam cannons on each broadside, five-hundred quad-linked macromasers, three-hundred quad-linked ion cannons, and three-hundred quad-linked plasma projectors.

-(*)-

Equipment (starships)

Virtually identical to both the Imperial Navy and the Elite Forces, the Inquisitorial Navy only differs in one factor.

Exterminatus

Inquisitorial vessels are the only ones equipped with the weapons and payload to perform exterminatus, an extreme action to destroy a friendly/hostile world in the event that the tactical situation on the ground in untenable. It is a scorched earth policy to deny anyone else the world. Only inquisitorial vessels may perform these.

* * *

Grey Knights Space Marines

Grey Knights are those Space Marines dedicated to destroying anything that is related to Chaos. They are mostly sent out against daemons that escape the Warp. They are given special weapons to combat Chaos, but they rarely show up for any other battles. They are led by Kaldor Draigo. Many Space Marine Primarchs resent the Grey Knights as they take many psychic users from their ranks.

-(*)-

Grey Knight Forces

Perhaps the most unique feature about the Grey Knights is that all of them are psychics, no exceptions. This makes them an extremely powerful army; though some worry it could be a ticking time bomb. Most of their forces are very similar to regular space marines, but there are differences.

Grey Knight Strikers

The basic Grey Knight infantry, they are considerably better trained than even most other space marines. They are relatively better armed and have access to advanced equipment.

Grey Knight Interceptors

The Grey Knights' version of assault marines, the Interceptors are equipped with teleportation packs, allowing them to instantly close in on the enemy.

Grey Knight Terminators

Simply Grey Knights in terminator armor, the Grey Knight Terminators have access to even better equipment than most other space marines.

Grey Knight Purgation Squad

The equivalents to Devastator Marines, the Purgation Squad are infantry that carry many heavy weapons into battle. They are often very useful against hordes.

Grey Knight Purifiers

Grey Knight Purifiers have many psychic abilities that allow them to face hordes and are often equipped with many special weapons.

Grey Knight Paladins

The elite of the Grey Knight Terminators, Paladins are some of the toughest units in the Grey Knight forces. Not many can stand against a full squad.

Nemesis Dreadknight

A huge battlesuit used by the Grey Knights, Dreadknights are the bane of all enemies of the empire. Fast, strong, and durable, the Dreadknight is the larger cousin of the Dreadnought and should never be underestimated.

-(*)-

Grey Knight Weapons

While Grey Knights have very similar weapons to the rest of the space marines, they do have some unique options available only to them.

Nemesis Force Weapons (all)

Unlike usual power weapons, nemesis force weapons are imbued with the psychic power of the Warp, making them much more powerful, but also much more corrupting than the normal weapons. Grey Knights must tread carefully when using them.

Storm Bolter (all)

The generic weapon for all Grey Knights, the Storm Bolter offers better rate-of-fire than the regular bolters.

Psilencer (all)

A minigun that fires off psychic energy in quick succession, the psilencer is a good anti-infantry weapon available only to the Grey Knights.

Incinerator (all)

A flame-based weapon that will literally incinerate all in its path. Great against hordes of enemies, of which the Grey Knights have no limit of.

Psycannon (all)

One of the most powerful weapons available to Grey Knights, the psycannon is a very good all-rounder weapon. It fires silver-tipped bolts covered with anti-daemonic symbols and impregnated with massive amounts of psychic energy, making it able to tear holes in tanks.

-(*)-

Navy: It is very similar to regular space marines. See their guide for more.

* * *

Deathwatch Space Marines

While many alien species are loyal to the Orion Empire and remain useful, there are some species that must be purged for the good of the empire. Drawing upon the prior experience against the Orks, Deathwatch Space Marines are the best at killing dangerous xenos and take great pride in their work. Like the Grey Knights, they are resented by Primarchs as they take effective troops away from their own legions.

-(*)-

Deathwatch Equipment

It is virtually identical to regular space marine forces. See their guide for more.

-(*)-

Deathwatch Weapons

It is virtually identical to regular space marine forces. See their guide for more.

-(*)-

Vehicles: It is virtually identical to regular space marine forces. See their guide for more.

-(*)-

Navy: It is virtually identical to regular space marine forces. See their guide for more.

* * *

Ecclesiarchy

The Ecclesiarchy is a large faction inside the GOE. Over the years, the followers of the Imperial Cult grew in strength and power to the extent that they made their own territorial gains. Now, they are able to make their own gains and even field their own military forces. While they are not officially a political faction within the GOE, no one can deny that they have a strong presence in all political sectors. Due to an earlier agreement, that the Ecclesiarchy can field "no men of arms," the entire military is made of women, circumventing the original edict. The empire tolerates this if only to get more troops on the battlefield.

-(*)-

Orion Sororitas

The Orion Sororitas, otherwise known as the Sisters of Orion, are a militant arm of female soldiers dedicated to fighting the enemies of Orion from within. They are completely dedicated to the Orion Empire and their loyalty is unwavering. They are often used as a show of force against worlds that may turn to Chaos, as they are notorious for using flame-based weapons. Most come from the Imperial Cult, believing that they empire itself should be seen as a religion. While this worries some elements, their loyalty to the cause is appreciated.

Battle Sisters

The basic infantry for the Sisters Orion, the Battle Sister is no slouch on the battlefield. Wearing better power armor than a normal guardsman, but still not as good as a space marine, the battle sister is a fair troop choice and can stand her own against any equivalent infantry.

Retributors

Retributors are sisters that are trained in the use of heavy weapons. They are often seen supporting regular sisters throughout the battlefield.

Seraphims

Duel wielding pistols and wearing jetpacks into battle, the Serphims are an extremely fast unit for the sisters. Nimble and quick, they are experts in closing the distance between them and the enemy.

Sisters Repentia

Wearing very little armor, the Sisters Repentia are those followers who have sinned and now seek redemption through death in battle. Charging forth with giant chainswords, they ensure no sins go unpunished.

Celestians

The elite of the Sisters of Orion, the Celestians are some of the best warriors in the Ecclesiarchy, second only to their commanders. They are completely devoted to the cause and will never surrender.

Preachers

Often spiritual leaders for squads, they sing the praises and hymns to inspire their troops to greater glory. Armed with a giant chainsword and wearing little armor, one could almost call it suicidal.

Confessor

The spiritual leaders of crusades, confessors accompany the sisters in their battles, often leading them and inspiring them with hymns of war and righteousness. While not wearing the best armor, they are often equipped with advanced shields and protected by the best warriors the sisters have.

Canoness

The canoness is the leader of a crusade. Armed with advanced power armor and holy artifacts, the canoness is ready to deal death and destruction to any enemies of the sisters.

-(*)-

Equipment (infantry)

Due to their connections, the Sisters of Orion get access to most of the equipment given out to the Imperial Army and the Elite Forces, along with their holy relics.

-(*)-

Weapons (infantry)

Due to their connections, the Sisters of Orion get access to most of the weapons given out to the Imperial Army and the Elite Forces, including bolters for all their sisters. However, they also have access to some rare and unique choices.

Eviscerator (Sisters Repentia, Preacher)

Basically a giant two-handed chainsword, the Eviscerator is a cruel and devastating weapon. Just the sight of one can set some enemies running.

Neural Whip (Canoness)

A melee weapon that can do tremendous damage to most infantry in the way. While a rare weapon, it is quite a sight and a danger.

Inferno Pistol (Canoness)

Inferno pistols are rare melta weapons used by high up officials. They have the power of a fusion blaster inside the small size of a pistol, making them a very deadly weapon in close engagements. More often than not, an inquisitor has a chance to actually take out enemy armor. Do not underestimate it.

-(*)-

Vehicles: Like all other armies, the Orion Sororitas has a fleet of vehicles to assist its operations all across the galaxy.

Immolator Transport Tank

A heavily armored transport tank, the Immolator can safely transport sisters anywhere on the field. Acts similar to other transports. It is often armed with heavy flame weapons on its single turret.'

Exorcist Support Tank

A heavily armed tank that acts as a support unit in campaigns. With a special exorcist launcher, the tank is capable of lobbing a slew of specially designed missiles at a number of targets. Each missile has the ability to break up armor and scatter infantry.

Penitent Engines

The Sisters' equivalent to a space marine dreadnought, the Penitent Engine is a large bipedal walker that is used as punishment for those heretics who have repented their sins. Hardwired into the machine, the driver is not protected. Rather, they let fate decide if they deserve to live or die on the battlefield. They are often utilized as close-combat machines, with flame-based weapons attached to its sides and powerfists on its arms.

Avenger Strike Fighter

While the Sisters often "borrow" most of their aerial forces from the Imperial Army, they do possess on unique fighter in their ranks. The Avenger is a fast fighter that comes armed with a bolt cannon, two mascannons, and a rear heavy bolter.

-(*)-

Weapons (vehicles)

Most weapons come from the Imperial Army or the Elite Forces. However, there are several unique selections for the sisters.

Exorcist Launcher

Used on Exorcist tanks, the Exorcist launcher is a unique launcher that fires salvos of small, yet deadly missiles into enemy ranks. It can easily tear up enemy armor or infantry, making it a very powerful support weapon, though its range is shorter than most artillery weapons. Produced on only a few worlds, it is reserved for the Sisters of Orion until further review.

Bolt Cannon

Unique to the Avenger is the bolt cannon. Firing like an autocannon, but at a faster pace, the bolt cannon can easily knock over most infantry and most armor from a distance. Even at the Avenger's top speed, it still has a fairly high accuracy rating.

-(*)-

Navy: The Orion Sororitas Navy is very similar to the Imperial Navy, but their ships are often shaped more like flying cathedrals.

* * *

Orion Intelligence

Also known as the Office of Orion Intelligence, they are the information gathering services of the empire. They are known to use stealth and guile above all other attributes. They are just as mistrusted as Sith Security in many parts of the empire. They deal mostly with assassination and covert operations. They are led by Director Born Under Light, an Advent human known for her ability to pear into distant systems and see the defenses of a planet along with a host of other abilities. Their ships carry the identification Orion Intelligence Vessel (OIV).

Orion Agent

Agents are those people that use sabotage, stealth, and guile to accomplish their goals. They are often used for information gathering situations and are highly augmented. That said they have very little armor to protect themselves but have some of the best stealth equipment available. While they are capable of taking out targets, they usually leave that up to the assassins.

Orion Assassins

Assassins specialize in the art of killing and can come from all walks of life. They are responsible for arranging the assassination of sensitive targets. They can come in all different shapes and sizes. They are trained in distinct assassin temples, designed to hone their skills to the maximum efficiency. They are extremely deadly and regularly argue with each other over tactics. They are given the best equipment and receive the highest training. There are many temples, but some examples are as follows:  
Callidus: Exercise camouflage and subterfuge for infiltration. Can shape shift into any other species.  
Culexus: Use psychic blanks, those with no signature in the Warp. Used against psychic and demonic enemies.  
Eversor: Makes use of criminals. Essentially pumps a prisoner with augmentations and drugs and sends them out against key targets. Can cause carnage on epic scales. They are not subtle in their work.  
Vanus: Strategists that use others to accomplish their goals. They gather information and cause "accidental" killings. They leave no trace.  
Venenum: Make use of poison for assassination. Can make almost anything into a deadly weapon.  
Vindicare: Perhaps some of the greatest snipers alive. Make use of long range assassinations.

Shadow Troopers

Shadow troopers are special intelligence soldiers that act as their enforces during raids and other battles. While agents are adept at finding information and assassins are skilled at killing targets, shadow troopers are the muscle in Imperial Intelligence. They are essentially stormtroopers in completely black armor.

Storm Commandos

Storm commandos are the black ops team in Imperial Intelligence. Mysterious and skilled, no one knows much about their activities or even how many there are. Even more skilled than shadow troopers, storm commandos are just as stealthy as they are deadly.

-(*)-

Intelligence Equipment and Weapons

Intelligence has access to many different departments when it comes to equipment and weapons. Most of it is experimental or under classified secret projects. Though they number few, they may be the best equipped in the entire empire.

-(*)-

Navy: While most intelligence agents travel incognito to their locations, Imperial Intelligence does maintain a small fleet of starships. However, one unique ship stands above all others.

Executor-class Star Dreadnought

Though it was thought all of them were destroyed in the Great Galactic War, one of these massive dagger-shaped ships was saved by the some of the first imperial agents. Named the _Night Hammer_, this massive 19 kilometer long ship now serves as Imperial Intelligence's mobile headquarters, a secret that only those in high circles are even aware of. It even has a cloaking device large enough to hide the entire ship. Though it was once that that it had a sister ship, the _Lusankya_, these rumors have turned up nothing.

* * *

Traders Coalition

The TEC survived the reorganization of the galactic governments. Now they are the protectors of the many trade vessels that fill the trade lanes between worlds. They are the anti-piracy fleets and the merchant marine of the Orion Navy. Technically still under the command of the Orion Navy, the Coalition regularly works with the Orion Navy against pirates. However, the Coalition is made from the security teams of the various corporations inside the GOE so much of their weaponry has been downgraded from the Orion Navy. Nevertheless, one should never underestimate the Coalition, as they are ready to protect their assets at any cost. Their ships carry the identification Traders Coalition Vessel (TCV).

-(*)-

Corporate Security Forces

The military arm of the Traders Coalition, the CSF is responsible for guarding the corporate headquarters of various companies along with their assets, such as laboratories and factories. They are also responsible for policing those corporate worlds completely owned by the Traders Coalition. Though not as well armed as an Orion Regiment, they still get the job done against corporate espionage.

Corporate Security Agent

The basic corporate guard, the agent is more of a hired thug than a professional mercenary. Never the less, they are trained almost to the extent of an Orion guardsmen, though they lack the proper equipment of a true military force. They are often armed with form-fitting battle armor along with pistols and stun batons.

Corporate Security Policemen (Espos)

Espos are considered the local police of a corporate world. They are better equipped than the security agent. Often, many Espos are former military personal or professional mercenaries. The name "Espos" was given by many smugglers for people who belong to the organization. Espos are known for their brutality and won't hesitate to use lethal force. They are often armed with power armor along with rifles and stun batons.

C-301 Combat Drone

Mass produced for the Imperial Army, the CSF likes to keep some of their inventory off to the side. While not as many variants are produced for the CSF, they still are quite dangerous and can come in large numbers. Armed very similar to their military counterparts.

Droideka Mk III

The original droideka was considered a monster on the battlefield even for military forces. With the ability to roll into a ball for mobility and deploy into essentially a mobile defense turret, the droideka was a nightmare for enemy commanders. Now, the CSF unleash the latest version. Armed with twin-linked masguns, ion cannons, and proton missiles with a heavy shield generator, it is the perfect defense for worlds that can afford it.

-(*)-

CSF Equipment and Weapons

The CSF, being the producers of most of the equipment the Imperial Army receives, is armed and equipped very similarly. Use their guide for weapon and equipment options.

-(*)-

Vehicles: Being the producers for most of the Imperial Army's vehicles, the CSF will often use their extra inventory when in need of vehicles, though they will usually not mount anything larger than a medium tank for fear of offending the Adeptus Mechanicus.

-(*)-

Navy: The CSF maintains a modest navy like any other faction. They will often borrow many ships from the Imperial Navy, though they will usually not use anything larger than 5 kilometers. However, they do have some more unique choices to their designs.

Preybird Fighter

A small, but modestly fast starfighter, the Preybird has a raptor like shape, giving it an intimidation factor. Well shielded and utterly cheap, the Preybird is the starfighter of choice for the CSF. However, it is not that maneuverable when compared to other interceptors. It is armed with two mascannons and two proton missile launchers.

Lucrehulk-class Carrier

While officially a very large freighter for transporting raw materials across the trade lanes, the Lucrehulk is actually a very large but well-armed carrier for the CSF. With a large central core surrounded by a 3 kilometer long diameter ring, the Lucrehulk was comparable to most large cruisers in power. Carrying a huge amount of starfighters, the Lucrehulk was no sitting target. Its core ship could also detach from the ring and enter a planet's atmosphere. This also provided a very convenient troop transport for many CSF armies.

Imperialis I-class Cruiser

When the Imperialis II-class went into production, many of the old Imperialis I-class cruisers were discarded or sold to various factions and local defenses fleets. However, the CSF managed to acquire most of the vessels, while the rest fell into the hands of the Tion Cluster. Though aged, the upgrades given to it have made it quite a formidable match for many vessels, though it is still weaker than an Imperialis II-class cruiser. It is the same size, but it is not armored or shielded as well.

-(*)-

Weapons (starships)

The CSF is armed the same way that the Imperial Navy is armed. They are almost virtually the same.

-(*)-

Equipment (starships)

The CSF is equipped the same way the Imperial Navy is armed except for one single difference.

Phase Drives

Unlike other vessels, the Traders Coalition (and the CSF) are equipped with phase drives, drives with the ability to send a vessel to another plane of existence (phase space) and allow it to break the laws of physics. The Traders Coalition hold a literally monopoly on the drives and use them exclusively to transport good across the trade routes and trade lanes, away from the normal civilian traffic and the military traffic.

* * *

Adeptus Mechanicus

The Adeptus Mechanicus are the loose coalition of planetary governments that belong to the Machine Cult. They govern most if not all industry and forge worlds. Most of their forces are made of mechanical and cybernetic troops. From the lowliest servitor to the massive Titan machines, the Adeptus Mechanicus makes the best use of technology while still adhering to the ancient practices of the Machine Cult. After the Great Galactic War, a group known as the Brotherhood of Steel joined with their worship of machinery, bolstering their forces considerably. Their ships carry the identification Adeptus Mechanicus Vessel (AMV).

* * *

Eldar Webway Empire

The Webway is always a dangerous and expansive place. To guard such an asset requires those that already know their way inside and out. The Eldar take exclusive control of the Webway, guarding the Old Ones and their ancient cities. Though the Webway is open to anyone, it is the Eldar that make up the soldiers inside. They are very cautious and will always inspect those that cross into the realm. Their ships carry the identification Eldar Webway Vessel (EWV).

* * *

Technological Advancements

Antigravity: Antigravity technology is one of the largest markets in the Orion arm. It is available in many different forms, but its basic structure is simply reversing the force of gravity to propel the object above a surface. It is used by military and civilians alike. Antigravity vehicles are often faster and more agile than other vehicles, though if they break down, repairs could be longer due to more advanced technologies.

Artificial Intelligence (AI): Artificial intelligences are computers that have gained a reasonable amount of sentience and self-awareness. The empire makes exclusive use artificial intelligences, whether as an aid for starships, to administrators for cities and planets. After the signing of the Sentient Accords, all artificial intelligences have been given certain rights and are allowed to apply for citizenship. AIs come in many different forms depending on the make and use of them. Cyber AIs only appear as holograms and rarely use physical avatars. They specialize in cyber warfare and communications problems. Droids are AIs that were built with a physical avatar, or a hardware module, in mind. They emphasize physical force and other tasks that many people can do. AIs strive to be just like their creators and this has created a parallel world to the Orion arm. Known as Cyberspace, many AIs gather their consciousness into this public "forum" and live almost like their creators. Of course, time passes much faster in this world to keep up with their near instantaneous thought processes. This ensures that AIs do not get distracted while working. The lifespan of AIs is currently around five hundred years.

Augmentations: Augmentations are cybernetic enhancements applied to a biological body to improve certain abilities or enhance the body in general. Almost everyone In the Orion arm uses augmentations in some way. The only known people that do not use any are the Emperor and one Sith Master named Kreia. Augmented people are often superior to people without augmentations. Augmentations come in all shapes and sizes depending on species, use or practicality. Some of the most common augmentations include synthetic dermal armor (grafted onto true skin, giving the body more durability against damage and is able to do minor self-repair), neural interface infolinks (able to interface directly with a computer or AI, giving people the ability to immediately access information and communications in their head), retinal prosthesis (uses eye to display information on a holographic view for the user), limb prosthesis (enhances strength, coordination, etc.), health augmentations (inside the body, allow for minor self-repairs and monitors the health of the user), toxin respiratory enhancement (can clean out toxins from the air to suit user, though it is not perfect), and more are created for specific purposes, including military.

Bolt Weapons: Bolt weapons are unique weapons utilized by the Space Marines and the Ecclesiarchy. Bolt weapons fire rounds known as bolts. These bolts are more akin to rockets than bullets. When fired, the bolt immediately starts accelerating toward their target. Once the target is hit, the bolt weapon penetrates the armor of the individual. Once imbedded in the target, the chemicals inside the bolt explode. The result is usually death, though there are some accounts of survival. However, it is usually very painful. Currently, the bolter weapons have gotten upgrade as each bolt is now filled with a plasma casing, making them even deadlier than before.

Chems: Chems, or chemical drugs, had come into extreme use while on Eden, as many people simply wanted to forget the wasteland that was their planet. However, many of these drugs were addictive in nature and caused many people to think irrationally, leading to some unfortunate side-effects and accidents. When the GOE came to power, they tasked many pharmaceutical companies with the task to not rid the world of these drugs, but find how they can have longer lasting effects without addictions or side-effects. This has made the drug market not only legal but also very profitable. It should be noted that Sith Security keeps some of these drugs for themselves, as they use them as incentives for interrogation. Currently, the most popular chem is Mentats, though it is still somewhat addictive.

Cloning: Cloning is a technology that allows one to reproduce another being with identical genes, appearance, traits, and psychology. This technology had been around for centuries, but it got a huge response in the Great Galactic War. When the empires of the Orion arm were starting to run out of troops, many advisors suggested the use of clone soldiers. For a time, this worked. However, by the near end of the war, most found clones to be impractical. While their numbers always were a positive sign, the fact was that they now had more soldiers than equipment. Infrastructure had been completely devastated, making decent equipment worth more than the soldier. After the war, many clones leftover underwent gene therapy to change their appearance so that they would never be referred to as clones again. Cloning is still in practice, but it is limited to only certain uses, such as flash cloning brains for AIs.

Coilguns: Coilguns are a type of projectile accelerator that consists of one or more coils used as electromagnets in the configuration of a linear motor which accelerate a ferromagnetic or conducting projectile to high velocity. In almost all coilgun configurations, the coils and the gun barrel are arranged on a common axis. Coilguns generally consist of one or more coils arranged along a barrel, so the path of the accelerating projectile lies along the central axes of the coils. The coils are switched on and off in a precisely timed sequence, causing the projectile to be accelerated quickly along the barrel via magnetic forces. The big brothers to the coilguns are the MAC guns, or Magnetic Accelerator Cannons.

Faster Than Light Travel (FTL): The Orion arm has developed several different forms of FTL during its many years of exploration and warmongering. The many civilians of the galaxy use the hyperdrive as a means to travel the galaxy. Hyperdrives operate by allowing a ship to enter an alternate dimension where the laws of physics don't operate correctly, allowing a ship to travel faster than light. Hyperdrives are the slowest form of travel, but allow ships to freely explore the galaxy. Many commercial interests will use phase drives as a means of travel. Phase drives are faster and used by commercial companies and public transportation. They operate by phasing a ship literally out of the physical plane, allowing that ship to break the laws of physics. However, it should be noted that when traveling from system to system, a phased ship must travel to a star before going to the rest of the system. This has been solved using phase stabilizers, but they only exist on official colonies. There is also another alternative for civilians known as the Webway. The Webway allows for tunnels in space. It is very fast but suffers from two faults. One is that a Webway gate must exist at the destination point. Two is that it is very easy for people to get lost in it. The military forces of Orion utilize slipspace drives to travel the galaxy via tears in space. It essentially operates by tearing a hole in space and allowing for a vessel to travel to an adjacent hole at the destination point. It is considered the fastest way to travel, giving the military a huge edge in speed. There is also Warp travel, but it is considered a forbidden FTL, as no one wants to bait the daemons that lie beyond. It works by opening a portal to another dimension known only as the Immaterium or the Warp. It is only used by the Special Forces and Sith Inquisition under extreme circumstances, in that it cannot be blocked by any known technology. Special technology is required to travel through the Warp.

Force Powers: The power only known as the Force is actually the result of a symbiotic relationship with small microorganisms known as Midi-chlorians. The Force is a metaphysical force that manifests itself in the through manipulation of the real world. This could include anything from simple levitation, to changing the minds of others, to producing an entire storm of lightning and even moving entire star systems to a person's whim. It is not entirely understood, even by the greatest Jedi and Sith Masters. It should be noted that no one in the GOE thinks in terms of light or dark. Most think of a grey area and are part of a Living Force, as every single species give off some impression in the Force (save for several exceptions).

Genetic Engineering: Genetic engineering has existed in a number of forms around the Orion arm. The Emperor's greatest warriors, the Space Marines, were direct results of genetic engineering by introducing a gene seed into an artificial fetus. The result was a warrior far stronger than the average human. Genetic manipulation was also used by many others, extending lives, changing appearances, and even forming new species (such as adhumans, humans that have been changed down at a genetic level). Perhaps the most famous in genetic engineering was the Forced Evolutionary Virus. FEV was a chemical substance created on Eden during the Great War. No one quite knew what the consequences would be, but the result was the coming of super mutants and other abominations in the wastelands. Now, the FEV has been improved, providing several of the species affected sanity and sentience (such as Deathclaws and super mutants, who now wish to be called FEV-humans). Genetic manipulation also can occur at a more basic adaptation (such as the ghouls who survived Eden's Great War, now known as Rad-humans). Genetic manipulation has been used to improve the lives of Orion, but many are cautious that this could also be used for inhumane experiments.

Holograms: Hologram technology has existed for centuries in the Orion arm. Though designs and creation differ from one area to another, it is essentially a projection of another being in a three-dimensional image for viewership. They are utilized all across the empire. In the past, holograms were usually dominated by a single color, such as orange or blue. Advances from studying Forerunner technologies have allowed holograms to achieve almost perfect images, even down to the true colors of the object in question. Hologram projectors are still required for holograms to operate, but other advances have recently made them far more useful. Scientists had essentially managed to equip holograms with weapons. This has made hologram technology the biggest security commodity on the market for many corporations.

Holonet: The Holonet is the galaxy-wide communications network used by all denizens of Orion. It is accessed via communications hubs all across the empire, usually centered on space stations. The Holonet is the main source of all news, communications, and interfaces throughout the empire. It is owned by several telecommunications companies along with the government. Thanks to slipspace communications, the Holonet is near instantaneous for events, allowing all citizens to see the real picture. It is extremely hard to intercept communications, as it requires a listening device either on the sender, the relay station, or the destination itself. It is able to house trillions of channels, making "space" in the Holonet no issue. It requires a relay to operate on the galactic scene. Data is stored via data storage crystals.

Lasers: Lasers are weapons that use a small amount of light to energize into a plasma form as a bolt. They are extremely cost effective in the long run as they lose very little energy from their respective power cells. A very cost effective direct energy weapon, lasers come in many different forms. From the GFFA, lasers were powered by gas that was superheated into a plasma form. On Eden, lasers usually worked the same as above. IOO lascannons and lasguns managed to focus a beam of light into a single shot, producing very powerful blasts, but a slow firing rate. When the GOE came to power, they combined multiple technologies to get a hybrid. The new lasers focus a beam of light through an Eldar prism several times. During this process, small amounts of gas are added to the beam, creating a plasma skin around the beam. The result is a highly powerful beam of light that not only has the firepower to punch through concrete, but is also able to burn enemies and cause disintegration damage. It also makes a small explosion on contact, creating a very potent force.

Masers: Masers worked similar to lasers in that a small amount of light was energized into a plasma form before being released as a bolt. However, the maser is slightly different in that several particles are included within the process, creating something more akin to a particle beam. This provides masers not only with laser energy but also kinetic energy as well. The Chiss made exclusive use of these weapons during the Great Galactic War. Now, most masers have phased out conventional laser weapons, though the new lasers see much more use.

Medical Tech: Medical technology has made leaps and bounds within the Orion Empire, trying to reach all segments of the population. While augmentations do help speed up recovery times, medical technologies still are necessary for long term recovery. Perhaps the most basic form of medical equipment is the application of bacta and kolto. Bacta is a synthetic chemical substance that consists of gelatinous, translucent red alazhi and kavam bacterial particles that are mixed within a colorless, viscous fluid known as ambori. When a patient is exposed to bacta, the bacterial particles within seek out wounds and promote rapid tissue regeneration while preventing the emergence of scar tissue. Kolto is a similar substance, but only comes from the oceanic world of Manaan, making kolto much rarer than its synthesized counterpart. Stimpacks can be applied to certain wounds, stimulating cellular reproduction and healing wounds faster than would normally be possible, along with other applications. With the development of all these technologies, the GOE can effectively rewrite DNA and change the appearance of someone in real time. Of course, Sith Security is always tracking down those individuals that do and ensure that these people do not change their appearance due to illegal activities.

Molecular Furnace: Molecular furnaces are large devices that break a material down to its physical components, ensuring that any material consumed could be remade into other materials. It is a great boon to many mining guilds and companies as this allows them to remain profitable even in the barest of mining equipment. In the past, they were used to also forge new materials, but with the introduction of the universal constructors and nanite factories, this was no longer the case.

Nanotechnology: Nanotechnology is the ability to create small machines on a microscopic level to do very delicate work. This can include anything from construction projects, to material composite, gene therapy, medical rehabilitation, and even weapons. They can be found all across the empire thanks to the Vasari.

Omega Energy: Omega energy is the energy source that powers almost everything in the empire. Developed by the Zetans long ago, this energy source is not only the most efficient in the Orion arm, but it can also be miniaturized to fit all augmentations and equipment. It works by offering a small amount of a powerful element into a reactor. This reactor then produces a very delicate fusion reaction that creates a rare isotope of the element. It was this source of energy that turned the Zetans into a superpower on the galactic market.

Personal Information Processor (PIP-Boy): The Personal Information Processor, often shortened to PIP-Boy, is a personal technology developed during Eden's Great War. They now are completely interfaced with individuals' augmentations. They come with a holographic display and are able to display news casts, access the Holonet, display information on the individual's health, give directions even in the Webway, and even store vast amounts of personal data. They are often a must for any travelers out in the frontier worlds, though most people already own one.

Psi-Tech: Psionic users are those individuals that can access the full power of the human mind to create mind-over-magic power. They are notably only from the Advent humans and are able to use their minds to focus on a goal. This can enhance certain weapons to a staggering degree or create feats that many would deem impossible by many laws of physics. It is literally the mind projecting an action upon the real world. Only the Advent humans truly understand how it is possible.

Psychic Power: Psychic users are those individuals that can access the power of the Immaterium or the Warp. They are able to harness incredible power but are at risk of it going out of control. As they are always connected to the Warp, they are at extreme risk at falling to the forces of Chaos through possession or corruption. Only with extreme training can one resist the temptations of the Warp. It is because of this corrupting factor that has led the most powerful psychic users to protect the galaxy from the horrors of Chaos. Currently, the Emperor is the most powerful psychic user in existence, followed by the Old Ones and then the Eldar Farseers. They use their massive psychic energy and knowledge to project a protection bubble around the Orion arm. This is further enhanced with augmentations that allow that signal to be broadcast from artifacts such as the Golden Throne.

Shields: Shielding in the GOE works as a energized barrier that prevents most laser and kinetic energy from passing. Some of the more expensive shielding allows for a ship to absorb laser and kinetic energy and convert that into their own energy systems. Most ships, vehicles, and troops are equipped with the former while only specialized forces have access to the latter. However, there are some flaws with conventional shielding. For one, the shield cannot block objects that move at a slower velocity or have shield negating technology. They can pass through shields with very little issue. For ground forces, there is also the issue of air. For those forces that do not have rebreathers or external oxygen tanks, the shield must allow for particles to pass through. This makes those people vulnerable to poison and monomolecular weapons, which are too small to block. There is another form of shielding known as void shielding. It involves a projection of the Warp around the vehicle/ship in question. This projection would then absorb whatever projectile was launched and send it into the Warp directly. This negates several problems with conventional shielding.

Standard Template Construct (STC): The Standard Template Constructs are sentient computers found in all colonies across Orion space. They are able to house the sum of all knowledge in the empire for all to access. They are responsible for providing new colonies templates to build structures, weapons, and other supplies to survive. Most STC consoles contain only the necessary blueprints for survival and growth. If one has the correct clearance, the STC will connect to the STC library, where all knowledge is stored. What made these machines exceptional was the fact that they were able to think of new designs as well for changing circumstances, especially when it came to environmental or other dangers.

Stellar Construction: The GOE is able to build massive spatial structures. These include massive space stations, orbital defenses, orbital elevators, and even sky cities. These feats of engineering are often large, time-consuming, and ambitious. They provide huge rewards and can often lead to colonization in areas once thought uninhabitable, such as gas giants. However, the largest stations cannot be replicated right now. These include Capital Station, the Ark stations and the Halo arrays.

Teleportation Technology: Teleportation has existed in a number of forms before the GOE was formed, but it was always flawed in some way or another. With the knowledge of the Forerunners behind them, the GOE was able to perfect and surpass their original plans. Teleportation is an integrated part of the GOE, with teleportation technology developed as an interplanetary way of travel. Teleporters have been introduced into the military, allowing for boarding parties and small extractions via teleportation. Space folding technology has allowed for small distance teleportation of vehicles and vessels, though it has proven lethal to infantry. Aperture Science managed to develop the most efficient process to date but it is limited in range. Teleportation can best be described as opening a quantum space hole to a destination.

Terraforming: Terraforming technology has been a necessary advancement in an empire with so many hostile worlds. The ability to terraform is to transform the environment of a world into another condition, mostly to house intelligent life. The process has been shortened to several years, though even then it takes tremendous amounts of work. Most worlds are terraformed to perform specific duties, such as being a Forge World.

Universal Constructors: Universal constructors are nanite factories capable of constructing almost anything from small arms to entire space stations. From the knowledge gained from the Vending Machines on Eden and the nanotechnology from the Vasari, the universal constructors are able to assemble almost anything for colonies. They often are teamed with molecular furnaces as they can process the components broken down to form new materials. They are even able to form entire buildings and cities, though the process takes an ample amount of time as they process each individual particle for faults in construction. An early but still advanced form of this technology was used in the Rakata Star Forge.

Universal Translator: Universal translators are a must in an empire filled with thousands of species, with each of these species having more than a hundred dialects. They are directly connected to the neural augmentations and allow for that person to speak and understand the other. However, this does not mean that all people can speak it. For instance, a Wookie is still unable to speak Orion Basic, but is easily able to understand it. It would be up to the receiver to understand what the Wookie said. Because universal translators take their mannerisms from the person who recorded it, the user also inherits that person's accent, pronunciations, etc. This is usually rectified when they connected to the Holonet, but all universal translators come equipped with a rudimentary knowledge of all languages for basic conversation.

Webway: The Webway is a series of tunnels in space that connect distant planets together. Created by the Old Ones long ago, the Webway is not just a transportation network, but can house entire star systems inside the pocket dimensions that it creates. It is the home of the majority of the Eldar and the remnants of the Old Ones. It allows for commercial and civilian traffic to cross the distance of the empire in just a few hours. However, it is very easy to get lost in this massive deadlock of tunnels. Also, the Webway requires gates in order to access it. If there is no gate, then there is no destination.

* * *

**Okay that's it. There are probably thousands of spelling and grammar mistakes. Below is just for reference.**

**Designs for ships and troops was taken from both the Imperium of Man (WH40K) and the Galactic Empire (Star Wars)**

**Any ship that doesn't say "dagger-shape" (i.e. Star Destroyer) is shaped like the ships from the Imperium of Man and the Republic Command Ship from Star Wars (Old Sith Wars).**

**Theme for the Imperial Army is either the Unsung War (Ace Combat V) or the Imperial Guard Theme (Dawn of War).**

**Theme for the Imperial Navy is the Imperial March (Star Wars).**

**Tired now, going to take a nap.**


End file.
